S'échapper
by parys
Summary: Elle a tué tous le monde, commençant par mon père, puis Jacob qui avait voulu me protéger, ma mère.je n ai plus personne à présent, elle voulait me faire souffrir, c est réussi, maintenant elle me  traque, il semble que ce jeu l'amuse...
1. Chapter 1

Trois ans... ça fait long, je me cache du mieux que je peux, je ne laisse pas de trace, je ne reste jamais très longtemps à la même place, je ne m'attache pas...

Elle a tué tous le monde, commençant par mon père, puis Jacob qui avait voulu me protéger, ma mère... je n'ai plus personne à présent, elle voulait me faire souffrir, c'est réussi, maintenant elle me traque, il semble que cela l'amuse, parfois, elle me laisse un message, le dernier en date, je l'est trouvé sur la table dans ma chambre d'hôtel, juste pour que je sache qu'elle est toujours là, qu'elle n'a pas encore décidé d'en finir, me rappeler de ne pas m'attacher, de ne pas arrêter de courir.

J'ai pensé à mourir, en fait j'y pense sans cesse, mais je suis trop lâche, je n'y arrive pas. Depuis le départ des Cullen, je n'ai jamais eu aucune nouvelle, je suis sur qu'Alice à dû avoir des visions de moi, alors pourquoi?

Flasback

Je rentrais dans ma chambre d'hôtel alors que je venais d'arriver à New York, il m'avait semblé l'apercevoir, peut-être n'était-ce là que mon imagination, ma peur, mais je ne voulais pas mourir de sa main, de n'importe qui mais pas elle, il fallait que je parte, il fallait que je me sauve et vite. Mais à peine avais-je passé la porte de ma chambre qu'une ombre apparut devant moi, pendant une seconde, j'ai crus que c'était lui, j'ai cru qu'il revenait pour moi, mon amour perdu... mais le vampire en question me plaqua violemment contre la porte ce qui me fit redescendre sur terre instantanément...

Bonsoir ma jolie

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, les formules de politesse de mes tortionnaire ont toujours eu tendance à me faire sourire, à quoi bon être poli avec sa nourriture?

Victoria m'a envoyé ici pour m'amuser avec toi, très chère

Vas-tu me tuer? Demandai-je avec espoir

Il me jeta violemment sur le lit et commença à se déshabiller, là, je ne savais plus quoi penser, voulait-il me violer? Dans ce cas, je serais surement morte avant qu'il ne commence réellement, Edward m'avait toujours dit que cela était beaucoup trop dangereux, j'aurais préféré une mort rapide, mais de la part de cette folle, cette requête ne me serait jamais accordé, il allait certainement me torturer...

Bien sur que non ma jolie, je vais te montrer que le sexe avec un mâle de notre espèce est très appréciable

Tu ne peux pas me violer! M'écriai-je sur de moi

Voyons jolie petite humaine, j'ai plus de deux cent ans, crois moi lorsque je te dis que je peux m'amuser avec toi sans te tuer

Elle a tué tous le monde, que veut-elle de plus? Pourquoi me garder en vie?

Il s'approcha de moi et je fus soudainement débarrassé de mes vêtements, j'étais nu devant lui, incapable de m'échapper, incapable de me défendre. Et s'il disait la vérité, alors après les morts de mes proches, cette torture serait la pire de toutes, bien pire que les nombreuses fois ou je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital après les visites ponctuelles de cette garce.

Crois-tu vraiment que ta torture va s'arrêter? Tu souffrira le reste de ta vie ma jolie, tu n'as pas encore compris ça? Victoria est devenu puissante, elle m'a crée, si elle veut que tu souffre, alors je me ferais un plaisir de te faire souffrir, toi et tout ceux qui t'approcherons, je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle et je reviendrais te voir chaque semaine pour prendre mon dû

Il bondit au dessus de moi, un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres, pleurer, c'est tout ce que j'étais capable de faire, pleurer. Je fermai les yeux, je ne voulais pas le voir, je voulais partir ailleurs, mourir... d'un geste brusque, il me retourna sur le ventre et s'enfonça en moi si violemment que mon hurlement à dû secouer tout l'hôtel, il empoigna mes cheveux approchant sa bouche de mon oreille...

Sais-tu à quel point je suis doué ma belle? Je suis même capable de t'infliger la souffrance de mes morsures sans te tuer, ni te transformer, n'est-ce pas merveilleux?

La dessus, il enfonça ses dents dans mon épaule, cette douleur fut telle qu'elle masqua celle qu'il m'infliger en me pénétrant, comme il venait de me le dire, aucune transformation en vue, la douleur était bien différente de celle que j'avais ressenti lorsque James m'avait mordu, plus puissante même. Ma torture dura des heures, je fus cependant incapable de savoir combien, il m'avait mordu de nombreuses fois et m'avait violé tout ce temps, puis lorsqu'il en a eu assez, il s'est relevé, m'a envoyé valsé au sol et il a disparut me laissant par terre

Fin flashback

Depuis cette nuit là, Garett et revenu chaque semaine comme il me l'avait dit, peut importe où j'allais, il me retrouvait toujours et ce depuis plus d'un mois maintenant.

J'ai passé trois jours dans un hôtel à Los Angeles, j'ai décidé d'aller à Seattle dans l'espoir de trouver d'autre vampire, dans l'espoir qu'enfin l'un d'entre eux me fera le cadeau de m'achever, je n'en peux plus de courir, je suis fatigué, cette vie n'en est pas une, je mérite de mourir, ma famille est morte à cause de moi, Jacob est mort à cause de moi et je suis sur qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls, elle veut que je me sente mal et ça marche, elle veut que je souffre, je me sens torturé et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne parviens pas à mourir.

En règle général, je ne me déplace que pendant la journée pendant qu'il y a du soleil, je ne veux pas mourir de sa main à elle, je ne veux pas lui donner cette satisfaction, je préfère servir de repas plutôt que la laisser assouvir sa vengeance. Je prends donc un billet d'avion direction Seattle, il est temps pour moi, il est temps de mettre un terme à toute cette histoire, à ma peine, à ma vie.

Je sortais donc de l'aéroport de Seattle accueillis par la pluie, j'avais toujours eu la naïveté de penser que les choses seraient plus facile si je n'allais que dans les lieux ensoleillés, imbécile que je suis, j'avais imaginé que peut-être je pourrais échapper à Victoria et à mon nouveau tortionnaire, Garett, mais que peut faire une pathétique humaine face à des vampires? J'ai essayé de mourir, dieu, j'ai essayé tant de fois, me jeter du haut des pont, sous les roues d'une voitures, avaler des médicaments et même de me laisser mourir de faim, mais c'est comme si une partie de moi m'en empêcher, à chaque fois, j'avais reculé à la dernière seconde, sans comprendre, je désirais tant mourir, je le désire encore, c'est mon seul souhait, mais je n'y est pas droit...

Je replaçais mon sac sur mon dos, mon seul bagage durant ces trois années de course folle, je marchai lentement sur le trottoir pour trouver le premier hôtel sur mon chemin, je voulais dormir, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et je voulais passer la nuit à chercher la mort, Garett ne reviendrait que dans quatre jours, c'est donc le laps de temps donc je disposai pour arriver à mes fins.

Je tombai sur un hôtel miteux, comme tous les hôtel dans lesquelles j'allais de toute façon, je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour aller ailleurs. Je pris une chambre et me précipita dans celle-ci pour essayer de dormir.

Comme toutes les nuits, les cauchemars ne m'ont pas épargnés, tous plus sanglant les uns les autres, tous plus horribles, parfois, je ne rêvai que de la réalité, d'autres fois, je voyais mes parents, ils me disaient me haire, ils me disaient ce que je savais déjà, qu'ils étaient morts à cause de moi, et comme toutes les nuits, je me réveillai en sursaut, hurlant à la mort. Dès que j'eus repris mes esprit, j'allais prendre une douche, j'enfilai rapidement un jean et un sweet et j'allais parcourir les rues de Seattle pour chercher celui qui mettrait un terme à ma souffrance.

Cette nuit là, j'ai eus beau arpenter les rues pendant des heures, choisissant les plus sombres, cela n'a servi à rien, la nuit suivante, il en fut de même, plus le jour de la visite de Garett approchait et plus je commençais à paniquer, il me faisait tellement mal...

La troisième nuit, alors que je marchai dans une rue si sombre que j'étais incapable de voir mes pieds, je vis deux ombres bondirent sur moi, peut-être que le ciel m'a entendu, pensais-je; je tentai de voir à qui j'avais à faire, mais il faisait vraiment trop sombre, la seule chose dont je fus sur, c'est qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de vampires, ils étaient apparut si vite devant moi qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Le plus petit s'approcha de moi lentement et lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres de mon visage, je compris qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, l'homme fit un bon près de sa compagne et lui marmonna quelque chose que je fus incapable de comprendre. Je ne bougeai pas, trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé ce que je voulais, la femme attrapa mon poignée droit et au moment ou elle allait planter ses dents, elle stoppa net...

Elle a déjà été mordu, murmura t-elle à son compagnon en posant les doigts sur la morsure de James

Qui t'as mordu? Demanda l'homme

Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? M'énervai-je, faites ce que vous avez à faire

Tu as du caractère pour une humaine, quel est ton nom?

Vous savez, lorsque je décide de me payer un bon steak, je ne demande pas comment s'appelle le bœuf, je vous en pris, faites vite

Quel est ton nom? Intervint la femme

Bella, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on peut en finir

La femme me lâcha instantanément et je fus soudain prise d'angoisse, peut-être connaissaient-ils Victoria, peut-être avait-elle parlé de moi...

Bella... de Forks? S'étrangla l'homme

Bon vous allez me bouffer oui ou non? Sinon, je vais chercher ailleurs!

L'homme murmura quelque chose à la femme et sorti de sa poche ce que je crus reconnaître comme étant un téléphone

C'est Peter, tu cherche bien une Bella? Par ce que j'en ai une sous les yeux

Prise de panique, je commençais bêtement à reculer, ils l'a connaissait bien, je pensai que j'avais encore un peu de temps avant que Garett ne me retrouve, j'ai eu tord...

Je me suis mise à courir, mais la femme bondit devant moi me bloquant le passage.

Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal, m'assura t-elle

Me livrer à lui revient au même, vous obéissez à cette garce vous aussi? Même en cherchant au hasard dans une rue, je tombe sur ses sous fifres, tue moi, pitié, suppliai-je en tombant à genoux

Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle jeune fille, mais si tu es bien celle que nous pensons, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire, connais-tu les Cullen?

Quoi? Je... je ne veux pas les voir, laissez moi partir!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, qu'elle se retrouvait encastré dans un mur à quelques mètres de là...

Bella, Bella, Bella... alors comme ça on cherche à mourir? Moi qui pensai que mon pouvoir suffirait à te garder en vie...

Tue moi Victoria, je veux mourir maintenant, j'ai bien assez souffert

Cette fois, c'est elle qui fut projeté par l'homme, il s'avança vers elle pour l'attaquer, mais elle esquiva assez facilement, elle assena un coup envoyant l'homme s'écrouler au sol et se tourna vers moi...

Ils ont eu tord de te défendre, je dispose d'une armée maintenant, eux aussi mourrons par ta faute, cracha t-elle avant de disparaître

La femme se pencha sur moi pour m'aider à me relever pendant que l'homme tenta de poursuivre Victoria

Qui est-elle? Gronda la femme

Mon pire cauchemars, murmurai-je pour moi même, bon tu te décide à m'achever ou pas?

Désolé, humaine, mais notre ami te veut vivante

Laisse moi deviner, encore un vampire pervers qui ne rêve que de me torturer? Marmonnai-je cinglante

Cette femelle est vraiment très doué dans l'art de battre en retraite! Gronda l'homme en apparaissant devant moi

Ho mais elle est doué pour une multitude de chose

Mon nom est Peter et voici ma compagne Chalotte, se présenta poliment le vampire

Et bien, je suis ravis pour vous, maintenant, puisque vous n'avez plus faim, je vous demande de bien vouloir m'excuser, mais j'ai à faire

Encore une fois, je tentai de faire demi tour, apparemment, la politesse ne m'aiderait pas, le fameux Peter se planta devant moi et m'empoigna le bras

Tu connais Jasper? Demanda t-il

Que diable venait faire Jasper dans cette histoire? Nous n'avons jamais été ami, nous n'avons jamais rien été l'un pour l'autre, à moins qu'il veuille me ramener chez les Cullen, dans la mesure ou ils refuseraient certainement de m'achever, il me paraissait inutile de supporter la torture de les revoir, par ailleurs, malgré leur départ, je ne souhaite pas leur mort, ils sont ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour moi et jamais au grand jamais, je ne supporterais qu'ils soient détruit par ma faute, il y a déjà eu trop de mort... beaucoup trop...

Je ne veux pas voir les Cullen, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent mais ça ne m'intéresse pas!

Mon nom de famille c'est Hale, pas Cullen, fit une voix derrière moi

Je soupirai bruyamment, je ne voulais pas les revoir, je ne voulais rien d'eux

Dis à tes amis de me laisser partir Jasper! M'écriai-je sans me retourner

L'homme qui me tenait toujours le bras fit un geste pour que je me retourne mais je tentai de résister et il me tordit le bras, un cris douloureux s'échappa de mes lèvres et j'entendis un grondement tout ce qu'il y a de plus effrayant venir de derrière moi, Peter me lâcha instantanément et Jasper se plaça rapidement devant moi pour faire face à l'homme en se mettant en position d'attaque

Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire mal Jasper

Celui-ci grogna encore plus fort pour toute réponse, Peter recula tout en baissant la tête dans une posture de soumission. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin au goût de Jasper, celui-ci se tourna vers moi en reprenant une posture humaine.

Bella, viens avec moi, fit-il en me tendant la main

Je n'irais pas voir les Cullen Jasper, laisse moi partir!

Je ne t'emmène pas voir les Cullen, m'assura t-il

Alors quoi? Tu veux quoi?

T'aider...

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, je fis volte face et commença à marcher pour rentrer à l'hôtel, il ne me retint pas, mais il me suivit de près.

Bella, laisse moi t'aider, je t'en pris, de toute façon maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne te lâcherais pas! Lâcha t-il en bondissant devant moi

Tu ferais quoi pour m'aider Jasper

Tout

Tout? Répétai-je en reprenant espoir

Bien sur, chérie, je ferais tout pour t'aider

Nous étions près d'un lampadaire et je vis une expression que je n'avais jamais eu le loisir de mirer sur le visage de Jasper, en même temps je ne l'avais jamais vraiment connu... je rendu soudainement compte qu'il m'avait appelé chérie... et cela me provoqua une vagué de frissons étranges, mais le visage d'Alice me revenant rapidement en tête, je secouai celle-ci pour me remettre les idées en place, Jasper semblait déterminé à m'aider et il fallait que j'en profite, de tout les Cullen, il était certainement le plus capable d'accéder à ma requête, je m'approchai alors de lui

Tue moi Jasper, suppliai-je

Il se statufia et je crus un instant qu'il allait exhausser mon vœux tant ses prunelles s'assombrirent, ses traits parurent devenir fou et dans mon espoir, je penchai légèrement la tête pour lui permettre d'accéder à mon cou plus facilement

Jamais! Siffla celui-ci en serrant les mâchoires, jamais je ne te laisserais mourir

Ce fut la douche froide, ma faiblesse prit le dessus et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à suivre, je contournai tranquillement Jasper pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Je l'entendais me suivre, d'ailleurs, il ne faisait rien pour être discret, je rentrai donc avec lui sur les talons, bien évidement, il rentra dans la chambre avec moi sans décrocher un mot, sans lui prêter attention, je m'allongeai sur le lit pour entreprendre la contemplation du plafond, la seule chose qui me permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la folie pure, c'était d'imaginer ma mort, de savoir que bientôt ce serait fini, mais avec un Cullen sur le dos; comment pourrais-je supporter ma culpabilité, mes tortures et la saleté indélébile qu'avait déposé Garett à chaque fois qu'il posait ses mains sur mon corps, la douleur physique aussi... une vague de sérénité m'atteignit de plein fouet et je dois bien avouer que je l'accueillais avec plaisir, je ne pris cependant pas la peine de l'en remercier, ces effets seraient temporaire et bientôt la douleur reviendrait le briser.

Je veux que tu vienne avec moi, déclara soudainement Jasper

Et moi je t'ai dis que la seule façon de m'aider serait de me tuer, rétorquai-je calmement

Un grondement inhumain s'extirpa de sa poitrine, ce qui eu de dont de me faire sortir de mes gonds à mon tour, je pivotai sur le côté pour m'assoir et faire lui faire face

Merde, c'est quoi ton problème Jasper! M'énervai-je. On a jamais été ami toi et moi, si tu t'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé pendant ma fête d'anniversaire, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, donc reprends tes remords et retourne auprès d'Alice

Il bondit devant moi si brusquement que j'eus un mouvement de recul, la faiblesse reprenait le dessus, je tremblais, je pleurai, je ne parvenais plus à garder ce visage impassible que j'étais parvenu à me construire, sa présence m'éloigner de mon but, de mon rêve et je ne pouvais le supporter. Une vague de sérénité deux fois plus puissante s'insinua en moi, malgré cela, je me collai dos au mur les genoux pliés et la tête posé dessus, je ne voulais pas qu'on m'aide, je ne voulais pas qu'on me touche, ni même qu'on me parle, tout ce que je voulais c'était mourir, pourquoi personne ne veux comprendre ça? Je suis trop coupable, trop sale pour rester en vie, je me hais, je me dégoute, je veux juste disparaître à jamais.

Jasper était toujours à croupis près du lit, je sentais son regard sur moi, mais je ne voulais pas le regarder, voir sa pitié, voir les yeux d'Edward dans les siens, pauvre petite humaine fragile, incapable de se défendre, incapable de défendre les siens, juste bonne à les voir mourir et à se soumettre. Encore une vague, calme, bien être, sérénité... amour? Je deviens folle, je suis folle, au fond, qui supporterait une telle vie sans sombrer dans la folie, qui pourrait supporter ça?

Il posa une main sur mon épaule et je sursautais sous la douleur, il éloigna sa main et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser la mienne dessus, Garett m'avait mordu à cet endroit la dernière fois, ses morsures ne cicatrisaient pas rapidement et elles étaient douloureuses pendant plusieurs jours. Jasper leva de nouveau la main vers moi et il tenta de faire glisser mon gilet sur mon épaule, je me reculai violemment, instinctivement, encore une fois, il recula sa main et je tentai de me reprendre, Jasper ne ferait jamais ça, il n'essayerait pas de me violer, lui...

Point de vue Jasper

Je l'avais cherché durant plus de deux ans, lorsque j'avais compris par hasard les mensonges d'Alice, ma femme savait que nous étions voué à nous séparer, nous avions tout deux convenu qu'être ensemble était loin d'être désagréable, mais si l'un de nous parvenait à mettre la main sur son compagnon d'éternité, alors notre couple n'aurait plus lieu d'être.

Cela faisait plus de six mois que ma famille et moi avions déménagé en Alaska laissant Bella livré à elle même, un de mes vieux amis Zac vint me rendre visite et je remercie son don de m'avoir permit d'y voir plus clair. Ce qu'Alice ne m'avait jamais dit, c'est que son compagnon d'éternité était mort avant qu'elle est la chance de le rencontrer, malheureusement, il n'y a jamais plus d'une âme sœur et du coup, elle ne voulait pas me laisser. Elle avait menti sur toute la ligne depuis le début, elle était beaucoup plus doué que ce que je ne pouvait imaginé pour cacher ses pensées à Edward et ses émotions en ma présence, elle savait que Bella serait ma compagne depuis le début, elle savait que c'était elle mon âme soeur, mais elle a tout fait pour l'éloigner de moi, persuadant Edward qu'il l'aimait alors que la seule chose qu'il n'a jamais aimé chez elle, c'est son sang et le pouvoir hypnotique qu'il avait sur lui, elle a manipulé Bella et Edward en les persuadant que j'étais une menace constante pour elle, elle m'a manipulé pour que je ne comprenne pas de suite les émotions étranges que je ressentais pour cette humaine qui à ce moment là appartenait à mon frère, c'est du moins ce que je croyais dur comme fer, c'est ce qui m'a poussé à rester en retrait en me complaisant dans la culpabilité de mes sentiments refoulés, j'avais honte et j'en voulais à cette femme de m'obliger à convoiter ce qui était à mon frère. Lorsque Zac est venu, il a commencé à me dire que ma femme me caché beaucoup de chose importantes en rapport avec mon âme sœur et la sienne, elle savait des choses; j'étais donc allé parler à Alice et j'étais parvenu à la faire avouer grâce à mon don, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça aller aussi loin. Il est vrai que j'avais trouvé étrange qu'Alice n'est eut aucune vision de mon attaque, cela concernait deux êtres auxquelles elle tenait, rien de plus facile que de voir les événements grave pour la famille, mais là, elle n'avait rien vu, il est vrai que je n'avais pas prémédité l'attaque de Bella, je ne m'étais donc pas attardé au sujet de ce manque de vision. Mais si Alice était doué pour se jouer de nos pouvoirs, elle l'était également pour cacher l'étendu du sien, il ne m'a fallut que quelques minutes et toute les ressources de mon empathie pour la faire avouer qu'elle était parfaitement au courant de cette attaque, elle comprenait que l'amour entre Edward et Bella n'était que la force de la fascination qu'avait l'un pour son sang et l'autre pour sa nature, elle avait essayé de forcer la connexion entre, mais en constatant que les visions qu'elle avait de Bella me concernait toujours, elle avait décidé qu'il valait mieux l'éloigner de la famille et quoi de mieux que de jouer avec la phobie d'Edward de liberer le monstre? Bien sur, ce n'est pas son monstre à lui qui à été libéré mais le miens, cela revient pourtant au même.

Alice ne déteste pourtant pas Bella, je le sais, je l'ai ressenti pendant l'interrogatoire, mais elle était prête à tout pour ne pas me perdre et c'est d'ailleurs la seule raison qui ma permis de ne pas la détruire, car ce qu'elle a fait est impardonnable, elle n'avait pas le droit de me cacher l'existence de ma compagne, de nous manipuler...

Après avoir appris ça, je suis parti sans demander mon reste, j'ai contacté Peter et Charlotte mes deux meilleurs amis, je savais qu'il me viendraient en aide, et j'avais vraiment besoin d'aide, j'ai traversé chaque état durant deux ans avec eux, cherchant la moindre trace de son odeur, mais à chaque fois, j'arrivai trop tard, je désespérai de la retrouver. Nous étions allé à Seattle pour demander de l'aide à un autre de mes amis, Tom, un talentueux traqueur, au moment ou j'ai reçu l'appel de Peter, je parlai justement avec lui à ce sujet, je voulais qu'il l'a traque, qu'il l'a retrouve et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, j'avais hâte de la rencontrer vraiment, de la connaître mieux qu'à travers les émotions de mon frère que j'évitai d'ailleurs de scanné tant leur attirance me donner une inexplicable nausée vampirique.

Après l'appel de Peter, je filai à toute allure vers le lieux où m'avait dit aller chasser avant de partir, de là, l'odeur de ma moitié serait facilement reconnaissable, en cour de route, je décidai de ne pas lui parler de notre lien, pas encore, je ne voulais pas la brusquer, je savais qu'en trois ans, elle avait énormément souffert, pendant mes recherches, j'avais appris qu'elle avait perdu son père, j'avais tenté de joindre les Quilleutes pour demander à Jacob s'il savait où elle se trouvait, mais là encore j'avais appris que celui-ci était mort, malgré mon insistance, je n'avais pas pu en apprendre plus par téléphone et il m'était impossible d'aller les voir.

Je décidai donc d'être patient avec elle, peut importe que cela prenne des décennies, tant qu'elle me permettait d'être à ses côtés je savais que les choses finiraient par se faire naturellement avec elle, c'était là notre destin.

Je suivais son odeur qui me conduisit dans une ruelle très sombre, elle parlais avec Peter et semblait plus qu'énervé, d'ailleurs scanner ses émotions n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir: peur, haine, dégout, tristesse...

Pas une émotions émanant du corps de ma douce ne me parut positive. Lorsque je m'adressa à elle, elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et lorsque Peter eut le malheur de lui faire mal au bras, je compris deux choses, la première fut que j'étais à deux doigts de tuer mon plus vieille ami, sans le moindre regret ou remord, ce qui me conduisit à ma deuxième découvert, c'était bien elle, à la seconde ou j'avais compris quelles étaient les sentiments que j'avais brillamment refoulés à son égard tout mon être était instinctivement attiré par elle, c'est ce qui m'avait poussé à la chercher alors que nous n'avions encore rien partagé et c'est ce qui me poussé à vouloir détruire mon ami.

Elle avait refusé mon aide et j'ai cru que mon cœur mort allait s'effriter, mais lorsqu'elle m'avait prié de la tuer, le démon en moi avait hurlé pour sortir, la seule chose qui l'en a empêché c'est de la voir me tendre le cou, son regard n'espérait que ça, elle ne voulait que ça: espoir, résignation, soulagement...

Comment a t-elle pu croire que j'allais accepter? Jamais! Elle m'avait détourné et je ne pouvais que la suivre, pas question de la perdre de nouveau, jamais! Mais je ne parvenait plus à parler, je devais retenir la bête en moi, il le fallait, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

Elle était entré dans un hôtel immonde, je ne voulais qu'une chose, la prendre dans mes bras et l'emmener loin d'ici, mais je me contenais, je ne devais pas aller trop vite.

Elle s'était énervé, elle avait peur, une peur viscérale, elle me repoussait mais je sentais bien que ce n'était pas contre moi, elle avait un projet; sa mort, et j'étais devenu un obstacle, voilà ce que j'étais pour elle à cet instant. Ce n'est que lorsque je lui est effleuré l'épaule que j'ai commencé à avoir peur, peur de ce qui pouvait la conduire à désirer à ce point mettre un terme à son existence, je l'avais senti si décidé. Elle avait hurlé alors que je l'avais à peine touché, encore une fois, le poids de ses émotions était écrasant; dégout, haine, peur, culpabilité... ces quatre là revenaient en boucle, encore et encore, je réitérai l'expérience en levant la main vers elle très lentement, sa peur s'est transformé en effroi, une dose qu'aucun humain n'aurait dû pouvoir supporté et là, je comprenais son besoin de mourir.

Bella, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, permets moi de te toucher s'il te plait, la priai-je en lui renvoyant une vague de calme mélangé à une dose de confiance

Elle ne répondit pas, la panique que j'avais ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt avait totalement disparut, mais ces sentiments profonds ne changeaient pas, c'était bien trop puissant. Encore une fois je me risquai à lever la main vers son épaule, je dois savoir si elle est blessé, avec un doigts je fais glisser son gilet de son épaule sur son bras et là, ma vision se brouille, j'ai à peine la présence d'esprit d'appeler Peter et de lui demander de venir, heureusement, ils nous ont suivi de loin, lui et sa compagne son rapidement dans la chambre, lorsque je me tourne vers lui, il comprends de suite, il baisse la tête en signe de soumission ainsi que Charlotte, un dernier regard vers Bella, elle ne bouge pas, je voudrais rester avec elle, la prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne peux pas, le monstre va reprendre le dessus, je tourne les talons difficilement pour sortir promptement de la chambre et me dirige vers la foret en priant pour ne pas croiser d'humain sur ma route car je sais que je seras incapable de me retenir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à tout casser, à boire à profusion, mais ce ne fut que lorsque mon téléphone sonna que je repris doucement conscience.

Jasper, il faut que tu vienne, elle veut partir...

Je raccroche et m'élance au plus vite pour retourner vers elle, bien sur, il serait simple pour Peter ou Charlotte de la retenir, mais ils savent que si l'un deux pose la main sur elle, cette fois, il me serra impossible de me contenir, je ne veux pas qu'on la touche, personne, jamais, je suis le seule à pouvoir le faire, je me surprends même à avoir des envies de meurtre à l'encontre de mon frère, il l'a touché, embrassé, ça me rend malade, puis mes pensées sont dirigés vers Alice, sait-elle se qui s'est passé? Forcement, elle le sait et pour avoir laissé faire, elle devra mourir malgré nos décennies de vie commune, elle mourra de mes mains. Je commence alors à imaginer ce qu'elle à vécu, je repense à Maria, les tortures infligés aux femelles de notre espèce, Bella n'a pas été transformé, elle est encore vivante, sur son épaule, j'ai vu ma moins de trois morsures, je suis sur que c'est une forme de châtiment, ce n'est pas une attaque ou une transformation mais une punition, très peu de vampire sont capable de ça sur un humain, le monstre en moi demande encore à sortir, il le veut, mais je suis déjà derrière la porte, je prends une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Elle est là, faisant la navette entre la salle de bain et la chambre, elle rassemble ses affaires, sans un mot, son regard semble perdu à des années lumières, je ne ressent plus de colère, mais elle est déterminé, je me plante devant elle, elle lève les yeux vers moi, mais les baissent presque aussitôt; honte, culpabilité, dégout... dégout de sois!

A présent, c'est moi qui panique, je sais très bien ce que ces émotions veulent dire, mais c'est comme si une partie de moi refusé d'accepter, elle a été torturé et j'ai peur de savoir de quel façon

Chérie, mon ange, je t'en pris, laisse moi t'aider, murmurai-je accompagné d'une vague de confiance

Elle relève la tête, son regard mort semble surprit, je comprends que je lui est certainement envoyé mon amour avec, elle ne doit pas comprendre, mais je suis heureux de constater qu'elle ne le rejeté pas, elle semble même ressentir une sorte de plaisir rapidement balayé par la dénégation, là elle le rejète, elle se sent coupable, elle doit penser que je suis encore avec Alice, il faut que je la rassure.

Elle soupire, puis va s'assoir sur le rebord du lit, sans m'en rendre compte de suite, je me mets à genoux devant elle, elle ferme les yeux un instant, tente de reprendre contenance, puis ouvre les paupières et braque ses yeux sur moi, déterminé, elle lève la main vers moi, elle tremble, elle se ravise, dégout, peur, honte, culpabilité. Elle baisse de nouveau les yeux, je vois bien qu'elle lute contre elle même.

Jasper, merci de vouloir m'aider, mais tu ne peux rien faire pour moi

Jamais aucune parole ne m'ont fait aussi mal, mais pas question de la laisser partir, je fais signe à Peter et Charlotte d'attendre dehors. Puis je me tourne vers elle, une vague de confiance, de calme et d'amour, elle a un mouvement de recul, elle ne comprend pas, très lentement, je prends ses mains dans les miennes, je ferme les yeux un instant, je dois empêcher le monstre de sortir, il le faut, quoi qu'elle me dise je dois être capable de gérer, mais si elle dit le contraire, elle a besoin de moi, je me dois d'être à la hauteur pour elle, il le faut. J'ouvre les yeux, les siens sont toujours focalisés sur le planché.

Bella, beaucoup de choses ont changés, je ne suis plus avec Alice, je ne suis même plus avec les Cullen, je prends de leur nouvelles régulièrement, mais rien de plus depuis plus de deux ans, je t'ai cherché tu sais chérie, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je veux être là pour toi, il faut que tu me fasse confiance, personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal

Encore une fois, ses yeux rencontre les miens, elle est surprise, mais j'ai aussi vu une lueur d'espoir, malheureusement, celle-ci s'est effacé trop vite; résignation, peur, honte, dégout...

Ma douce, il faut que tu me dise de quoi tu as peur, pourquoi veux-tu mourir? Aide moi à t'aider chérie, suppliai-je doucement, je sais ce que tu ressens et il faut que je comprenne d'où ça viens pour les faire disparaître

Elle ne dit rien, elle pleure, silencieusement, je me risque à la prendre dans mes bras, nouveau mouvement de recul, elle panique...

Chérie, jamais je ne te ferais de mal, jamais, c'est impossible, laisse moi te prendre dans mes bras ma belle

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Hurle t-elle

Je m'excuse sans comprendre, je lui dis des mots doux depuis le début, pourquoi celui là la dérange plus qu'un autre? Est-ce à cause d'Edward? Ressent-elle toujours de l'amour pour lui? Mon cœur se brise un peu plus à cette pensée. Je secoue doucement la tête pour me concentrer sur elle, elle seule compte, je décide de retenter un autre mot, plus criant, je veux comprendre si c'est « ma belle » qui pose problème

Amour, laisse moi te prendre dans mes bras, je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal

Elle ne réagit pas, une lueur de... bien être émane d'elle, mais disparaît trop vite, résignation, honte, dégout... je veux savoir qui lui a fait ça, je veux savoir mais j'ai peur de lui faire plus de mal...

Mon téléphone sonne, je ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre un grognement faible, c'est un message de Peter

_Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire mais une femme nous a attaqué, une certaine Victoria, elle voulait s'en prendre à elle, je ne suis pas parvenu à la suivre, elle à menacé Bella et lui a promit notre mort pour l'avoir défendue en mentionnant que nous ne serions pas les premiers à mourir par sa faute_

Je dois faire preuve de tout mon contrôle pour ne pas tout casser dans cette chambre, pour ne pas courir trouver cette garce, je comprends mieux maintenant, Victoria, je savais que nous aurions dû la traquer, j'aurai du faire confiance à mon instinct.

Je relève la tête, ses yeux n'ont pas bougés, je reprends la main que j'ai lâché, elle sursaute, je fais encore appel à mon pouvoir pour la rassurer. Je me risque à abandonner sa main pour relever doucement son menton, elle me laisse faire, mais je ressens la panique revenir au galop

Bella, tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, tu le sens n'est-ce pas?

Elle baisse les yeux, se dégage de moi et se recule légèrement

Jasper, laisse moi s'il te plait, je me débrouille très bien seule, il faut que tu t'éloigne de moi

Pardon chérie, mais j'en suis parfaitement incapable, soufflai-je en m'emparant de ses mains

Retourne à ta vie Jasper, laisse moi seule, retourne vers Alice, c'est là qu'est ta place

Ces mots me font l'effet d'un violent coup, je ne peux pas faire ça, il faut qu'elle le comprenne, je voulais attendre pour lui avouer, mais je ne peux pas

Chérie, Alice n'a jamais été ce que tu es pour moi, elle et moi sommes resté ensemble pour le confort, la facilité, pour ne pas être seul, toi tu es mon âme sœur, ma compagne, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne peux plus te laisser, Alice savait depuis le début que tu devais être avec moi et pas avec Edward, elle nous a manipulé...

Alice ne ferait jamais ça!

Je comprends que tu ne puisse y croire, moi aussi au début je ne pouvais pas, mais si tu ne me crois pas, parle à Carlisle, à Esmée, tu sais à quel point ils ne sauraient mentir sur un sujet pareil, je t'en pris crois moi, elle savait ce qui allait se passe le soir de ton anniversaire, elle a décidé de laisser faire lorsqu'elle à compris que ses visions de toi et moi ne disparaissaient pas, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à forcer les choses entre Edward et toi...

Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaye de me dire, mais j'ai vraiment aimé Edward

Tu comprends très bien ce que j'essaye de te dire et je ne remets pas en cause l'amour que tu porte à Edward, je dis simplement qu'il ne t'ai pas destiné et que ce n'est pas ton âme sœur

Je ressent une pointe d'espoir, du soulagement... plaisir, mais encore une fois, vite balayé, elle doute beaucoup, elle a peur, une peur différente de la précédente, elle a toujours honte et se dégoute encore, ressentir se qu'elle ressent est un vrai supplice.

Elle se recroqueville sur elle même de nouveau, elle semble absente, je n'ai pas le choix, je la prends dans mes bras sans attendre qu'elle me donne la permission, elle se débat, je m'en veux, mais je ne peux pas la laisser là, elle mérite mieux que ce troue à raz et je dois la protéger, son besoin d'affection est flagrant, mais son dégout d'elle même l'empêche d'accepter de recevoir, je ne veux pas penser à ses sévices, pas pendant qu'elle est dans mes bras. J'utilise mon pouvoir pour la calmer, dieu que je m'en veux, mais il faut que je l'emmène loin de ça, la mettre en sécurité, c'est le plus important, ensuite j'appellerais Carlisle pour qu'il l'aide pendant que j'irai chercher cette garce qui a osé s'attaquer à ma moitié.

Je la porte en bas de l'hôtel, Peter et Charlotte m'attendent dans la voiture, ils sont inquiet eux aussi même si elle est humaine. Je la dépose sur la banquette arrière et m'installe près d'elle, je lui envoie une vague de calme si puissante qu'elle est pratiquement assommé, il faut qu'elle dorme.

Elle va mieux major? Murmura Peter

Comment veux-tu qu'elle aille mieux, elle a des morsures sur l'épaules, elle supporte à peine d'être touché, elle ne ressent que de la peur, du dégout d'elle même, de la haine, elle veut mourir... je ne m'attendait pas à ça

Major, je me doute de ce qu'elle a dû vivre, la patience est le seul traitement, intervint Charlotte

Je sais, je vais appeler Carlisle, il faut qu'il vienne à la maison...

Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille Victoria mais elle semble haïr Bella, elle va revenir major, il va falloir la protéger et elle n'est pas seule...

Je sais, c'était la compagne de James, nous l'avons tué il y a plus de trois ans, il a voulu tuer Bella

Je lui caresse les cheveux, je l'ai tellement assommé qu'elle semble enfin paisible, tranquille, je dénude son épaule pour regarder sa blessure, je me penche pour la lécher, dieu si j'avais pus pleurer, je le ferai, le monstre me torture, si elle n'était pas près de moi, il serait sorti, mais je dois prendre soin d'elle, il le faut, elle a besoin de l'homme, pas de la bête, elle a besoin de douceur et d'amour, mais je me sens si démuni, tellement en colère, je pense à ma vengeance.

Je prends mon téléphone, il faut que je parle à Carlisle

Allo?

Carlisle, c'est Jasper

Mon fils, je suis heureux...

Carlisle, pas le temps, il faut que tu vienne à Seattle dès que possible, j'ai trouvé Bella, Carlisle, viens s'il te plait, sanglotai-je

Je pars de suite Jasper

Je raccroche, je remercie dieu d'être resté en contact avec lui et Esmée, j'ai besoin d'eux, j'espère qu'elle viendra aussi, je risque de faire des bêtises si je ne parviens pas à maintenir le monstre, même Carlisle est en danger, je sais que mes instincts vont reprendre le dessus lorsqu'il va vouloir s'approcher d'elle.

Nous arrivons devant la maison, l'une de mes propriétés, bien à l'abri des regards, d'ici, je peux tout voir sans être vue. Je tiens la corps de ma douce endormi, il est si chaud, elle est si belle, tellement plus femme qu'il y a trois ans, mais ses yeux sont morts et je ne sais pas si je suis capable de réparer ça, je vais tout faire pour, quoi qu'il arrive je ne la quitterai jamais, c'est ma compagne, ma femme, la vrai et l'unique, en pensant à ça, j'en arrive à haïr Alice, si elle n'avait pas fait ça, nous serions heureux depuis longtemps elle et moi, elle n'aurait pas souffert ainsi.

Je la porte jusqu'à ma chambre, la dépose sur le lit et je m'allonge près d'elle, si je la quitte, le monstre sort je le sais, je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, alors je scrute son magnifique visage de femme, dieu qu'elle est belle, elle dors profondément, je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse de cauchemars alors je réutilise mon don, j'entreprends de la débarrasser de ses chaussures et de son sweet, mais lorsque je descends la fermeture éclair de celui-ci, je suis horrifié de découvrir une multitude de morsures sur ses bras, seule l'épaule droite à été épargné, et là, c'est trop, le monstre ne peut plus se contenir, je deviens fou.

CARLISLE

Deux heures pour arriver, j'ai couru pour aller plus vite, je frappe énergiquement à la porte, je n'ose imaginer l'état dans lequel elle est, j'ai peur. J'ai demandé à Esmée de me rejoindre, elle a prit la voiture, Peter vient ouvrir la porte, je le salut d'un mouvement de tête et me dirige vers la chambre

Carlisle! M'interpelle Charlotte, c'est trop dangereux pour vous d'y aller maintenant, le major est de retour, la petite à été torturé, je crois aussi qu'elle s'est fait violer

Je m'immobilise en bas des escaliers, puis me laisse tomber sur les marches, Bella, qui a pu lui faire une chose pareil? Qui? Cette petite qui est parvenu a ressentir de l'affection pour nous malgré notre nature, celle qui désirait tant faire parti de ma famille à part entière, celle que nous avons abandonné, que dieu me pardonne...

Je me relève non sans difficulté, j'ai la sensation d'avoir un poids énormes qui me comprime mon cœur mort, Peter me suit, mais je sens qu'il n'est pas rassuré, pas du tout même, il connait Jasper, moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Je frappe à la porte, mais un grondement d'avertissement me somme de ne pas entrer, je n'ai pourtant pas le choix, ça pourrait être grave

Il faut attendre Carlisle, si tu entre maintenant, tu vas mourir, m'assure Peter, si tu meurs tu ne pourra pas l'aider, je ne pense pas que ses blessures physiques soient graves, mais elle à été mordu à plusieurs reprises

Je réfléchi une seconde, Peter à vraiment peur et si il a raison, qui va aider cette petite? Je soupire en me laissant glisser contre le mur, je vais attendre, il faut que j'attende.

Trois longues heures assis par terre, entendant les grognements de Jasper m'avertissant de rester à ma place, il ne semblait pas prêt à se calmer mais lorsque j'ai entendu Esmée arrivé, je poussai un soupir de soulagement, je savais qu'elle était la seule qui pouvait s'approcher de lui, la seule à pouvoir lui parler même si j'étais tout de même inquiet.

Que se passe t-il? Demanda mon amour en apparaissant devant moi

Je me levai aussitôt pour l'étreindre, j'avais besoin de réconfort, besoin de me calmer, ce que Charlotte m'avait dit lorsque je suis arrivé passer en boucle dans ma tête

Torturé, violé, me contentai-je de répondre à ma femme

Esmée porta sa main à la bouche, choqué par ma déclaration, statufié, je déposai un baisé sur son front, un grognement de Jasper nous fit sursauter

Mon dieu, qu'arrive t-il à Jasper?

Il a simplement prit conscience des tortures, intervint Peter, ses instincts ont reprit le dessus

Esmée soupira tentant de reprendre contenance, elle frappa à la porte, nouveau grognement de son fils, mais Esmée ne se laissa pas démonter et porta sa main sur la poignée de la porte

Je ne vous conseil pas de faire ça, s'opposa Peter, le major pourrait tous nous tuer sans le moindre effort

Nous sommes quatre! Contra Esmée

Dans cet état, même si nous étions dix cela ne changerait rien, je sais que vous avez vécu avec lui, mais le major est différent et vous n'imaginez pas de quoi il est capable lorsqu'il est dans cet état, je l'ai vu faire des carnages sur des groupes de vampires...

Esmée ne voulant toujours pas se démonter soupira longuement tout en pensant à la meilleurs approche

Jasper, c'est Esmée, je sais que tu veux aider Bella, il faut que tu nous laisse l'approcher, il faut que Carlisle l'examine

Nouveau grognement, Esmée secoua lentement la tête, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu si triste, si impuissante.

Je dois voir ma fille Jasper, laisse moi voir ma fille, supplia t-elle

Je regardai ma femme tristement, depuis que nous avions perdu Bella, tout était différent, notre famille était différente, marqué par cette perte, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'une humaine aurait un impact aussi conséquent sur notre famille. Lorsque j'avais appris la trahison d'Alice, mon cœur mort s'était fendu de la pire manière qui soit, du moins c'est ce que je pensai, car à présent, c'est la colère qui envahissait mon cœur, Alice avait forcement vu ce qui était arrivé à Bella, je pouvais comprendre la douleur de ma fille à l'idée de perdre celui qu'elle aimait, mais qu'elle est osé laisser Bella vivre ses tortures pour ne pas perdre Jasper! Dieu, comment lui pardonner? Une humaine torturé par des vampires...

Comme si mon amour pouvait lire dans mes pensées, elle se détourna de la porte pour me faire face, le visage meurtri par la peine

Alice n'a rien vu? Me demanda t-elle en serrant les poings

Je ne sais pas, amour, répondis-je en évitant son regard, je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à imaginer Alice capable de ça...

Esmée se laissa tomber au sol, décontenancé, perdu, Alice était notre fille, mais imaginer les trois dernières années de Bella... je m'installai prêt de ma douce en lui tenant la main, elle ne bougeait plus, elle semblait aussi perdu que moi. Attendre, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire, attendre en espérant que l'état de Jasper n'aggrave pas le sien.

JASPER

Colère... haine, rien d'autre, rien de cohérent, je veux tuer, je veux me venger, je veux la venger, Alice, Victoria, tout ceux qui lui on fait du mal, je vais les torturer des jours, des mois durant, jamais une destruction ne sera plus douloureuse que la leur, ils vont me supplier d'en finir et moi, je ne pourrais que sourire, par ce que je les garderais en vie autant que possible...

Jasper, entendis-je murmuré derrière mon dos

Je me tournai légèrement vers elle, la petite partie de moi encore consciente me haïssais de me montrer à elle de cette façon, des que mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, la bête s'est senti honteuse, la bête! Même le monstre en moi l'aimait et ma conscience l'en remercié, d'un bond, je me collai au mur au fond de la chambre, me laissant glisser le long de celui-ci, honteux de mon état, honteux de ne pas être capable de me calmer, de reprendre contenance pour elle, le monstre sanglotait avec moi, jamais je n'aurais imaginé cela possible... un monstre ne pleure pas!

Jasper? Répéta l'ange en face de moi, les yeux embués par les larmes

Je tournai la tête de droite à gauche, lui signifiant de ne pas me regarder, j'avais tellement honte, rapidement, ses émotions me frappèrent de plein fouet; tristesse, compassion, empathie, consternation, honte...

Jasper, répéta t-elle en se levant du lit

Son visage semblait se décomposer devant la bête, avait-elle peur de moi? Surement, je devais être horrible en ce moment, mes yeux noircies par la haine. Elle s'approcha doucement, incapable de parler dans cet état, je lui fis signe de ne pas bouger, je n'étais pas digne d'elle à cet instant, je ne mériter même pas un regard de sa part... rien. Elle ne prit pas l'avertissement en compte, elle s'approcha encore, je ramenai mes jambes contre ma poitrine, cachant mon visage qui pleurer toujours des larmes sèches.

Jasper, pardon, murmura ma douce, je ne voulais pas te fâcher, s'excusa t-elle

Dieu! Pensait-elle réellement que j'étais fâché contre elle? Croyait-elle cela possible? La tristesse qui émanait de son corps était-elle dirigé vers moi? Pour moi?

A cette pensée, l'intensité de mes sanglots redoublèrent, non seulement, elle avait dû supporter des années de torture, mais elle était toujours capable de faire passer la peine des autres avant la sienne, totalement altruiste, s'il y a bien une chose que j'avais remarqué alors qu'elle était avec mon frère, c'est bien cela. Sa main chaude effleura la mienne, me ramenant à la réalité, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était approché si prêt.

Jasper, s'il te plais, calme toi, je m'excuse, mais par pitié, calme toi

Je fermai les yeux tentant de reprendre un visage humain, je ne pouvais pas la laisser penser cela, il me fallut plus d'une minute pour rouvrir les yeux, elle avait baissé les siens...

Bella, parvins-je à articuler, je ne t'en veux pas, pas une seconde, je suis tellement désolé que tu es vu le monstre en moi

Elle releva lentement la tête pour aimanter son regard au miens

Jasper, je sais que tu veux m'aider, mais tu ne peux pas, tu dois me laisser partir

A ces mots, mon corps répondit de lui même, j'ouvrais mes bras pour la tenir contre moi, elle sursauta mais ne m'en empêcha pas, la sentir trembler était un vrai supplice, elle avait peur, mais surtout honte...

Je ne peux pas Bella, par pitié, ne me demande pas ça

Elle se mit à pleurer, je la serrait plus fort contre moi, la berçant contre mon torse en essayant de ne pas penser à ses cicatrices pour ne pas reperdre pied.

Pitié, je veux juste mourir, marmonna t-elle en se reculant légèrement

Mon corps se tendit et je fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire à cet instant, je lui envoyer une vague de léthargie qui la replongea dans un sommeil profond. L'entendre me dire cela m'avait anéanti, je restai contre elle un long moment, puis me revint à l'esprit la présence de Carlisle et d'Esmée, ils étaient là et j'avais besoin d'eux, elle avait besoin d'eux. Je portai mon ange jusqu'au lit, remontant doucement les couvertures sur elle, puis je me levai pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Enfin! Soupira Esmée avant de se jeter dans mes bras

Pardon maman, murmurai-je en la serrant contre moi, je... quand j'ai vu... je...

Comment va t-elle? Intervint Carlisle

Je me détachais d'Esmée pour me tourner vers Carlisle en secouant la tête frénétiquement, anéanti en repensant à ses dernières paroles.

Elle me demande de la tuer Carlisle, lâchai-je dans un sanglot, elle a des cicatrices sur l'épaules gauche, des morsures, quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai perdu pied, j'ai été obligé de l'endormir

Mon dieu! S'exclama Esmée, laisse moi la voir Jasper, je veux la voir!

Je hochais la tête, Esmée me contourna et se retrouva rapidement à genoux devant ma douce, lui caressant la main en sanglotant

Qui a fait ça? Cracha Carlisle

Une certaine Victoria, répondit Peter me voyant en pleine lutte pour retenir le monstre

Victoria! Répéta Carlisle en serrant les poings. Jasper, tu dois me laisser l'examiner, je dois m'assurer qu'elle va bien physiquement

Cela me faisait du mal, l'idée qu'il puisse la toucher me rendais malade, mais il avait raison, nous devions connaître l'étendu de sa souffrance pour l'aider à guérir, encore une fois, je me contentai de de hochait la tête en grinçant des dents. Carlisle pénétra dans la chambre lentement en baissant la tête, je m'en voulais d'obliger Carlisle à se soumettre à moi, je le respecte tant...

Esmée, murmurai-je, j'ai besoin de toi

Esmée leva la tête vers moi, elle comprit de suite puisqu'elle vint me prendre dans ses bras m'aidant à garder le monstre à l'intérieur, elle ferma la porte de la chambre laissant son mari avec ma compagne, ma femme...

Esmée me berça longtemps, assis tout les deux par terre, elle me murmura de douces paroles pour me calmer, m'empêcher d'aller dans la chambre pour arracher Carlisle de celle qui était à moi, empêcher la bête de faire ce que l'instinct lui dicter de faire, après un long moment, Carlisle ouvrit la porte et je jure qu'en soixante ans de vie avec les Cullen, jamais au grand jamais, je n'avais vu une telle expression sur son visage.

Esmée, retourne prêt de Bella

J'allais contester, mais il me fit un signe de main et me demanda de le suivre. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je compris qu'il valait mieux lui obéir, il ne voulait pas que je craque prêt d'elle, j'appréhendai ce qu'il allait m'apprendre. Il me conduisit à l'extérieur de la maison et demanda à Peter de nous rejoindre, je tremblai déjà en constatant qu'il prenait toute les précautions nécessaires pour retenir la bête loin de ma douce.

Jasper, mon fils, soupira t-il en fermant les yeux, Jasper, j'ai besoin que tu sois fort. Non, rectifia t-il, Bella à besoin que tu sois fort...

Carlisle, grognai-je

Elle...dieu, que c'est dur, marmonna t-il avant de commencer à sangloter

Carlisle! Répétai-je un peu plus fort

Elle a des traces de morsures sur les bras et...

Et quoi? Grondai-je

Calme toi Jasper, Bella va vraiment avoir besoin de nous si tu veux qu'un jour elle reprenne vie, j'ai besoin que tu fasse appel à tout ton contrôle Jasper, elle va avoir besoin de nous, d'ailleurs, je pense qu'elle devrait revenir avec nous à la maison...

Je ne pense pas...

Fils! S'énerva Carlisle, tu dois me faire confiance, elle va avoir besoin de tout le monde, Alice et Edward ne sont plus à la maison, donc, n'es pas d'inquiétude pour ça, je dois contacter Rosalie...

Lorsqu'il prononça le nom de Rosalie, mon esprit comprit ce qu'il ne voulait pas intégré depuis que j'avais vu les morsures...

Dis moi!

Elle a été violé Jasper, plus d'une fois... elle a des morsures sur les cuisses...

J'envoyai un coup de pied contre la voiture de Carlisle qui s'écrasa littéralement contre la devanture de la maison, Carlisle se planta devant moi pour tenter de me calmer, mais je l'envoyais à son tour valser contre la maison, la rage, je voulais tuer, tuer tout le monde...

Fils, pense à elle, tu vas lui faire peur fils! Calme toi, garde ta colère pour le moment ou nous mettrons la main sur Victoria, crois moi aussi pacifiste que je suis, je ne désire que sa mort, je t'en pris mon fils, reviens...

Au moment ou j'allais sauter sur Peter, je stoppai net...

Jasper! S'écria Esmée de l'étage

J'entrai dans la maison pour rejoindre la chambre, suivit de Carlisle et de Peter, lorsque je fus dans la pièce, mon cœur se fendit de nouveau, elle était par terre dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillé sur elle même, tremblante, complétement paniqué, terrifié, elle essayait de s'éloigner d'Esmée, la priant de ne pas s'approcher d'elle. Je m'accroupis devant son petit corps prit de spasmes en lui envoyant une vague puissante de calme, ce qui n'eut pas l'effet espéré, elle se détendit légèrement, mais elle semblait toujours prise de panique.

Bella, chérie, laisse moi m'approcher

Ses yeux semblaient perdu dans le néant, elle ne me voyait pas, secouant la tête de droite à gauche

Ne me touche pas, ne me touche pas, répétait-elle

Dieu, je me haïssais de l'avoir mise dans un tel état, elle avait peur de moi à présent, elle était tétanisé par ma présence...

Ne t'approche pas Garett, murmura t-elle

Je fus soulagé de ne pas être l'objet de sa peine, malgré mes efforts, je ne pus empêcher un grognement sourd s'échapper de ma poitrine en entendant le nom de celui qui avait abusé d'elle. Garett! Cet homme allait bientôt comprendre le sens du mot torture, me promis-je

Chérie, c'est Jasper, il ne te fera plus de mal ma douce, je te le jure, plus personne ne te fera du mal! Promis-je avec véhémence

Enfin, elle leva les yeux vers moi en étirant un léger sourire, ce qui ne manqua pas de me surprendre.

Tu vas me tuer? Demanda t-elle pleine d'espoir

Non chérie, je vais t'aimer, rétorquai-je

J'entendis Esmée sangloter de plus belle, Carlisle l'a prit dans ses bras pour la bercer, j'envoyai une nouvelle vague de calme, Bella soupira bruyamment et s'accrocha à ma chemise comme une noyé à sa bouée de sauvetage.

Il va revenir, il revient toujours

Je vais le faire disparaître chérie, tout ceux qui t-ont fait du mal vont disparaître, je te le jure, promis-je en la berçant

Carlisle se leva et m'expliqua qu'il allait préparer son retour avant de quitter la chambre avec Esmée. Je continuai à cajoler ma Bella en embrassant son front.

Je t'aime ma douce, plus personne ne te fera du mal, je le jure

Après une bonne heure, elle finit par s'endormir de nouveau, Carlisle vint me chercher, je pris le corps inerte de Bella doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et la conduisit à l'extérieur de la maison.

Nous venons avec vous, déclara Charlotte

Je savais ce que cela voulait dire, comme au temps de la guerre, ils allaient m'aider à trouver mes ennemis pour les anéantir, je l'en remercié silencieusement. La voiture de Carlisle étant totalement détruite, je montai à l'arrière de la mienne après avoir tendu les clés à Carlisle, Esmée s'installa côté passager, pensant que Peter et Charlotte montaient dans la leur.

Bella ne se réveilla pas durant tout le voyage, j'avais posé sa tête sur mes genoux et je lui caresser la tête sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Honteux de mon comportement, je m'excusai auprès de Carlisle...

Je comprends fils, si... si ça avait été Esmée, murmura t-il en prenant la main de sa femme

Tu semble avoir un contrôle incroyable au sang humain, intervint Esmée

J'ai... suivi une sorte de formation, avouai-je à demi mot

Comment ça?

Lorsque j'ai appris que Bella... enfin, j'ai demandé à Charlotte et Peter de me venir en aide

Mais... ils se nourrissent de sang humain! S'exclama Carlisle

Ils m'ont laissé sans me nourrir pendant presque deux mois, ils me gardaient immobile des heures durant devant le sang humain, ils m'ont testé encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur de ma capacité à résister, expliquai-je

Mais... c'est de la torture! S'indigna Esmée

C'était mon idée! Contrai-je, je ne voulais pas approcher Bella sans être sur de ma résistance, par ailleurs, murmurai-je peiné, comparé à ce qu'elle à vécu, ce n'est rien, rien du tout...

Après quelques heures, nous arrivâmes enfin devant la maison, Emmet et Rosalie attendaient sur le perron, ma sœur semblait anéanti, Carlisle l'avait surement prévenu, Emmet l'a tenait dans ses bras en lui frottant le dos, je leur fis un signe de tête et alla déposer Bella dans mon ancienne chambre en demandant à Esmée de rester avec elle le temps pour moi d'expliquer la situation à Emmet et Rosalie.

Je redescendais pour parler à Emmet et surtout à Rosalie, je savais qu'elle était la seule susceptible de comprendre la douleur de ma douce. Elle était assise sur les genoux de son mari qui peinait à la réconforter, je m'installai sur le divan face à eux.

Rosalie, si tu n'es pas prête à parler, je ne veux pas te bousculer, murmurai-je

Je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer, grogna t-elle contre le torse d'Emmet

Elle releva lentement la tête vers moi et se leva pour s'assoir à mes côtés, soupirant bruyamment, elle resta silencieuse un long moment.

Jasper, soupira t-elle, je vais faire de mon mieux pour lui venir en aide, il faut que tu me dise tout ce que tu sais

Quand je l'est enfin retrouvé, la seule chose qu'elle voulait... qu'elle veut encore, marmonnai-je, c'était mourir, elle veut mourir, elle m'a supplié de la tuer, Victoria l'a torturé pendant trois ans, je ne connais pas encore tous les détails, je sais qu'elle a été...

Violé, coupa Rosalie

Oui, soupirai-je en tentant de ne pas laisser ma colère m'envahir

Rose tourna la tête vers moi, son magnifique visage laissait paraître la torture de ses émotions

Jasper, elle va avoir besoin de toi, pas de ta colère. Elle va avoir besoin de patience, de douceur et d'amour, il faut qu'elle se sente en sécurité auprès de toi, cela va certainement prendre du temps, mais j'ai confiance en toi Jasper, je sais que tu y parviendra...

Ho Rose! Sanglotai-je, une humaine torturé et violé par des vampires, comment va t-elle pouvoir s'en remettre? Comment?

Le grondement d'Emmet me fit sursauter, je levai la tête vers lui, ses yeux sombres semblaient fous, j'utilisai mon pouvoir sur lui et Rosalie qui paraissait tout aussi perturbé que son mari, celui-ci se leva pour étreindre sa femme et posa une main sur mon épaule.

Nous serons là pour vous, mon frère, me promit-il

BELLA

J'ouvrai les yeux dans une pièce que je ne reconnaissais pas, fixant le plafond blanc, la panique s'insinua en moi rapidement, trop rapidement, une main glacé se posa sur mon bras, je hurlai...

Bella, ma douce, c'est Esmée, tu n'as rien à craindre

Je tournai la tête vers elle, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, une expression douloureuse sur le visage, j'avais honte, tellement honte. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement laissant apparaître Jasper, suivit de Rosalie et d'Emmet. Je ne les avaient pas revu depuis leur départ de Forks et leur regards sur moi étaient un vrai supplice, je leur faisait pitié... j'avais tellement honte que sentir leurs regards sur moi m'étais insupportable. Je me relevai pour m'assoir, amenant mes genoux contre mon torse, cachant mon visage derrière mes bras.

Ne me regardez pas, suppliai-je

Bella, chérie, nous t'aimons, nous sommes là pour t'aider, murmura Esmée

Je levai les yeux sur sa main touchant mon avant bras et fut horrifié de découvrir mes bras nus... mes cicatrices à la vue de tous...

Ho mon dieu! M'exclamai-je en tentant de cacher mes bras sous les draps. Ne me regardez pas!

Je sentis une vague de calme envahir mon corps, je soupirai d'aise, mais cela ne changer rien, ils avaient vu, à présent, ils savaient à quel point j'étais sale. J'entendis un murmure incompréhensible et tous le monde quitta la chambre... tous sauf Rosalie. Elle vint s'installer prêt de moi en m'adressant un regard suppliant, je baissai les yeux instantanément n'ayant pas la force de supporter sa pitié.

Bella... je sais que c'est dur, j'ai vécu la même chose que toi...

Je relevai la tête vers elle, mais dès que mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, je ramenai mon attention sur le lit, rien à faire, ses yeux... trop de souffrance...

La nuit ou je suis morte... mon fiancé... mon fiancé, il m'avait laissé en pleine rue pensant que j'étais morte, après m'avoir battu et violé avec ses amis, murmura t-elle difficilement, et puis, Carlisle m'a trouvé et m'a transformé

Cela devait faire des dizaines années et pourtant elle semblait avoir un mal fou à en parler, ce qui me conforta dans mon idée, je devais mourir, jamais je ne pourrais vivre de nouveau, mon seul espoir pour faire disparaître ma souffrance était la mort...

Alors, tu comprends? Demandai-je pleine d'espoir

Oui

Tu vas m'aider?

Bien sur Bella, je ferais tout pour t'aider, m'assura t-elle en souriant timidement

Je levai les yeux vers elle, je ne l'avais jamais autant apprécié qu'à cet instant, elle comprenait, si elle avait pu choisir, elle aurait préféré mourir...

Tu vas me tuer, aide moi, s'il te plait, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne parviens pas à le faire moi même...

L'expression de son visage se tordit en une douloureuse souffrance, était-ce sa façon de me dire au revoir?

Désolé, Bella, je comprends ta douleur, mais personne ici ne te fera de mal

Alors vous ne me servez à rien! Crachai-je

Bella, je suis heureuse à présent avec Emmet et je suis sur que tu...

D'un geste, je lui intimer de se taire, hors de moi, j'entrepris de me débarrasser de mes vêtements, je voulais qu'elle voit à qu'elle point j'étais sale et marqué à vie, à quel point je me dégoutais, personne ne voudrais jamais d'une horreur comme moi. Comme je l'avais prévue, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur ma poitrine, mes bras et mes cuisses

Regarde moi! Hurlai-je alors qu'elle détourner les yeux, je ne veux plus vivre, je suis devenu un monstre, marqué comme une chienne, ne me parle pas de ton bonheur avec Emmet comme si cela pouvait être possible pour moi!

Bella, murmura t-elle dans un sanglot

Non, la coupai-je, laisse moi... s'il te plait

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Jasper pénétra dans la pièce, lorsqu'il me vit en sous vêtements, il se statufia, j'attrapai rapidement les draps pour me couvrir en baissant la tête, honteuse...

Laissez moi seule, s'il vous plait, suppliai-je en scrutant la fenêtre

Rosalie se leva et quitta la pièce, je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose à Jasper avant de sortir, j'avais espéré qu'il sortirait avec elle, mais il n'en fit rien, il s'avança lentement vers moi après avoir fermé la porte et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil prêt du lit. Il resta silencieux un long moment, j'allais lui demander de sortir, mais il prit la parole

Je t'aime, déclara t-il soudainement

Je me gelai sur place, abasourdi, que voulait-il dire? Pourquoi disait-il cela? Nous ne nous connaissions pas, Edward avait toujours veillé à ce qu'il ne puisse pas m'approcher, des hochements de tête, c'est tout ce que j'avais toujours obtenu de lui, il n'avait jamais essayé d'engager la conversation avec moi, rien.

Je t'aime, répéta t-il coupant court à ma réflexion

Tais toi! Sifflai-je énervé. Où est Alice?

Je ne sais pas, répondit-il calmement, nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis un moment

Je ne comprends pas, marmonnai-je en secouant la tête, peut importe. Quel jour sommes nous?

Vendredi...

Non! M'écriai-je, il faut que je parte, dis-je pour moi même, laisse moi, je dois me vêtir, il faut que je parte, répétai-je paniqué

Il se leva et s'agenouilla prêt du lit, avec une lenteur exagéré, il avança sa main jusqu'à mon visage plaçant celle-ci sous mon menton afin de capter mon regard, son expression était si suppliante, si triste... insupportable pour moi de le regarder...

Chérie, pourquoi veux-tu partir?

Il...

Je m'arrêtai net, mes problèmes ne le concerner pas, ni lui, ni les Cullen, il m'avait dit qu'il ne m'amènerait pas à eux, mais il l'a fait, je ne pouvais pas risquer leurs vies, ils ne me devaient rien...

Mon ange, reprit-il doucement, je ne peux pas te laisser partir, personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal, je t'aime

Arrête de dire ça! Hurlai-je en me dégageant, je suis... dégoutante... immonde, murmurai-je en scrutant mes mains tremblantes

Ne dis pas ça, me supplia t-il, tu es belle et je t'aime...

Tu ne me connais pas Jasper! Grondai-je, comment pourrais-tu m'aimer? Personne ne peut, je suis... monstrueuse, je veux juste que ça s'arrête

Une vague de réconfort me frappa de plein fouet, assurance, amour... il s'approcha un peu plus et me prit dans ses bras, pendant un instant, un court instant, je me suis senti bien, en sécurité dans ses bras, mais mes yeux se posèrent sur mes cicatrices et je le repoussais violemment.

Une nouvelle vague de réconfort s'insinua en moi tendit qu'il m'empoigna doucement le bras et posa ses lèvres ses les morsures du monstre.

Je t'aime, toi, tes cicatrices et ton passé, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre maintenant que je t'es trouvé, tu peux me haïr si tu veux, mais je te protégerais et tout ceux qui ton fait du mal vont disparaître

Je ne peux pas rester ici Jasper, il va revenir demain...

Il ne sait pas que tu es ici, contra t-il sur de lui

Il me retrouve toujours, toujours, j'ai essayé de me sauver, mais il me retrouve à chaque fois, il n'y a rien à faire, sauf mourir, je ne peux pas vivre, plus maintenant

Je le tuerai...

Mais il n'ait pas seul Jasper! Victoria n'est pas seule

Combien sont-ils?

Je ne sais pas, la première fois qu'elle... ils étaient trois... avant c'est elle qui s'occuper de moi, dis-je alors qu'un sourire morbide s'étirait sur mes lèvres en repensant à sa première visite, et puis maintenant, il y a Garett, repris-je en retenant mes larmes

Je les feraient tous disparaître! Gronda t-il

Je le repoussait de nouveau, me maudissant d'avoir faillit lui céder

Pas question Jasper! Il y a eu assez de mort par ma faute, sanglotai-je

Chérie, tu es ma raison de vivre à présent, je t'es cherché dès que j'ai sus que c'était toi, à présent, je dois prendre soin de toi, ta famille va prendre soin de toi, ne t'inquiète plus de rien, ne pense plus à Victoria, je vais m'occuper de tout...

Non! Laisse moi

Il prit mon visage en coupe me forçant à aimanter mon regard au sien, il pleurait des larmes sèches, jamais je n'avais vu autant de douleur sur son visage...

Ne me regarde pas comme ça Jasper, ta souffrance est insupportable

Alors fait là disparaître, susurra t-il en souriant tristement, fais moi confiance, laisse moi prendre soin de toi, c'est la seule façon de faire disparaitre ma peine, ne me demande plus de te tuer, ne me demande plus de te laisser partir

Mon dieu, comment pouvais-je ressentir cela? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je supporter sa peine? Comment pouvais-je apprécier le contact de ses mains aussi glacé que celles de Garett et pourtant si différente? Une vague d'amour intense me sortit de ma rêverie, si pure, si doux, si fort... était-ce possible? J'avais toujours cru qu'Edward était le seul, c'était lui mon âme sœur...

Je ne te bousculerai pas d'avantage, poursuivit-il en souriant tristement, je ne te demande rien, je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, mais laisse moi prendre soin de toi, je veux que tu sache, il faut que tu sache, tu l'a sentis, je t'aime vraiment.

Il prit mes mains et les embrassa en fermant les yeux, il paraissait être dans une telle souffrance que je ne parvins pas à argumenter d'avantage.

Il faut que je descende, je vais envoyer Esmée pour rester avec toi un moment, je reviendrais vite, promit-il

Incapable de parler, je me contentai de hocher la tête, il m'adressa un magnifique sourire et se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et se tourna vers moi...

N'oublie pas ce que j'ai dis, tu es belle, peut importe le nombre de cicatrices sur ton corps, tu es magnifique

Il disparut après m'avoir renvoyé son amour, me laissant seule, immobile, abasourdi...

Je profitai des quelques secondes de solitudes pour essayer de comprendre, Jasper... qui aurait cru que Jasper pourrait m'aimer, à chaque fois que j'avais été en sa présence dans le passé, il avait toujours semblé dégouté par ma présence, gêné et parfois, c'est sa soif que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux, il était toujours si silencieux, si calme, si effacé. J'avais tellement été tenu à distance de lui que je n'avais même jamais remarqué sa beauté, sa crinière d'or désordonné, j'ai prit conscience qu'il était plus grand qu'Edward, plus musclé aussi, beaucoup plus musclé, il semblait si fort, si... non! Pensai-je, tu n'as pas le droit, tu ne peux pas, comment pourrais-je penser à lui de cette façon? Comment pourrais-je imaginer une seconde ses mains sur mon corps sale? Ou même laisser qui que se soit prendre des risques pour moi? Non, je devais m'échapper...

Comment ça va ma belle?

Esmée me tira de mes songes de la pire manière qui soit, ces deux mots eurent le don de me mettre hors de moi...

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Sifflais-je

Je ne comprends pas, murmura t-elle confuse

Il... il m'appelle toujours comme ça, répondis-je confuse

Après tout, Esmée n'y été pour rien, elle enveloppa ses bras autour de moi en se confondant en excuse, je ne pouvais que la prier de ne pas me toucher, je ne supportais pas de laisser quelqu'un que j'aimais toucher ce corps dégoutant.

Bella, tu nous a tellement manqué, si nous avions su, ciel Bella, je ne me pardonnerai jamais, j'ai tellement honte...

Esmée, soupirai-je, tu ne me dois rien, personne ne me dois rien

Mon dieu Bella, nous t'avons abandonné! S'écria t-elle en sanglotant, nous n'aurions jamais dû écouter Edward...

Je soupirai bruyamment, je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre parler de lui, il est le seul à m'avoir abandonné dans cette foutu foret, sa famille n'a jamais été responsable, j'aurai simplement voulu qu'Alice me prévienne... mais si elle avait effectivement vu les futurs sentiments de son mari pour moi, alors je peux comprendre qu'elle n'ait pas voulu m'aider, je me comprendre qu'elle me haïsse suffisamment pour me laisser souffrir...

J'ai besoin d'être seule un moment Esmée, s'il te plait, suppliai-je

Je...

S'il te plait, insistai-je

Bien, je te laisse un petit moment, je vais en profiter pour te préparer un encas

Elle caressa ma joue et disparu de la chambre rapidement, c'était le moment, certainement le seul pour m'enfuir, j'ouvrai la fenêtre calculant mes chances de ne pas me briser, heureusement, celle-ci n'était qu'au première étage, je m'agrippe à l'encadrement de la porte et je saute, mais au moment ou je m'attendais à percuter le sol, je senti une forte pression sur mon bras me ramenant violemment dans la chambre...

Ne fais pas ça Bella! Hurla Rosalie

Elle me lâcha et je me frottai le bras me demandant s'il n'était pas cassé

Mêle toi de tes affaires Rosalie! Crachai-je, qui es-tu pour me retenir contre mon gré?

Elle ne répondis pas, effectivement, elle n'avait aucun droit de faire cela, mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant

Si tu ne le fait pas pour toi, fait le pour Jasper, il ne le supportera pas si tu t'enfuis, marmonna t-elle en fixant le sol, je sais que c'est dur, je le sais, crois moi mais...

Arrête! Hurlai-je, c'est trop tard Rosalie!

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit alors qu'Esmée pénétra dans la chambre avec un plateau de nourriture qu'elle posa sur la table avant de se tourner vers moi.

Que s'est-il passé? Demanda t-elle en fixant mon bras

Rien, m'empressai-je de répondre

C'est de ma faute, intervint Rosalie

Comment ça! Gronda Esmée en se tournant vers elle

Esmée, arrête ça! M'énervai-je à mon tour, elle m'a juste empêché de tomber

Esmée se détendit aussitôt, je me laissai tomber par terre, bien évidement la figure maternelle se planta devant moi essayant de poser ses mains sur mon visage, je repoussai vivement sa main en lui adressant un regard d'excuse. Je devais trouver un moyen de m'enfuir, Garett avait un pouvoir, je n'étais jamais parvenu à l'identifier clairement, mais il en avait un et je le savais suffisamment pervers pour me faire souffrir devant eux si cela était possible et l'idée qu'ils puissent être témoin de mes tortures d'une manière ou d'une autre...

JASPER

J'avais finalement accepté d'aller à la chasse avec Emmet, l'idée de m'éloigner d'elle m'était insupportable, mais j'avais besoin de passer mes nerfs et ce fut un carnage, je pensai être le seul à être hors de moi, mais Emmet semblait avoir autant besoin de libérer sa haine, je savais qu'il était atterré par ce que Bella avait vécu, mais je ne pensai pas qu'il serait presque aussi haineux que moi, il n'avait jamais pu venger Rosalie et je pouvais voir qu'il comptait bien se rattraper avec ma douce. Après avoir détruit une bonne partie de la foret pendant plusieurs heures, je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être loin d'elle, je m'inquiétai trop, je ne savais pas comment faire pour lui inspirer confiance, pour l'aimer à sa juste valeur, sans lui faire peur, sans la faire fuir, j'en étais à un point ou je n'espérais même plus obtenir son amour, cependant, j'étais plus que décidé à lui offrir le mien, j'en avais besoin et j'espérai juste qu'un jour elle accepte de me laisser l'aimer. La première étape était de faire disparaître ses peurs et pour se faire, je devais détruire Victoria, Garett et tout ceux qui se mettrais sur ma route, dès qu'elle serait en sécurité physiquement, je pourrais me consacrer à elle comme elle le mérite, sans ma colère, car en ce moment, celle-ci me rongé de l'intérieur, faisant bouillonner mon venin et je savais qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.

T'inquiète mec, elle va s'en sortir! S'exclama Emmet me sortant de mes pensées

J'espère Emmet... je...il faut que je les tues...

Et tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider, promit-il

Nous arrivions devant la maison et j'entendais des hurlements de la chambre où était Bella, ce qui eut le don de m'affoler.

J'accourais jusqu'à la chambre et ouvrit la porte, découvrant ma Bella hurlant sur une Esmée totalement paniqué.

Laissez moi partir! S'écria t-elle, vous ne pouvez pas me retenir contre mon gré!

Bella chérie, nous voulons juste t'aider, plaida Esmée

Mais merde! Quand allez-vous comprendre que c'est trop tard! Je ne veux pas de votre aide, je n'en veux plus!

Elle termina sa phrase dans un murmure et je jure que j'ai dû faire appel à toute ma résistance pour ne pas m'effondrer à genoux entre ses paroles et ses émotions criantes

Sortez! M'écriai-je à l'intention d'Esmée et de Rosalie

Elle disparurent rapidement me laissant seule avec ma douce, tremblante, adossé au mur dans un coin de la chambre. Je m'accroupis devant elle qui fuyait mon regard, ce fut bien la première fois en plus de cent cinquante ans que je haïssais le fait de ne pouvoir pleurer, à cet instant j'aurais vraiment voulu me joindre à elle. Que devais-je faire? Lui expliquer? Lui dire qu'Edward ne la jamais vraiment aimé, que Alice la détester assez pour laisser ses tortionnaires la torturer? Pourquoi j'étais aussi certain de l'aimer? A cet instant le « dieu de la guerre », appellation que j'avais porté lors de mes monstrueuses années avec Maria, celui qui avait tué, torturé, conduit des milliers de nouveaux nées à la guerre durant des décennies n'avait pas de réponses, il voulait juste pleurer avec le petit ange blessé devant lui, un ange que je savais ne pas mériter, après tout, je n'étais qu'un monstre, une abomination qui ne mériter pas cet ange, malgré les visions cachés d'Alice, pouvais-je réellement espérer qu'elle m'aime un jour? En avais-je le droit? Malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu, malgré ce que j'avais fais? Non, je ne méritai rien, mais elle, je lui donnerai tout...

S'il te plait Jasper...

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour prendre conscience qu'elle s'adressait à moi, je relevai la tête vers elle, espérant rencontrer ses beaux yeux bruns, mais elle paraissait scruter le plancher.

Oui ma douce? Murmurai-je

Je t'en pris, arrête d'être triste, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'es insupportable

Désolé chérie, me laisserais tu te prendre dans mes bras? Quémandai-je en tentant de me redonner contenance

Elle leva légèrement la tête mais ne supporta de soutenir mon regard que quelques secondes, ses yeux repartirent rapidement dans la contemplation de cet saleté de plancher.

Tu ne devrais pas me toucher Jasper

Pourquoi? M'affolai-je, si c'est à cause des morsures, tu sais moi aussi...

Arrête! S'écria t-elle indigné. Ne te fais pas l'insultes de comparer tes cicatrices et les miennes Jasper! Je ne sais pas grand chose sur toi, mais je suis sur que les tiennes ont certainement quelques choses à voir avec ta survie... les miennes... c'est... ça montre juste... la preuve de ma faiblesse

Sa phrase se termina dans un souffle et je fus horrifié non seulement par ses paroles, mais aussi

par les sanglots qui suivirent, lentement, j'avançais ma main pour lui caresser la joue avec le dos de celle-ci, elle se recula instinctivement, mais ne me repoussa pas comme elle avait repoussé Esmée quelques minutes auparavant.

Chérie, viens dans mes bras, dis-je sur un ton un peu plus dur

Elle releva la tête pour me regarder un instant, le regard suppliant et s'effondra contre mon torse

Je t'aime chérie, repris-je, je te promet de faire disparaître ta peine, ça va prendre un peu de temps, mais je te jure que bientôt, tu ne souffrira plus. Mais pour le moment, autorise moi à utiliser mon pouvoir...

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête, je lui envoyer alors une vague de calme accompagné de tout mon amour, je la sentit se détendre dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes resté comme ça, elle, les yeux fermés contre mon torse et moi lui caressant les cheveux, j'ai fini par relever la tête pour remarquer le plateau de nourriture que lui avait préparé Esmée

Chérie, tu dois manger

Non, répondit-elle aussitôt

S'il te plait, insistai-je en embrassant son front, pour moi, si ça ne te conviens pas, dis moi ce que tu veux, je vais aller te le chercher

Elle soupira son mécontentement, mais se détacha de moi provoquant du même coup une sensation de vide énorme, je l'aidai à se relever pour l'amener jusqu'à la table. Elle essayait d'éviter mon regard et cela m'attrista profondément, mais je comprenais, je ressentais toujours fortement ce sentiment de honte venant d'elle. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et cette fois, ce fut un sentiment de panique intense qui me frappa avec une telle force que je faillis vaciller, elle ne bougeait plus, une expression d'effroi sur son beau visage

Dis moi ce qui se passe, chérie, paniquai-je à mon tour

Il... il arrive, bégaya t-elle difficilement

Emmet! Peter! Appelai-je

Je me plaçai devant Bella scrutant frénétiquement la fenêtre, Emmet et Peter déboulèrent dans la chambre m'interrogeant du regard.

Bella pense qu'il arrive, expliquai-je

Emmet alla se positionner devant la fenêtre en grondant, Peter tentait de comprendre la situation en regardant Bella, je me tournai vers elle, horrifié de découvrir qu'elle semblait léthargique, ses yeux étaient morts, elle fixait un point invisible, j'utilisai mon don pour la détendre, mais celui-ci n'eut aucun effet sur elle. Esmée, Carlisle, Rosalie et Charlotte firent leur entrée dans la chambre...

Ma douce, est-ce que tu es sur? Demandai-je en tenant son visage entre mes mains

S'il vous trouve avec moi, il va vous faire du mal, sanglota-elle sans m'adresser le moindre regard

Je ne pus retenir un grondement, Peter se planta devant moi attendant mes instructions, je voulais aller le traquer moi même, mais j'étais incapable de me séparer d'elle

Peter, prends Emmet et Carlisle, faite le tour de la maison jusqu'à la lisière du bois, faites en sorte de rester à proximité, nous ne savons pas s'il est seul

Peter se contenta de hocher la tête et sauta par la fenêtre, suivi par Carlisle et Emmet

Esmée, Rose, Charlotte! Restez autour de Bella, j'ai besoin de me concentrer sur mon don, je dois m'éloigner un peu d'elle

Je déposai un baiser sur sa tempe et me dirigea vers la fenêtre pour atteindre le jardin, si ce monstre était à proximité, alors, je pourrais sentir ses émotions...

Je restai un moment sous la fenêtre de ma douce me concentrant intensément pour éloigner les émotions de mes proches, une fois que je parvins à y faire abstraction, une émotion immonde vint m'atteindre de plein fouet, putain! Je n'avais pas ressenti quelque chose d'aussi noir depuis Maria, la perversion totale, aucune pitié, aucune émotion humaine, c'était à vomir si j'avais toujours été humain, c'est certainement ce que j'aurais fait, ce qui me surpris le plus c'est que malgré la proximité de ses émotions, il n'y avait pas d'odeur, tout comme pour Peter, ce vampire n'avait pas d'odeur, impossible donc de le pister, dès que je l'aurais sous la main, je ne devrais pas le lâcher une seconde, et puis soudainement, sans comprendre comment, j'entendis un hurlement suivi de plusieurs grondements sourds venant de la chambre. Alors que je bondissais vers la fenêtre, je me demanda comment ce monstre était parvenu jusqu'à la chambre sans que je m'en aperçoive, j'aurais dû le voir, faute de le sentir!

Je me penchai contre la fenêtre, il était là, se tenant droit devant elle, Esmée, Rosalie et Charlotte semblaient incapable de bouger, comme tétanisé, je fis un saut vers lui et lorsque j'allais atterrir, il se déplaça légèrement et dès que mes pieds eurent atteints le sol, je me retrouvai également incapable de faire un pas, ni même de prononcer la moindre parole, il se tourna vers moi, un sourire de l'enfer sur les lèvres.

Et bien, qu'avons nous là? Plaisanta t-il, je vois que tes amis ton retrouvé ma belle!

Il se retourna vers Bella qui était totalement terrifié et se mit à rire, Satan lui même n'aurait pu être capable d'avoir une telle intonation dans la voix.

Je... s'il te plait Garett, bégaya désespérément Bella, ils n'y sont pour rien, c'est... c'est de ma faute, je leur aient demandé de rester avec eux...

Comment pouvait-elle s'inquiéter pour nous? J'étais furieux, contre lui, mais aussi contre elle, elle avait vécu l'enfer et elle trouvait le moyen de s'inquiéter pour nous?

Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit Bella, tu devais les éviter comme la peste sinon je les tueraient et tu serais puni, tu ne m'as pas obéis ma jolie petite chienne

Pitié...pitié... puni moi, mais laisse les, c'est ma faute, ça ne se reproduira pas, je le promet, murmura t-elle en se laissant tomber au sol

Salope! S'écria t-il, tu sais comme ta souffrance est jouissive pour moi

Je fus pris d'une telle fureur que quelque chose que je pensai impossible se produisit, il avait effectivement le contrôle sur mon corps, mais pas sur mon esprit, sans même y réfléchir, mon pouvoir se détacha de moi, sans que je comprenne comment, ma fureur le frappa avec une telle force qu'il s'écroula au sol inconscient, en plus de cent cinquante ans, cela n'était jamais arrivé. Nous fument libéré instantanément, il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour atteindre l'enculé toujours sonné, je ne voulais pas traumatiser ma douce d'avantage, je jetai son corps à travers la fenêtre et alla le rejoindre d'un bond dans le jardin, c'est à ce moment là que Peter, Carlisle et Emmet revinrent en courant du bois, je ne perdais pas de temps, j'arrachai les deux bras de cet enfoiré, j'étais partagé, je ne voulais pas le tuer trop vite, il devait souffrir putain, mais serais-je capable de l'immobiliser de nouveau?

C'est lui! Grogna Emmet

Oui, emmenons le dans la foret faire un tour! Siffla Peter

Emmet le saisi par le col alors qu'il se réveillait, j'attrapai ses putains de bras et nous marchions suffisamment loin de la maison pour que Bella ne puisse entendre ses hurlements, par ce que je jure que cet enfoiré va vivre l'enfer!

Nous nous arrêtions dans une petite prairie, Emmet balança son corps contre un arbre, je jetai les bras un peu plus loin et me tourna vers Peter.

Donne moi ton fidèle briquet

Il me lança l'objet en question et je m'approchai du corps de l'enfoiré qui avait totalement reprit conscience et commençait à hurler à la mort.

Putain, si tu crois que tu souffre, tu n'as encore rien vu! Fulminai avec un sourire sadique. Carlisle, tu ferais mieux de partir, je sais que tu n'es pas partisan de la torture

Je reste! Cracha t-il en scrutant ma futur victime

Comme tu veux, mais je tiens à te prévenir, rien que tu puisse dire ou faire ne me feras arrêter

J'espère bien

Putain de merde! Jamais je n'aurais pensé entendre Carlisle fulminer de la sorte! Constatant mon étonnement un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

Jasper, il a violé et torturé ma fille, a quoi tu t'attendais bon sang! Me crois-tu vraiment capable de pitié avec lui?

Je ne pris pas le peine de répondre, je m'avançai vers l'enculé qui avait fait tant de mal à ma bella, il était toujours au prise avec la douleur, d'un geste, j'arrachai son oreille droite, tandis que je collai le briquet sous la gauche, un cris déchirant me perça les tympans et putain, ça ne faisait que commencer. Emmet s'avança vers lui et me jeta un regard suppliant, je hochai la tête avec véhémence l'autorisant à prendre partie à la séance, il le roua de coups, si fort que son visage craqua littéralement et se fissura, pour avoir vécu ça, je sais à quel point ça fait mal. Carlisle s'approcha à son tour et s'accroupit devant lui et je commençais à bouillir, que voulait-il faire? Discuter avec lui? Voulait-il que je lui apporte le thé et les biscuits?

Carlisle! Crachais-je

Il leva la main pour me demander de me taire en m'adressant un sourire que je n'aurais jamais cru voir sur le visage d'un homme si pacifiste.

Dès que mes fils en auront fini avec toi, je vais les empêcher de te détruire; siffla t-il. J'allais intervenir, mais encore une fois Carlisle leva la main, sans sourire cette fois. Je connais la pire des tortures pour un enfoiré comme toi, reprit-il

Allez vous faire foutre! S'écria Garett, vous êtes juste jaloux par ce que j'ai pris cette salope!

S'en fut trop! J'arrachai l'un de ses pieds, ses hurlements redoublèrent, je pris soudainement conscience qu'il devait répondre à nos questions au sujet de Victoria avant d'en finir. Je le fixai un moment usant de mon pouvoir sur ses émotions de merde

Maintenant, tu vas répondre! Pourquoi Victoria s'en prend t-elle à Bella?

James, se contenta t-il de répondre en essayant de résister à mon don

Elle veut se venger de la mort de James en s'en prenant à Bella? Mais c'est nous qui l'avons tué! M'énervai-je

Un compagnon pour un compagnon, croassa t-il

Combien êtes-vous? Intervint Emmet

Il se contenta de sourire, je poussai mon don à son maximum, c'était mieux qu'un sérum de vérité, beaucoup mieux.

Elle est en train de créer une armée

Putain! Combien? Hurlai-je excédé

Vingt huit

J'allais lui arracher l'autre pied, mais Carlisle m'arrêta, j'ai bien faillis m'attaquer à lui pour avoir osé me stopper en plein élan, d'autant plus que je l'avais prévenu, un grognement sourd s'échappa de mes lèvres et je fis claquer mes dents à quelques centimètres son visage, à ma grande surprise, il resta parfaitement calme.

Fils, tu dois me faire confiance, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec lui, sans Alice, nous sommes aveugle, par ailleurs, comme je l'est dis, je connais une torture parfaite pour lui

Quoi? Sifflais-je furieux

Mes compétences me permettent de savoir où démembrer sa tête de sorte à ce qu'il reste conscient, m'expliqua t-il avec un sourire sadique, on va le démembrer complétement et éparpiller ses morceaux, il va vivre le reste de son éternité dans une boite

Ho! S'exclama Emmet, je ne savais pas que c'était possible

J'ai appris beaucoup au côtés des Volturi, expliqua Carlisle qui pour la première fois de sa vie parut fier de ses années en Italie, je dois bien avouer que je n'aurais jamais pensé utiliser ces connaissances un jour, mais je ne vois pas de meilleurs occasion

Bien, occupe toi de ça avec Emmet. Peter, tu viens avec moi, nous allons devoir nous déplacer, si cet enfoiré nous a trouvé, elle dois savoir où nous sommes et pour le moment, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux

Mon ami hocha la tête et je commençais à marcher vers la maison à vitesse humaine, tentant de me calmer avec de me présenter devant Bella, je me tournai rapidement vers Carlisle

Je veux emmener ses putains de morceaux avec nous Carlisle

Je n'attendis pas la réponse, de toute façon, c'était un ordre, cela faisait déjà un moment que je n'étais plus Jasper Hale, je glissai lentement mais surement vers mon passé, le passé que j'avais renié, le major était de retour et mes nouveaux ennemies allaient s'en mordre les doigts.

ESMÉE

Cela faisait quelques secondes que Jasper était parvenu à nous libérer, je ne sais comment, il avait balancé le corps de Garett à travers la fenêtre et était rapidement parti vers les bois avec les garçons. Je me tournai vers ma dernière fille toujours terrorisé par la scène qui s'était joué devant elle et malgré mon aversion pour la cruauté, j'espérai vraiment que Garett paye pour ce qui lui avait fait, je pense que j'aurais même étais capable de le torturer moi même. Bella s'effondra soudainement, elle fut rattrapé par Charlotte qui la berça dans ses bras, ma fille pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et je dû faire abstraction du fait qu'elle le faisait contre le torse d'une buveuse d'homme. Je rejouai la scène dans ma tête encore et encore, malgré sa terreur, Bella avait essayé de nous protéger, cette petite humaine qui avait souffert plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter avait désespérément tenté de protéger les vampires que nous sommes, j'avais toujours été incroyablement surprise par sa capacité à nous aimer sans condition, elle aurait dû avoir peur de nous depuis le début, mais non... et même maintenant, après avoir vu les plus sombres côtés des gens de notre espèce, elle nous aimer suffisamment pour souffrir à notre place, dieu que j'aimais cette petite! Après avoir appris la trahison d'Alice et d'Edward, j'avais été malade de l'avoir abandonné, surtout après avoir appris l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu, j'étais horrifié de savoir qu'Alice n'avait pas hésité à la laisser souffrir, les tortures, la mort de ses proches, elle avait été si seule ces dernières années, incapable de se protéger, incapable de demander de l'aide, de se confier...

Je fus tiré de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis le murmure de ma petite chérie, ciel! Comment pouvait-elle s'excuser? J'étais atterré!

Bella, murmurai-je en me baissant pour me mettre à son niveau, ma puce, ne t'excuse pas, tu n'es en rien responsable et c'est fini maintenant, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal

Mais... mais... il... il allait vous... il allait vous faire du mal! Bégaya t-elle secoué par les sanglots

Mais il ne la pas fait et maintenant tout le monde va bien ma puce, je t-en pris, calme toi

Malheureusement, mes mots n'eurent pas l'effet souhaité, ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensités, j'en étais malade. Au moment ou je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter, Jasper apparut en sautant par la fenêtre, il s'approcha de Bella en secouant la tête, la colère se lisait toujours sur son visage, à un tel point que je me demandai si le laisser près d'elle était une bonne idée.

Sortez! Ordonna t-il sans quitter Bella des yeux

J'allais protester mais Charlotte m'en dissuada, à contre cœur, je suivais Rosalie et Charlotte à l'extérieur de la chambre et nous retournions au salon ou nous attendait Peter, une expression inquiéte sur le visage qui ne présager rien de bon.

Nous allons devoir partir, déclara t-il soudainement

Quand? Demanda Charlotte

Nous devrons être parti dans moins d'une heure

Et on peut savoir ce qui se passe? Intervint Rosalie

Une armée en a après Bella

Attends! Cette salope est allé jusqu'à créer une armée pour la tuer? S'épouvanta Charlotte

On dirait qu'elle est assez folle pour ça, Garett nous a dit qu'ils étaient vingt huit... pour l'instant

Putain! Amour, je vais rassembler nos affaires avec Rosalie, où sont Emmet et Carlisle?

Peter eu un petit rire diabolique, il se leva du divan et embrassa sa femme avec ferveur

Ils s'occupent de cet enfoiré

J'espère qu'ils vont lui faire la misère! Cracha Rosalie

Ho! Tu peux me faire confiance, Carlisle a eu une excellente idée

Carlisle! M'écriai-je choqué

Oui Esmée, il a... comment dire... utilisé les méthodes de nos amis Italiens

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, je savais à quel point mon mari détester les méthodes des Volturi, mais j'étais heureuse d'apprendre que sa vie avec eux avait enfin un sens, une utilité, je ne préférai cependant pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait.

Peter, peut-être devrions nous essayer de contacter Martha, nous devons calmer Bella rapidement et sans son aide, j'ai bien peur que cela ne prenne trop de temps, elle est instable...

C'est une excellente idée amour! S'exclama Peter, quel imbécile je suis, j'aurais dû y penser moi même!

Qui es Martha? Demandai-je

Martha à un don permettant d'effacer certains pan de mémoire, je ne connais pas l'étendu de son pouvoir, mais je sais qu'elle pourrait aider Bella, ne serait-ce que la partie concernant Garett...

Bon, direction Texas alors?

Oui, mais nous devrons rester à la frontière pour éviter Maria, cette salope nous cherche depuis trop longtemps, marmonna Peter

Bon, on va rassembler les affaires, fit Rosalie en sortant de la pièce

Je vous accompagne, dis-je en emboitant le pas de Charlotte

Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour rassembler nos bagages et les mettre dans le coffre, Charlotte prit son téléphone pour contacter cette fameuse Martha, j'espérai vraiment qu'elle puisse aider Bella à traverser cette épreuve, oublier ses violes, je me demandai toutefois comment nous pourrions justifier ses cicatrices sans lui dire la vérité une fois qu'elle aura oublié.

JASPER

Après avoir foutu tout le monde dehors, je prenais ma douce dans mes bras, elle était si bouleversé que je ne suis pas sur qu'elle ce soit rendu compte que j'étais près d'elle, j'étais parvenu à calmer ses sanglots, mais elle paraissait léthargique, revoir cet enfoiré n'avait pas aidé, j'étais dégouté sachant qu'il s'était montré au moment même ou elle commençait à se sentir mieux, assez du moins pour manger.

Chérie, c'est fini, Garett ne reviendra plus jamais, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal

Elle se redressa doucement, j'essuyai les larmes sur ses joues, lentement elle aimanta ses yeux aux miens et je jure avoir senti mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine au moment ou j'ai vu le néant dans ses yeux

Il... il est mort? Demanda t-elle avec une pointe d'espoir

Et bien... pas vraiment, mais c'est tout comme

Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

Chérie, fais moi confiance, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir

Elle hocha doucement la tête et reprit sa position initiale

Ange, nous devons partir d'ici maintenant, nous allons nous arrêter pour que tu puisse manger

Pas faim, murmura t-elle

Mon ange, s'il te plait, fais moi plaisir, tu dois manger

Parle pour toi, marmonna t-elle dans mon épaule

Quoi?

Je suis anéanti, pas aveugle, fit-elle en riant nerveusement

Comment pouvait-elle remarquer l'état de ma soif tout en faisant face à sa dépression? Cette fille était vraiment étonnante, j'avoue que j'avais été en colère de son désir de prendre le blâme sur elle lorsque Garett nous a trouvé, mais tout cela ne faisait que rajouter à la pureté de son âme, elle était belle, dans tout les sens du terme et si elle n'était pas capable de faire passer ses besoins avant les nôtres, alors je me ferais un plaisir de le faire.

Bien, dans ce cas, passons un marché, je mange si tu mange et si tu ne veux pas et bien, je me laisserais mourir de faim

Tu peux mourir de faim? Paniqua t-elle en décollant sa tête de mon torse

Je ne sais pas, mentis-je

Putain Jasper, tu me fais du chantage?

Non, je passe un marché, riais-je doucement. Je passai ma main sous ses genoux pour la prendre dans mes bras et la porter jusqu'au salon

Je peux marcher, protesta t-elle

Ne me gâche pas mon plaisir, chérie, j'aime te porter

Elle ne protesta pas d'avantage, je l'emmenai au salon et j'étais tellement concentré sur elle et ses émotions que je n'ai pas fait attention aux paroles d'Emmet de suite

Carlisle a déchiré sa tête d'une telle façon, j'avais jamais vu ça, le mec à encore les yeux ouverts, on a mis ses morceaux dans des boites! Rigola t-il, il nous a supplié de le tuer, mais pas moyen, ce connard mérite la torture éternel!

Bella se raidit instantanément dans mes bras, son visage est devenu livide.

Pose moi, ordonna t-elle la voix dénué d'émotion

J'obéis en sondant ses émotions, je compris que même si sa voix ne la trahissait pas, elle bouillonnait de rage, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne sache jamais pour Garett, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela la mettais dans une telle rage, de la tristesse ou du dégout j'aurais compris, mais de la colère? Elle s'approcha lentement de Carlisle qui était assis sur le divan près d'Esmée, il tourna la tête vers elle et son expression devint indéchiffrable lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux de Bella.

Comment avez-vous pu? Murmura t-elle les poings serrés

Que voulait-elle dire? Voulait-elle prendre la défense de cet enculé? Ma propre rage bouillonna en entendant ces quelques mots.

Que veux-tu dire? Demandai-je plus durement que je ne l'aurait voulu

Comment avez-vous pu? Répéta t-elle choqué

Putain Bella, il t'a torturé! M'écriai-je

Justement! Hurla t-elle en retour. Carlisle, vous êtes l'image même de la compassion pour moi et vous osez faire preuve de barbarie! Le tuer aurait largement suffit! Aviez-vous besoin d'adopter une attitude identique à la sienne? Aviez-vous le désir de salir votre âme?

Nous n'avons pas d'âme, marmonnai-je tristement

Elle se tourna vers moi les yeux écarquillés, sans un mot, elle s'approcha de moi et me balança la plus monumentale baffe que je n'ai jamais reçu, et venant d'une humaine, c'est un exploit, j'entendis ses os se brisés sous l'impact et je jure que j'ai senti le choc de sa main sur mon visage, je n'ai pas eu mal bien sur, mais putain, j'ai vraiment senti cette baffe. Carlisle se précipita vers elle pour soigner sa main, mais elle lui fit signe de ne pas s'approcher.

Bordel de merde Carlisle, tu ne posera pas tes mains sur moi avant d'être redevenu celui que tu es censé être!

Bella! Intervint Esmée, tu dois avoir terriblement mal, laisse le te soigner

Comment tu as pu le laisser faire Esmée! Cria t-elle, la vengeance n'est pas une option acceptable, vous deviez le tuer pour qu'il ne fasse pas plus de mal, certainement pas pour vous venger!

J'étais toujours sous le choc, j'avais instinctivement posé ma main sur ma joue, mon amour était une vrai tigresse et à ce moment là, je ne savais pas si je devais être fière de cela ou avoir honte, par ce qu'au fond, elle avait raison, nous avions eu le désir de le torturer. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi et ciel, la façon dont elle m'a regardé m'a brisé le cœur.

Je t'interdis de dire que vous n'avez pas d'âme, tu entends! Hurla t-elle hors d'elle, je t'interdis de dire ou même de penser que les gens que j'aime n'ont pas d'âme. Vous êtes capable de faire la différence entre le bien et le mal, vous avez une conscience, celle là même qui vous permet de nourrir l'âme dont tu pense être dépourvu connard, alors tu as plutôt intérêt à ne plus jamais dire une chose pareil, suis-je clair?

Oui madame, répondis-je en baissant la tête

Et elle s'écroula au sol en pleurant d'une façon absolument accablante, je me sentais horriblement mal, fière de l'aimer, mais incroyablement honteux de lui avoir fait du mal. Putain, c'était bien la première fois de ma longue existence que je baissai la tête devant quelqu'un comme un gamin de cinq ans et j'étais sur que Peter se ferait un plaisir de me le rappeler ultérieurement. Je relevai la tête pour regarder les six vampires autour de moi et fut surpris de constater sur leur visage et dans leurs émotions qu'ils se sentaient aussi mal que moi, même Peter et Charlotte. Carlisle qui s'était accroupi devant Bella sanglotait, il était le plus accablé.

Bella, je t'en pris, laisse moi examiner ta main

Merde Carlisle! Je t'es dis pas t'en que tu ne seras pas redevenu comme avant, vous allez arrêter cette immonde torture, maintenant! Si je dois le faire moi même, il suffit de le dire, je n'ai aucune envie de revoir ce monstre, mais si aucun d'entre vous ne fait ce qu'il faut, alors, je le ferait

Je vais le faire, chérie, marmonnai-je accablé par la honte

Elle releva la tête vers moi, murmura un merci et me gratifia d'un petit sourir, aussi incroyable soit-il, sa colère avait fondu comme neige au soleil à la seconde ou je lui ai dis que j'allais faire ce qu'elle me demandait. Dieu, avais-je droit d'aimer un ange comme elle, si pure, si belle? Moi le monstre, j'avais fait tant d'ignobles choses, lorsqu'elle saurait, elle me haïra forcement, mais je lui devais la vérité, il le fallait. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Carlisle et je sortis du salon accompagné d'Emmet.

Dès que nous fument dehors, Emmet m'empoigna le bras.

Frère, ma sœur est incroyable! Murmura t-il en souriant, elle réveille en nous notre humanité

Oui

Que t'arrive t-il mon frère?

Je ne la mérite pas Emmet, lorsqu'elle apprendra ce que j'ai fait elle ne voudra plus jamais me voir, répondis-je tristement

Emmet fut prit d'un fou rire qui eu le don de me vexer plus que de mesure, je fronçais les sourcils en me renfrognant

Pardon Jasper, mais parfois, on dirait que tu es tombé du camion! Rigola t-il, cette fille à un cœur en or, et je suis prêt à te parié que tu as tord

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors que nous nous dirigions vers la mercedes pour tuer Garett.

BELLA

Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas, comment avaient-ils pu faire une chose pareil? Jasper m'avais brisé le cœur en disant qu'ils n'avaient pas d'âme, pour qui se prenait-il? Une pierre? Un misérable morceau de glace? En s'insultant de la sorte, il m'avait insulté du même coup, moi et ma capacité à aimer.

Carlisle était toujours accroupi devant moi, sanglotant, baissant les yeux, je savais qu'il avait fait ça pour moi, mais il s'était trahis lui même, ses résolutions, son combat pour demeurer humain malgré sa nature, ses instincts, j'étais fière d'avoir eu le privilège de rencontrer cette famille, beaucoup plus humaine que beaucoup d'entre nous et il avait tout jeter en quelques minutes, plus de trois cent ans de combat, de compassion et d'amour. Je ne pouvais pas réagir autrement, je ne voulais pas qu'il se trahisse à cause de moi, la vérité, c'est que la colère était surtout dirigé vers moi, j'étais déçu qu'il se soit laissé aller de la sorte, mais j'étais en colère contre moi pour l'avoir amené à le faire.

S'il te plait Bella, murmura t-il me coupant de mes pensées

Je relevai la tête, triste de m'être énervé à ce point, il ne méritait pas ça, il avait voulu vengé mes tortures et je voyais bien dans ses yeux que je lui avait fait du mal.

Pardon, murmurai-je

Dieu, ne t'excuse pas Bella, soupira t-il, tu as raison, je n'aurais pas du me laisser emporter, j'aurais dû être plus fort que ça

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serra le plus fort qu'il me fut possible pour le bercer.

Je suis désolé Carlisle, chuchotai-je à son oreille, je suppose que tu as réagis comme un père qui met la main sur celui qui a violé sa fille, j'aurais certainement été capable d'en faire autant à ta place, mais je ne veux pas que tu salisse ta merveilleuse âme à cause d'une telle enflure. Je t'aime.

Il s'arrêta rapidement de pleuré et se déplaça légèrement de sorte de pouvoir plonger ses iris dans les miens.

Bella, comment fais-tu pour toujours avoir les paroles qui réchauffes le cœur? Sourit-il, je t'aime aussi ma fille, tu es ce qui me rends si fière de m'être battu toutes ces années

Esmée embrassa mon front ainsi que celui de son mari, un sourir absolument divin sur le visage

Bien ma puce, maintenant, il faut soigner ta main, ça doit te faire horriblement mal

En fait Esmée, pas vraiment, j'ai connu des douleurs bien pire que ça, marmonnai-je en regardant ma main, punaise, vous avez la tête dure

Peter éclata d'un rire franc, Charlotte souriait à pleine dents, Jasper et Emmet revinrent dans la maison, un petit sourir repentant sur les lèvres, il était si mignon, il ressemblait à un enfant prit en faute, je l'avait frappé et il ne m'en voulait pas, même s'il ne sentait rien, il aurait dû m'en vouloir, moi je m'en voulait.

Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû, commençais-je en regardant Jasper

Franchement, je l'ai mérité, j'ai jamais été autant heureux de m'en prendre une, rigola t-il, je regrette juste pour ta main

T'inquiète pas, je supporte bien la douleur, c'est vraiment fini maintenant?

Oui Bella, il est vraiment mort cette fois

Merci, ça va peut-être semblé horrible, mais je me sens... soulagé, presque libéré, toujours mal, mais... savoir qu'il ne reviendra plus, j'ai tellement espéré ça

Jasper se baissa près de moi et embrassa ma tempe pendant que Carlisle banda mon poignée après que Rosalie lui est ramené sa sacoche. Il me tendit un calmant et Esmée un verre d'eau que j'avalai sans discuter, très vite les effets se firent sentirent.

Jasper me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena jusqu'à la voiture, il s'installa avec moi à l'arrière tendit que Peter et Charlotte étaient devant.

Nous avions quitté la maison depuis quelques minutes, j'avais posé ma tête sur les genoux de Jasper, il me caressait les cheveux et je dois bien avouer que je me sentais particulièrement bien, à l'aise, peut-être grâce au calmant. Charlotte se tourna vers moi et m'observa un long moment, puis elle me sourit, son regard fit la navette entre Jasper et moi à plusieurs reprises et j'en fut horriblement gêné, Jasper l'avait certainement sentit, car il m'envoya un vague de calme.

Désolé Bella, s'excusa Charlotte, tu as une aura vraiment particulière, je comprends mieux maintenant

Quoi?

Mon don consiste à voir les auras

Celles des vampires aussi?

Oui bien sur

Et bien voilà une nouvelle preuve, j'ai raison, marmonnai-je pour moi même

Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir rencontré Bella, dit-elle bouleversé

Elle était sur le siège passager, tourné vers moi, sa main accroché fermement au siège, je tendais ma main vers la sienne et la caressa doucement en chuchotant « moi aussi », elle m'adressa un merveilleux sourire, quelques minutes après, je tombai dans les bras de Morphée.

JASPER

Elle avait posé sa tête sur mes genoux et ce simple geste réchauffa mon cœur mort, j'avais adoré lui caressé les cheveux, j'avais adoré l'interaction entre elle et Charlotte et j'avais adoré qu'elle se sente suffisamment en confiance à mon contact pour s'endormir. L'amour que j'avais ressenti pour Alice pendant plus de soixante ans me paraissait incroyablement ridicule fasse à ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Son aura et la tienne fusionne, murmura Charlotte en se tournant vers moi

Je souris franchement à ses paroles et Peter se mit à rire

Franchement major, je ne serais pas surpris de voir des ailes lui pousser dans le dos!

Moi non plus...


	2. Chapter 2

JASPER

Elle avait posé sa tête sur mes genoux et ce simple geste réchauffa mon cœur mort, j'avais adoré lui caressé les cheveux, j'avais adoré l'interaction entre elle et Charlotte et j'avais adoré qu'elle se sente suffisamment en confiance à mon contact pour s'endormir. L'amour que j'avais ressenti pour Alice pendant plus de soixante ans me paraissait incroyablement ridicule fasse à ce que je ressentais pour elle.

- Son aura et la tienne fusionne, murmura Charlotte en se tournant vers moi

Je souris franchement à ses paroles et Peter se mit à rire

- Franchement major, je ne serais pas surpris de voir des ailes lui pousser dans le dos!

- Moi non plus...

Après presque six heures de route, nous nous arrêtions dans une station service, je réveillais Bella afin qu'elle puisse se nourrir et prendre quelques minutes pour elle. Elle parut surprise au premier abord de se réveiller dans sur mes genoux, puis elle se détendit, me regarda un instant et se détourna pour sortir de la voiture.

- Où allons-nous? Murmura t-elle

- Il faut que tu mange, répondis-je en lui adressant un sourire

- Où allons-nous? Répéta t-elle un peu plus fort

- Texas

- Pourquoi faire?

- Mon ange, je voudrais que tu prenne le temps de te nourrir, je vais venir avec toi et t'expliquer

Elle hocha la tête et me suivi jusqu'au restaurant, il faisait déjà nuit, Peter et Charlotte on profité de l'arrêt pour trouver une proie. Bella passa sa commande, une simple salade et un coca, j'aurai voulu lui demander de manger d'avantage, mais j'imagine que c'est déjà bien qu'elle prenne la peine de se nourrir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ne pas la pousser, ne pas la pousser, me répétai-je.

- Pourquoi le Texas? Demanda t-elle en poussant son assiette après quelques bouchées

- Je voudrais que tu rencontre quelqu'un là bas, Peter la connait bien et elle pourrait être en mesure de t'aider

- M'aider à quoi? Soupira t-elle

- Oublier, murmurai-je, elle a un don permettant de manipuler la mémoire

- Oublier? Répéta t-elle incrédule, c'est stupide, je n'accepterais jamais de ne pas avoir accès à ma mémoire, même si c'est pour mon bien, après avoir oublié, je ferais tout pour me souvenir...

- Bella, nous pourrions juste effacer Garett

- Et de quelle façon suis-je censé oublier les morsures?

Je soupirai, elle avait raison, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, elle finirait par tout découvrir et on en reviendrait au point de départ.

- J'ai besoin de t'aider, marmonnai-je en lui tendant la carte des desserts qu'elle refusa promptement

- Jasper, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux au juste? Je ne voulais pas revoir les Cullen, je ne voulais pas que vous vous mêliez de ma vie...

- Je suis désolé pour ça Bella, honnêtement, j'ai paniqué, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne suis pas médecin, il fallait que Carlisle voit si tu allais bien physiquement

- As-tu pensé une seconde à ce que je voulais? S'emporta t-elle en prenant soin de fixer la fenêtre

- Bien sur chérie, je ne fais que ça, tu me demande de te tuer, j'en suis incapable, tu me demande de te laisser, je ne peux pas le faire non plus

- Putain, ma vie ne vous concerne en rien, vous êtes parti, tu te souviens?

- Oui, je suis désolé pour ça

- Merde Jasper, que veux-tu que je fasse de tes excuses? Vous ne me devez rien et moi non plus, j'ai l'impression d'être prisonnière, vous revenez dans ma vie après trois ans et vous me forcez à vous suivre comme si vous étiez parti hier

Putain, elle avait encore raison, que faire? Devais-je lui dire la vérité... toute la vérité? J'avais peur d'empirer les choses, le garçon qu'elle aimait était amoureux de son sang, sa meilleurs amie nous avait tous manipulé, j'avais refoulé mes sentiments pour elle...

- Dis ce que tu as à dire, murmura t-elle en me coupant de ma réflexion

- Bella, je voudrais te dire tant de choses, mais je ne sais pas si c'est le moment, sincèrement, je ne veux pas faire plus de dégâts...

- Je t'écoute! Grogna t-elle

- Consens tu à me parler aussi? Demandai-je honteusement

Elle parut réfléchir quelques minutes à ma question, un vrai combat intérieurs se jouer en elle, mais je devais savoir, comprendre, j'en avait besoin et elle aussi.

- Je ne te promet pas de tout te dire, mais je vais essayer, promit-elle

- Bien. Après la fête d'anniversaire, je suis parti pendant toute la nuit, j'avais besoin d'air, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Lorsque je suis rentré le lendemain matin, Alice m'a apprit qu'ils avaient voté pour partir de Forks, ma première réaction à été de demander comment ils avaient pu voter une telle chose sans moi, elle m'a simplement répondu que ma présence n'aurait rien changé. Je me suis énervé, mais Alice m'a également convaincu en me disant que tu finirais par mourir si nous devions rester. Nous avons emménagé en Alaska, putain, la famille est devenu merdique, les seuls qui n'étaient pas affectés étaient Rosalie et Alice, je comprenais pour Rosalie, elle était soulagé, mais Alice? J'ai commencé à lui poser des questions, lui demander comment il était possible qu'elle n'est rien vu de l'incident, elle m'a expliqué que ça s'était passé trop rapidement, aucune préméditation, alors j'ai laissé tombé. Six mois plus tard un ami à moi de passage dans l'état est venu me rendre visite et m'a dit qu'Alice me cacher beaucoup de chose. Vois-tu Bella, pour nous vampire, les relations amoureuses sont différentes, nous n'avons qu'un véritable compagnon d'éternité, j'étais avec Alice, je l'ait aimé, mais nous n'avons jamais été destiné, nous le savions tous les deux, enfin, elle en savait un peu plus. Je n'avais jamais eu à utiliser toute l'étendu de mon pouvoir sur elle, en tout cas, pas pour m'assurer de son honnêteté, j'ai toujours voulu croire qu'elle était honnête, dis-je en riant amèrement. Je te passe les détails, mais il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour apprendre que tu étais ma compagne, Alice à tout fait pour que tu sois avec Edward, lorsqu'elle a compris qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à changer ses visions qui nous montrait toujours ensemble à la fin, elle à utilisé ma faiblesse contre moi, elle avait vu que tu te couperais, putain! Elle a même choisi le papier! Elle savait que je ne pourrais pas résister une fois qu'Edward te jetterait sur la table, je ne pourrais supporter ma soif en plus de celle des autres...

- Je le savais, marmonna t-elle pour elle même

- Quoi?

- C'est Edward qui a vraiment faillit péter un câble, je l'ai vu, m'expliqua t-elle, ensuite, il a paniqué...

- Oui, il a paniqué, acquérais-je

Soudainement, elle écarquilla les yeux, la panique sur le visage

- Ta compagne? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Jasper?

- Tu es ma moitié, mon second, ma compagne...

- Putain Jasper, on ne se connait même pas! Je suis humaine...

- J'ai toujours ressenti une certaine attirance pour toi, la coupai-je, je l'est gardé pour moi, j'avais honte même, honte de convoiter la femme de mon frère, alors je suis toujours resté en retrait. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu m'as attiré, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise Bella, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut combattre, c'est aussi fort que l'imprégnation des loups, si ce n'est plus, dès qu'on en a pleinement conscience, on ne peut plus rien faire, il n'y aura plus jamais personne d'autre que toi, même si je le voulais, j'en serais parfaitement incapable. Écoute, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne te demande rien, si ce n'est de me laisser te protéger...

- Termine ton histoire, siffla t-elle en agrippant ses cheveux de ses deux mains

- Et bien, une fois que j'ai sus la vérité, j'allais tuer Alice, Esmée et Carlisle m'ont supplié de ne pas le faire, alors, je suis parti, j'ai contacté Peter et Charlotte et je t'ai cherché pendant plus de deux ans, j'ai appris la mort de ton père et de Jacob et puis, la suite tu l'as connais...

Elle sanglotait silencieusement en secouant la tête, tristesse, peine, acceptation, honte... toujours la honte...

- Chérie, de quoi as-tu honte? Demandai-je doucement

Elle releva la tête visiblement atterré par ma question, comme si deux putain de têtes venaient de poussés sur mes épaules.

- Merde Jasper, tu m'as bien regardé? Tu t'attends à quoi au juste? Même moi je ne veux pas de moi, murmura t-elle avec un sourire lugubre, je n'arrive même pas à regarder mon corps, comment le pourrais-tu?

- Je t'aime, je peux passer à travers ça, affirmai-je avec véhémence

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, j'ai bien vu ton visage lorsque tu as vu l'étendu de mes cicatrices...

- J'ai été surpris, en colère, mais je te jure que tu ne me dégoute pas Bella, jamais

- Moi, je me dégoute, assez pour deux, rétorqua t-elle tristement

- Bella...

- Non, c'est bon, je ne veux plus parler de ça. Où sont les autres?

- Ils sont tous parti chasser, la famille sont dans la ville voisine, Peter et Charlotte ne doivent pas être loin. Bella, je voudrais que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé pour toi

- Edward m'a laissé dans les bois, Laurent m'a trouvé, il a appelé Victoria, elle m'a torturé pendant trois ans et me voilà dans un restaurant avec toi

- Il... il t'a laissé dans les bois?

- Ouai, c'est drôle non? Lui qui me demander sans cesse de ne pas y aller seule, rigola t-elle amèrement

Je lui prit la main, elle sursauta mais ne recula pas non plus, elle était gêné, dégouté, comme si elle avait peur de me salir en me laissant la toucher.

- Ne veux-tu pas me raconter les détails? Quémandai-je

- Victoria m'a rendu visite fréquemment, souvent avec ses amis, j'ai atterris à l'hôpital très souvent

- C'est à dire? Grognai-je

- La dernière fois que j'ai compté, ça faisait dix sept, mais j'ai fini par arrêter de compter, après deux ans et demi, elle devait être trop occupé, elle m'a envoyé Garett

- Et pour ton père et...

- S'il te plait, me coupa t-elle, je ne veux pas parler de ça

- Comme tu veux ma douce, tu es sur de ne pas vouloir manger d'avantage?

- Non, puisque tu ne semble pas vouloir me laisser partir, sache que je ne veux pas rester avec les Cullen

- Tu leur en veux?

- Non, je ne supporte pas leurs regards... ni leur pitié

- Comme tu veux, de toute façon, nous avions prévu de nous séparer un moment, le temps de voir comment se débarrasser de Victoria

- Merde, je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez à cause de moi

- Ne t'inquiète pas...

- Ne me dis pas de ne pas m'inquiéter, pas après avoir assisté à la mort de Jacob, pas après avoir trouvé le corps de mon père déchiqueté, pas après avoir appris la mort de ma mère et de son mari! Gronda t-elle en se leva de sa chaise

Je jetai rapidement quelques billets sur la table et me pressa de la suivre, elle s'adossa à la voiture en répétant qu'elle voulait juste mourir, je soupirai tristement en me plantant devant elle.

- Je t'aime, ta mort signifiait la mienne, je ne peux pas te laisser mourir, murmurai-je

- Jasper, tu as vécu sans moi très longtemps, je suis sur que tu t'en remettra

- C'est là que tu te trompe, vivre sans toi m'est impossible maintenant, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas

- C'était mon seul espoir, savoir que bientôt, je trouverai un moyen de mettre fin à cette putain de vie et tu veux me l'enlever? Ne fais pas ça Jasper, c'est trop dure, j'ai causé la mort de tellement de gens, je me dégoute tant, ma faiblesse, ce corps... incapable de se défendre... je hais ce corps...

- Je pourrais te transformer, proposai-je timidement

- Tu ne me laissera donc pas mourir, même si c'est ce que je veux de tout mon cœur?

- Non, par ce que je sais que je parviendrais à te guérir, ça te paraît impossible aujourd'hui, mais je sais qu'un jour, tu iras mieux

- Bien, au moins, si tu me transforme, je ne serais plus un poids

- Je ne peux pas le faire maintenant, l'informai-je

- Et pourquoi? Soupira t-elle

- Tu vas trop mal Bella, si tu es transformé de suite, ton année de nouveau née pourrait être... très traumatisante

- Alors, tu ne pourra jamais me transformé, ou peut-être lorsque j'aurais cinquante ans, plaisanta t-elle

Je ne savais pas combien de temps prendrais sa guérison, mais elle avait raison, cela pouvait prendre des années avant que je puisse la transformer.

- Laisse moi t'emmener à Martha, ensuite, je te transforme

- Mes cicatrices ne s'effaceront pas, marmonna t-elle

- Essayons, insistai-je

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça Jasper, sanglota t-elle, pourquoi?

- Par ce que je t'aime, rétorquai-je en la prenant dans mes bras

Elle soupira bruyamment et après quelques minutes, elle hocha la tête, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, peut-être qu'enfin elle irait mieux, merde, il fallait qu'elle aille mieux!

- Major, tout va bien? S'inquiéta Peter en s'approchant

Je grognai pour lui signifier de ne pas s'approcher d'avantage, je pouvais rester humain avec Bella, mais cela me semblait impossible avec le reste du monde, il baissa légèrement la tête et monta dans la voiture avec Charlotte. Bella leva les yeux et me sourit alors que je grognai toujours légèrement, j'aurai pensé lui faire peur, mais ses émotions me disaient le contraire, elle aimait ce son et putain, ça m'a rendu heureux de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas peur de cette partie de moi, elle se sentait protégé, amusé et je crus même détecter une pointe de luxure...

BELLA

Je me sentais un peu gêné, ce grondement animal... j'avais trouvé ça foutrement excitant, j'avais un peu honte, pouvais-je réellement imaginer être avec Jasper? Non, comment pourrait-il me toucher alors que chacune de mes cicatrices lui aurait rappelé que j'avais été prise de force?

En y réfléchissant, il est vrai que je ressentais une attraction étrange pour Jasper, à l'époque ou j'étais avec Edward, il m'avait toujours fasciné, il était si calme, si étrange, j'aurais voulu lui parler, être ami avec lui, mais j'avais toujours pensé qu'il ne m'aimait pas, tout comme Rosalie, que mon sang l'attirer sans doute trop, c'est du moins ce que m'avait dit Edward, je m'étais senti coupable de le gêner avec mon odeur dans sa propre maison.

Aujourd'hui, je le voyais vraiment, outre sa beauté, il semblait si prévenant, si protecteur avec moi et cela était étrangement très différent de la protection d'Edward qui semblait protéger... mon sang, comme s'il en était propriétaire, avec Jasper, j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir dire non, pas réellement du moins, même s'il disait qu'il ne pouvait me laisser aller, j'aurais très bien pu m'enfuir pendant que nous étions au restaurant, prétextant d'aller au toilette, j'aurais pu prendre un taxi, il n'aurait pas pu tracer mon odeur, je crois au fond, même s'il m'est difficile de l'admettre, que je ne peux pas me séparer de lui, je n'étais cependant pas prête à accepter cette relation, à l'assumer, mon envi de mourir était toujours très forte et mon dégout encore plus.

Jasper et moi remontions en voiture, après à peine cinq minutes, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'aller au toilette.

- Merde! Murmurai-je

- Qui a t-il chérie?

- J'ai oublié d'aller pisser avec tout ça

Peter se mit à rire tellement fort que je crus que les vitres allées se briser

- Quoi? Ta bite est apparut le jour de ta transformation? Dis-je en grinçant des dents, par ce que si ce n'est pas le cas, j'imagine que lorsque tu étais humain tu devais aussi avoir besoin d'aller au toilette... quoi que je me demande si les toilettes existait en ton temps

Il se mit à rire plus fort, suivi par Jasper et Charlotte

- Tu es si drôle Bella, pouffa t-il, oui tu as raison, j'avais déjà mon organe avant ma transformation et si je me souviens bien, nous faisions souvent dans les bois à cet époque lorsque nous n'étions pas chez nous...

- T'es gentil Peter mais je viens de manger, rétorquai-je, et penser à ton cul là tout de suite... ça ne me dis rien...

Jasper tenta de se calmer, je n'avais pas eu l'impression d'être si drôle, surement se rappelaient-ils certains souvenirs

- Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, nous avons prévu de nous arrêter à l'hôtel

- Il y en avait un près du restaurant, signifiais-je en levant un sourcil

- Pas question de te laisser dormir dans un endroit pareil!

- J'ai vu pire...

- Justement, chérie, maintenant tu va voir mieux

Je ne tentai même pas de continuer à tergiverser, je ne gagnerai pas de toute façon. Je posai ma tête contre la vitre, j'étais assise assez loin de Jasper et cela semblait l'ennuyer à tel point qu'il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rapprocher de moi et me prendre la main, je sursautais à son contact, me demandant si je serais un jour capable de le laisser me toucher sans avoir se genre de réaction. Jasper me demanda si je pouvais attendre encore un peu, je lui signifiais que oui.

Après une bonne demi heure, la voiture s'arrêta, je suivi Jasper vers l'hôtel, un lieu dans lequel passer une nuit devait couter le prix de ma survie pendant un mois, encore une fois, je ne dis rien, pourquoi faire? Cela semblait lui faire plaisir, depuis que nous avions parlé de mes « besoins » il paraissait incapable de se débarrasser de son sourire et honnêtement, je n'avais pas envi qu'il disparaisse de son doux visage.

En entrant dans le hall, je remarquai un téléphone publique, cela me rappela que celui que Victoria m'avait donné était dans mon sac qui était lui même dans la voiture. Jasper était devant l'accueil et discutait avec un homme ressemblant à une sorte de pingouin dans un costume beaucoup trop serré pour lui, il paraissait avoir un mal fou à respirer.

- Jasper? Le coupai-je en murmurant

- Oui ma douce?

- J'ai besoin d'aller à la voiture s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de prendre mon sac

Il leva la main, me montrant le sac qu'il avait emmené avec lui

- J'ai des vêtements pour toi chérie, Rosalie me les a donnés pour toi

- Heu... ouai, mais j'ai mon portable dans mon sac

- Peter? Murmura t-il

- Oui Major?

- Tu as entendu, lui dit-il

- Oui Major

Peter disparut rapidement à l'extérieur et je dois bien avouer que je me sentais un peu gêné de laisser Peter faire ça pour moi. Il semblait si soumis à Jasper, je rangeais cela dans un coin de mon cerveau en me disant que ce devait être un truc de vampire et de toute façon, ça ne me regarder pas.

Peter revint rapidement avec mon sac et me le tendit, je le remercier vivement en hochant la tête avec tout le respect dont j'étais capable, ce qui sembla déranger Jasper, encore une fois, je ne compris pas pourquoi.

Jasper me prit mon sac et m'entraina dans l'ascenseur, un homme était déjà à l'intérieur et nous salua poliment. Soudainement je posai les yeux sur l'homme en question, celui-ci parut totalement terrifié tendit que Jasper le scrutait avec un regard assassin.

Arrivé à l'étage en question, je me tournai vers Jasper l'interrogeant du regard.

- Luxure, répondit-il en serrant les dents

- C'est un homme Jasper, rétorquai-je en levant les yeux vers lui

- Désolé chérie, c'est...

- C'est bon, soupirai-je

Il m'adressa un sourire repentant et se tourna vers Peter

- Venez avec nous un moment, j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec toi et Charlotte

Peter hocha la tête et nous suivi dans ma chambre... que dis-je? Dans la suite. Je m'assis sur le divan, Peter et Chalotte s'installèrent en face de moi et Jasper vint me rejoindre.

- Bella, j'ai besoin d'avoir certaines informations, commença Jasper, je voudrais que tu me dises combien de vampire tu as vu avec Victoria

Je réfléchi un moment, trois ans, c'est long, je l'ai vu souvent, elle était presque toujours accompagné, après quelques minutes, je me tourna vers Jasper en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

- Je dirais une quinzaine, mais sincèrement, c'est peut-être plus, répondis-je

- As-tu remarqué certains pouvoirs particuliers chez certains d'entre eux?

- Et bien, Victoria à un don, c'est sur mais je ne sais pas en quoi il consiste et il y a un vampire qui est capable de lancer des décharges électriques, je le sais par ce que Victoria voulait qu'il essaye sur moi

- Putain! Grogna Jasper

- Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, expliquai-je rapidement

- Ha oui?

- Oui, autant dire qu'elle était vraiment énervé

Jasper sourit, prit ma main et y déposa un léger baiser.

- Tu peux aller à la salle de bain, chérie, veux-tu manger quelque chose?

- Non merci, répondis-je en me levant

- Prends des vêtements dans le sac ma douce, demain, nous irons faire des emplettes pour toi, il y a le nécessaire pour que tu prenne une douche dans la salle de bain, je ne bouge pas d'ici

- Ne devais-tu pas aller à la chasse? Lui rappelais-je

- Cela peut attendre, ma douce

Je me dirigeai vers la porte de la salle de bain après avoir attrapé une chemise pour dormir et stoppa avant d'entrer.

- Ne commence pas à trahir ma confiance Jasper, sinon on va avoir un putain de problème toi et moi, marmonnai-je sans me retourner

pov Jasper

Je sentais les regards de Peter et Char sur moi, il est vrai qu'il m'a fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre le sens de ses paroles, elle avait raison putain, un marché est un marché...

J'ai passé un marché avec elle, si elle acceptait de se nourrir, j'en ferais de même, expliquai-je en me tournant vers eux

Et bien, il est temps de tenir ta promesse major! S'exclama Char avec un sourire malicieux

Je savais ce que voulait dire ce sourire, personne n'avait jamais eu autant de contrôle sur moi, pas même Alice, et malgré mon besoin primaire de m'accoupler et de dominer ma compagne, je me battais chaque seconde contre ma nature, sachant ce qu'avait vécu ma douce, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser à moi, elle était ma priorité, mon unique priorité, quitte à me laisser ronger par la frustration, je ne ferais rien qui puisse l'effrayer ou lui faire du mal, ma petite humaine était encore trop fragile et j'avais toute l'éternité pour assouvir mes besoins avec elle.

Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur le sourire de merde de Peter, je sentis la colère me submerger, il dû le sentir également par ce qu'il regarda soudainement ses chaussures.

C'est pas le moment Peter! Grondai-je. Je vais aller chasser et je te conseil de faire disparaître ce putain de sourire avant mon retour! Char, ne la laisse pas seule, s'il te plait

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement, je sortais de la chambre promptement, je ne voulais pas être absent trop longtemps. Dès que je fus hors de la vue des humains, je me mis à courir, j'ai dû faire presque cent kilomètres pour trouver un endroit où chasser, je me pressai de vider quelques carcasses, puis je sortais mon téléphone de ma poche, j'avais besoin de parler à Carlisle.

Allo?

C'est Jasper

Fils, tout va bien?

Oui, elle semble un peu mieux, elle a même fait de l'humour dans la voiture, dis-je en souriant, j'ai besoin de savoir où vous êtes exactement

On est à trois cent kilomètres de Los Angeles, nous allons y rester quelques jours

Bien, dès que nous avons vu Martha, je te recontacte pour te donner les instructions, il faut que Rosalie et Emmet se séparent de vous avant de partir, il faut brouiller les pistes jusqu'à ce que j'en sache un peu plus

Je vais leur dire, elle est avec toi? Je peut lui parler? Demanda t-il presque suppliant

Non Carlisle, je suis allé chasser, elle est toujours à l'hôtel, si elle n'est pas trop fatigué, je te rappel en rentrant, sinon demain matin. As-tu contacté Aro?

Oui, il attend ton appel, dis lui ce dont tu as besoin. Dis à Bella qu'on pense à elle et qu'on l'aime

Je le ferait, à plus tard

Je raccrochai et me remis à courir vers ma douce, cela faisait à peine deux heures que nous étions séparé et cela devenait déjà ingérable pour moi. J'espérai vraiment que Martha puisse l'aider afin que je la transforme rapidement, même si j'aimai son humanité, je voulais qu'elle puisse se défendre, qu'elle ne se sente plus jamais faible, qu'elle soit mon égale. Je comprenais qu'être une humaine au milieu d'une bande de vampires pouvait être difficile à gérer et puis, j'avais hâte de la voir après sa transformation, elle était déjà si belle et si forte, je savais qu'elle allait devenir encore plus merveilleuse et elle serait à moi.

L'important pour le moment était de nous disperser, je ne savais pas quelles étaient les ressources de Victoria, mais cette garce était loin d'être stupide, diviser ses troupes me paraissait être la chose la plus intelligente à faire pour le moment, Peter, Char et moi étions les plus à même de garder Bella en sécurité, Carlisle et Emmet avaient voulu l'emmener, mais je m'y était farouchement opposé, ils n'avaient pas notre expérience au combat, même si Emmet était très fort, il était avant tout un Cullen, élevé comme tel, le pacifisme et la gentillesse ne nous servirait à rien dans le cas présent.

J'étais soulagé de pouvoir compter sur l'aide des Volturi, j'espérais vraiment pouvoir emprunter Alec, ne serait-ce que pour sa capacité qui pourrait rendre la transformation de Bella moins douloureuse, il ne serait d'ailleurs pas inutile non plus dans une bataille ainsi que Felix, je ne savais dans quelle mesure Aro était prêt à m'aider, mais j'en profiterai autant que possible.

Enfin, j'arrivai devant l'hôtel, je jetai un d'œil sur ma tenue, je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer par le personnel, dès que je fus satisfais, j'entrai dans le hall et me pressai de rejoindre la chambre de ma douce...

A peine étais-je au bout du couloir que je l'entendais pleurer, merde! Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? J'entrai dans la chambre manquant de peu de défoncer la porte, elle était sur le divan, déversant ses larmes dans les bras de Charlotte, je m'agenouillai devant elle en lui envoyant un vague de calme.

Que se passe t-il? Murmurai-je, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé?

Elle vient de se réveiller major...

Bella calma ses sanglots, essuya rapidement ses larmes et tourna la tête vers moi

Désolé Jasper, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, un cauchemar vraiment étrange

Je tendis les bras espérant qu'elle voudrait être contre moi et je fus heureux de constater qu'elle n'hésita pas une seconde à se jeter contre mon torse, je la portait jusqu'au lit et m'allongea prêt d'elle

Raconte moi, chérie

Je... je ne me souviens pas très bien, mais Alice... Alice et Victoria étaient ensemble...

Ne t'inquiète pas ma douce, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, ronronnai-je en lui caressant les cheveux

Elle se redressa soudainement pour me regarder en levant un sourcil

Jasper, tu ronronne?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir gêné, il est vrai que ce genre de comportement animal pouvait paraître étrange pour une humaine

Désolé, chérie...

Non, j'aime, murmura t-elle en s'écrasant sur mon torse, continu... s'il te plait

Je ris, elle n'était décidément pas faite pour être humaine, je n'eus pas à me forcer pour continuer et elle ne mit que quelques secondes à se rendormir en écoutant le son que sa présence à mes côtés provoquait en moi.


	3. Chapter 3

BELLA

J'avais vraiment été tourmenté par ce rêve, je voulais simplement faire ce que m'avait dit Jasper, arrêter d'y penser, mais le visage haineux d'Alice revenait en boucle dans ma tête, celle que j'avais considéré comme ma sœur, celle que j'avais tant aimé, malgré ses tentatives de modeler mon image à sa convenance et surtout contre ma volonté.

Je me sentais de plus en plus proche de Jasper, ou du moins j'acceptai un peu plus sa présence et je tentai au mieux de ne pas repousser mes propres émotions qui me poussaient toutes dans ses bras, après la discutions que j'avais eu avec Charlotte en sortant de la salle de bain, je comprenais à quel point sa retenu était difficile pour lui, ne pas pouvoir me toucher, m'embrasser, s'accoupler... la torture qu'il avait subis pour être sur de ne pas me faire de mal une fois qu'il m'aurait trouvé, je m'en voulais d'être aussi froide avec lui, je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir un jour lui donner ce qu'il attendait de moi, au fond, j'en avait envi, j'en ressentais même le besoin, mais je ne supportais plus mon corps, je ne pouvais même plus me regarder dans un glace sans fondre en larme, d'une certaine façon, je me haïssais pour ça, je détestais être une victime, me vautrer dans ce rôle en étant incapable de m'en libérer, si seulement ces cicatrices ne me rappelaient le visage de Garett, même si je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que le don de cette Martha puisse réellement m'aider à long terme, j'espérais qu'au moins, elle me permettait d'être transformé rapidement, j'en avais plus qu'assez d'être la faible petite chose à protéger. Je m'en voulais suffisamment de les mettre en danger, être utile devenait vitale pour moi, pour ma santé mentale, par ailleurs, j'espérai qu'enfin, je cela me permettrais de ne pas repousser mes sentiments pour Jasper, de ne plus me sentir aussi dégouté de moi même...

Je m'étais réveillé dans les bras de Jasper, qui pour mon plus grand plaisir ronronnait toujours, il paraissait si docile, ce son était si doux, si relaxant et il témoignait du plaisir qu'il ressentait à être auprès de moi, ciel, je m'en voulais tant de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre un peu d'amour...

Une fois que j'eus pris ma douche, quelque chose qui m'était totalement sorti de la tête, me revint à l'esprit, j'avais voulu mon téléphone portable pour savoir si Victoria m'avait contacté et à coup sur, elle l'avait fait. Je pris donc discrètement mon sac et me dirigea vers la salle de bain tandis qu'ils discutaient tous dans la pièce d'à côté.

Chérie? M'appela Jasper, ta nourriture est arrivé ma douce, viens avant que ce soit froid

J'arrive, répondis-je le dos collé à la porte de la salle de bain

Je prenais mon téléphone et l'alluma, heureusement, il était toujours sur vibreur par ce qu'il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour recevoir un message de ma tortionnaire, je portai donc le téléphone contre mon oreille après avoir tourné le robinet d'eau pour tenter de couvrir le son.

_Sale petite chienne! Tu viens de tuer tout tes amis, je sais que tu es dans le sud avec trois d'entre eux, crois-tu vraiment qu'ils vont pouvoir te sauver? Tes amis peuvent être puissants, ils sont trop peu nombreux, encore des victimes de ton égoïsme! Je te laisse une dernière chance de te livrer à moi, si tu ne m'a pas contacté avant demain minuit pour te livrer seule, alors je ferais en sorte de les torturer sous tes yeux, salope!_

J'avais retenu mon souffle, incapable de respirer, putain, elle avait raison, j'étais si égoïste, comment pouvais-je penser à rester avec eux? Stupide imbécile, voilà ce que je suis, je devais partir, m'enfuir loin d'eux, je ne pouvais pas risquer leurs vies, celle de Jasper m'étais trop précieuse, celle de Peter et Charlotte également, de quel droit avais-je pensé qu'ils pouvaient tout risquer pour moi?

Je me relevais pour me regarder dans le glace, pas le moment de pleurer, me répétai-je, je devais être forte pour eux, je devais les sauver de moi. Je tentais de me redonner un visage impassible avant de passer dans le pièce d'à côté, je devais trouver un moyen de m'éloigner avant de reprendre la route, je sortais un papier et un stylo de mon sac et écrivis quelques lignes pour Jasper que je laisserais à l'accueil de l'hôtel avant de m'enfuir...

_Jasper, _

_Pardonne moi, elle sait, elle sait où nous sommes, elle vous laissera tranquille si je vais la retrouver, ne m'en veut pas, je ne peux risquer ta vie, elle m'est trop précieuse, ainsi que celle de tes amis. _

_Je t'en pris, ne me cherche pas, ils sont trop nombreux, elle trop forte..._

_Avec ton mon amour, _

_Bella_

Je mettais la note dans ma poche, tout l'argent dont je disposais et mon téléphone que je pris soin d'éteindre et je me dirigeai vers la pièce d'à côté, me demandant encore comment je pouvais m'éloigner d'eux.

Lorsque j'entrais dans le salon, les choses parurent plus simple que je ne l'aurais pensé, Peter et Charlotte était sorti de la chambre et Jasper semblait en pleine conversation avec je ne sais qui, il m'adressa un sourire en me désignant la nourriture et se dirigea vers le balcon pour discuter tranquillement, il avait le dos tourné et semblait très absorbé par la conversation, c'était ma seule chance, j'espérais juste ne pas tomber sur Peter ou Charlotte en sortant.

Je posais une dernière fois les yeux sur Jasper, dieu, j'aurais tant voulu avoir l'occasion de lui rendre son amour, je me précipitai vers la porte que j'ouvris doucement et je sortais de la pièce en quatrième vitesse, j'allais directement vers l'ascenseur et je descendis dans le hall, je passai rapidement donner ma note à l'accueil en précisant le numéro de la chambre et je pénétrais dans le premier taxi devant l'hôtel. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais...

Amenez moi au centre ville, dis-je en sanglotant

Le centre ville, c'est vaste ma petite dame! Répondit le chauffeur

Roulez! Grognai-je, je vous direz où vous arrêter

Je devais m'éloigner d'eux, j'aurais voulu pouvoir prendre l'avion, mais je n'avais pas assez d'argent, je mettrais donc le plus de distance possible entre cette folle et Jasper, j'avais jusqu'à minuit pour ça...


	4. Chapter 4

RAGE

Jasper

Je venais juste de terminer ma conversation avec Aro, il allait m'envoyer Alec, Jane et Demetri, enfin, mon passé me servait enfin à quelque chose, la réputation du dieu de la guerre inspirait le respect, même Aro se méfiait de moi, il savait que m'aider lui servirait un jour ou l'autre ou au moins, le protégerait de moi.

Je m'étais déplacé sur le balcon ne voulant pas inquiéter Bella d'avantage. Je me tournai vers la chambre en ouvrant la porte coulissante, je découvrais son petit déjeuner intacte sur la table, sans comprendre pourquoi, un frisson d'horreur me parcouru le corps, je courrais jusqu'à la salle de bain...

Bella? Hurlai-je en ouvrant la porte

Personne... où était-elle? La panique s'insinuait lentement en moi, elle ne serait pas parti, elle ne pouvait pas, peut-être était-elle parti voir Charlotte, oui, c'était surement ça. Je courrais jusqu'à leur chambre, ouvrant la porte sans frapper, manquant de l'arracher, évidement, je ne tombai pas a bon moment, ils étaient nu l'un sur l'autre, mais je ne m'en formaliser pas...

Où est Bella? Grondai-je

Ils me regardèrent sans comprendre, puis ils bondirent hors du lit, Char s'habilla en quatrième vitesse.

Nous l'avons laissé avec toi major, murmura Char

Merde! Hurlai-je, j'étais sur le balcon, je parlai avec Aro! Fouiller ce putain d'hôtel!

J'étais totalement paniqué, comment avait-elle pu partir sans me le dire, j'imaginai qu'elle était certainement parti faire un tour, mais elle aurait dû me prévenir! J'étais tellement en colère que je ne me suis pas rendu compte de suite que j'avais saccagé la chambre, Peter était sorti pour la chercher avec Charlotte, je savais que je ne pouvais pas bougé, je risquai de lui faire mal si c'était moi qui la trouver.

J'étais à genoux par terre tentant de me calmer, lui faire du mal était la dernière chose que je voulais, mais à cet instant, j'étais incapable de contrôler ma force physique, la prendre simplement dans mes bras serrait trop dangereux pour elle, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque j'entendis un murmure...

Major...

Quoi! Hurlai-je en levant la tête vers elle, Où est-elle?

Elle...

Charlotte semblait totalement terrifié, elle reculait lentement vers la porte de la chambre, les mains en l'air et un papier dans l'une d'elle.

Tu ferais mieux de répondre Charlotte et vite! Fulminai-je en me levant

Parti, murmura t-elle en baissant la tête

Un rugissement s'échappa de ma poitrine tendit que je m'avançais pour passer mes nerfs sur le vampire devant moi, Peter se précipita dans la chambre et s'interposa et c'est lui qui se retrouva au sol avec le bras arraché. Voir mon ami dans la douleur suffit à me ramener dans la réalité. Je me laissai tomber au sol en sanglotant comme un enfant, c'était ma faute, ma faute! Me répétai-je, elle était avec moi, je n'avais pas été capable de garder un œil sur elle pendant dix putains de minutes, pourquoi était-elle parti? Ne m'aimait-elle pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu? Voulait-elle ma mort?

Pourquoi? Grondai-je

Charlotte s'avança vers moi en tremblant comme une feuille, je voulais lui dire que je ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais j'en était incapable, elle me tendit une petite note...

Elle a laissé ça à l'accueil major

Je pris le papier en appréhendant ce que j'allais lire, je ne t'aime pas, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un monstre, oui, c'était surement ça, je ne suis qu'un monstre, elle préfère allait vers Victoria et mourir plutôt que de me laisser l'aimer...

Bordel! Jasper, lis ce putain de papier et lève toi, il faut la retrouver! S'emporta Peter

Je posais les yeux sur la feuille...

_Jasper, _

_Pardonne moi, elle sait, elle sait où nous sommes, elle vous laissera tranquille si je vais la retrouver, ne m'en veut pas, je ne peux risquer ta vie, elle m'est trop précieuse, ainsi que celle de tes amis. _

_Je t'en pris, ne me cherche pas, ils sont trop nombreux, elle trop forte..._

_Avec ton mon amour, _

_Bella_

Elle m'aime peut-être un peu? Me demandai-je. Putain c'est pas le moment, comment à t-elle pu se mettre en danger? Comment peut-elle me faire ça? Me désobéir!

Peter, désolé...

Ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu m'arrache le bras, rigola t-il, maintenant debout major, il faut retrouver ta compagne

Comment?

Pourquoi voulait-elle son sac hier?

Son portable... merde! Son portable! M'écriai-je

Elle a dû parler à Victoria, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment cette garce à sus que nous étions dans le sud, intervint Char

Je ne sais pas, mais on verra ça plus tard, Char, rassemble les affaires et paye les chambres, Peter, tu viens avec moi, on va trouver ma femme

Nous étions dans la voiture en moins de temps qu'il n'a fallut pour le dire, j'avais laissé Peter conduire, à ce stade, je ne pouvais compter que sur son don pour m'amener jusqu'à l'odeur de Bella. Nous avons roulé jusqu'au centre ville de Lamesa, je savais que Bella n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent sur elle, pas assez pour aller loin en tout cas, par ailleurs, si Victoria savait où nous étions, elle avait certainement dû envoyer ses sbires pour venir chercher ma douce, ce qui était loin de me rassurer.

Peter...

Calme toi major, pour le moment, je ne peux que tourner en ville jusqu'à ce que je sache où chercher

Putain, pourquoi elle a fait ça? Murmurai-je pour moi même

T'es long à la détente le major, elle t'aime, elle ne peut pas se battre, alors elle te protège comme elle peut...

Tu... tu pense qu'elle m'aime?

Tu t'es coincé les couilles dans la gueule d'un ours récemment major? Bien sur qu'elle t'aime, c'est ta compagne, même si elle ne s'en rends pas compte, elle tient à toi, elle a déjà perdu des personnes auxquelles elle tenait à cause de cette salope à tignasse rouge, je sais que tu auras envi de te mettre en colère contre elle quand on l'aura retrouvé, mais essaye de ne pas être trop dure avec elle...

Ne me demande pas d'être doux Peter, il est temps qu'elle comprenne, je préfère qu'elle me haïsse par ce que j'ai pété un câble plutôt que de la perdre, veille juste à ce que je ne lui fasse pas de mal

Peter hocha la tête, il savait de quoi je voulais parler, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la marquer tant qu'elle était toujours humaine, ni de laisser parler ma colère comme la bête le voulait.

« Laisse moi sortir, il est temps qu'elle comprenne qu'elle nous appartiens, elle est à nous! Nous devons la marquer, la prendre, elle comprendra plus tard, elle saura pourquoi nous avons dû faire ça, laisse moi sortir, laisse moi faire... »

Non, je ne peux pas, elle est trop fragile, humaine, je ne peux pas la prendre, m'accoupler, la marquer, m'énervai-je la tête entre les mains

Major! Hurla Peter, Putain, reviens connard, c'est pas le moment de perdre la boule, elle est dans un hôtel, mais je ne sais pas lequel mais elle n'est pas seule...

Quoi?

Major, je ne sais pas major, j'ai vu son visage dans un hôtel...

« Laisse moi sortir, tu vas avoir besoin de moi pour châtier ceux qui ont osé s'approcher de ce qui est à nous, tu as besoin de moi, pas de cette merde d'humanité derrière laquelle tu me cache, laisse moi faire... »

NON!

Major, calme toi!

Ne me donne pas d'ordre, soldat! Gronda la bête

Oui, major

Peter arrêta la voiture dans une allée, nous avions roulé pendant plus de deux heures sans même que je m'en rende compte, je sortais de la voiture et son odeur me frappa de plein fouet, elle n'était pas loin et ma colère n'était pas loin non plus d'atteindre son paroxysme, j'imaginai déjà les têtes de ses agresseurs entre mes mains, je voulais les broyer, leur faire mal...

Peter me ramena de nouveau à la réalité et je me mis à courir vers l'odeur de ma compagne qui me conduisit vers un hôtel pourri à quelques centaines de mètres, je passai le hall sans prendre la peine de répondre à la réceptionniste, j'entendis vaguement Peter lui dire quelque chose, l'odeur de ma douce m'amena jusqu'au deuxième étage, puis devant la porte d'une chambre au fond du couloir de gauche, j'arrachai la porte et ce que je découvris derrière me statufia...


	5. Chapter 5

BELLA

Le chauffeur m'avait amené près du centre ville, je lui lancer quelques billets et sortais promptement du véhicule. Je pris le téléphone pour appeler ma chienne de tortionnaire, elle ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à l'appel.

Bella, Bella, Bella, je savais que tu allais être raisonnable, chantonna t-elle visiblement ravis

J'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé Victoria, j'imagine que tu as envoyé quelqu'un pour me chercher?

Bien sur, tu me connais bien maintenant mon animal de compagnie, tu vas prendre une chambre d'hôtel et tu me rappel pour me donner l'adresse

C'est pas nécessaire, il y a un hôtel de l'autre côté de la rue, l'hôtel Karmin, je vais prendre une chambre, c'est près de la rue principale du centre ville à Lamesa

Parfais, mes hommes seront là dans peu de temps

Et elle raccrocha, je commençais déjà à trembler en pensant à la punition qui m'attendais, en même temps, ce ne serait probablement pas pire que d'habitude.

Je marchai lentement vers l'hôtel en pensant à Jasper, je me sentais bizarre, même en ayant souffert de ma séparation avec Edward, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, par ailleurs, nous n'avions pas réellement était ensemble Jasper et moi, et pourtant, je ressentais une sensation de manque tellement forte que la douleur en devenait physique, j'avais envi de le voir, non... j'avais besoin de le voir, plus le temps passait, plus le besoin devenait douloureux. J'aurais voulu pouvoir combattre ce sentiment, Jasper méritait mieux qu'une victime souillé par un vampire pervers, malgré ça, malgré le fait que je n'avais jamais répondu à ses déclarations, ni même embrassé, je l'aimais, chaque fibre de mon être le sentais et maintenant que j'étais séparé de lui, cette émotion semblait être la seule chose que je sois capable de ressentir, c'était plus fort que tout, plus fort même que la souffrance de ces trois dernières années. Il était difficile pour moi de ne pas faire demi tour pour courir vers lui, mais je savais que ma décision était la bonne, quand on aime quelqu'un... vraiment, n'est-on pas censé le protéger de toutes les manières possibles? Étant incapable de me battre, de le défendre physiquement, je n'avais pas le choix, me livrer, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire, pourtant, revoir le visage de cette sadique de Victoria était loin de m'enchanter, toutefois, l'amour que je ressentais pour Jasper paraissait m'avoir rendu plus forte, oui, je tremblais encore, mais je ne désirai plus mourir, plus pour les mêmes raisons en tout cas, je voulais juste le protéger à présent, avec ma vie si nécessaire, après tout, à la minute ou je mourrais, elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de s'en prendre à lui, d'ailleurs, elle ne le connaissait même pas.

Après avoir payé la chambre avec le reste de l'argent, je montai dans la chambre, m'installai sur le lit et j'attendais les monstres en pensant à Jasper, à la vie que j'aurais pu avoir avec lui si les choses avaient été différentes. Alice avait-elle vraiment fait ce qu'il avait dit, je sais que Jasper ne me mentirait pas, surtout sur un sujet pareil, mais imaginer Alice capable de cela me rendais tout bonnement malade, je l'avais aimé comme une sœur et j'avais vraiment cru qu'il en était de même pour elle, avait-elle réellement tout fait pour me mettre dans les bras d'Edward uniquement pour m'éloigner de Jasper? Alice, ma sœur, as-tu vraiment fais cela? Me demandai-je à voix haute, j'espérais sincèrement ne jamais en avoir la confirmation, par ce que si c'était vraiment le cas, je pourrais jamais combattre mon besoin de vengeance, et ce, malgré mes propres convictions.

Je comprenais parfaitement son besoin de m'éloigner de l'homme qu'elle aimait, sa peur de le perdre, mais pas de cette façon! Pas en me manipulant... non, pas comme ça. Je pouvais lui pardonner la raison mais pas la façon, si elle était venu me voir pour me dire la vérité, je me serais éloigner de moi-même, quitte à retourner vivre chez ma mère pour ne pas lui faire de mal, mais me manipuler, laisser ma famille, Jacob mourir, me laisser me faire torturer, violé pendant trois putains d'années...

Intérieurement, j'espérais ne jamais être transformé, par ce que si j'avais la confirmation qu'Alice avait réellement agis comme ça, je ne serais plus jamais capable de compassion, ni même de pitié, quoi de pire que d'être trahis par sa propre sœur? Quelqu'un pour qui vous donneriez volontiers votre vie, alors je me battais contre moi-même, une partie croyant les paroles de mon amour et l'autre ne voulant pas l'accepter, ne pouvant pas l'accepter, c'est comme si on me disait que Carlisle ne valait pas mieux que Garett, comment croire ça? Comment?

Quelle aurait été ma vie si j'avais pu être avec Jasper? D'abord, Garett n'aurait jamais posé ses sales pattes sur moi, Victoria n'aurait pas eu le temps de me faire du mal, Jasper m'aurait protégé avant qu'elle puisse être si puissante, je serais comme lui depuis longtemps, capable de me défendre, moi et les gens que j'aime, ma famille serait toujours en vie, Jacob aussi... tout serait différent si j'avais pu aimer Jasper, j'aurais été heureuse depuis le début, lui semblait m'aimer comme je suis et non pas comme il aimerait que je sois, par ce que quand j'y pense, Edward voulait que je me conforme à ce qu'il voulait de moi, la fragile humaine, il aimait avoir à ma protéger, il aimait me savoir inférieur à lui, m'avait-il réellement aimé, moi? Ou était-il simplement curieux de ma résistance à son pouvoir, de l'attraction de mon sang, non, il ne m'avait jamais vraiment aimé, maintenant que j'avais entrevu l'amour de Jasper, je parvenais à faire la différence, Edward aimait ce que je représentais à ses yeux, Jasper m'aime tout simplement, malgré ma souffrance, mes cicatrices, mon passé, il m'aime. Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi Edward ne voulait pas que je sois transformé, à présent les choses me paraissaient plus clair, Jasper avait raison, c'est mon sang qu'il aimait, Edward savait certainement qu'à la seconde ou celui-ci cesserait de circuler en moi, il n'aurait plus aucune raison d'être à mes côtés, à la seconde où je n'aurais plus besoin d'être protéger, il n'y aurait plus rien à aimer...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas me tirant de ma rêverie, deux vampires apparurent soudainement devant moi, ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges, ils se ressemblaient tellement, que j'aurais juré qu'ils étaient frères. Ils me sourirent, l'un d'entre eux referma la porte derrière lui et je me redressai pour leur faire face.

L'animal de compagnie, ricana celui qui venait de refermer la porte

Ramenez moi à Victoria, murmurai-je

Pas tout de suite, ma jolie, Victoria nous a autorisé à nous amuser, tant qu'on ne te tue pas, alors on va prendre une petite heure tout les trois

Je gelai sur place, allaient-ils me violer eux aussi? Serait-ce ma punition? Le plus grand s'approcha du lit en souriant tandis que l'autre s'installa tranquillement sur le fauteuil en face de celui-ci comme s'il était devant un bon film.

Ne t'inquiète pas, fit celui qui s'approchait de moi, mon ami ici présent à le pouvoir de guérir, ce qui signifie que je peux te faire tout ce que je veux ou presque, je ne te cache pas que tu risque d'avoir mal, mais tu ne vas pas mourir...

Que vas-tu faire? Paniquai-je

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de bondit près de moi et de m'arracher ma chemise, il se redressa ensuite et en moins d'une seconde, il était à moitié nu devant moi. Je fermai les yeux, je n'avais aucune envi de voir ce qu'il allait me faire, alors, je me mis à penser à Jasper, à mon amour pour lui, au bonheur que Victoria me volait en agissant de la sorte, à la colère que je ressentais en sachant qu'elle voulait me briser de la pire façon qui soit, j'étais si en colère, après tout, s'était son enculé de compagnon qui m'avait attaqué, les Cullen n'avaient fait que me défendre, il avait eu ce qu'il méritait et cette salope m'en voulait pourquoi? Ne pas m'être laissé tuer sans broncher? Fuck cette pute!

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, j'étais debout devant ces deux connards qui eux gisaient au sol, leurs corps secoués de spasmes incontrôlables, je ressentais tant de haine pour elle, pour eux, tellement, tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'ils aient mal, comme j'avais eu mal, j'en avais marre d'être gentil, marre de cette connerie de compassion, comment pouvais-je avoir eu pitié de Garett? Je ne devrais pas ressentir une quelconque émotion humaine pour des monstres qui ne connaissent pas le remord. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je savais qu'à cet instant tout avait changé, je me promettais silencieusement de ne plus jamais avoir pitié envers Victoria et ses sbires... plus jamais je ne serais faible.

JASPER

Ma douce... elle était debout devant deux vampires qui paraissaient en souffrance, j'étais parfaitement incapable de bouger, totalement décontenancé et en admiration devant la femme que j'aimais. Je sentis Peter passait près de moi et s'approcher d'elle, mais lorsqu'il essaya de la toucher, il parut s'écraser contre une sorte de barrière invisible qui le projeta de l'autre côté de la chambre.

Non d'un putain de vampire! S'exclama mon ami en se redressant un sourire collé aux lèvres. Major, c'est à toi de jouer, mais évite de faire la même erreur que moi

Je regardais Peter, totalement scotché par ce que je venais de voir, Bella, ma Bella, ma petite humaine venait de projeter Peter contre un mur sans même le toucher! Impossible, je savais qu'une fois transformé elle serait puissante, le fait qu'elle puisse résister à certains de nos pouvoirs comme celui d'Edward en était la preuve, mais de là à être capable d'utiliser ses compétences en étant toujours humaine...

Major! Hurla Peter

Oui... je...

Écoute, mec, je sais que tu es surpris et moi aussi, mais en y réfléchissant, c'est plutôt logique, bizarre, mais ça a du sens...

Du sens? Répétai-je en levant un sourcil

Tu sais très bien que parfois, il se passe des choses étranges lorsque les compagnons se découvrent... mais tu devrais arrêter de te poser des questions et la sortir de son état de rage, on dirait que c'est contagieux la colère! Rigola mon ami

Je me tournai de nouveau vers Bella et je jure que lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent, je cru une seconde être à sa place, ses yeux n'étaient plus de couleurs chocolat profond, ils étaient noirs, comme ceux d'un vampire en rage. Je m'avançais prudemment vers elle en levant les mains devant moi pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui voulais aucun mal. Si je n'avais pas entendu son cœur battre, j'aurais juré qu'elle n'était plus humaine.

Chérie, ma douce, c'est moi mon amour...

Pas de réponse, je pris le risque de continuer à avancer, tant pis si je dois me cogner à un mur à mon tour, doucement, je fis un pas, puis un autre, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

Chérie, laisse moi entrée, je ne te veux pas de mal, laisse moi approcher, tu peux te calmer maintenant, je suis là...

Je tendis la main vers elle et sentis une sorte de pression étrange, mais je ne fus pas projeté, je ne sais pas si elle me laissait passer ou si ma position en tant que compagnon me permettait de traverser sa barrière, mais à cet instant, j'étais fier, fier et amoureux comme jamais, heureux d'être le seul à pouvoir m'approcher d'elle. A la seconde ou je posai la main sur elle, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur naturelle...

Jasper? Murmura ma douce avant de s'écrouler dans mes bras

Elle semblait avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à reprendre son souffle, j'usai de mon pouvoir pour tenter de la calmer et de la rassurer, elle retrouva son calme après quelques minutes, je la berçai dans mes bras en lui caressant les cheveux, lui susurrant des mots doux ma bouche collé contre son oreille, tout en essayant de retenir le soldat durci dans mon pantalon...

Je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'éloigne de moi, tu m'entends? Plus jamais, je t'aime trop, j'ai faillis perdre la tête...

Je t'aime aussi, soupira ma douce contre mon torse

Je n'eus pas le temps de digérer ses paroles, elle s'était évanoui dans mes bras. Je la porta hors de la chambre comme une princesse, totalement désarçonné par sa déclaration, inquiet par son état.

Ne t'inquiète pas major, ricana Peter, elle est juste épuisé

Je hochai la tête en emmenant le corps de ma belle pendant que Peter avait mit les morceaux des deux vampires dans un drap pour les emmener avec nous, je m'occupai du réceptionniste grâce à mon pouvoir en lui envoyant une forte dose de léthargie, celui-ci s'écroula comme la merde qu'il était sur le sol et nous nous précipitions Peter et moi jusqu'à la voiture, je m'installai à l'arrière avec elle, Peter mit le sac de merde dans le coffre et nous retournions rapidement vers l'hôtel pour récupérer Charlotte.


	6. Chapter 6

COEUR EMPRISONNÉ

Edward

Plus de trois ans que je parcourais le monde, cherchant à oublier l'inoubliable, Bella, mon ange, mon amour, mon sang... la distance et le temps n'avaient pas libéré mon cœur de mon obsession, je la voulait toujours autant et chaque jour était une guerre pour ne pas aller chercher ce qui me revenait de droit.

J'avais traversé le monde, de long en large, j'avais espéré trouver un vampire capable d'effacer ma mémoire, mais je n'avais pas eu la chance de trouver ma délivrance. Alors je courrai encore, toujours, je restai dans un coin tranquille ou une chambre d'hôtel la journée et je courrai la nuit, plus le temps passait, plus j'étais en colère, en colère contre moi pour avoir nourri de telles sentiments envers une humaine, pour être si dépendant, en colère contre ma famille, contre Carlisle de m'avoir laissé le choix, et même en colère contre Bella, son odeur, son pouvoir d'attraction sur moi, elle était ma chanteuse, elle était à moi et pour respecter la bonne morale de ce cher Carlisle, j'avais préféré partir, je savais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que je plante mes dents dans son joli petit cou, ajoutant à ça ma frustration sexuelle... j'imaginai que le moment ne serait pas plaisant pour elle, le soir de sa fête d'anniversaire, la réalité m'avait frappé de plein fouet, Jasper avait faillit la tuer et je savais que c'était en grande partie à cause de moi, il avait senti ma soif, ma luxure, il avait faillit la prendre à ma place, je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se faire, jamais, jamais personne d'autre que moi ne pouvait avoir son sang, il m'était déjà difficile d'imaginer qu'elle puisse offrir sa virginité à un autre, alors son sang... jamais!

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû enfoncer le clou en mettant le blâme sur Jasper, mais je ne pouvais pas avouer ma faiblesse, je ne le voulais pas, Carlisle et Esmée me pensaient si parfais, je ne voulais pas voir le dégout dans leurs yeux, le même dégout qu'ils avaient eu pour Jasper.

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que j'étais en Europe, en Écosse depuis quelques jours lorsque mon téléphone vibra, d'habitude, je ne prenais pas la peine de répondre, surtout quand il s'agissait de Carlisle, mais au moment où j'ai vu le nom d'Alice, je savais que je devais prendre l'appel, elle pouvait avoir vu quelque chose de grave à propos de mon humaine.

J'espère que c'est urgent Alice, soupirai-je

Bonjour à toi aussi Edward, répondit-elle avec suffisance, et pour répondre à ta question, oui c'est urgent, très urgent même

Parle! M'énervai-je

Je dois te voir Edward, je suis en France à Paris depuis quelques temps, je sais que tu n'es pas loin

Je vais essayer d'attraper le prochain vol, je serais là dans trois heures, où veux-tu me rencontrer?

A l'aéroport, je t'attendrais sur le parking

Bien à tout à l'heure

Pas la peine d'attendre sa réponse, je raccrochai, Alice me tapait sur les nerfs depuis cette fameuse soirée d'anniversaire, je la soupçonné d'avoir eu une vision de l'attaque de Jasper, de la mienne... mais elle avait de plus en plus de contrôle sur son esprit et je n'étais sur de rien, par ailleurs, j'avais moi aussi quelque chose à cacher, même si je lui en voulait, je ne pouvais que me taire, j'imaginai que même si elle avait sut à l'avance ce qui allait arrivé, elle m'aurait sans doute prévenu si Jasper était arrivé à ses fins dans sa vision, mais j'étais toutefois assez curieux de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, maintenant que nous étions loin de la famille, peut-être pouvais-je me permettre d'avoir des réponses?

Il ne m'avais pas fallut longtemps pour arriver à l'aéroport de Edimbourg, le vol ne durait que deux heures, je serais même en avance.

Les deux heures de vol furent les plus longues que je n'avais jamais vécu, je me rongeai les sangs, si Alice voulait me voir, c'est que cela devait être grave, je ne savais pas grand chose de sa situation depuis que j'étais parti, tout ce que j'avais appris c'est qu'elle et Jasper avaient préféré prendre un peu de recul pendant quelques temps et qu'elle avait décidé de passer un peu de temps à Paris.

Enfin, je descendais de l'avion, je me hâtais de marcher vers la sortie pour rejoindre le parking et découvrir ce qui était si inquiétant pou m'obliger à rencontrer Alice dans l'urgence.

ALICE

J'attendais sur ce putain de parking depuis cinq minutes, cherchant encore et encore la solution à cette merde. J'avais la rage, cette chienne allait me voler mon mari et je voulais la tuer pour ça, mais à chaque fois que je décidai sa mort, je voyais la mienne suivre, j'avais besoin d'Edward, j'avais eu une bonne idée, à vrai dire, c'était la seule solution, évidemment, cette chienne de Bella n'y trouverait pas le bonheur, ni même Edward d'ailleurs, mais moi, je finirais par retrouver Jasper, ce serait long et compliqué, mais il allait me revenir.

Je devais d'abord convaincre Edward de m'aider, tant que Bella était encore humaine ça ne poserait pas de problème, après tout au fond ce qu'il voulait, c'était la boire et la réduire en esclavage, même s'il se refusait à se l'avouer! Ensuite, nous devions aller trouver les Volturi, leurs offrir notre éternité en échange de leur aide et je sais que Aro ne refuserais pas, tant qu'il pouvait rester discret, sachant qu'il avait déjà envoyé trois membres de sa garde pour aider Jasper, les choses seraient plus simples que prévu pour retourner la situation, lorsque Aro saura à quel point la chienne sera utile à sa garde après transformation, il ne résisterais pas, Edward serait heureux de devenir un Volturi si cela lui donner la possibilité de retrouver Bella, son sang et son emprise sur elle. Aro me proposera de faire appelle à cette pute de Maria pour récupérer Jasper, bien sur, elle ne sera pas enchanter de devoir le laisser partir, mais elle n'aurait pas le choix, par ailleurs, elle était la seule à pouvoir me donner ce que je voulais, bientôt, très bientôt, Jasper me reviendra, il redeviendra ce gentil chien chien bien dressé et je me ferais un plaisir de faire en sorte qu'il ne ressente que de la haine pour cette garce de Bella. En fin de compte, tout le monde... ou presque, y trouvera son compte, une fois que Maria aura attrapé Jasper, elle me le livrera et j'irai à avec lui à Voltera, en fin de compte, Aro y gagnera quatre vampires très puissants, Edward ne regagnera jamais l'amour de Bella, mais avec le temps, il se contentera de son obéissance, je ne le vois pas, mais je le connais bien.

Dix minutes maintenant, Edward devenait un peu trop long à mon goût, je savais qu'il était en avance, que faisait-il bon sang? Je voulais en profiter pour recontacter Victoria, histoire de vérifié qu'elle avait bien mit la main sur Bella, bizarrement, son avenir devenait flou, si elle décidait de la tuer, cela pourrait régler tous mes problèmes, ce ne serait pas plus mal, je sauverais alors ce pauvre Jasper de la souffrance... encore. J'avais trouvé ça foutrement drôle de lui passer cet appel anonyme pour lui dire où se trouver Bella et comment faire pour mettre la main dessus, elle m'avait demandé mon nom, je m'étais évidemment bien gardé de le lui donner, je devais me préserver, Jasper m'en avait voulu de lui avoir caché la vérité sur cette salope de Bella, mais je pouvais encore rattraper le coup, après tout j'avais fais ça par amour et puis concernant ce qu'elle avait vécu et bien, il est vrai que j'avais pris grand plaisir à assister au spectacle et à présent mon esprit et mes émotions étaient protégé par du béton armé, j'avais eu le temps de m'entrainer durant ces deux dernières années, même Jasper serait incapable de savoir si je disais la vérité ou non, quand à Edward, et bien mon cher frère était beaucoup trop naïf et affaibli par sa Bella pour avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur moi.


	7. Chapter 7

EFFACER

Jasper

Après avoir récupéré Charlotte, nous étions directement reparti sur la route, nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre, il nous fallait trouver cette Martha et quitter le Texas au plus vite. Charlotte était tellement inquiète pour Bella et pour tout dire, malgré les paroles de Peter, j'avais peur moi aussi, elle dormait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, elle semblait si fatigué, en même si cela était logique, je ne savais pas comment elle avait été capable d'utiliser son bouclier de cette façon en étant toujours humaine, elle avait été sacrément impressionnante, mais l'effort l'avait vraiment épuisé, quoi de plus normal pour une humaine? Peter avait-il raison, avait-elle réellement prit conscience de notre lien, cela lui avait-il permit de trouver la force de se défendre?

Elle était dans mes bras et je sentais cette attraction, cette attirance, ce lien, j'avais cru devenir fou en étant séparé d'elle, peut-être avait-elle ressenti la même chose, je savais que lorsqu'on avait trouvé son véritable compagnon, la connexion était si intense, que si l'un était en danger, l'autre pouvait le sentir, mais je n'avais jamais entendu parlé de ce genre de bizarrerie, qu'elle utilise ma force de vampire pour user du pouvoir qui sommeillait en elle, même si j'adorai cette idée, ça me paraissait un peu gros.

Tu doute encore major, murmura Peter

C'est tellement...

Étrange? Termina Charlotte

Franchement, avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'une chose pareil? C'est moi le vampire, comment peut-elle utiliser ma force pour user de son pouvoir censé être encore en sommeil?

Major, le fait même qu'elle soit capable de se protéger des pouvoirs de certains d'entre nous alors qu'elle est toujours humaine, et ce, bien avant qu'elle soit en contacte avec toi, ça prouve juste qu'elle est très puissante et ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui prouve juste que votre lien est très fort...

J'étirai un sourire sur mon visage, j'étais en effervescence, la colère avait totalement disparut, même le vampire était heureux, je resserrais mes bras autour d'elle en déposant un baiser sur son front, elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait, rien ne pouvait ternir cette journée, toute ma souffrance, mon inquiétude avait disparut au moment ou sa déclaration s'était échappé de ses lèvres, non seulement elle l'avait dit, mais pour la première fois, je l'avais réellement ressenti dans ses émotions, elle m'aimait... et j'étais heureux comme jamais, mon cœur s'était libéré de la glace dans lequel l'avait emprisonné cette chienne de Maria pour le remplacer par la chaleur de son amour, elle m'aimait et je me sentais enfin en paix, complet pour la première fois de mon existence, je n'avais besoin de rien, rien d'autre que cette magnifique créature dormant dans mes bras.

Je t'aime mon ange, murmurai-je à son oreille

Encore un cadeau qu'elle me faisait, en me redressant, je découvrais un sourire sur son visage, elle m'avait entendu, elle savait que j'étais là et en plus de son sourire, ses émotions me disait qu'elle était en paix, heureuse même, je lui disais que je l'aimait et elle était heureuse, ciel, le major devient mou comme une guimauve et il est heureux. Mien! Chantonné la bête, me faisant ronronner la joue collé contre son front.

Tu inonde l'habitacle de bonheur le major, ricana Peter

Désolé...

Ne le sois pas, c'est agréable, depuis que je te connais, c'est bien la première fois que tu nous fais profiter de ce genre d'émotion...

Désolé aussi pour mon comportement, murmurai-je honteux

Arrête, major, franchement, si c'est pour voir ce résultat, je ne regrette pas qu'elle ce soit échappé, intervint Char

Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, déclarais-je en laissant déferler des vagues de bonheur

C'est pas nouveau, rigola Peter, mais putain, si tu n'arrête pas de me rendre si heureux, ne te plaint pas si j'arrête la voiture pour grimper sur ma femme

Il lança un regard à Charlotte, elle s'empressa de répondre et moi je continuai à sourire comme un gamin le matin de Noël.

On est bientôt arrivé, femme, déclara Peter

J'ai hâte, répondit Charlotte

Est-ce que tu as téléphoné à cette Martha? Elle nous attend?

Oui major, ne t'inquiète pas, elle nous attend, nous l'avons aidé il y a quelques décennies, elle nous doit un service, il faudra toutefois se méfier, comme tu le sais, l'odeur de Bella est alléchante!

Je grognai à l'idée que cette femelle puisse s'en prendre à ma douce, pas question! Elle fera ce qu'on lui demande et ira chercher son quart heure ailleurs!

Trente minutes plus tard, Peter arrêta la voiture devant une vieille maison me rappelant mon époque, du peu que je me souvienne. Peter et Char sortirent de la voiture en premier, histoire de préparer Martha à la présence de ma compagne et la prévenir de ce qui lui arriverait en cas d'attaque, dès que Char me fit signe, je sortais de la voiture en serrant ma douce un peu plus fort, je n'étais pas rassuré.

Ravis de te rencontrer, major, m'accueillis une petite blonde au cheveux court

Bonjour, répondis-je peu amène, j'espère que tu as compris que tu devais garder tes crocs loin de ma compagne?

Et bien, j'avoue que l'odeur de l'humaine est alléchante, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ferait pas de mal

Bella, son nom est Bella, sifflai-je

Désolé, s'excusa t-elle en baissant la tête. Bien, je vois qu'elle dors, c'est une bonne chose, ce sera plus facile pour moi. Entrez dans la maison et déposez là sur le divan

Elle ne quittera pas mes bras, déclarais-je en entrant dans son salon

Bien, comme tu veux

Je m'installais sur le divan avec ma douce en lui caressant les cheveux, je voyais bien que Charlotte se tortillait attendant l'autorisation d'aller jouer avec son mari. Martha se mit à genoux devant moi, prête user de son pouvoir.

Tu es seule ici? Demandai-je

Oui, mon compagnon est trop jeune pour résister, il est donc parti à la chasse avec mon frère et sa compagne

Bien, dans ce cas, vous pouvez aller vous libérer, dis-je en adressant un regard amusé à Peter et Charlotte

Ils me remercièrent silencieusement, je me doutais que depuis que je les avaient interrompue dans la chambre d'hôtel, ils étaient plus que frustrés.

Il y a une chambre libre là haut, informa Martha, première porte à droite

En moins d'une seconde, ils avaient déjà disparut, je reportais mon regard sur Martha, elle me sourit, je dois bien avouer qu'elle était jolie à regarder, impossible pour elle de concurrencer Bella, mais jolie quand même.

Bien major, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle doit oublier

Garett, un vampire qui l'a violé, murmurai-je

Elle hocha la tête et posa le bout de ses doigts de chaque côtés de la tête de Bella en fermant les yeux

Ça peut prendre un peu de temps major, ne m'interrompt par s'il te plait

Elle se concentra pendant plusieurs minutes, ses émotions étaient neutres, et puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ses émotions changèrent, peur, douleur, honte, tristesse, et ce pendant plusieurs minutes, lorsque toutes ces émotions furent remplacé par une seule; l'effroi, elle fut projeter contre le divan derrière elle, je tentais de la calmer avec mon don, mais rien à faire...

Que se passe t-il? Paniquai-je

Elle ne répondit pas, se roula en boule et se mit à sangloter, Peter et Char apparurent soudainement dans la pièce encore plus frustrés...

Merde, c'est quoi le problème maintenant! Grogna Peter

Dès qu'il remarqua Martha sanglotant par terre, il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle en lui caressant la main

Martha, que se passe t-il? S'affola Peter

Il n'y a rien à faire, rien à faire, rien...

Quoi?

Trop de souffrance, elle a été torturé, cette fille, elle... ce vampire... c'est immonde, elle n'a pas vécu que les violes, bégaya t-elle en sanglotant

As-tu réussi à l'aider? Demanda Peter les traits tirés par l'inquiétude

Non, pardon... il y a une sorte de barrière, elle ne me laisse pas entrer

Peter aida Martha à s'assoir sur le divan, Charlotte lui frottait le dos pour tenter de la rassurer et moi... moi, j'étais totalement abattu, cette femme était un vampire, elle avait vécu quelques minutes de la vie de ma douce et elle ne l'avait pas supporté, comment Bella faisait-elle? Ce qui m'inquiétai également, c'est qu'elle semblait incapable de lui venir en aide, dieu! Que pouvais-je faire? Comme pour répondre à ma question, Bella s'accrocha soudainement à ma chemise, je crus qu'elle allait se réveiller mais elle n'en fit rien, par contre, je ressentis une forte de vague de confiance et de réconfort, la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est qu'elle m'adressa un petit sourire rassurant, merde! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Était-elle consciente de ce qui se passer autour d'elle? Elle dormait putain!

Peter, ne te moque pas de moi, mais je crois que Bella essaye de me rassurer...

Peter s'approcha de nous, il posa sa main sur la joue de ma douce, se récoltant un grondement de ma part et je ressentis une vague d'amusement...

Elle trouve ma jalousie plutôt amusante, je crois, murmurai-je décontenancé

Je t'avais dis qu'elle était incroyable, se vanta Peter, ça c'est ma petite sœur!

Encore un sourire et de l'amusement, une nouvelle vague de réconfort, puis elle se tourna contre mon torse et se referma comme une huitre.

Elle vient de me réconforter, j'y crois pas!

Elle est épuisé major, elle a besoin de repos et toi de te nourrir

Je ne la laisserais pas seule, peut-être demain, je vais bien Peter

Martha se leva et s'agenouilla devant moi, ses yeux toujours noyés dans le venin

Je suis tellement désolé, cette fille... je suis désolé pour ce qu'elle a vécu, désolé de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, mais il y a une bonne chose dans tout cela...

Quoi dont?

Elle à un esprit extrêmement fort, d'après ce que j'ai eu le temps d'entrevoir, l'amour que tu lui porte la ramené à la vie, major, elle guérira d'elle même...

Mais dans combien de temps? Sifflai-je, nous avons une armée avec sa tortionnaire à sa tête qui souhaite la récupérer et je ne peux pas la transformé tant qu'elle est mal...

Tu pourras le faire, très bientôt, elle est prête à guérir maintenant, quelque chose à changé aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de savoir quoi, mais il y a quelque chose de différent en elle depuis peu

J'embrassai son front, soulagé par les paroles de la petite blonde devant moi

As-tu une autre chambre disponible?

Bien sur, celle juste à côté de...

Putain Peter, tu vas faire en sorte que ta femme soit silencieuse! Sifflai-je amusé

Il me sourit pendant que je montais à l'étage avec ma douce, je déposai son corps sur le lit et m'allongea près d'elle en la ramenant dans mes bras, je ronronnais d'aise, en me répétant encore et encore que pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais être ailleurs...


	8. Chapter 8

NOUVEL EVEIL

Bella

Je savais que j'étais dans ses bras, je le sentais, je parvenais même à communiquer avec lui d'une façon qui m'échapper, cependant, j'étais totalement incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, je me sentais si épuisé, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui était arrivé dans la chambre d'hôtel avec les deux connards, ce dont j'étais sur en revanche, c'est que mon corps en avait souffert et que si cela se reproduisait, mon corps d'humaine risquait de ne pas le supporter.

Pour le moment, tout me semblait étrange, je dormais, puis je passais dans un état semi comateux, celui-là même, me permettant de comprendre et me faire comprendre par Jasper, étrange, par ce que, malgré sa présence et ma conscience de celle-ci, je ne l'entendais pas, je le sentais, j'avais la sensation d'utiliser son propre pouvoir pour ce faire. Comment? Je n'étais pas sur de le découvrir un jour, notre lien certainement, cette bizarrerie qui me lier à lui paraissait se balader en un flux continu entre nous, des vibrations, une sorte d'énergie, certainement un truc de vampire, je tentais toutefois, pendant mes moments de semi réveil de ne pas trop penser à cela de peur de griller mon stupide cerveau d'humaine, cela dépasser de loin ma compréhension, de très, très loin, d'ailleurs, j'avais également senti la confusion de Jasper...

Je commençais à me demander si je pourrais me réveiller de cet étrange sommeil un jour, l'intrusion de cette étrangère dans mon esprit, dans mes souvenirs, m'avait tiré beaucoup trop d'énergie, elle n'avait donc rien arrangé à mon problème, par ailleurs, je me sentais incapable de faire autre chose que de la laissait observer, je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de cette fameuse Martha, j'avais de suite compris qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à m'aider à oublier, cela était impossible, non pas par ce que son don était défectueux, au contraire, j'avais senti sa puissance, mais par ce que tout cela faisait parti de mon évolution, de celle que j'avais décidé d'être au moment ou j'avais pris conscience de l'existence et de l'identité de mon compagnon, m'effacer la mémoire ne pourrait pas m'aider, je le savais à présent, tout comme je savais ce qui me viendrais en aide avec le douloureux souvenir de mes moments avec cette merde de Garett et ce taré de pervers à la bite tordu allait finir par me rendre service, grâce à cette merde, je deviendrais celle que je devais être.

Je ne savais pas quoi, comment, ni même le pourquoi, il allait se passer des choses, beaucoup de choses, de très belles et d'autres beaucoup plus tristes, mais là aussi, sans comprendre, je savais que je devais en passer par là, je ne savais pas d'où venait ces pressentiments, mais je devais les prendre aux sérieux, tout comme mes rêves, mon était actuel n'était pas dû au hasard, j'en était sur.

Une douce sensation d'amour intense m'enveloppa et je fus tiré vers Jasper, ciel! Était-ce réellement possible d'être à ce point aimé, avais-je droit à cette chance après toute mes souffrances? Ces émotions semblaient si intense, impossible d'y échapper, ni lui, ni moi, et honnêtement, je n'en avais aucune envie, je savais qu'il me faudrait encore du temps pour me supporter, mon dégout était loin d'avoir disparu tout comme ma honte, d'ailleurs, je n'étais pas sur que ces sentiments disparaissent un jour, mais je saurais les combattre, je ferais des faux pas, parfois, cela fera du mal à Jasper, je le savais, mais je parviendrais à être avec lui, à prendre du plaisir sans voir apparaître l'horrible visage de Garett dans mon esprit.

Encore une vague d'amour qui me frappa de plein fouet, je sens ses lèvres sur mon front et j'étire les miennes en réponse en lui renvoyant mon amour avec le peu de force dont je dispose, je t'aime, toi et le major, pensai-je avec véhémence, oui, j'aimais le vampire autant que l'homme, j'étais consciente de la présence de ces deux êtres en lui, parfois bien distinct, parfois confondu, j'aimais son passé sans le connaître dans les détails, je savais qu'il valait la noirceur de l'encre, je savais qu'il avait fait des choses horribles, au fond de moi, je le savais, mais je l'aimais...

Longtemps, très longtemps j'ai laissé le flux de sensation s'insinuer en moi, des informations, pas précises, pas décrites, ressenti uniquement, beaucoup d'horreurs, beaucoup de peine, et quelque chose dont lui et moi avions l'habitude; le dégoût de sois, Jasper connaissait ce sentiment et moi aussi, pour des raisons différentes, l'émotion était cependant aussi forte.

Je savais que ce n'était pas de ma faute, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour me faire violer... mais Jasper non plus, il n'avait rien demandé, tout comme moi, on l'avait prit et mit au pied du mur, tout comme moi, il n'avait pas eu le choix, tout comme moi, il avait juste tenté de survivre, tout comme moi, il avait même essayé de mourir et tout comme moi, il avait fini par goutter à l'espoir... qu'avions-nous fait de mal, si ce n'est s'adapter à l'horreur?

Je t'aime, toi et le major, répétai-je inlassablement, je m'excusais aussi dans ce silence, pardon, si je ne suis pas encore prête à assumer mes émotions, pardon si mon corps ne parviens pas à avoir les gestes illustrant mes désirs et mes sentiments, pardon de te faire patienter, pardon de ne pas être parfaite pour toi, mais je t'aime, je ne sais pas d'où ça viens, ni pourquoi j'ai droit à quelque chose d'aussi fort et de si rare, merci au ciel de m'offrir ce cadeau, si je devais passer par ma souffrance pour l'avoir, qu'il en soit ainsi...

Plus le temps passait et plus je sentais que mes forces me revenaient, très lentement, je savais que j'allais me réveiller, je serais très faible un moment, mais bientôt, je pourrais voir ton visage en espérant ne pas trop me dégouter pour pouvoir te toucher, pour ne pas empêcher mes gestes envers toi...

Doucement, tout doucement, je sentais mes paupières s'agiter, c'était si dur, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais cela me demander tellement d'effort, je devais toutefois ouvrir les yeux, j'avais besoin de plusieurs choses; voir Jasper, me nourrir et jouir d'un vrai sommeil, les trois éléments me permettant de reprendre des forces, entre tout cela, je rêvais de plonger mon corps dans de l'eau chaude.

Chérie? Entendis-je murmurer, mon ange, j'aimerais voir tes beaux yeux

Comment ne pas trouver la force d'accéder à sa demande? Dur, si dur, mais s'il le veut, alors je vais les ouvrir... mes yeux. Sa voix était si douce, tout comme ses émotions, son désir de me voir me réveiller, mais c'était si dur, mes paupières paraissaient peser une tonne, elles me faisaient mal.

Ma douce, prends ton temps, je suis là, je ne bouge pas, ne te force pas si tu as besoin de plus de temps

Pourquoi? Pourquoi, moi, avais-je droit à cela? Malgré les horreurs de ma vie, pourquoi moi? Tant de gens traversaient la vie ne passant que de souffrance en souffrance et mourraient sans connaître un dixième du sentiment auquel j'avais droit en cet instant, comme ces gens qui naissaient et meurent pauvres, d'autres naissaient et meurent sans amour, malgré ma peine, dans ma vie, j'ai connu l'amour, de ma famille, de mes amis et à présent, de mon amour, je commençais à prendre toute la mesure de ma chance, malgré ma peine, malgré mon envi de mourir, aujourd'hui, il y avait un être qui me tenait dans ses bras me rappelant ma chance...

Enfin, j'ouvrais les yeux, tout était flou et lumineux, même mes iris étaient faibles, la lumière m'avait agressé à tel point que je les refermés presque aussitôt.

S'il te plait Jasper, murmurai-je avec difficultés, éteint la lumière

Tout de suite mon ange, répondit-il inquiet

En moins d'une seconde, la pièce fut plongé dans une semi obscurité, seule la faible lumière du jour disparaissant à l'horizon me permettait de voir la forme de son visage.

Je tentais d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux en soupirant de soulagement, la lumière de la lampe ne les brulaient plus. Je pouvais entrevoir le visage de Jasper à quelques centimètres du mien, il était inquiet, très inquiet.

Jasper, aide... moi... me redresser, le priai-je

Tu me fais peur ma douce, peut-être devrais-tu dormir encore? Susurra t-il la voix prise de sanglot

Je levais la main sur son visage, elle semblait si lourde, tout était si difficile, mais je devais le réconforter, le rassurer...

Tu dois... te nourrir

Non! Gronda t-il catégorique

Major, j'ai... besoin que tu... te... calme, je sais... que c'est impressionnant, mais... c'est un peu... comme si... tu utilisais ton pouvoir... pendant des... heures... à plein... plein régime... de quoi... aurais-tu besoin?

Me nourrir, répondit-il aussitôt

J'ai besoin... vitamines c, fruits... sucre, dis-je dans un souffle de mourante

Il ne répondit pas, je sentis un courant d'air, j'entendis un rire venir de l'étage en dessous et Jasper réapparut en une seconde devant moi

Peter, murmurai-je en tentant de sourire

Jasper se mit à rire en déballant un sac avec des fruits, des plaquettes de chocolat et du jus d'orange, il m'aida à m'assoir en prenant soin de disposer les oreillers de sorte que je sois plus à l'aise. Il ouvrit la bouteille de jus d'orange voulant me servir un verre, mais je ne lui laisser pas le temps, je lui arrache des mains sans ménagements et vida la moitié de celle-ci alors que Jasper posa la main sous la bouteille pour m'aider en m'adressant un sourire amusé. Dès que j'eus décollé ma bouche, je soupirai d'aise, en me laissant retomber sur les oreillers, sentant rapidement le soulagement des vitamines pénétrant dans mon corps...

Désolé, dis-je honteuse

Ne t'excuse pas chérie, que veux-tu maintenant?

Le sucre, c'est ce qui agira le plus rapidement

Il ouvrit une plaquette de chocolat, je m'empressai d'en avaler un morceau et je fus ravis de constater que mes forces me revenaient. Jasper s'installa sur le lit près de moi, le sourire ne quittant pas son magnifique visage, il était visiblement soulagé. Je levai doucement la main pour caresser les cernes sous ses yeux, je ne les voyaient pas, mais je savais qu'elles étaient là.

Vas te nourrir Jasper

Non

S'il te plais, insistai-je alors qu'il posait sa main sur la mienne en fermant les yeux

Pas tout de suite, je ne peux pas

Je vais mieux, je ne vais pas bouger

Je ne peux pas, répéta t-il, il faut que je prenne soin de toi, j'en ai besoin, me pria t-il suppliant

Tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour le moment, dès que j'aurais fini de reprendre des forces, je vais prendre une douche et ensuite, je pourrais peut-être enfin dormir un peu

Comment ça? Tu faisais quoi jusque là? Demanda t-il en rouvrant brusquement les yeux

Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un sommeil, s'il te plait, va te nourrir, je ne vais pas m'envoler, ricanais-je

Il soupira dans la défaite, je me penchai vers lui pour me coller contre sa poitrine, il parut surprit par mon geste, mais très vite la surprise fit place au contentement, il me serra dans ses bras en soupirant doucement.

J'ai eu si peur, murmura t-il

Je sais, mais ça va maintenant

Je vais appeler Char pour qu'elle s'occupe de toi...

Non Jasper, elle a besoin d'avoir la paix avec son mari, j'ai juste besoin de vêtement et le nécessaire pour aller prendre une douche, je ne vais pas bouger de la chambre et si j'ai bien compris, Peter et Charlotte vont être dans la chambre d'à côté...

Pourquoi ne puis-je te dire non à cet instant, soupira t-il contre mes cheveux

Si tu es sage, que tu me donne ce que je te demande et que tu vas te nourrir, je te le dirais, dis-je en souriant contre sa poitrine

Il se redressa, m'observa un moment en souriant, embrassa mon front et se leva, quelques secondes plus tard, il revint avec une pile de vêtements et un nécessaire de toilette qu'il posa sur le lit, puis il se réinstalla près de moi pour continuer à m'observer les traits plus sévères.

Une fois que j'eus terminé ma plaquette de chocolat, j'attrapai une orange et commença à la décortiquer.

Jasper, vas te nourrir ou je te jure que je t'enfonce cette orange dans la bouche, le menaçais-je ludique

J'entendis les rires de Peter et Charlotte accompagner les siens, il retrouva soudainement son sérieux et ferma les yeux avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Bella, chérie, j'ai vraiment, vraiment eu peur, sais-tu à quel point il m'est difficile d'être loin de toi en ce moment? Plaida t-il

Je sais, soupirai-je, mais ça va maintenant, tu dois penser à toi, nous parlerons lorsque tu reviendra

Bien, je vois que je n'ai pas le choix...

Il est impossible de prendre soin des autres lorsqu'on ne prend pas soin de sois, murmurai-je en caressant doucement sa joue, prend soin de toi Jasper

Son regard transperça le mien pendant une bonne minute, je savais qu'il aurait voulu m'embrasser, moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais je n'étais pas encore prête, j'espérais secrètement en être capable un peu plus tard, lorsque j'aurais eu le temps de préparé mon esprit, encore une fois, il embrassa mon front en attardant ses lèvres quelques secondes sur ma peau, il se leva et disparut après m'avoir promit de ne pas être long.


	9. Chapter 9

JASPER

Impossible de luter plus longtemps, j'avais fini par quitter la chambre à contre cœur, en passant dans le salon j'avais expliqué à Peter qu'il pouvait se détendre avec Char en essayant d'être discret, mais je voulais qu'il reste dans la chambre à côté de celle de Bella, au cas où.

Ma douce avait raison, je devais chasser et vite, cela me permettait de garder la bête loin de la surface, de rester le doux et gentil Jasper, en sa présence, je ne pouvais pas être totalement moi même, j'avais donc était obligé de revêtir le costume de Jasper Hale pour ne pas l'effrayer ou lui faire du mal par mégarde.

Martha avait raison, Bella avait changé, comment? Je n'en avait pas la moindre idée, Peter disait qu'elle avait prit conscience de notre lien, j'avais cependant un peu de mal à croire que cela l'avait amené à tout ces changements, son regard, l'expression de son visage, ses émotions, sans parler de sa capacité à « emprunter » ma force.

Elle paraissait moins torturé, différente en étant la même, j'avais cru mourir lorsqu'elle s'était réveillé, elle pouvait à peine parler, devant reprendre son souffle qu'elle tentait de rendre régulier après chaque mot, elle n'avait pas supporté le faible éclairage de la lampe de chevet, encore une fois, Peter m'avait prévenu que son réveille serait difficile, qu'elle serait épuisé, mais lorsqu'il m'avait assuré qu'il lui suffirait de se nourrir pour aller mieux, je me demandais s'il ne se foutait pas de ma gueule! « Ce n'est pas un vampire! » Lui avait hurlé, mais une fois de plus, ce trou du cul avait raison.

Ma première réaction à bien sur était de paniquer, putain! Elle semblait en souffrance, mais fidèle à elle même, avant de penser à elle, elle avait prit le temps de me rassurer, de me dire qu'elle irait bien au point qu'elle était parvenu à faire taire le vampire en l'envoyant se nourrir, je me battais pourtant contre toutes les fibres de mon corps pour ne pas rester à ses côtés, là où était ma place, j'avais le devoir, le besoin et l'envi de prendre soin d'elle, mais aller contre sa volonté était trop difficile, j'avais donc couru jusqu'au premier lieu de chasse, sans me préoccuper de ce que j'allais y trouver.

Je voulais aller le plus vite possible au point d'en arriver à me nourrir de coyote, putain, je détestais ces bestioles, mais je n'avais pas le temps de trouver mieux, tout mon corps souffrait de son absence, de sa proximité, par ailleurs, j'étais pressé, excité de découvrir ce qui avait changé entre nous, elle voulait ma parler et son regard semblait en dire long, mais je me refuserais à espérer, était-elle prête à m'aimer? A accepter sa place à mes côtés? Serait-elle un jour capable de me laisser la toucher? J'en doutais fortement, j'avais dû déployer tant d'effort pour ne pas l'embrasser sur le lit, me répétant à quel point j'étais déjà chanceux qu'elle me laisse poser mes lèvres sur son front, chanceux qu'elle m'est dit m'aimer... s'en souvenait-elle? D'après ses émotions, oui, mais... j'avais si peur, qu'elle me repousse, qu'elle s'enfuie encore une fois, qu'elle enterre ses sentiments sous sa souffrance, qu'elle soit désespéré de ne pas avoir été aidé par Martha.

J'étais confus, perdus, les questions fusaient dans mon cerveau de vampire, elles apparaissaient dans mon esprit défiant toute logique, toute raison, ne pas savoir était une pure torture, elle était ma compagne, mais serait-elle un jour réellement capable de m'accepter de la sorte?

Cela faisait une bonne heure que je buvais tout ce qui passer sur mon chemin, cela en devenait pathétique, puis je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche de mon jean, avant même de l'attraper, mon esprit était déjà parti dans tous les sens, m'avait-elle de nouveau quitter? Allait-elle bien?

Oui? Soupirai-je en commençant à courir vers la maison de Martha

Frère! Comment va? Me demanda la voix bourru d'Emmet

Emmet! Dis-je en ralentissant pour marcher, oui, je vais bien et toi?

On s'inquiète, mec! Alors comment va ma sœur?

Bien, elle semble mieux, mais il s'est passé quelque chose de plutôt étrange aujourd'hui, je pensai téléphoner à Carlisle un peu plus tard...

Quoi? Elle va bien? Quelqu'un lui a fait du mal? S'énerva t-il

Putain! Calme toi Emmet, oui, j'ai dis qu'elle allait bien, mais il s'est passé une chose de vraiment... étrange, d'ailleurs, si Carlisle est dans le coin, je veux bien que tu lui passe le téléphone

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, je l'entendis courir je ne sais où en criant à Carlisle de ramener son cul, « fais attention à ton langage! » Cria Esmée, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, cette famille aurait du succès dans un talk show!

Fils?

Salut Carlisle, écoute, ne panique pas, elle va bien, elle semble même mieux depuis aujourd'hui, mais il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre, Peter pense que c'est à cause de notre lien à Bella et à moi, mais...

Il s'est passé quoi? S'impatienta Carlisle

Et bien, as-tu déjà entendu parler d'une humaine capable de repousser des vampires sans les toucher?

Tu veux dire que Bella à fait ça? Mais comment? Son... bouclier, alors elle est vraiment un bouclier, murmura t-il pour lui même, j'avais pensé à cette possibilité quand Edward m'avait dit qu'il ne pouvait lire ses pensées, mais, au point que celui-ci devienne physique alors qu'elle est toujours humaine, elle est physiquement trop fragile pour ça, à moins que...

Putain de bordel de merde! Carlisle, je suis là! Arrête de te parler à toi même et fais moi participer

Désolé, c'est juste...

Étonnant? Oui, je sais crois moi, mais je l'ai vus de mes yeux, Peter pense qu'elle aurait en quelque sorte puisé sa force grâce à notre lien, ensuite elle s'est évanoui, elle était très faible, puis elle s'est réveillé, toujours épuisé, mais il a suffit qu'elle se nourrisse pour reprendre des force...

Comme pour nous! S'exclama t-il surprit. Et bien, je ne vois pas d'autre explication que celle de Peter, je vais contacter Eleazar pour lui demander s'il a déjà été témoin de ça, mais je pense qu'il m'en aurait parlé et puis...

Ne recommence pas Carlisle! Grondai-je, bon, elle m'attend, je te rappelle demain, dis-je avant de raccrocher

Carlisle était insupportable lorsqu'il partait dans ses monologues sans fins, si je le laissait faire, ça pouvait prendre des heures. Je rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche et je me remis à courir le plus vite possible vers ma moitié, je voulais passer du temps avec elle, mais je savais que je devais aussi interroger les deux blaireaux qui avaient voulu s'attaquer à elle, j'espérais juste être capable de recollé leurs putains de morceaux pour leur parler.

J'entrai dans la maison sans frapper, Martha avait eu la gentillesse de nous la laisser quelques jours, histoire de permettre à Bella de se reposer sans avoir envi de la boire, elle était donc parti retrouver son compagnon.

Je montai rapidement les marches et j'ouvrais la porte de la chambre pour découvrir ma douce, assise par terre, adossé à la porte de la salle de bain, elle leva la tête vers moi, m'adressant un sourire désolé

Bella? Demandai-je en m'agenouillant devant elle

Désolé, j'ai... présumé de mes forces, murmura t-elle

Que veux-tu dire? Demandai-je en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille

Et bien, mes jambes ne me portent plus, je... je suis tombé...

Quoi! Hurlai-je

Chut! M'intima t-elle

Merde Bella! M'emportai-je, pourquoi ne pas les avoir appelé? Tu es par terre depuis combien de temps? Demandai-je furieux tout en la portant jusqu'au lit

S'il te plait, Peter et Charlotte sont en pleine action, ricana t-elle, tu ne voudrais pas les interrompre... encore une fois?

Mais je m'en fou, putain! Comment...

Jasper, murmura t-elle en posant la main sur ma joue réduisant ma colère à néant. Je ne suis pas morte, ni blessé, j'étais juste assise par terre, ils ont eu la gentillesse de mettre leur vie de côté pour m'aider, c'est le moins que je puisse faire...

Mais...

Chut, répéta t-elle en jetant un œil sur la porte, tu veux bien m'aider?

Je secouai la tête, elle était pas croyable, elle était resté par terre pendant une demi heure incapable de se relever juste pour ne pas les interrompre? J'étais heureux de m'être nourri par ce que sinon, la chambre n'exciserait plus à l'heure actuelle, comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas l'entendre tomber?

Tu veux bien m'aider? Répéta t-elle doucement

Bien sur ma douce, répondis-je en serrant les dents, je vais aller te couler un bain

Elle murmura un merci et me sourit, j'aurais voulu lui rendre, mais je me battais pour ne pas perdre la tête et aller botter le cul à ces deux stupides vampires dans la pièce d'à côté. Je me levai donc dans un état second et alla faire couler l'eau de son bain en y mettant toute sorte de produits que les femmes affectionnés tant. Je revins rapidement auprès d'elle en soupirant

Je suis désolé, murmura t-elle

Ho, chérie, tu es tombé, ce n'est pas de ta faute...

D'être faible, rectifia t-elle en fixant ses mains, ce qui s'est passé n'aurait jamais dû arriver, mon corps est trop faible pour ça...

Tu n'es pas faible, mon ange, lui assurai-je avec véhémence, au contraire, je suis si fier de toi, je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à faire ça, mais je suis fier de toi, il est vrai que ton corps s'est affaibli, mais ça ira mieux dans quelques jours et...

Non, tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire, je n'ai pas choisi ce qui est arrivé, c'est arrivé, mais si cela venait à se reproduire, je suis sur que mon corps ne le supportera pas, user d'un pouvoir qui ne peut être contenu que dans un corps de vampire, ce n'est pas bon pour une faible humaine, soupira t-elle en souriant tristement, cependant, je suis heureuse que ce soit arrivé, vraiment... je n'aurait pas supporté d'être de nouveau violé...

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une gifle, j'avais été si absorbé par ce qui était arrivé que je n'avais pas pensé à ça, ils allaient la violer... encore et je n'avais pas été là pour elle, incapable de la protéger, elle avait dû le faire elle même et son corps en payait les conséquences, tout été ma faute, encore, je n'étais qu'un misérable monstre incapable de prendre soin de sa compagne et cette pensée fut plus que suffisant pour teinté ma vision de rouge...

Jasper, entendis-je murmurer

Non, je ne suis pas Jasper, je ne suis rien, rien d'autre qu'un monstre, une abomination...

Major! Hurla l'ange, tu vas venir ici de suite, soldat! Suis le son de ma voix, viens...

Bella, je ne suis pas sur que...

Tais-toi Peter! S'écria l'ange, vas plutôt voir ou en est l'eau du bain, s'il te plait

Major, je sais que tu m'entends, je veux que tu vienne près de moi

Bella...

Charlotte, je t'adore, vraiment, mais je suis parfaitement capable de gérer mon compagnon, laissez nous, maintenant!

Ma compagne, mienne! Elle est là, je dois aller vers elle, elle est à moi, pour moi, elle m'appelle, ma compagne.

Je sentais mon corps se déplacer et rapidement, je posai ma tête contre elle, mienne!

Mienne! Grondai-je

Oui, major, roucoula t-elle en caressant mes cheveux, je suis à toi, prends ton temps, tout va bien, nous sommes tout les deux, personne d'autre, je vous aime, toi et Jasper

Je ronronnais contre elle, les yeux clos, laissant son amour envahir tout mon être, ma compagne m'aimait, elle était à moi...

Major, pense tu pouvoir m'aider?

Ma compagne avait besoin de moi, oui, bien sur que je veux l'aider, Jasper et moi sommes là pour elle, je ferais tout pour elle. Je hochai la tête en la regardant à travers le voile rouge de ma vision, elle souriait...

Bien, pense tu être capable de faire des gestes lents et doux? Souviens toi major, je suis humaine

Oui, ma compagne était fragile, tellement fragile, pouvais-je être doux? Jasper saurait être doux, peut-être devais-je laisser Jasper...

J'ai besoin de toi, major, murmura t-elle

Je peux

Ok, j'ai besoin que tu m'aide à me dévêtir et m'amène jusqu'à la baignoire, peux-tu faire ça pour moi, major?

Oui, ma compagne

Je posai les mains sur elle pour commencer à enlever ses vêtements tout en fermant les paupières, mais je sentis sa main sous mon menton provoquant une sorte de choc électrique divin...

Major, s'il est plus facile pour toi de garder les yeux fermés, alors fais-le, mais si tu le fais pour moi, sache que ce n'est pas nécessaire, je veux m'habituer à ton regard, j'en ai besoin

Mon cœur mort brulait dans ma poitrine, j'hésitais, serais-je capable de ne pas toucher ma compagne, accoupler, accoupler, accoupler, ce mot tourner encore et encore en moi, je la voulait...

Et puis une voix s'imposa à moi « n'oublie pas ce qu'elle a vécu, elle est humaine, ne lui fais pas de mal »

J'ouvrai le yeux pour me plonger dans les siens, elle paraissait avoir confiance en moi autant qu'en Jasper, elle me voulait autant que lui, je ferais tout pour elle, même moi, la bête près à se cacher d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne mon égale voulait la voir, lui parler... être aimé.

Ses yeux semblaient remplis d'amour, même pour moi... le monstre...

Je te veux, murmurai-je en grinçant des dents

Et tu m'auras, promit-elle en souriant timidement, mais tu sais au fond, que ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant, je ne veux pas que tu souffre mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu te cache de moi, cependant, si c'est trop dur pour toi d'apparaitre devant moi, je comprendrais que tu attende que je sois transformé.

Je la prit brusquement dans mes bras la serrant fort contre ma poitrine, plongeant une main dans ses cheveux et je cédais à l'envie de goutter ses lèvres, si douce, si sucré, quelque chose m'incita cependant à me reculer légèrement

Mienne! Grondai-je contre ses lèvres

Major, murmura t-elle, je t'aime, mais je ne suis pas prête à te donner plus pour le moment, tu comprends?

Je hochai la tête en baissant les yeux

Je ne veux pas que tu souffre, répéta t-elle

Jasper, grognais-je sachant que je devais lui céder la place

Avant que tu le laisse revenir, je voulais te dire merci, c'est grâce à toi si j'ai pus me défendre aujourd'hui

Je relevai la tête sans comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de me dire, qu'avais-je fais pour mériter ses remerciements? Elle caressa ma joue en souriant, je soupirais d'aise en fermant les yeux...

Puis tout redevins soudainement clair, mon dieu! Qu'avais-je fais? Je rouvrais les yeux pour découvrir Bella devant moi, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, je bondis instantanément de l'autre côté de la pièce...

Bella? Je... je t'ai fais du mal? Demandai-je horrifié à cette idée

Non, Jasper, pas du tout, me répondit-elle en souriant, tu allais m'aider à aller à la salle de bain, peux-tu faire ça pour moi s'il te plait?

Si je ne t'es rien fait, alors pourquoi tu pleure?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta immobile sur le sol, tendis que je la regarder.

Bella? M'inquiétai-je

Par ce que j'ai compris quelque chose d'important... viens près de moi Jasper

Je m'exécutai exagérant la lenteur de mes pas, je n'étais pas sur de ne pas lui avoir fait de mal...

Jasper, je vais te dire quelque chose, essaye de ne pas m'interrompre, je ne veux pas qu'on en parle, je veux simplement te dire ce que je sais, ce que je pense et que tu réfléchisse tranquillement par la suite...

Bien sur ma douce

Je voudrais que tu arrête de cacher le major...

Bella, cette partie de moi est monstrueuse, rétorquai-je honteusement en baissant la tête

Je t'es demandé de me laisser parler, s'il te plait. Il n'est pas plus un monstre que tu ne l'es, tu as voulu le tuer lorsque tu as quitté Maria, tu voulais tellement plaire à Alice et aux Cullen que tu as divisé ton esprit, mais il fait parti de toi Jasper, à part entière et tu ne dois pas avoir honte de cette partie de ton âme, tu dois faire la paix avec pour pouvoir être entier de nouveau, il n'a rien fais de mal si ce n'est d'avoir été créer par Maria, tu as pensé pouvoir l'enterrer avec tes souvenirs mais tu ne peux pas. Tu t'es servi inconsciemment de ton don pour diviser ton esprit et tes émotions et cette partie de toi est torturé de devoir sans cesse être effacé pour n'être autorisé à sortir que lorsque tu es en colère ou lorsque tu chasse, il n'est pas que le reflet de ta haine, Jasper, le vampire devrait aussi avoir le droit de vivre, peut importe ce qu'il a fait, peut importe qu'à cette époque, c'était toi, Jasper qui était relégué à la seconde place. Si je dois être ta compagne, je serais la sienne aussi, autant te réconcilier avec lui, tu ne crois pas?

Je restai coite devant ma douce, comment faisait-elle ça, bon sang? On dirait Peter, mais en mieux! Comment connaissait-elle Maria? Savait-elle ce que j'avais fais avec cette garce? Comment, comment pouvais-je accéder à sa demande sans la décevoir, sans la perdre? Le vampire était née avec Maria et j'avais tout fait pour le tuer en la quittant, mais Bella avait raison, il était là, bien présent et je l'autorisai à sortir que lorsque que je ne pouvais plus assumer mes émotions, ma colère ou mon besoin de sang, il était là, gisant, tapit au fond de moi, hurlant son besoin d'être autre chose que l'expression de mes ténèbres. Bella savait-elle ce que cela voulait dire? Savait-elle qu'il me serait sans doute impossible de préserver la douceur constante que je voulais lui offrir?

Maintenant, je voudrais que tu m'aide à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain, l'eau doit être froide maintenant, plaisanta t-elle me tirant du même coup de mes pensées

Je t'aime Bella, lâchai-je soudainement

Elle tourna la tête vers moi en affichant un sourire radieux

Je sais Jasper, moi aussi. Je suppose que nous avons tous les deux besoin de faire face à nos démons avant que quelque chose soit possible. Toutefois, je vais t'avouer quelque chose, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas...

Jamais, m'empressai-je de répondre

J'étais bien avec lui Jasper, murmura t-elle en baissant les yeux, je n'avais pas honte et je ne me dégoutai pas pendant que j'étais avec lui. Tu essaye d'être si parfais, je sais que tu le fais pour moi, mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois parfais, je ne suis pas Alice, contente toi d'être toi même, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin...

Je me statufiai comme un putain de morceau de glace, étais-je si stupide? Je savais que le major refaisait surface depuis que j'avais quitté Alice, je voulais redevenir moi même loin de cette garce, mais dès que j'avais retrouvé Bella, j'avais freiné le processus, trop peur de l'effrayer, trop peur d'être repoussé. Qu'avais-je récolté, si ce n'est de l'avoir éloigné de moi, elle le préférait à celui que je tentais d'être, elle préférait celui que j'étais vraiment et moi, comme un con d'empathe du dimanche, je n'avais rien vu...

Peter, Charlotte? L'entendis-je appeler

Je levais un sourcil, qu'avais-je fais? Ils apparurent de suite dans la pièce près à m'éloigner d'elle

Tout va bien, les rassura Bella, Peter, veux-tu emmener Jasper faire un tour? J'ai besoin de t'emprunter Charlotte un moment...

Bien sur, répondit-il en me trainant hors de la pièce

Dès que je fus près des escaliers, j'entendis Bella...

Ho! Jasper, j'oubliai! Ricana t-elle. Le major embrasse très bien

Merde! Putain! J'avais raté ça? Je ne m'en souvenais même pas! J'étais mortifié, ce devait être notre premier baiser et je ne m'en souvenais même pas! Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être jaloux, jaloux de moi même, quelle connerie!

Bordel de merde! Marmonnai-je en arrivant dans le salon

Évidemment, ce trou du cul de Peter était mort de rire, même mon grondement n'y faisait rien

Ho, major, il est vraiment temps que tu te sorte les doigts du cul et que revienne, rigola t-il

Putain, je ne me souviens même pas l'avoir embrassé, marmonnai-je

A qui la faute? Peux-être vas-tu enfin prendre mes putains de paroles au sérieux maintenant qu'elles sont sorties de la bouche d'une jolie femme, qui soit dit en passant, ce trouve être ta compagne! Je suis ravis de découvrir que cette merveilleuse demoiselle semble aussi intuitive que moi...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à pleine dent, oui, elle n'était pas Alice, merde, rien qu'en pensant à cette garce, mes envies de meurtre me reprirent.

J'étais si heureux d'avoir trouvé Bella, si heureux que cette partie de moi ne la rebute pas, bien qu'un peu vexé de ne pas me souvenir de ce baiser, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'avait dû être ce moment, pourrais-je l'embrasser de nouveau? Quand? Devais-je lui demander ou me servir? Je me doutai que le major n'avait surement pas eu la patience d'attendre la permission, cette pensée ne faisait qu'affluer le venin dans ma bouche et durcir la pierre dans mon pantalon...

Major! Rigola Peter, garde ta luxure, par ce que dans la mesure ou ma femme n'est pas disponible, je risquerais de me rabattre sur toi!

Vas te faire foutre! Grognai-je

Avec plaisir major, tu te propose?

Putain, tu sais qu'elle est tombé tout à l'heure? Comment as-tu fais pour ne pas l'entendre?

C'est elle qui est tombé? Merde! Elle a marmonné de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle avait fait tomber la lampe de chevet, du coup, on a pas bougé, désolé, major, mais pourquoi a t-elle dit ça?

Toi et ton pouvoir de merde qui fonctionne une fois sur deux! Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas vous déranger, elle est resté par terre une demi heure...

Désolé...

C'est pas de ta faute Peter. Où as-tu mit les morceaux de merde?

Dans le coffre major, tu veux que je rassemble les pièces du puzzle?

Ouai, je suis pas sur de pouvoir le faire, ils voulaient la violer, putain de merde, j'étais censé la protéger et elle a faillit se refaire violer...

Tu ne savais pas? L'un d'eux était à moitié à poil

Non, j'étais trop absorbé par Bella quand je suis entré dans la chambre, elle pourra dire ce qu'elle veut, ils vont souffrir ceux là!

Bon, j'y vais, je te préviens quand j'ai fini

Peter sorti de la maison et je m'affalais sur le divan repensant aux paroles de ma douce, ma compagne, ma moitié, mon éternité... à présent, je pouvais enfin réellement espérer...


	10. Chapter 10

PLANS

Alice

Enfin, la portière passager s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Edward encore plus tourmenté que d'habitude, si cela était possible. Il s'installa sans un mot, puis se tourna vers moi

- Bien, je suis là

- Ne sois pas si suffisant Edward, peut-être devrais-je te détendre avant de commencer?

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, je me doutais que cela devait faire un moment qu'il ne s'était pas soulagé, Edward avait besoin d'être sollicité. La dernière fois que je lui avait rendu service s'était il y a plus de trois ans, lorsque la frustration que Bella lui faisait subir était devenu trop forte. Je l'avais vu lui céder environ six mois après le début de leur relation et bien sur, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la boire, pour lui, le sexe avec Bella ne pouvait se terminer autrement, sa jouissance devait venir en plongeant ses dents en elle. Bien sur, je lui avait de suite parlé de ma vision, par ce qu'à la fin, elle mourrait et je savais qu'il voulait la garder avec lui, la transformer, même si son étrange conscience hurlait de ne pas le faire, moi je savais, je savais que ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'est pouvoir la prendre éternellement en repensant à l'instant ou il avait planté ses dents en elle...

- Alice?

- Hum?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de poser cette question, mais à quoi tu penses? Et surtout comment peux-tu penser sans que je ne puisse te lire? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Et bien, pendant mes récents voyages, j'ai fait des rencontres Edward, certains vampires ont des dons fascinants, je pense que tu peux aujourd'hui constater le résultat. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je t'ai fais venir, autant aller dans le vif du sujet, il s'agit de Bella... et de Jasper...

Son visage s'est fendu en un rictus douloureux, si personne n'avait jamais vu Edward Cullen laid et bien, à cet instant, j'avais la malchance de découvrir que c'était possible, il pouvait vraiment être repoussant dans tout les sens du terme.

- Qu'est-ce... il... il l'a bu? Gronda t-il en approfondissant son horrible grimace

- Pas encore, mais c'est plus... compliqué que ça Edward

- Alice, pour l'amour de dieu, parle! Siffla t-il

- Et bien, Jasper et Bella se sont dernièrement rencontré, ils ont découvert qu'ils étaient... compagnons

- Compagnons? Comment ça compagnons?

- Comme Esmée et Carlisle, Emmet et Rose, lui répondis-je comme s'il était le dernier des attardés (et à ce moment là, ce devait être le cas)

- Non! Rugit-il, elle est à moi, c'est à moi de la boire et de la garder!

- Ce qui m'amène à ma prochaine question, veux-tu m'aider à récupérer mon mari? Ce qui te permettra de récupérer Bella

- Je vais juste aller la chercher, il n'aura pas le choix

- Peux-tu te calmer et reprendre le contrôle de ton cerveau Edward? Sifflai-je méchamment. Sincèrement, si c'était si simple, je te l'aurais déjà dit, malgré ton don, tu ne tiendrai pas trois minutes contre Jasper.

Il poussa un grondement de frustration, je l'avais encore plus énervé, mais il savait que j'avais raison, je lui laisser donc quelques minutes pour se reprendre.

- Que va t-il se passer entre eux?

- Es-tu sur de vouloir le savoir?

Encore un grondement, ok...

- Ses sentiments ne sont pas encore enchainés à lui pour le moment...

Du moins j'espère, pensai-je

- Je les aient vu s'accoupler bientôt pendant qu'elle sera encore humaine, il finira par la mordre à la fin de leurs ébats

Bien Alice, joue sur la corde sensible...

- Es-tu sur de toi? Demanda t-il pensif, je t'avoue que je ne te fais pas confiance Alice, le fait que je puisse pas te lire...

- Edward, le coupai-je, j'ai été seule depuis un certain temps, lorsque j'ai rencontré un vampire me permettant de protéger mon esprit de certains pouvoirs, je n'ai pas refusé, où est le mal? Tu sais que j'aime Jasper, tu sais que ça fait un moment que nous sommes séparé, je pensais que ce serait passager, mais depuis qu'il a rencontré Bella à cause de ces imbéciles de Peter et Charlotte...

- Quoi? Elle devait être leur repas?

- Oui, mais ils ont remarqué la marque de sa morsure sur son poignée, ils ont discutés et une chose en amenant une autre, ils ont fini par appeler Jasper...

- Où sont-ils en ce moment?

- La dernière fois que j'ai eu une vision, ils étaient au Texas, mais ils se déplacent, Jasper à la trouille que tu vienne la chercher, mentis-je

- Il a raison, ricana t-il les yeux noirs, la famille est-elle au courant?

- Qu'ils sont ensemble? Oui... et ils bénissent cette union, ils vont bientôt savoir que c'est toi qui a perdu la boule le soir de son anniversaire...

Il m'adressa un regard affolé, je lui rendis un sourire compréhensif

- Edward, repris-je en posant ma main sur la sienne, j'aime Jasper, tu aime Bella, la question n'est pas là, la vrai question est: jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour la récupérer? Par ce qu'à la seconde où il va la mordre...

- J'irais aussi loin que nécessaire, mais si tu me trahi Alice...

- Edward, tu sais que je t'aime bien, on a eu des désaccords, mais je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal, je veux juste récupérer ce qui est à moi, tout comme toi, mais il va falloir que tu me fasse confiance par ce que le prix d'une éternité heureuse avec Bella s'appelle Volturi...

- Quoi? S'écria t-il

- J'ai étudié toutes les possibilités, je te jure, la seule solution est de demander de l'aide à Aro et il ne le fera pas gratuitement, mais si tu fais ce que je te dis, Bella t'appartiendra, elle sera douce et obéissante, alors que ce soit au sein de la garde d'Aro ou ailleurs, quelle importance?

- C'est vraiment la seule solution? Insista t-il avec son regard de chiot

- Oui, je te jure Edward, cela ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, mais Aro nous traitera bien, nous pourrons vivre avec nos compagnons sans ingérence de sa part

Il soupira bruyamment en ce pinçant l'arrête du nez, dieu, qu'il pouvait m'énerver lorsqu'il faisait ça, j'attendais patiemment, sachant que de toute façon, le convaincre était l'aspect le plus simple du plan.

- Que doit-on faire au juste? Finit-il par demander au bout d'un moment

- Tu dois comprendre que nous ne pourrons plus jamais revoir le reste de la famille...

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est Bella, m'assura t-il

- Bien! Alors, la première chose à faire, c'est d'aller en Italie, ce qui est pratique, c'est que j'ai mes bagages avec moi et que nous sommes déjà à l'aéroport, dis-je en étirant un sourire sur mes lèvres

Je laissai la voiture de location sur le parking et nous partions aussitôt, pas de temps à perdre! Durant le trajet, je lui expliquer mes plans, fort heureusement, il avait trop peur de perdre Bella ou plutôt l'exclusivité de son sang pour remettre en question mes plans, je savais qu'il n'avait pas totalement confiance en moi, mais il savait que je voulais Jasper et j'avais vu qu'il finirait par suivre mes plans à la lettre.

Je lui parler de Victoria, évidemment sa première réaction fut de retourner vers Bella pour la sauver, mais je lui avait assuré que Jasper s'occuperait de son cas, qu'elle faisait parti intégrante de mon plan dans la mesure ou Aro avait décidé d'envoyé trois membres de sa garde pour l'aider, je lui avait menti concernant ce qui était arrivé à Bella ces trois dernières années, lui expliquant que Martin, le vampire m'ayant appris à protéger mon esprit avait provoqué une sorte de « panne » de mon pouvoir, que je n'étais parvenu à contrôler que récemment. Je lui avait fait promettre de ne pas tenter de tuer Jasper, de toute façon, il mourrait.

Il était tellement, désespéré, haineux qu'il n'avait pas été difficile d'obtenir le résultat que je voulais, nous devions rester en Italie jusqu'à ce que Maria récupère Jasper, ensuite seulement, nous pourrions aller chercher nos compagnons, il n'avait évidemment pas apprécier de rester en arrière, mais la seule chose que j'attendais de lui, c'est qu'il promette son éternité à Aro.

A présent, je n'avais qu'une crainte; ne pas parvenir à contrôlé mon esprit avec Aro, il devait voir certaines choses, tout en restant aveugle pour d'autre, je pouvais le faire, mais il y avait une chance, infime pour que cela ne fonctionne pas et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, quel événement pouvait m'empêcher de me concentrer suffisamment?

Nous arrivions enfin à Rome, je devais travailler Edward au corps, même si j'avais la confirmation dans mes visions qu'Edward me suivrait, je devais le détendre et me détendre. Je l'obligeai donc à prendre une chambre d'hôtel avec moi...

- Tu es sur qu'on a le temps pour ça Alice? Me demanda t-il inquiet

- Tu crois vraiment que je prendrais le risque de tout mettre à l'eau pour ça? On a besoin de se détendre tout les deux, ne dis pas le contraire, souriais-je en arrachant sa chemise

- Alice, je n'ai pas pris de bagage...

- J'irai te chercher ce qu'il faut demain matin, promit!

J'arrachai rapidement son pantalon, il n'y avait pas à dire, Edward était peut-être un trou du cul, mais il était beau, vraiment beau, bien sur, son expérience au lit était pathétique en comparaison de celle de Jasper, mais avec Edward j'avais le contrôle et c'était plutôt amusant de faire ce que je voulais de son corps, son magnifique corps. Jasper, lui, avait toujours voulu le contrôle de nos ébats, c'était d'ailleurs le seul aspect de notre vie de couple pour lequel je lui avait laissé le contrôle, j'avais essayé de changer ça, mais cela s'était avéré impossible, il n'y avait rien à faire, mais il était si expérimenté et son don... coucher avec Jasper était divin, incomparable, j'étais totalement accroc à son don et j'avais hâte d'y goutter à nouveau, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'avais empêché de le repousser lors de notre première fois, lorsque j'avais vu son torse imparfait dans ma vision, creusé par les nombreuses cicatrices, le coup avait été dur à encaisser, mais j'avais aussi vu le plaisir qu'il allait me procurer et heureusement! Moi qui aimer la perfection physique, si Jasper avait un défaut, c'était bien celui-ci, si j'avais pu l'envoyer chez un chirurgien, je ne me serais pas gêné...

Je ramenai mes pensées à l'apollon devant moi, un peu déçu en sachant que ma jouissance ne serait pas aussi incroyable qu'avec mon mari.

- Tu te souviens Edward? Murmurai-je en caressant sa longueur, tu sais à quel point je peux te faire du bien?

- Oui, souffla t-il en fermant les yeux

Bonne petite chose, il était déjà en attente, je savais que je lui avait manqué, au moins pour ça, j'engouffrai son sexe dans ma bouche et je commençais à le travailler, je voulais qu'il arrive à Voltera totalement détendu et confiant...


	11. Chapter 11

BELLA

Charlotte était resté avec moi, elle avait rit lorsque j'avais taquiné Jasper au sujet du baisé donné au major, je levai les yeux vers elle en souriant...

- Merci, murmurai-je

- Pourquoi, ma chère? Demanda t-elle en levant un sourcil

- D'être là... pour lui... pour moi

Elle enveloppa ses bras autour de moi et me serra dans une étreinte qui dura plusieurs minutes, elle se détacha et me sourit de nouveau.

- Vous en valez la peine, tout les deux, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. Bien! Que dirais-tu de prendre ce bain?

- J'aimerai beaucoup, merci, désolé de te demander ça, mais...

Je ne parvins pas à terminer ma phrase, gêné de l'accaparer de la sorte

- Et bien, ma chère, je ne te cacherai pas que c'est un plaisir pour moi de te déshabiller et de t'aider à te baigner, dit-elle en me conduisant jusqu'à la baignoire

J'entendis un grognement d'en bas, je ris avec Charlotte à la réaction de Jasper, j'aimais sa jalousie. Malgré son ton, je pouvais facilement voir qu'elle était tout à fait sérieuse. Elle me déshabilla lentement sans me quitter des yeux

- Il n'y a aucune raison d'être gêné Bella, tu es belle, m'assura t-elle en m'aidant à me plonger dans l'eau

- Je n'en suis pas si sur, marmonnai-je en regardant mes bras

Elle ouvrit sa chemise, je détournai les yeux comme une écolière, me rendant compte de mon attitude ridicule, je relevai doucement le regard sur son torse, remarquant plusieurs morsures à la naissance de ses seins, tout comme les miennes, et malgré cela, elle était belle, vraiment belle...

- Suis-je hideuse Bella? Me demanda t-elle en m'adressant un sourire confiant

- Pas du tout, répondis-je avec véhémence, au contraire...

- Et bien, tu vois, c'est la même chose pour toi, il est vrai que les cicatrices sur mes seins... c'est Peter, murmura t-elle en riant doucement, mais j'ai de nombreuses cicatrices laissé par d'autres...

Je réfléchi à ses paroles qui semblaient me rappeler quelque chose, mais je ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigts dessus. Elle referma sa chemise et commença à me laver doucement avec une éponge pendant que je réfléchissais. J'avais déjà pensé à ça... mais quand? Je m'étais demandé comment je pourrais faire disparaître le visage de Garett à chaque fois que je posai les yeux sur mon corps...

- Merde! Murmurai-je pour moi même

- Je t'es fais mal? S'inquiéta Charlotte en arrêtant son geste

- Non, je viens de me rappeler... lorsque je me suis évanoui, tellement de chose sont devenu clair pour moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne me rappelle pas de tout, mais... dis moi, tu m'a bien dis que Jasper s'était entrainé pour supporter l'odeur du sang?

- Oui, pendant plusieurs mois, il a supporté le sang humain et ton odeur afin d'être sur de ne jamais te faire du mal, ça à été une vrai torture pour lui, mais il était si heureux lorsqu'il est enfin devenu maitre de lui même

- A quel point? M'empressai-je de demander

- Et bien, il a un contrôle total maintenant, tu pourrais perdre un litre de sang devant lui qu'il ne te ferait aucun mal, j'en suis sur. Pourquoi?

- Penses-tu qu'il est également capable de contrôler l'afflux de venin dans sa bouche?

- Oui, je pense que oui, mais je... à quoi pense tu? Quémanda t-elle en me lavant les cheveux

- Je crois... je sais comment aller mieux, je sais que Martha n'a pas pu m'aider, mais je crois que je sais comment faire pour ne plus souffrir en voyant mon corps, tu sais...

Je m'arrêtai un moment pour retenir mes larmes, je pris une grande inspiration et continua

- Ce n'est pas... vraiment les cicatrices qui me font du mal, c'est plutôt, merde! J'en ai marre de voir le visage de cet enculé à chaque fois que je vois les marques qu'il m'a fait...

- Je comprends, mais... ho! S'exclama t-elle en se tournant pour me faire face. Oui, je pense que Jasper peut faire ça

- Je pense aussi, murmurai-je en souriant pleines dents

Elle termina ma toilette, je la remerciai, je ne m'étais étonnement pas senti gêné de ma nudité devant elle, j'étais juste détendu, il était agréable d'être en sa présence, et je mentirai si je disais qu'elle était désagréable à regarder. Je sorti de la baignoire, elle m'aida à me sécher, puis à m'habiller.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle s'installa sur le lit à mes côtés, souriante, elle me caressa les cheveux et s'allongea près de moi en restant silencieuse un moment.

- Tu sais Bella, commença t-elle au bout d'un long moment, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as dis à Jasper, au sujet du... major. Je dois te dire que je n'ai jamais aimé Alice, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi à l'époque, outre le fait que nous étions jugé pour notre choix d'alimentation, je me sentais mal auprès d'elle. Jasper à tout fait pour lui faire plaisir, au point de ne plus être lui même, tu sais avant Alice, il n'avait jamais eu personne, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'aimer de cette façon, la première fois que quelqu'un se soucier de lui, à part nous bien sur, mais c'est différent. Je savais qu'il y avait un bon côté au fait qu'il reste avec les Cullen un moment, mais j'ai toujours sus que ça ne durerait pas. Ils ont étaient là pour lui montrer qu'il y avait autre chose que la guerre et la mort au delà des frontières marquant les terres de Maria. Le problème, c'est... Alice, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit dominant, alors il est devenu docile, elle ne voulais pas voir ses cicatrices, alors ils les à cachés, elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne nous rendre visite, alors il a arrêté de venir nous voir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se nourrisse d'humains, alors il a changé son alimentation, il a tout fait pour elle, pour ne pas perdre ce qu'il avait trouvé, pour ne pas retourner à Maria, elle n'a jamais compris qui était Jasper. Toi, tu as tout de suite vu... c'est un soldat avant tout... il l'était en étant humain, il a essayé de se détacher de ça pour Alice dans la mesure ou Maria l'a transformé principalement par ce qu'il était un soldat, mais Alice n'a pas compris qu'il l'était avant d'être un vampire, son caractère, sa personnalité est celle d'un soldat, il est le major Jasper Witlock, pas le Jasper Hale qui a été façonné par cette salope de voyante...

- Je sais, je comprends maintenant. Alice le voit comme une sorte de trophée, un objet moulé, façonné selon ses désirs, elle a essayé de faire la même chose avec moi, tout faire pour que je sois exactement ce qu'Edward voulait que je sois, pour lui faire plaisir, d'une certaine façon, Jasper et moi avons cela en commun. Je ne pense pas qu'Edward ne m'est jamais aimé, je pense qu'il l'a cru sincèrement, mais au fond, je n'ai toujours été qu'une banque de sang ambulante, prête à servir au moment ou il le désirait. Lorsqu'il m'a quitté, je crois qu'il a vraiment prit conscience que quelqu'un d'autre que lui pouvait me... boire, avant qu'il ne soit prêt, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait pendant qu'il pouvait, murmurai-je pensive

Elle leva les yeux pour scruter le plafond un moment, puis me répondit...

- Je pense que l'obsession d'Edward à un lien avec le désir de sang autant que le désir sexuel, il voulait te posséder de toute les manières possible, mais je crois. Elle eut un petit rire avant de reprendre. Je crois qu'il à été changé trop jeune, il n'était pas près à aller jusqu'à la jouissance sans te tuer et pour l'avoir déjà vu, lorsqu'un vampire veut coucher avec sa victime avant de la boire, c'est au moment de sa jouissance physique qu'il plante ses dents, il faut un certain contrôle pour aller jusque là avec un humain.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise, secoua la tête pour m'enlever cette vision qui me donnait la nausée, cette situation... avec Edward... beurk. Mais il m'est apparut qu'elle avait surement raison, peut-être qu'Edward lui même s'était voilé la face, pensant qu'il m'aimait sincèrement, qu'il me quitter vraiment pour me protéger de ce qu'il était inconsciemment capable de faire, mais au fond, sa bête noir était là, trop refoulé, trop incontrôlable pour un gamin de dix sept ans frustré. Par ce que, bien qu'il est plus d'un siècle, cela ne concerne que ses connaissances, ses besoins, ses envies, ses frustrations... sont celles qu'un gamin qui n'a pas eu le temps de sortir de l'adolescence.

- Oui, répondis-je après quelques minutes de réflexion, tu as raison, il a été changé trop jeune, ses frustrations sont trop fortes, le vampire en lui également...

- C'est ça de rester puceau trop longtemps! Rigola t-elle entrainant mon propre rire

Nous restâmes un long moment à ne rien dire, tranquillement dans le silence, j'étais heureuse d'avoir gagné une amie, une sœur, quelqu'un qui respectait ce que j'étais, qui ne cherchait pas à me changer, qui, malgré notre grande différence d'age, d'expérience, écoutait ce que j'avais à dire, l'étudier, le prenait en considération. Oui, j'adorai Charlotte et son compagnon, ils étaient de bonnes personnes, même s'ils se nourrissaient d'humains, je ne me sentais pas le droit de les juger, d'une part, par ce qu'ils prenaient la peine de choisir leurs victimes avec soin et d'autre part, par ce que beaucoup d'humains n'ont jamais eu besoin d'être transformés pour se montrer monstrueux.

Alors, je regardais Charlotte avec le plus grand respect, me détendant sous ses doigts, fermant doucement les yeux, elle n'a jamais cessé de me caresser les cheveux, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme...


	12. Chapter 12

JASPER

J'attendais tranquillement assis sur sur le divan du salon pendant que Charlotte s'occupait de Bella, j'aurais voulu le faire moi même, l'aider à prendre son bain, mais je n'étais pas sur d'en être capable, Bella avait raison, j'avais des choses à régler avec le major... me reconnecter avec lui... avec moi même.

Lorsque j'entendis les allusions salasses de Charlotte, je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner, une partie de moi cependant ne pouvait se retenir de trouver ça excitant, Belle était si bella et Charlotte est plutôt pas mal aussi, mais j'étais beaucoup trop jaloux en ce qui concernait Bella, personne ne pouvait la toucher de cette façon à part moi.

J'étais reconnaissant à Charlotte et son enculé de mari pour l'aide qu'ils m'apportaient, Peter m'avait répondu qu'ils me le devaient et que c'était un plaisir, mais je ne le voyais pas comme ça, ce que j'avais fait pour eux n'était en aucun cas une dette à régler, cela ne le sera jamais, je n'aurais jamais pu me résoudre à tuer la compagne de mon ami, peut importe les ordres de Maria.

Pour le moment, je devais me concentrer sur le major, sur cette partie de moi, j'étais un putain de militaire, je l'ai toujours été et je le serais toujours, maintenant que ma douce m'avait rassuré, je comptais bien le laisser se joindre à moi, nous devions de nouveau ne faire qu'un et ce, dès que possible, pour ce faire, je devais cesser de me retenir et tuer la crainte d'être rejeter par ma compagne, elle m'aimait, même s'il lui faudrait du temps pour me le prouver physiquement, elle m'aimait et c'est tout ce qui compter. Après tout, l'avantage d'être un vampire, c'est d'avoir du temps, j'en avait tellement à revendre. La seule crainte qui persisté était de ne pas pouvoir attendre pour m'accoupler, c'était instinctif, animal et nécessaire, j'avais toutes peines du monde à me retenir, mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, pas avant qu'elle soit prête, d'autant que c'est toujours très brut, surtout la première fois. Comment l'aider? Martha m'avait assurer que Bella parviendrait à trouver la réponse elle même, mais quand?

Nous avions toujours cette chienne de Victoria derrière le cul, comme un chien courant derrière son os, bien sur, les trois Volturi seraient ici dès demain, mais je n'avais aucune idée des réelles forces de cette chienne à tête rouge ou plutôt des pouvoirs dont elle disposait. Par ailleurs, je n'avais pas totalement confiance, les Volturi, même s'ils avaient peur de moi, étaient fourbes, je craignais qu'ils utilisent la situation à leur avantage, avec Bella avec moi, je ne pouvais pas agir à ma guise, je devais la protéger, elle était si fragile, je devais donc tenter d'être plus malin et moins sauvage.

Une autre question me tarauder: comment Victoria avait-elle sut où nous nous trouvions? Avait-elle un voyant à son service? Alice était à Paris depuis un moment maintenant d'après Carlisle et j'ose imaginer, même si elle était dans le pays, qu'elle n'oserait pas faire une chose pareil.

- Major, tes victimes sont prêtes pour toi! S'exclama Peter m'arrachant à mes pensées

- Bien, je te suis

Je me levai pour suivre Peter dans le jardin, sachant que Bella avait fini par s'endormir, je décidai de les emmener un peu plus loin, Peter n'avait pas rattacher leurs jambes pour qu'ils ne s'échappent pas.

Je balançais leurs corps sur le terrain vague à deux kilomètres de la maison.

- Vos noms! Crachai-je

- Marco, répondit le plus petit

- Toi! Sifflai-je en me tournant vers l'autre

- Il ne répondra pas major, intervint Peter en souriant

Je m'avançais vers le kamikaze, me baisa pour me mettre à son niveau, un sourire mauvais s'étirant sur mon visage.

- Tu ne répondra pas? Fulminai-je

Pas de réponse...

- Bien, dis-je en lui arrachant un premier doigt

Il ferma les yeux en hurlant, je lui arrachai le reste de ses doigts d'un coup sec, mais il ne répondait toujours pas à ma question

- Alors, les doigts ne fonctionne pas, ricanais-je, peut-être les yeux?

Il les rouvrit en grand instantanément

- Philippe, se pressa t-il de répondre

- Et bien Philippe, on dirait que tu tiens à tes yeux, c'est bon à savoir. Comment avez-vous su où nous étions?

- Je ne sais pas

Je scannai ses émotions, il semblait dire la vérité, je me tournai alors vers l'autre

- Toi!

- Victoria à reçu un appel anonyme, c'est tout ce que je sais, s'il te plait, tue moi

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire

- Tu as voulu violer ma compagne et tu pense que je vais juste te tuer?

Soudainement Peter s'approcha de lui, déchira son pantalon (du moins, ce qu'il en restait) et lui arracha purement et simplement la bite, le mec hurla à la mort et moi je riais à sa souffrance, c'était encore beaucoup trop doux...

- Il reste les couilles, murmurai-je à Peter en souriant

- Le dieu de la guerre veut s'en charger? Demanda t-il

- Dieu de la guerre? Paniqua l'autre

- Ouai garçon, le seul et l'unique, clama Peter en faisant un geste vers moi, et vous avez vraiment eu une mauvaise idée en vous attaquant à sa compagne

Les mots de Peter eurent le don de me rendre fou, oui, ils s'étaient attaqué à ma compagne, je voyais rouge et sauta sur la victime de Peter pour le finir, le rouant de coups, il me supplia d'arrêter, de l'achever, mais ma bête ne le voyait pas de cet œil, il se réjouissait de sa souffrance et moi aussi, première étape pour reconnecter mes deux personnalités, pensai-je en lui arrachant une oreille. Quelques minutes après, j'en avais fait des confettis, il était au sol, en morceaux devant son collègue qui me regardait horrifié. Je commençais alors à m'avancer vers lui...

- Attends, supplia t-il, je peux t'aider!

Mais pas moyen de m'arrêter, il allait mourir dans les mêmes souffrances que la merde prêt de lui

- Major, attends! S'écria Peter

- Bordel, essaye tu de m'arrêter soldat? Sifflai-je en manquant de sauter sur mon ami

- Il peut nous aider, plaida t-il, Bella à toujours son portable, nous pourrions lui dire de téléphoner à la chienne pour lui demander de nous rejoindre quelque part, on va les prendre par surprise major!

Je serrai les poings, enragé d'avoir dû m'arrêter, je tombai à genoux en frappant le sol, provoquant des fissures sur plusieurs mètres. J'avais la rage, mais c'était une bonne idée, je connais un endroit en Alaska où nous serions tranquille, je sais que Vicky n'est pas loin, et je pourrais demander à tous le monde de nous rejoindre là bas, mais nous ne seront que dix et étant aveugle sans mon ex femme la chienne...

- Bien! Grondai-je, tu vas appeler ta salope de maitresse tout à l'heure, je te dirais où lui demander de nous rencontrer

- Elle va se demander pourquoi je ne l'ai pas contacter avant...

- Tu lui diras que nous étions derrière vous, tu la contactera avec le portable de ma compagne

Je me levai, j'avais besoin de voir Bella, tout de suite, il fallait que je la touche, que je me calme, que je la vois, je fis un geste vers Peter et me mis à courir vers la maison pour rejoindre ma compagne.

Dès que je fus dans la chambre, je grognai contre Charlotte pour qu'elle se détache de ma douce endormi, elle me fit un sourire et quitta la chambre en baissant la tête, bonne fille, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de m'énerver d'avantage.

Je m'installai près de ma moitié à la place de Charlotte et commença à lui caresser les cheveux, doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, le résultat fut instantané, je ronronnai en la regardant dormir...


	13. Chapter 13

ALICE

Enfin, nous étions à Voltera, à force de chercher une solution, j'avais fini par décider de demander une audience privé avec Aro et ses frères pour éviter d'être déconcentré par un élément extérieur. Edward était prêt de moi, malgré mes efforts, il n'était pas tout à fait confiant, il avait peur de l'avenir, d'autant qu'il ne parvenait plus à lire en moi.

Nous nous avancions vers le bureau où se tenait cette imbécile de Gianna, elle nous sourit, ses yeux se dirigèrent de suite vers Edward...

- Puis-je vous aider?

- Aro m'attends, dis-je avant de laisser Edward en placer une

Il se tourna vers moi, surprit de ne pas être convié.

- Reste en arrière pour le moment Edward, murmurai-je en suivant l'humaine

Elle m'emmena jusqu'à la salle du trône et m'ouvrit la porte en souriant, je ne pris pas la peine d'y répondre, je me faufilai dans la pièce.

Les trois fossiles étaient assis sur leurs trônes, ils m'attendaient, dès que Aro me vit, il se leva et s'empressa de me rejoindre un sourire s'étirant sur son visage

- Douce Alice, quel plaisir de te voir ici! S'exclama t-il en frappant dans ses mains

Je lui souris en m'avançant, cet homme avait toujours était théâtrale.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir Aro, puis-je entrer dans le vif du sujet? Demandai-je en m'inclinant légèrement

- Bien sur très chère, nous t'écoutons, déclara t-il en retournant s'assoir

- J'ai un service à vous demander, bien sur, je sais que rien n'est gratuit, je t'offre donc mes services ainsi que ceux de mon frère Edward en échange, si tu accepte de m'aider, sache que tu pourras non seulement compter sur Edward et moi, mais également sur un bouclier et sur un emphate...

- Mais c'est merveilleux! S'écria Aro ne cachant pas son excitation, quel est dont ce service, jolie Alice?

- Je sais que tu as envoyé trois de tes gardes pour aider Jasper et les Cullen...

- Attends! L'emphate, c'est le major Whitlock ? Demanda t-il en perdant son sourire

- Oui Aro, mais tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir, quand Jasper nous rejoindra, il sera devenu doux et obéissant...

- Tu sais que je vais vérifier ton histoire Alice? M'informa t-il suspicieux

- Bien sur, je le sais, répondis-je nonchalante, je vois tout Aro, rajoutai-je en souriant

- Continue...

- Je veux récupérer mon mari et Edward veut Bella. Bientôt, il y aura une bataille entre Jasper et Victoria, bien sur, je ne doute pas de l'issue de la bataille. Une fois que Jasper et ses amis auront fait disparaître Victoria, les Cullen seront affaiblie, c'est à ce moment là que les troupes de Maria entre en jeux...

- Je n'aurais pas pensé à ça moi même, murmura Aro

- En fait... si, c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de faire appel à Maria, elle te craint, j'ai vu cela dans une de mes visions, j'ai juste voulu passer les détails, mais de toute façon, c'est toi qui a trouvé la solution du problème, dis-je en espérant faire gonfler l'égo du fossile

- Bien, bien, bien! S'exclama Aro en retrouvant sa bonne humeur, il est vrai que c'est une excellente idée, Maria possède un pouvoir intéressant dans sa garde, il pourra venir à bout de la volonté du major. Mais qu'en est-il du bouclier?

- Elle est humaine pour le moment Aro, mais elle a déjà montré des signes flagrants de son pouvoir, elle résiste à Edward, j'ai également vu qu'elle te résistera, ainsi qu'à Jane et Alec...

- Incroyable, effectivement, intervint Cauis, donc Edward est amoureux d'une humaine? Et si j'ai bien tout compris, c'est l'humaine qui est avec le major en ce moment même, cette histoire est compliqué...

- Oui, c'est compliqué, acquiescerai-je, il semble que Jasper à récemment découvert qu'elle était sa compagne, mais je ne veux pas laisser faire...

- Tu ne pourras pas séparer deux âmes sœurs! Cracha Marcus qui parut soudainement sortir de sa léthargie

- Je l'ai vu! Contrai-je. Le pouvoir du garde de Maria est très puissant, Jasper ira jusqu'à haïr Bella

- Mais que va t-il se passer pour elle? Demanda Aro, si elle résiste à ce pouvoir, elle va comprendre

- J'ai déjà tout prévu, mon roi, ricanais-je, Jasper va rejeter Bella de la pire manière qui soit, avec ce qu'elle a déjà vécu, elle ne le supportera pas, elle ne s'en remettra jamais, elle viendra ici et au bout d'un moment, elle deviendra tout aussi docile que le sera Jasper, elle ne sera plus qu'une coquille vide bonne qu'à suivre les ordres, ce qui est pour le mieux, compte tenu de sa futur puissance...

Aro se tourna vers Cauis, puis Marcus prenant quelques minutes pour converser silencieusement, puis il afficha un sourire radieux en s'avançant vers moi.

- Si tu as tout vu, tu dois savoir que nous voulons rester dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé?

- Oui, je comprends, la seule chose dont je vais avoir besoin, c'est du pouvoir de Jane et Alec, les deux ne seront pas de trop pour venir à bout du major, ils leurs faudra alterner leurs dons sur lui afin de l'affaiblir, ils feront les choses discrètement bien sur, permettant à Maria d'agir pendant que le reste de son armée occupera la famille Cullen

- Veux-tu qu'ils meurent?

- Non Aro, je veux juste détourner leur attention de Jasper et Bella, le temps de les enlevés séparément, le reste de la famille n'est pas dangereuse, Jasper ira avec Maria dans un premier temps et Bella sera amené ici, expliquai-je

Aro parut réfléchir un moment pendant cela, je scannai l'avenir pour m'assurer que je pourrais résister au pouvoir à son pouvoir sachant qu'il allait me toucher la main dans quelques secondes, je soupirai d'aise en constatant que venir sans Edward était la solution à mon problème, je ne pouvais plus échouer.

- Il est temps, murmura Aro en tendant sa main vers moi

Je la pris dans la mienne avec un sourire confiant et lui cacha facilement ce qu'il ne devait pas voir. Vingt sept secondes plus tard, il me lâcha, un sourire radieux s'étirant sur son visage plâtré.

- Parfait, va ma douce Alice, j'attends avec impatience le moment ou je pourrais te compter parmi ma garde, tu seras toi et les trois autres, assurément très utile. Je vais prendre contact avec Maria, apparemment la bataille aura lieu en Alaska dans trois jours, j'attends de tes nouvelles, tiens moi au courant de tous les détails

- Je le ferais, mentis-je, merci Aro, Marcus, Cauis

Je baissai la tête en signe de respect et sorti de la salle, évidemment, je tombai sur un Edward furieux...

- Alice! Cracha t-il

- Edward, écoute, toi et moi savons ce que tu veux faire à Bella, tu peux te voiler la face tant que tu veux, mais tu ne peux pas me mentir et encore moins à Aro. S'il avait vu ce que tu veux lui faire, il te l'aurait prise

- Et comment as-tu fais pour lui cacher? Demanda t-il en levant un sourcil

Merde! Pensai-je en roulant des yeux

- J'ai fais en sorte qu'il ne me touche pas, mes paroles ont suffit à le convaincre

- Ne te fiche pas de moi Alice, il n'est pas aussi simple de duper Aro

- Edward! Sifflai-je, tu as deux solutions, soit tu me crois et tu récupère ta Bella sans te poser de question, soit nos chemins se séparent ici et tu ne la reverra jamais, par ce que quoi que tu décide, elle viendra ici et deviendra une Volturi, tout comme moi et Jasper. A toi de faire ton choix!

- Bien! Gronda t-il en serrant les dents. Que faisons-nous maintenant?

- Retour à l'hôtel, Aro va contacter Maria et lui donner ses instructions, Bella sera là dans quelques jours, Alec, Jane et Demetri vont l'escorter ici dès que la bataille sera terminé

- Et Jasper?

- Jane et Alec vont prendre soin de lui, permettant à Maria de l'emmener avec elle afin que son garde puisse manipuler son esprit, une fois que ce sera fait, j'irai le chercher

- Elle sera là dans quelques jours, murmura t-il pensif, un sourire mauvais apparaissant soudainement

Ne préférant pas savoir à quoi il pensait, nous retournions à l'hôtel en restant silencieux, j'étais fière d'être parvenu à manipuler Aro aussi facilement, mon plan allait fonctionner à merveille, tout ce temps passé à la mettre en place, toute cette attente, enfin, j'allais bientôt avoir la vie que je méritais...

JASPER

J'étais près d'elle depuis des heures, incapable de garder mes yeux loin de son magnifique visage, elle semblait si paisible, je me sentais si chanceux, j'avais tenté de penser à mon plan, je savais à peu près quoi faire, mais près d'elle, je ne pouvais penser à autre chose que sa présence.

Elle se mit soudainement à remuer dans son sommeil en murmurant

- Ne t'approche pas de moi!

Je me statufiai, parlait-elle de moi? Voulait-elle que je m'éloigne? Toutes mes craintes refirent surface en une seconde, elle ne voulait pas de moi, je n'étais qu'un monstre, à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre?

- Jasper... non!

Je me levai en me positionnant debout devant le lit, putain, si j'avais pus pleurer, je me noierais dans les larmes en ce moment...

- Jasper, fais le partir, je ne veux pas... veux pas qu'il... me touche

Je soupirai en me traitant d'imbécile, peiné de la voir si mal, mais heureux qu'elle m'appelle pour l'aider même dans ses rêves, je me réinstallai près d'elle dans le lit, m'apprêtant à user de mon pouvoir pour l'aider à se détendre, la sortir de ce cauchemar, mais elle se redressa brusquement sur le lit en se tenant le visage entre les mains. Je touchai doucement son épaule, elle sursauta terrifié en se tournant vers moi

- Pardon ma douce, murmurai-je

- Jasper? Demanda t-elle la peur cédant la place au soulagement

- Oui, c'est moi chérie, je vais allumer la lumière si tu veux, proposai-je

- Non, c'est bon, je... j'ai cru un moment... désolé, soupira t-elle en fermant les yeux

Je n'osai pas la toucher, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation, Garett avait un corps aussi froid que le mien et je ne voulais pas la ramener dans son cauchemar. Mais à ma grande surprise, elle se jeta dans mes bras en sanglotant silencieuse... soulagement, confiance, honte et amour déferler sur moi, je refermai doucement mes bras autour d'elle sans la serrer trop fort, ne voulant pas qu'elle se sente coincé.

- Serre moi fort, s'il te plait, murmura t-elle en posant sa tête contre ma poitrine

- Chérie, est-ce que ça va? Demandai-je surpris par sa demande

Elle hocha la tête lentement, je refermai mon étreinte sur elle en lui caressant le dos, au bout d'un moment, elle se détendit totalement dans mes bras et commença à me caressa l'avant bras en passant doucement ses ongles dessus, je frissonnais d'aise sous la caresse, dieu que j'étais heureux...

- Tu veux que j'arrête? Demanda t-elle envahi par un sentiment d'inquiétude

- Non, mon ange, n'arrête pas s'il te plait, suppliai-je

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle continua quelques minutes, puis s'arrêta pour mon plus grand malheur

- Enlève ta chemise, entendis-je soudainement

Je restai coite un moment, puis je me reculai pour me débarrasser du morceau de tissu, je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas voir mes cicatrices, mais elle pourrait sans doute les sentir et je commençais sérieusement à m'en inquiéter, cependant, je me réinstallai près d'elle en priant pour qu'elle ne me repousse pas. Elle posa sa main chaude sur mon épaule, suivant les lignes de mon bras du bout de ses ongles, encore une fois, un frisson incroyable me parcouru tout le corps, son touché était divin, elle remonta jusqu'à mon épaule descendant le long de ma clavicule, elle suivit le chemin jusqu'à mon torse, évidemment, elle toucha plusieurs cicatrices. Je scannai prudemment ses émotions et fus surpris de ne trouver aucun dégout, de la curiosité, du plaisir et de l'amour, j'étais si soulagé, mais je me demander s'il en serait de même lorsqu'elle poserait les yeux dessus. Elle suivit le contour d'une de mes cicatrices sur le haut de mon torse, c'était l'une des plus profondes, encore une fois, je ne ressenti aucun dégout, je me permis enfin de me détendre sous ses doigts et le plaisir commençait sérieusement à m'envahir, je me mis intérieurement d'accord avec le vampire pour garder mes mains loin d'elle et ne pas ma laisser envahir par mon besoin.

- Je t'aime, murmura t-elle les mains sur mon ventre

- Pas autant que moi, soupirai-je

- Tu crois? Ricana t-elle, veux-tu que j'arrête de retenir mes émotions?

- Que veux-tu dire?

Je fus soudainement happé par une vague d'amour telle, qu'elle coupa mon souffle inutile, si j'avais été debout, je serais tombé à terre tant la sensation fut puissante, ce que j'avais ressenti jusque là n'était pas le dixième de ce que e ressentais en cet instant, c'était aussi puissant que ce que je ressentais pour elle, c'était... merveilleux...

- Alors? Demanda t-elle sur un ton provoquant

- Comment? Marmonnai-je avec difficulté

- Tu m'en demande trop, je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas t'étouffer sachant que la plupart de mes émotions sont négatives, j'essaye de les garder pour moi...

- Ne le fais pas! Grognai-je plus fort que je ne l'aurai voulu frustré d'avoir manqué ça

- A vos ordres, major! Répondit-elle ludique

Elle continua à caresser mon torse, puis se pencha lentement pour déposer un baiser sur l'une de mes cicatrices, j'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait se remettre à battre. Me laissant aller dans l'élan de la sensation, je posai mes mains sur son visage en tirant doucement ses cheveux en arrière, les mots sortirent d'eux mêmes...

- Puis-je vous embrasser m'am?

Elle ne répondit pas, je me dégonflais comme une baudruche regrettant instantanément mes paroles, j'allais m'en excuser, mais elle posa sa main sous mon menton et ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que j'étais heureux de ne pas risquer la crise cardiaque, elle était douce et chaude, son goût fruité envahi mes sens, je la laisser contrôler le moment, ne voulant pas la brusquer, mais honnêtement, je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quelque chose de plus difficile dans ma longue vie. Je me sentais comme un adolescent, mes cents soixante ans d'expérience avaient disparut en coup de vent, c'était la première fois, mon premier baiser, rien de comparable avec ce que j'avais pu ressentir en embrassant d'autres femmes dans mon passé, même Alice, ce serait comparer un glaçon et un glacier. Elle me surpris de nouveau en me léchant doucement les lèvres me demandant l'ouverture de ma bouche et je ne me fis pas prier, je tremblai doucement lorsque sa langue toucha la mienne, si chaude... une nouvelle vague de frissons me parcouru, suivant le chemin de ma langue, atteignant lentement mon bas ventre, mon dieu, si je devais mourir en cet instant, je ne pourrais qu'être heureux. Je savais que la sensation serait encore plus forte une fois qu'elle serait mon égal et je me languissais de ce moment ou je pourrais la faire mienne, si un simple baiser de sa part pouvait être mille fois le sexe avec toutes les femmes du monde, alors l'accouplement serait... épique. J'étais heureux d'être une marionnette entre ses mains.

Elle se détacha doucement pour reprendre son souffle tout en collant son front au mien, je me rendis compte que je ronronnais.

- Jasper, ne voulais-tu pas m'embrasser? Soupira t-elle avec une touche de frustration

Surpris une fois de plus, j'écarquillai les yeux cherchant mes mots

- Pardon ma douce, j'ai... peur d'être un peu rude, je ne veux pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, avouai-je, c'est pour ça que je t'es laissé faire

- Comment peux-tu penser une seconde que je pourrais te comparer à lui? Chuchota t-elle attristé

Je ne répondis pas, elle avait pourtant essayé de m'expliquer pourquoi elle préférait être avec le major, mais encore une fois, je ne l'avais pas écouté ou du moins, je m'étais laissé de nouveau emporté par mes craintes. Je basculai doucement au dessus d'elle en m'emparant de son visage et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont je pouvais faire preuve, lui envoyant des rafales d'amour, de confiance et de douceur en tentant de faire abstraction de mon désir, je la sentis sourire contre ma bouche et je me laissai aller dans l'exploration de la sienne, elle gémit en enfonçant ses ongles dans mes cheveux, me faisant grogner, si je n'avais pas eu un si bon contrôle, j'aurai pu exploser dans mon pantalon tellement la sensation fut exaltante. Je libérai ses lèvres causant un sentiment de frustration chez ma douce qui me fis sourire, mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête à aller plus loin, je glissai doucement ma bouche jusqu'à son oreille en effleurant sa joue...

- Ma femme, ma moitié, mon amour, mon âme... ma compagne, tu es à moi, grognai-je avec véhémence, sais-tu à quel point tu fais vibrer mon cœur mort? Moi qui suis un empathe, je ne savais même pas que telle émotion pouvait existé, même lorsque je te dis je t'aime, cela ne semble pas suffisant pour décrire ce que je ressens pour toi...

Son cœur rata un battement et pendant quelques secondes, elle arrêta de respirer, elle ne répondis pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux et de me noyer dans son propre amour, aussi intense que le mien, je nichai ma tête dans ses cheveux, prenant une grande inspiration, profitant de l'instant d'euphorie de nous partagions et je l'entendis rire doucement, je relevai lentement la tête pour la regarder

- Merde Jasper, mon cœur à faillit s'arrêter, murmura t-elle sans cesser de rire

Je frottai doucement ma joue contre la sienne en lui rendant son sourire, ravis de l'effet que mes mots avaient provoqués.

- Pardon, chérie

- Je t'en pris, ricana t-elle. Jasper, j'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose, reprit-elle au bout d'une bonne minute

- Tout ce que tu veux, m'empressai-je de répondre

- Je voudrais que tu me morde...

- Maintenant! La coupai-je totalement paniqué

- Laisse moi finir, dit-elle en nichant sa tête contre mon cou

Je hochai la tête, inquiet par sa demande

- Je veux que tu enfonce tes dents sur les marques qu'il a laissé sur moi, m'expliqua t-elle, penses-tu pouvoir le faire?

Je ne répondis pas de suite, oui, je pouvais le faire, j'en serais même heureux, ce serait une façon de faire disparaître ce monstre du corps de ma douce, mais j'avais peur de lui faire du mal, je n'étais pas sur que mon pouvoir puisse effacer totalement la douleur que cela lui provoquerait...

- J'en ai besoin Jasper, peut importe la douleur, j'ai besoin de lier ces cicatrices à toi, peux-tu faire ça pour moi? Maintenant? Rajouta t-elle timidement

Un éclair de lucidité me traversa, Martha, pensai-je, c'est donc ce qu'elle avait voulu dire lorsqu'elle m'avait expliqué que ma douce trouverait la solution pour se guérir...

- Et bien, oui mon ange, bien sur, il est vrai que j'ai peur de te faire du mal, mais si c'est ce que tu veux, j'en serais ravis, toutefois, je ne ferais pas tout cette nuit, j'ai besoin de me préparer pour celles qui sont plus... intimes, je ne voudrais pas me laisser emporter

Elle me repoussa doucement, je me déplaçais à son côté, elle fit glisser les bretelles de son débardeur, je fermai les yeux un moment pour me concentrer, pas d'accouplement, me répétai-je en boucle, ce n'est pas pour toi mais pour elle que tu fais ça...

- Bien, je te propose de faire mes bras et mon épaule cette nuit et le reste dès que tu sera prêt

- Oui, soufflai-je, chérie, si je vais trop loin, n'hésite pas à appeler Peter et Charlotte, la prévins-je

Je rouvrais les yeux, elle ferma les siens en hochant la tête. Je posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes...

- Je vais t'éviter de souffrir autant que je peux mon ange, promis-je en passant mes lèvres sur l'une des cicatrices de son épaule

J'usai de tout mon pouvoir pour la préparer et l'empêcher de souffrir, je me préparai moi même en refluant le venin dans ma bouche, jusqu'à être à cour. Enfin, une fois que je fus sur de m'être débarrasser de mon venin, je plantai mes dents dans son épaule, elle gémit légèrement sous la douleur que je calmai aussitôt, satisfait de constater que mon pouvoir pouvait la soulager, la lumière du crépuscule commençait à envahir la chambre, je savais qu'elle pouvait me voir, je dû lutter pour ne pas aspirer son sang dont l'odeur envahissait mes narines. Enfin, je me détachai d'elle pour découvrir qu'elle me fixer amoureusement, je lui souris en tentant de tirer un peu de venin pour seller la blessure.

- Tu vas bien? Demandai-je tout en connaissant la réponse

- Tu le sais, répondit-elle en m'adressant un sourire confiant, mais pas besoin de te retenir autant...

Je savais qu'elle parler de mon refus de la boire, je ne voulais pas prendre de plaisir en faisant cela, c'était pour elle, pas pour moi, par ailleurs, je me sentirai coupable de boire ma compagne, même un peu...

- Fais-le! M'ordonna t-elle, j'ai besoin que tu efface ce qu'il a fait, s'il te plait

Je la scrutai un moment, elle semblait si confiante, le problème c'est que j'avais peur de perdre pied, non pas de la tuer en buvant son sang, mais de m'accoupler trop excité par la sensation, je me sentais déjà dur comme jamais...

- Peter, Charlotte, venez ici! Commandai-je en murmurant

Ils apparurent dans la pièce en un instant, Peter s'avança vers moi pour me tirer hors de ma douce, la peur envahissant son corps, mais Charlotte comprit ce que je faisais et elle l'en empêcha.

- Restons en arrière, juste au cas où, lui dit-elle

Alors je recommençais l'opération sur la deuxième cicatrice de son épaule, me permettant cette fois de tirer un peu de son divin nectar augmentant mon excitation comme jamais, aucun sang ne m'avais jamais parut si délicieux, je me retirai rapidement en haletant pour seller la blessure qui était devenu mienne, évidemment, Peter et Charlotte incapable de se contrôler furent tout deux envahi par la luxure, ce que je faisais les excitaient plus que de mesure, je serrai les dents en me tournant vers eux...

- Par pitié, calmez-vous, j'ai assez à faire avec ma propre luxure

J'entendis Bella rire à ma remarque, je tournai mon visage vers elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je tente de garder ma luxure pour moi, avoua t-elle sans gêne

Je plongeai soudainement sur sa bouche exigeant un baiser langoureux, mais me retira en soupirant

- Désolé, murmurai-je honteux

- Pas de problème, m'assura t-elle en laissant échapper sa propre excitation qui disparut presque aussitôt

J'écarquillai les yeux, surpris que sa luxure soit si puissante, la seconde suffi à m'étourdir, et bien sur, elle le remarqua

- Désolé, rigola t-elle pas du tout désolé

Je ris en secouant la tête pour reprendre le contrôle et m'attaqua à ses bras en me demandant comment je pourrais en faire de même pour ses seins et ses cuisses, cela ma paraissait presque impossible d'y poser ma bouche sans me fondre en elle sauvagement.


	14. Chapter 14

BELLA

Jasper était parvenu à faire ce que je lui avais demandé sans trop de difficultés, je sentais déjà les bienfaits, mon corps me dégouter nettement moins, bien sur, cela n'effacer nullement ce que j'avais vécu, mais à présent, je voyais son visage et pas celui de ce connard de Garett.

Nous devions repartir aujourd'hui afin de rejoindre les trois Volturi et le reste des Cullen en Alaska, Jasper m'avait dit qu'il avait acheté un chalet dans le nord de l'état, il m'avait expliqué qu'il était temps de faire face à cette chienne de Victoria. J'avais peur, je savais qu'il viendrait à bout de cette chienne, mais j'avais une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. J'obéissais cependant aux instructions de Jasper, lui donnant mon téléphone portable pour que l'enfoiré puisse appeler sa maitresse et l'attirer là bas en temps voulu. Assise sur le divan du salon, je tentais de comprendre d'où me venait ce mauvais présentement, c'était très étrange, j'ai eu beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je me voyais parfaitement incapable de comprendre ce que je ressentais.

Jasper était toujours avec le prisonnier certainement pour le tuer lorsque Peter et Charlotte entrèrent dans la pièce, je levai les yeux vers Peter, j'avais besoin de lui parler de ce que je ressentais, je me demandai s'il ressentait la même chose que moi, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas choisir ce qu'il voyait ou ce qu'il sentait, mais peut-être en lui demandant de se concentrer.

- Bella, ça va? S'inquiéta Charlotte

- Hum? Heu... oui, désolé, puis-je t'emprunter ton mari quelques minutes s'il te plait?

- Ho, bien sur, pas de problème, répondit-elle en souriant, en revanche, le major ne va pas apprécier

- Pas pour ça Charlotte, ricanais-je en secouant la tête

Elle se mit à rire en quittant la pièce pendant que Peter s'installa près de moi sur le divan visiblement intéressé par mon besoin de m'entretenir avec lui

- Que ce passe t-il Bella?

- Je ne sais pas exactement Peter, j'ai un mauvais présentement, c'est assez étrange, peut-être que je stresse trop mais... pourrais-tu, je ne sais pas... essayer de chercher, de te concentrer...

- Et bien, tu sais, ça ne marche pas comme ça, malheureusement, les choses viennent sans prévenir, je n'ai aucun contrôle, je ne suis même pas sur de pouvoir appeler cela un don, répondit-il ennuyé, que ressens-tu exactement?

- J'en sais trop rien, c'est comme si... j'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec Victoria... je suis confuse, dis-je en me tenant la tête entre les mains

- Bella, je sais que la bataille se passera bien, tenta t-il de me rassurer, je ne vois aucun danger en dehors de cette chienne...

- Je suis surement trop nerveuse, ce n'est sans doute rien d'autre que la peur de vous perdre

Il se pencha pour m'enlacer doucement en me berçant

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tu ne perdra pas le major, ni l'un d'entre nous, tu es une Whitlock maintenant, me rassura t-il

Notre étreinte fut interrompue par un horrible grondement, Peter se détacha rapidement de moi en baissant la tête et bondit de l'autre côté de la pièce en position de soumission devant un Jasper visiblement très énervé

- Qui t'as autorisé à toucher ma compagne! Siffla t-il en bondissant vers Peter pour le claquer contre le mur

- Major, c'est de ma faute, intervins-je en murmurant, je suis désolé, il a juste voulu me consoler

Jasper tourna la tête vers moi, il était réellement furieux, ses yeux étaient noirs comme le charbon, sans desserrer sa prise sur le cou de Peter, il s'adressa à moi en serrant les mâchoires

- C'est mon putain de rôle! Grogna t-il

Je me levai lentement pour m'approcher de lui en baissant la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver d'avantage si je voulais que la tête de Peter reste sur ses épaules, par ailleurs, je comprenais sa réaction, même si cela me couter de la reconnaître, le trouver dans les bras d'une autre ne me plairais par non plus, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Jasper ne me quitta pas des yeux tendit que j'approchai, je posa doucement ma main sur son bras, il ferma les yeux alors que ceux de Peter semblaient sur le point de lui sortir de la tête.

- Pardonne moi major, murmurai-je en prenant sa main libre l'apportant à ma bouche pour y déposer un baiser, tu sais que Peter est ton ami et un frère pour moi, je suis à toi major, seulement à toi...

Il parut se détendre un peu et desserra sa prise mais ne semblait pas prêt à relâcher son ami. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèves et l'embrasser doucement

- Je t'aime, susurrai-je à son oreille

Enfin, il rouvrit les yeux qui redevinrent doucement de couleur or et relâcha son ami. Il posa ses mains sur mon visage et m'embrassa passionnément jusqu'à ce que j'ai besoin de reprendre mon souffle, Peter n'avait pas osé bouger.

- Je ne veux plus voir ça, prévint-il contre mon oreille, aucun autre ne peut te toucher sans mon consentement

Je hochai la tête en lui caressant les cheveux, comment lui reprocher ce comportement? Le major réintégrait lentement sa place, comme je l'avais demandé à Jasper. Il tourna la tête vers Peter en lui faisant signe de quitter la pièce, celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et disparut comme une chauve souris de l'enfer ayant le feu au fesses

- Désolé ma douce, s'excusa t-il contre mon oreille

- Je comprends Jasper, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurai-je en posant la tête contre son torse

Il soupira bruyamment en me serrant dans ses bras et se mit à ronronner doucement. Silencieusement, il se pencha et posa sa main sous mes genoux pour me soulever et m'emmena jusqu'à la voiture, m'installa à l'arrière et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Je reviens de suite ma douce, murmura t-il

Je posai ma tête contre la vitre en attendant tout le monde, Charlotte vint s'installer à l'avant, côté passager, elle se tourna rapidement vers moi pour me sourire, je lui adressai un regard repentent. Peter s'installa derrière le volant et Jasper prêt de moi, il me saisit doucement le bras pour me coller à lui en mettant mes jambes sur les siennes et ma tête contre son torse.

Il me caressa les cheveux en murmurant des mots doux et je fini par m'endormir dans ses bras, totalement détendu.

JASPER

J'ai vraiment été à deux doigts d'arracher la tête de ce trou du cul de Peter pour avoir osé toucher à ce que j'ai de plus précieux, voir ma douce dans ses bras m'avais mit hors de moi. Bella avait cependant trouvé les mots apaisant qui me calmerai.

Après rappelé à Peter où était sa place, nous repartions sur la route, je regrettais de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'attendre Martha et son compagnon pour les remercier, mais je me promis de revenir avec ma douce dès qu'elle serait transformé.

Nous devions rejoindre Alec, Jane et Demetri en Alaska, il n'était pas nécessaire de les faire venir au Texas, par ailleurs, je n'aimais pas les savoir prêt de Bella plus que nécessaire. J'avais également contacté Carlisle pour que lui et sa famille nous rejoigne au même endroit, il m'a également fallut mettre les choses au clair avec lui, malgré mon respect envers sa famille, il devait comprendre que je n'en faisais plus parti et bien sur, Bella non plus, je lui étais reconnaissant de m'apporter son aide pour la protéger, mais il l'avait abandonné et avait clairement défendu Alice lorsque j'avais découvert ses petites manigances, Bella faisait parti de la famille Whiltlock à présent, Peter et Charlotte avaient toujours étaient ma vrai famille et ce, malgré les décennies de séparation, je pouvais compter sur eux, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ma compagne m'avait prouvé qu'elle m'accepter totalement, son comportement de soumission lorsque je l'avais trouvé avec Peter me l'avait prouvé, je ne pouvais assurer sa sécurité que si elle s'abandonner totalement à moi et je savais à présent qu'elle comprenait, elle savais que cela était ma priorité et elle savait également que ma vrai personnalité était celle d'un homme possessif et terriblement jaloux, moi même j'avais été un peu surpris par mon comportement, enfer! Je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de réaction avec Alice, nous avions joué de nombreuses fois avec d'autres vampires, bien sur, je lui avait donné la permission pour mon propre plaisir, mais il gèlerait en enfer avant que j'en fasse de même avec Bella, je serais le dernière homme de son existence et elle serait ma dernière femme. Pendant ma longue vie, j'avais expérimenté ma sexualité de toutes les façons possibles, oui, j'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir, je ne cache pas mon côté pervers, celui-là même me permettant de regarder Alice avec un autre homme pendant que je prenais une autre femme, mais à présent, tous mes désirs étaient tournés vers la créature que je tenais dans mes bras, elle était devenu la seule à la seconde ou j'avais appris son existence. Sentir son corps contre moi devenait presque une torture, ne pas pouvoir la toucher, assouvir mes besoins et les siens, je n'avais jamais été si frustré de toute mon existence, si le rituel d'accouplement n'avait pas été aussi rude et instinctif, je l'aurait fait pendant qu'elle était humaine, mais cela n'avait rien de doux et le besoin pour les mâles de notre espèce d'injecter leur venin dans leur compagne pendant le processus était trop fort, elle ne pourrait y échapper, même si j'avais pensé à la transformer de cette façon, je savais qu'elle avait besoin de douceur pendant qu'elle était humaine et je serais parfaitement incapable de lui offrir une première nuit agréable compte tenu de ma force physique, une erreur de ma part et elle mourait, je ne pouvais pas permettre cela, surtout de ma propre main, son corps étant trop fragile pour le supporter, je devais me battre chaque seconde contre mes instincts, une partie de moi me criant de la prendre pendant que l'autre voulais la protéger, autant dire que c'est un beau bordel dans mon esprit! Je devais donc attendre qu'elle soit mon égal, que son instinct lui réclame autant que moi cet accouplement sauvage, elle serait en mesure d'apprécier ce rituel et de planter ses dents dans ma peau, ce n'était en rien obligatoire pour la femelle, mais je voulais qu'elle sache que je lui appartenait autant qu'elle m'appartenait, elle avait besoin d'être rassuré et j'en avait envi, je n'avais jamais autorisé aucune femme à le faire, être marqué par une femelle était extrêmement rare pour les mâles, notre nature demandait la soumission, de même que la femelle souhaitait être soumise, en particulier pendant l'acte sexuel, mais il était assez rare de trouver son âme sœur, beaucoup d'entre nous était accouplé par choix et non par besoin, je savais que j'avais une chance incroyable d'avoir trouvé ma moitié, la vrai. Je savais que Carlisle avait choisi Esmée, elle n'a jamais été sa vrai compagne, je me demandai souvent ce qui arriverait si il tombait par hasard sur sa vrai compagne, rejetterait-il Esmée? Il l'aimait vraiment celle qui partageait sa vie depuis plus d'un siècle maintenant mais se trouverait incapable de rester loin de son âme sœur, j'avais entendu dire que certains mâles garder les deux, mais connaissant Carlisle et sa morale, il en serait certainement incapable.

Les seuls vrai couples que j'avais rencontré dans ma longue vie étaient Peter et Charlotte et Emmet et Rosalie, eux, ils étaient ensemble par besoin, tout comme je le suis à présent avec Bella, quoi qu'il arrive, maintenant que j'avais pris conscience du lien, être loin d'elle serait douloureux de toutes les manières possibles, si elle est en danger, même à l'autre bout du monde, je pourrais le ressentir et ce lien serait mille fois plus fort après sa transformation.

J'avais toujours ressenti une certaine attirance pour elle, mais dans la mesure ou elle était humaine, je n'étais pas parvenu à comprendre cet étrange sentiment et si je n'avais pas découvert ce qu'Alice m'avait soigneusement caché, Bella aurait pu mourir humaine sans que je n'en sache jamais rien, je ne pouvais que haïr mon ex femme pour cela, et si j'avais appris ce lien après que ma Bella est disparut, je serais devenu fou, une folie dont seule la mort aurait pu me libérer.

Pensée que cette salope de voyante avait certainement était témoin des tortures de ma compagne et qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider me rendais malade, je la haïssais bien plus que Victoria elle même, peut importe l'amour que je lui avais porté pendant des décennies avec elle, ce n'était qu'un grain de sable en comparaison de ce que je ressentais pour ma compagne et je savais qu'elle devrait payer pour tout dès que je mettrais la main sur elle, peut-être que ma Bella voudrait s'en charger elle même une fois qu'elle serait un vampire?

Nous étions à présent dans le Wyoming et je savais que nous aurions beaucoup de retard sur l'horaire prévu, ça ne plaisais pas beaucoup mais nous ne pouvions pas prendre l'avion de peur de laisser une trace, Victoria savait peut-être déjà où nous étions, je craignais de plus en plus de découvrir l'implication d'Alice dans cet appel à l'ennemie, je n'avais pas voulu le croire par ce qu'Alice sait pertinemment ce dont je suis capable et ce que je n'hésiterais pas à lui faire, je l'avais suffisamment prévenu de rester en dehors de ma vie et que la mort était loin d'être la pire des sentences, mais je sais aussi que sa jalousie dépassait les seuils de la folie. Qui a part elle aurait le désir de venir en aide à Victoria tout en restant anonyme? Personne bien sur, elle était la seule...

J'avais enfui ma tête dans les cheveux de ma moitié pour tenter de me calmer mais sa petite voix me ramena à la réalité

- Jasper, chuchota t-elle

- Oui, chérie?

- J'ai dormi longtemps?

- Oui mon ange, toute la journée, nous allons nous arrêter pour que tu puisse prendre une douche et manger, mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour...

- Je comprends, me coupa t-elle

- Peter...

- Oui, major, je m'arrête au prochain hôtel

- Désolé, murmura ma douce, je vous fait perdre du temps...

- Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi qui suis désolé pour ne pas pouvoir t'offrir le confort que tu mérite, mais bientôt, nous serons chez nous, promis-je en me redressant pour la regarder

- Chez nous?

- Oui, mon ange, dans l'une de nos maisons, celle d'Alaska

- Heu... tu parles des Cullen? Demanda t-elle clairement contrarié

- Non ma douce, répondis-je amusé par sa réaction, notre maison à toi, moi, Peter et Charlotte

Elle hocha la tête soulagé par mes paroles et je souris contre son cou en y déposant un baiser qui l'a fit frisonner

- Chérie, je voudrais te faire dormir pendant le reste du voyage afin que tu ne sois pas trop dans l'inconfort, expliquai-je, je te laisse cependant le choix, si tu préfère rester éveillé pendant le reste du voyage ou non

- As-tu calmé mon sommeil aujourd'hui? Éluda t-elle

- Et bien... oui chérie, désolé, tu étais un peu agité tout à l'heure et je ne voulais pas que tu fasse de cauchemars

- Il faut que tu me laisse rêver Jasper, j'ai besoin de réponses

- Comment ça? Demandai-je en me redressant

- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais... hum... tout à l'heure, j'ai commencé à rêver d'Alice, mais je ne m'en souviens pas, tout ce que je sais... putain, j'ai un mauvais présentement Jasper, je ne comprends pas moi même, comme je l'ai dit à Peter, c'est peut-être le stresse, je me fais peut-être des idées, soupira t-elle exaspéré

- Bien, ça ne me plais pas beaucoup, mais je te laisserai rêver, promis-je à contre cœur

La voiture s'arrêta devant un hôtel, j'embrassai ma douce sur le front et la fit sortir de la voiture en attrapant son sac.

- Profitez en pour vous nourrir tout les deux, dis-je à Peter et Charlotte, on se retrouve ici dans deux heures.

J'emmenai Bella à l'hôtel pendant que Peter et Charlotte partir rapidement dans le sens opposé pour trouver une proie. Je pris une chambre afin que Bella puisse prendre sa douche pendant que je lui commandait un repas. J'aurais voulu lui permettre de se détendre vraiment, mais deux heures, c'est tout ce que je pouvais lui offrir. Elle passa presque une heure dans la salle de bain et le reste du temps à se nourrir et se détendre un peu en regardant la télévision. Le moment passa rapidement et nous repartions déjà, Peter et Charlotte étaient un peu frustré de ne pas avoir trouvé plus d'une victime pour se nourrir, je promis à mon ami de lui laisser une journée entière avec Charlotte pour qu'ils puisse chasser et passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Bella se rendormi rapidement grâce à la vague de léthargie que je lui envoya, je posai sa tête sur mes genoux en lui caressant les cheveux, j'espérai vraiment détruire Victoria rapidement pour pouvoir enfin me consacré à ma compagne, j'en avais besoin et elle aussi, je voulais lui offrir la vie qu'elle mérite.


	15. Chapter 15

BELLA

J'avais dormi pratiquement tout le trajet sur les genoux de Jasper, ce n'était pas plus mal, j'ai rêvé à plusieurs reprises mais rien de très intéressant si ce n'est le visage d'Alice le visage déformé par la colère, me haïssait-elle à ce point? Après tout, je pouvais comprendre sa colère, je lui avais volé son mari. Même s'ils étaient séparés, même si le lien était hors de mon contrôle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, peut-être aurais-je dû me battre d'avantage contre ce sentiment, peut-être aurais-je dû courir à l'autre bout du monde? Jasper m'avait expliqué qu'elle savait depuis longtemps que j'étais sa compagne, alors au fond, je peux comprendre sa haine et sa jalousie, en fait, la seule chose que je ne serait jamais en mesure de lui pardonner, c'est de ne pas m'avoir aidé à sauver mes proches.

Étonnamment, je ne lui tenais pas rigueur en ce qui concerne mes tortures, elle ne me devait rien, même si elle avait dit m'aimer comme une sœur à un moment de ma vie, cela ne la condamné pas à prendre soin de moi pour l'éternité. M''a t-elle réellement aimé? Je suis parfaitement incapable d'avoir la réponse à cette question, tout ce que je sais, c'est que moi je l'ait aimé, je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs et je suis attristé par la tournure des événements, cependant, je ne parviens pas à lui en vouloir pour ça, surtout lorsque je suis dans les bras de son mari.

- Chérie, pourquoi ce sentiment de culpabilité? Demanda Jasper en se penchant sur moi

J'ouvris les yeux instantanément, je n'avais aucune envi de parler de ça avec lui, mais je suis aussi parfaitement incapable de lui mentir, je ne voulais pas.

- Alice, murmurai-je en refermant les yeux

- Mon ange, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, c'est la seule à avoir mal agit...

- Jasper, elle n'a rien fait d'autre que d'essayer de ne pas te perdre, elle t'aime, comment pourrais-je la blâmer?

- Si les rôles étaient inversés, aurais-tu agis comme elle l'a fait?

- Non! M'empressai-je de répondre

- Pourquoi?

- Le principal, c'est que tu sois heureux, dis-je en haussant les épaules, même si c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne voudrais pas te retenir de force

- Et tu n'auras jamais à le faire, ma douce, mais tu vois, toute la différence est là, toi, tu m'aime, elle, elle veut juste que je lui appartienne, un peu comme Edward avec toi. Quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, on est prêt à tout sacrifié pour lui, sa vie ou son propre bonheur si nécessaire et crois moi lorsque je te dis qu'Alice ne me donnerait ni l'un, ni l'autre, elle n'a était qu'une vile manipulatrice, elle est resté avec moi pour ne pas être seule et pour que je la protège, mais je t'assure que si elle avait pu trouver son vrai compagnon, elle ne se serait pas gêné pour me quitter...

Je ne répondis pas, il avait sans doute raison, mais je me sentais toujours aussi coupable, Jasper appuya sa joue contre mon cou et se mit à ronronner, ciel, j'adore quand il ronronne, c'est le plus beau son du monde...

- On arrive dans cinq minutes ma douce, m'annonça t-il, as-tu fais d'autres rêves?

- Oui, mais c'est flou, je vois Alice en colère à chaque fois, surement ma culpabilité, ricanais-je amèrement

Un tsunami d'amour déferla sur moi, j'enfonçai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement pour le remercier, j'en avais besoin. Je n'avais pas spécialement envi d'être autour de tout le monde, les Cullen était une chose, mais les Volturi... tout ce que je voulais, c'est être seule avec Jasper.

La voiture s'arrêta, je me redressai sur mon siège quittant les genoux de Jasper à contre cœur, il effleura ma joue et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de sortir de la voiture, j'avais les jambes engourdis et j'avais sérieusement envi d'aller au toilette. Je fus surprise par ce qui était devant moi, le chalet était immense... une sorte d'énorme villa en bois sur deux étages, beaucoup plus chaleureux que la maison des Cullen, bien sur, nous étions en plein milieu d'une foret, l'endroit était si attrayant que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu aimes? Murmura Jasper contre mon oreille

- Oui, soufflai-je

Il me prit la main et avant de pénétrer dans la maison, Esmée et Carlisle étaient dehors autour de moi, Esmée me prit dans ses bras, mais je la repoussait vivement.

- Esmée, je t'adore, mais si je ne vais pas aux toilette de suite, il va y avoir un regrettable accident

Elle rit et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle m'avait prise dans ses bras et amené devant une porte en bois à l'étage.

- Heu... merci, dis-je en entrant dans la pièce

- Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger Bella, m'informa t-elle en redescendant

Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle était déjà en bas. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je vis Jasper qui venait à ma rencontre dans le couloir.

- Tu veux prendre un bain avant de manger chérie?

- Oui, je veux bien, merci

- Viens, dit-il en me prenant la main, Esmée m'a dit que Rose avait tout préparé pour toi avant de partir à la chasse avec Emmet, ils seront bientôt de retour

Il m'entraina à l'autre bout de la maison, passa une porte en me trainant avec lui et je crus qu'il se foutais de moi lorsqu'il m'annonça qu'il s'agissait de notre chambre, une chambre de cent mètres carrés pour moi, c'est un appartement, mais bon, je ne suis qu'une humaine!

La chambre à elle seule était immense, il y avait trois porte face au lit, il me conduisit à la première, la salle de bain...

- Les vampires ont l'habitude de prendre leurs bains à dix? Demandai-je en regardant la baignoire

- C'est pour être plus à l'aise ma douce, sourit-il

- Je pourrais presque nager dans cette baignoire! M'exclamai-je

- Tu n'aimes pas? Murmura t-il visiblement déçu par cette éventualité

- C'est pas ça, j'ai pas l'habitude...

- Et bien, il va falloir que tu la prenne, rien n'est trop beau pour toi chérie, j'avais un peu peur que tu n'aime pas l'idée du chalet, que tu préfère une maison comme celle des Cullen, alors j'en ai acheté une comme ça au Canada

- Non, j'aime celle-ci, c'est plus chaleureux

Il sourit, embrassa mon front et fit couler l'eau du bain pendant que je retournai dans le chambre, pour la visiter...

- La deuxième porte, c'est le jacuzzi ma douce et la troisième, le dressing, tu y trouvera ton bonheur, m'informa Jasper

- Le jacuzzi, marmonnai-je en levant un sourcil

Il ouvrit la porte et je découvrit une pièce presque aussi grande que la chambre avec en son centre le fameux jacuzzi qui ressemblait plus à une petite piscine qu'à un jacuzzi

- Putain! C'est une piscine! M'écriai-je choqué

- La piscine est en bas, ma douce, ria t-il

- Tu te fou de moi?

- Non, l'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi, pourquoi se privé? Il y a aussi une petite salle de cinéma, une immense bibliothèque, une salle de jeux...

- Ho, seigneur, Jasper! Laisse moi le temps d'intégrer la chambre

Il rit doucement en me prenant dans ses bras, m'embrasse sur le front, sur le nez et descends sur ma bouche, il passe sa langue sur le contour de mes lèvres et j'ouvre la bouche bien volontiers accueillant sa langue. Je suis si heureuse de constater que les contacts physique sont de plus en plus supportables, en posant sa main sur ma nuque, il m'attire plus près, je dû malheureusement reculer pour reprendre mon souffle.

- Je t'aime ma douce, murmura t-il contre ma bouche

Alors qu'il embrassait ma mâchoire, sans réfléchir, je passait mes ongles sur son torse de haut en bas, il grogna doucement en passant sa main le long de ma colonne vertébral, et là, je prends soudainement conscience que j'ai foutrement envi de lui, mais le visage de Garett est toujours là, j'essaye de le combattre, mais c'est si difficile, je n'ai jamais eu d'autres rapports sexuel... je n'ai eu que Garett, ce qui n'est pas la meilleurs expérience.

- Je sais à quel point tu es en conflit chérie, je le sent, je ne veux pas que tu te force, nous avons le temps

- Je... je voudrais vraiment le faire disparaître, je suis dégouté, les seuls rapports que je n'ai jamais eu... putain! Soupirai-je

- Chérie, il faut laisser le temps...

- Mais j'ai envi de toi! M'exclamai-je énervé, il est mort et pourtant, il m'empêche encore de vivre

Il déposa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres et m'entraina de nouveau jusqu'à la baignoire, il se retourna vers moi et commença à déboutonner ma chemise, je baissai la tête, honteuse, énervé, écœuré, mais il releva doucement mon menton pour aimanter mon regard.

- Regarde moi, chérie, ne me lâche pas des yeux, murmura t-il en souriant

J'obéis, il a raison, tant que je le regarde, je ne vois pas l'image de Garett, sans me quitter des yeux, il fait glisser mon jean, puis il remonte pour dégrafer mon soutien gorge, il remonte doucement jusqu'à mon visage en pâturant ma poitrine et mon cou de doux baisers, glisse sa bouche jusqu'à mon oreille, les frissons que je ressens ne font qu'augmenter mon excitation.

- Tu es magnifique, ma compagne, tout ce que je veux, tout ce dont j'ai besoin

Il retourne à mes lèvres et enlève sa chemise en m'embrassant, nos yeux n'ont jamais rompu le contact, il relâche ma bouche et me tire dans ses bras, me faisant frissonner de nouveau, puis il glisse son corps contre le mien pour me débarrasser de ma culotte en dentelle. Bizarrement, je ne suis pas gêné le moins du monde, je reçois une multitude de vague d'amour et d'assurance, il me soulève lentement et me mets dans la baignoire, je soupirai d'aise, l'eau est exactement à la bonne température. Jasper se met derrière moi et commence ma toilette en ronronnant...

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser me toucher, je deviendrais un vrai sauvage, rigola t-il en posant son menton sur mon épaule, mais je peux te procurer du plaisir sans même te toucher, si tu veux, je commence comme ça et ensuite, je te toucherai avec mes mains, si tu te sent mal, un mot de toi et j'arrête, d'accord?

Incapable de fournir un son cohérent, je hoche bêtement la tête et une seconde après je suis immergé par des vagues de luxures, de plaisir, d'amour, c'est si intense que j'ai presque faillis jouir la seconde suivante, putain, je savais pas qu'il pouvait faire ça! M'entendant gémir, il rit doucement en posant ses mains sur mes épaules et descends lentement jusque mes seins pour les masser doucement tout en embrassant doucement mon cou, je me sens si détendu que pour la première fois, je peux fermer les yeux pendant qu'il me touche sans penser à Garett.

Il embrasse une nouvelle fois mon oreille et reprend l'éponge pour continuer ma toilette, il me lave les cheveux, il est si doux, entendre ses ronronnements est si agréable, je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il me massa légèrement les épaules...

- Si tu veux, je peux terminer ce que j'ai fais hier, murmura t-il en caressant les cicatrices sur ma poitrine, ensuite, je t'apporterais la collation qu'Esmée t'a préparé dans la chambre, j'aimerai qu'on passe du temps ensemble par ce que demain, je vais être occupé

- Occupé? Répétai-je

- Oui chérie, je dois donné mes instructions et m'occuper de la bataille à venir

- Je suis tellement désolé, Jasper, c'est si injuste que vous risquiez vos vies pour me protéger alors qu'il suffirait de me livrer à elle...

Il ne répondit pas, mais semblait incroyablement énervé, il plongea sa main dans l'eau et la plaça sous les genoux, et l'autre sur mon dos pour me sortir de l'eau, il m'enveloppa dans une serviette, et m'amena sur le lit, je remarquai qu'il faisait agréablement chaud dans la chambre, je levai la tête vers lui, il resta silencieux de nombreuses minutes.

- Isabella, Gronda t-il au bout de quelques minutes, je ne veux plus entendre ces paroles, est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre?

Surprise par son ton, je me contentais de hocher la tête comme une enfant se faisant gronder. Il me sécha et je voyais bien qu'il luttait pour se calmer, il me souleva pour me mettre sur ses genoux et posa son front sur mon épaule en soupirant.

- Après tout ce temps, tu ne comprends toujours pas, affirma t-il en secouant légèrement la tête, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, loin de toi... je peux comprendre que ce ne dois pas être facile pour toi, mais si cela te rends les choses plus acceptable, dis toi que je le fais pour moi, que je suis un sale égoïste qui ne veux pas souffrir. Je ne te perdrais pas Bella, jamais...

- Mais s'il vous arrive quelque chose...

- Il ne nous arrivera rien, me coupa t-il, Peter, Charlotte et moi avons longtemps combattu les nouveaux nées, nous savons quoi faire, Alec, Demetri et Jane sont également très efficace, Emmet et Rosalie sont de très bons combattants et je peux te garantir que lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger leur famille, Esmée et Carlisle peuvent être redoutable. Bella, je ne te mentirai jamais, je t'assure que je ne m'inquiète pas pour cette bataille et tu devrais en faire autant, d'accord?

Je hochai la tête, oui, je lui faisait confiance, mais dans ce cas, d'où venait ce pressentiment?

Un baiser sur mon cou me fit oublier mon inquiétude, il me souleva légèrement pour me poser sur le lit et me poussa sur le matelas en s'allongeant sur moi.

- Je suis prêt si tu l'es, m'informa t-il en dénouant la serviette pour libérer ma poitrine, je t'aime ma douce et il me tarde de pouvoir te faire l'amour

- Bien, tu peux me mordre, dis-je en scrutant ses yeux d'or

Il sourit avant de se plonger sur ma poitrine, m'envoyant tout son amour, il parsema mes seins de baisers pendant plusieurs minutes, passa sa langue sur l'une des cicatrices et enfonça ses dents dans ma peau...


	16. Chapter 16

JASPER

Dire que je ne suis pas en colère serait un putain de blasphème, elle se pense responsable? Bon dieu! Si ce connard d'Edward m'avait écouté lorsque je lui ai dit de poursuivre Victoria après que nous ayons tué James, rien ne serait arrivé, si cet imbécile ne l'avait pas bêtement abandonné, rien ne serait arrivé, si cette salope de voyante avait dit la vérité dès le départ... merde! Je peux même pas penser à ce que je vais lui faire lorsque je vais la trouver. J'ai crus au début que les cauchemars de Bella la concernant n'était dû qu'au hasard, mais maintenant je suis persuadé qu'Alice continu à tirer les ficelles d'une manière ou d'un autre, j'aurai dû la tuer quand j'avais son sale petit cou entre mes mains, je lui réserve les pires tortures, le dieu de la guerre fera une apparition juste pour elle!

Après avoir déposé ma douce sur le lit pour lui parler, je l'ai allongé en lui signifiant que j'étais prêt à mordre sa poitrine et ses cuisses, j'ai été heureux d'entendre le murmure de ¨Peter trop faible pour que ma compagne entende, il m'a assuré que je ne lui ferait pas de mal, je sais que je peux faire confiance à Peter, il ne m'aurait pas assuré cela s'il n'avait pas été parfaitement sur.

J'embrasse sa poitrine, essayant d'être le plus doux possible, promettant à l'animal son tour lorsque notre compagne sera devenu notre égale, pour le moment, je suis Jasper...

Je plante doucement mes dents dans la première cicatrices, soulageant la douleur grâce à mon don et réitère la chose sur toutes les morsures. Dès que j'eus terminé sa poitrine, je remonte doucement vers son visage, comme je lui ai demandé, elle ne m'a pas lâché du regard, je dois bien avouer que malgré la nature de ses cicatrices, cette séance est la chose ma plus érotique que je n'ai jamais fait.

- Tu me fais confiance ma douce? Murmurai-je à son oreille avant d'embrasser son lobe

Elle hoche doucement la tête et je sens son excitation, je me bât chaque putain de seconde pour ne pas y répondre, mon égo grimpe en flèche, elle a envi de moi, autant que j'ai envi d'elle, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, elle me veut. Je me promets que dès que j'aurais déchiré tous les morceaux de merdes, je passerais dès jours à lui faire l'amour s'en m'arrêter...

Je descends lentement pour atteindre ses cuisses et je peux sentir sa délicieuse odeur à travers le tissus en dentelle de sa jolie petite culotte, je me mords la langue pour ne pas y coller mon visage et glisse ma bouche sur sa cuisses droite pour marquer ses cicatrices, je bois à chaque fois à peine une gorgé de son délicieux nectar, elle me l'a demandé et je peux comprendre pourquoi, mais à cet instant ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envi de boire. Je réitère l'opération sur l'autre cuisse, je la sens gémir, elle est de plus en plus excité et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, je cède... je lui envoi un tsunami d'amour et de luxure et relève légèrement la tête pour la regarder, ses yeux son plissés et sa tête légèrement en arrière, mais elle me regarde toujours.

- Un mot ma douce et j'arrête, lui promis-je avant de plonger mon visage entre ses jambes

Je joue avec ma langue à travers le tissus, elle gémit plus fort, je m'apprête à lui arracher sa culotte mais me rétracte me rappelant qu'elle à besoin de douceur, j'imagine que Garett n'a jamais prit la peine de faire lentement glisser ses sous-vêtements et je ne veux rien faire qui lui rappel cet enfoiré, je réprime donc mon envi en attrapant le bord de sa culotte pour l'en débarrasser, je n'avais pas prévu ça, mais je veux au moins la gouter. Je dépose de doux baisers contre sa cuisse en conduisant lentement ma langue vers son centre et je suis heureux de sa réaction, elle remue les hanche forçant le contact, se collant contre mon visage, Whitlock junior remit les sourcils et me dit merci.

Elle est littéralement noyé et je me fais une joie de respirer profondément l'odeur délicieuse de ma compagne, elle est parfaite, je passe lentement ma langue de bas en haut et me mets à ronronner mon contentement comme un chat lapant son lait, je sais qu'elle aime ce son, elle soulève légèrement ses hanches, je ronronne plus fort, jouant, mordillant, tortillant son bouton de plaisir, je voudrais rester là pour toujours...

- Je veux que tu jouisse maintenant ma compagne, ordonnais-je en enfonçant deux doigts en elle

Elle se tortille en gémissant plus fort, j'accélère le mouvement en continuant à m'amuser avec ma langue

- Mienne! Grognai-je contre son entre

Une seconde après, elle se met à trembler si fort que je dois resserrer ma prise sur ses cuisses pour la maintenir en place et elle fini par hurler mon nom dans l'extase, voulant lui donner un avant goût ce que je ferais pour elle plus tard, je lui envoi vague sur vague de plaisir et d'amour, elle hurle tellement fort que je suis sur que les habitants de la ville voisine savent comment je m'appelle maintenant. Je me redresse pour l'embrasser et prends conscience que j'étais tellement connecté à ses émotions que j'ai moi même éjaculé dans mon pantalon, putain, cette femme aura ma mort!

- Je t'aime Isabella

Je ressens une pointe de culpabilité, devinant qu'elle s'en veut de ne rien avoir fait pour moi, je lui explique rapidement la situation. Évidemment, elle rit, je l'aide à se relevé en lui disant qu'il est temps pour elle de se nourrir...

- Pourrais-je aller me baigner ensuite? Me demanda t-elle

- Bien sur chérie, tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission pour ce genre de chose en revanche, je ne veux pas que tu reste seule même dans la maison, donc prends Esmée ou Rose avec toi, d'accord?

- Major, oui, major! S'exclama t-elle en me saluant comme un vrai petit soldat

Je ris, elle est vraiment parfaite, j'ai hâte de pouvoir jouer avec elle dès que toute cette merde sera derrière nous et c'est bien ce que je compte faire. J'entends Peter me demandant de venir le voir et je redescends sur terre...

- Je dois te laisser ma douce, Peter veut me voir, je t'envoie Esmée

Je l'embrasse sur le front et me relève pour rejoindre Peter qui attend dans le salon avec Carlisle, Demetri, jane et Alec. Je m'installe avec eux en les saluant d'un signe de tête

- Et bien major, tu t'es bien amusé avec l'humaine? Ricana Jane

Avant qu'elle ait comprit ce qui se passe, je la colle au mur, je suis soudainement contrains de la lâcher lorsque je ressens une douleur me lacérant tout le corps, son pouvoir, mais si cette salope imagine qu'elle va me mettre à genoux, elle rêve, je me reprends et me redresse en lui souriant toujours sous la douleur, si cette chienne veut gouter à la douleur, elle va vite comprendre avec qui elle joue! J'active mon don pour lui prouver que moi aussi je peux lui faire très mal, la douleur émotionnelle peut être bien plus insupportable que la douleur physique, elle tombe à genoux en se tenant la tête entre les mains

- Arrête, s'il te plait, arrête, je suis désolé...

- La prochaine fois que tu fais une remarque sur ma compagne, je force mon don puissance maximal, suis-je clair?

Elle écarquille les yeux, ne semblant pas croire que ça peut être bien pire, je lui envoi une bonne dose de crainte et elle hoche la tête avec véhémence.

- Bien, maintenant va t'assoir et ferme ta gueule! Aboyai-je

Elle obéit comme un bon chien chien et s'installe prêt de son frère, je suis étonné de constater qu'il n'a pas bronché pour la protéger, il semble même plutôt satisfait.

- Bien, Peter, rapport!

- Oui major, j'ai commencé à entrainer Carlisle et Emmet, il se débrouille plutôt bien, je vais continuer cette après midi avec eux et ce soir avec les femmes. J'ai discuté avec Alec et Jane, ils peuvent prendre plusieurs cibles à la fois mais ne savent pas combien, je pense qu'ils devraient entrer en jeux discrètement, nous serons en infériorité numérique, donc, nous devrions faire comme tu as dis, Jane avec Carlisle et Esmée, Alec avec Charlotte et moi et toi avec Emmet et Rose...

- Je ne veux pas laisser Bella seule, marmonnai-je pensif

- Demetri peut la garder, proposa Alec

- Cette idée ne m'enchante pas, rétorquai-je

- Je suis un très bon combattant major, plaida Demetri, aucun nouveaux nées ne s'approchera d'elle

- Bien, soupirai-je, mais s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je brule ton corps et enterre ta tête en Italie, promis-je

Il frissonne en entendant la menace, c'est juste ce dont j'avais besoin, il vaut mieux qu'il meure en la protégeant que par ce qu'il ne la pas protégé, ce sera bien moins douloureux pour lui.

- Nous avons rendez-vous demain à la tombé de la nuit avec Victoria, j'espère qu'elle ne saura pas qu'il s'agit d'un piège...

- Comment pourrait-elle savoir? Demanda Carlisle

- Elle savait que nous étions au Texas, elle a prit contact avec Bella et lui a demandé de la rejoindre, bien sur, Bella s'est empressé de se rendre en espérant nous protéger, c'est lorsque je l'ai retrouvé que j'ai découvert son... aptitude

- Quelle aptitude? S'empressa de demander Alec

- Rien qui te concerne toi ou tes maitres, grognai-je. Pour information, je ne veux aucun de vous autour d'elle avant la bataille, Demetri, je veux que tu aille te nourrir par ce que si tu l'attaque putain...

- J'ai un parfait contrôle, m'assura t-il

- J'espère pour toi, par ce que ce n'est pas mon cas, fulminai-je. Bien, Carlisle et Emmet, vous allez continuer à vous entrainer avec Peter, les femmes s'entraineront cette nuit, prends Alec, Jane et Demetri avec toi, je veux vois si Jane et Alec sont capable de se défendre sans leurs dons

- Nous sommes parfaitement...

- Putain, faire ta gueule Jane! Sifflai-je, au cas ou tu n'as pas encore compris, ici, c'est moi qui te dis quoi faire, quand le faire et tu n'es autorisé à t'adresser à moi que si je t'en donne la permission, ne me pousse pas à bout, je te jure que ce n'est pas le moment! Je vais aller chasser, dis-je en me levant, ho, et avant que vous soyez surpris, je ne vais pas en foret, précisai-je à l'intention d'Esmée et Carlisle

- Nous comprenons Jasper, je l'avais prévu, j'ai ramené des sacs de sang...

- Parfait Carlisle! M'exclamai-je surpris par son initiative, est-ce qu'il y en a assez pour avant et après la bataille?

- Oui, j'en ai pris pour gagner en force et éventuellement pour nous soigner, bien que j'espère que ce ne sera pas nécessaire...

- Cela me donne plus de temps, je vais vous rejoindre pour l'entrainement

Je sais que le sang humain nous fera gagner en force, je suis heureux que Carlisle ait pensé à ça malgré son dégout. Je dois cependant aller prévenir Bella, je ne veux pas lui faire peur, je suis donc son odeur jusqu'à la cuisine, elle discute avec Esmée en mangeant, elle semble mieux, vraiment mieux et mon cœur enfle de bonheur lorsque je l'entends rire. J'arrive derrière elle et entoure sa taille...

- C'est drôle, marmonna t-elle pour elle même, je te sens avant même que tu arrive près de moi

J'embrasse sa tempe et me tourne vers elle

- Il faut que je te parle Bella, dis-je un peu inquiet par sa réaction

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne en m'adressant un sourire encourageant

- Je vais devoir me nourrir de sang humain, expliquai-je doucement

- Je comprends...

- Je suis désolé Bella, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi... attends, t'as dis quoi?

- Je comprends Jasper, promets moi juste de ne pas tuer d'innocents, il dois y avoir assez de tueurs ou de violeurs pour trouver ton bonheur

- Je... tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir? Bégayais-je bêtement

- Bien sur que non Jasper, je t'aime et je te fais confiance, je sais que tu n'es pas stupide, si tu prends une décision, ce n'est pas à la légère

Je reste coite au moins une minute, complétement abasourdie... elle est parfaite, elle est a moi...

- Je t'es dis à quel point je t'aime?

- Hum... pas assez, me taquina t-elle en souriant

- Putain, je t'aime, Isabella, tu es juste... parfaite...

- En fait... je réfléchis depuis un moment déjà, murmura t-elle gêné en regardant Esmée

- Tu peux nous laisser seuls une minute s'il te plait Esmée? Demandai-je

- Bien sur, appelle moi dès que vous avez fini, répondit-elle avant de quitter la cuisine

- Dis-moi ma douce...

- Et bien... heu... je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera lorsque je serais devenu comme toi, mais je me dis que tuer certaines personnes peut permettre d'en sauver d'autres... il y a tellement d'enfoirés sur terre qui s'en prenne à des gens qui ne le mérite pas, je... je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix, c'est juste une possibilité...

- Tu parle de ton régime?

Elle hoche timidement la tête, honteuse à cette idée

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ma douce, tu n'imagine pas le nombre de personne que Peter et Charlotte ont sauvé en se nourrissant de la sorte, quoi que tu décide, je te soutiendrais, j'avoue que j'avais repris ce régime avant de te retrouver, mais j'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuille...

- Jasper...

- Je sais ma douce, je suis rassuré maintenant en sachant que tu ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je choisi mes cibles avec soin

Elle pose ses mains chaudes sur mon visage et m'embrasse partageant tout son amour avec moi, dieu que j'aime cette femme...


	17. Chapter 17

ALICE

Je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre d'être ici avec Edward, il est si ennuyeux, il a même osé me dire que son piano lui manquait, pauvre garçon, être née à l'époque victorienne ne fait que rajouter à sa bêtise. Je suis également en colère, cette imbécile de Jane n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa gueule! Je comptais sur l'effet de surprise de son don avec Jasper, mais il a rapidement apprit à l'apprivoiser, il lui résistera facilement la prochaine fois, heureusement, celui d'Alec va fonctionner, très bien même, Jasper peut combattre facilement la douleur, mais être totalement endolorie à toute sensation sera différent, bien sur, son esprit trouvera le moyen de le combattre, mais cela lui prendre du temps, d'ici là, le pouvoir du garde de Maria aura déjà prit le contrôle de son esprit, ce Xavier est vraiment très puissant et contrairement aux autres, il n'est pas un nouveau née, ce crétin à rejoint Maria de son propre chef, il y a longtemps, il aime sa maitresse, ce qui est plutôt drôle par ce qu'il est non seulement beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, mais en plus, il pourrait la contrôler facilement, les hommes puissants... ils ont soit besoin de dominer, soit besoin d'être dominé...

J'ai eu plusieurs visions et les choses s'annoncent bien, j'ai vu une discutions entre les gardes, Carlisle et Jasper, tout ce passe comme prévu, au début, ils avaient prévu de laisser Bella seule bien caché, mais elle ce serait défendu contre Jane avec son bouclier, j'ai donc suggéré à Aro de faire en sorte que Demetri propose de la protéger, ce qu'il va faire... à sa façon, je ne sais pas exactement comment ça va se passer, j'imagine qu'il va l'assommer pour l'emmener avec lui après la bataille, pendant que Maria s'occupera des Cullen, les gardes seront en route pour l'Italie avec cette saleté d'humaine. Je ne la voit pas dans mes visions et ça m'ennuie, heureusement, je vois tous les autres et je peux faire mes plans en fonction de leurs réactions, même si certaines d'entre elles sont flous.

Il a fallut que j'use de toute ma diplomatie pour donner mes instructions à Aro sans qu'il ne se sente offusqué, ce vieux croutons prend vite la mouche.

J'étais sur le lit feuillant un magasine après avoir passé ma journée à faire les magasins, j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur un Eddie irrité.

- Que t'arrive t-il encore? Grommelai-je

- J'en ai marre d'attendre, je veux aller chercher ma Bella!

- Edward, si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de l'appeler ta Bella, elle sera là dans moins de trois jours, sérieusement, fais un effort, on dirait un gamin!

En même temps, c'est un gamin! Pensai-je, merde, ce mec à été changé à dix sept, un adolescent (hormones), époque victorienne (balai dans le cul) née dans une famille aisé et élevé par Carlisle (fausse modestie), bref, il est irrécupérable, je veux juste qu'il me foute la paix jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère sa merde et que je récupère la mienne et bon dieu! Qu'il ferme sa gueule

- Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi? Demandai-je en lui adressant un sourire malicieux, ce serait une bonne chose de t'entrainer avant que ta Bella arrive

- Tu as raison, murmura t-il en souriant

Toujours debout devant le lit, il ferma les yeux certainement en train de penser à cette pathétique humaine et baissa son pantalon, clairement en attente.

BATAILLE

Jasper

Après m'être alimenté grâce à l'approvisionnement de Carlisle, j'ai passé le reste de la journée à suivre l'entrainement de chacun, comme je le pensai et contrairement à ce que pensait cette idiote de Jane, elle et son frère étaient ridicule en combat au corps à corps... pathétique! Et je ne me suis pas gêné pour leur dire, Alec n'avait pas tenu trente seconde contre moi et Jane avait fini par utiliser son pouvoir contre Peter comme s'il s'agissait d'un troisième bras, j'avais été obligé de lui donner une nouvelle leçon en la prenant comme adversaire, elle savait que je pouvais supporter sa torture, elle avait utilisé de nouveau son pouvoir contre moi dès que je l'avais coincé au sol, bien sur, cette fois, je ne m'étais pas senti pris par surprise et bien sur, cette fois, je ne me suis pas gêné pour lui faire mal... physiquement. Je ne comprenais pas que Aro puisse être aussi inconscient, ils étaient tout deux considéré comme les deux plus puissants de la garde, mais s'ils avaient un jour le malheur de tomber dans un combat contre quelqu'un comme moi ou un bloqueur, ils seraient totalement foutu, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Aro me craint tant. Je possédai un pouvoir me permettant de venir à bout facilement de mes cibles, mais j'ai toujours trouvé important de pouvoir me défendre sans cela, surtout au début de ma vie de vampire, lorsque mon don était plus un handicape d'un atout. Demetri, se débrouillait bien, pas aussi bien que Peter ou moi, mais il avait tenu plus d'un quart d'heure contre Peter, bien sur, pour pouvoir juger réellement de leur capacité, il faudrait les voir dans un vrai combat, il ne vaut mieux pas se trouver sur le chemin de Peter quand il est énervé, encore moins sur le mien. J'ai été assez surpris par Emmet mais ce mec est trop adorable, il a fallut que je l'énerve pour qu'il commence à se battre sérieusement, je n'ai pas aimé lui rappeler ce qu'avait vécu ma compagne mais ça a marché, mieux que je ne l'aurait voulu, il m'a littéralement fissuré l'avant bras et c'est uniquement par ce que je me suis déplacé à temps sinon c'est ma tronche qu'il aurait atteint, il n'est pas assez tactique mais il a la force d'un semi remorque.

Plus tard, les femmes avaient prient le relais, principalement dirigé par Charlotte qui outre sa force physique était aussi redoutable que moi, lorsque je la regarde, je suis fière de l'avoir formé, je dois dire que Rose est celle qui m'a le plus étonné, elle est rageuse et intelligente, elle est parvenu à mettre Charlotte par terre après trois essais et pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas son expérience, c'est un exploit, Emmet rayonné de fierté. Dès qu'elles avaient eu une base, Peter avait prit le relai, les nouveau née mâles ne se soucieraient pas d'avoir une femme devant eux...

Mon seul souci réel, c'est Esmée, j'ai ressenti son profond dégout pour la formation, elle déteste se battre, malgré tout ce que j'ai essayé, elle est incapable d'être suffisamment hargneuse, je me demande si je ne devrais pas la laisser avec Bella et prendre Demetri à la place, en même temps, s'il arrivait quelque chose, elle serait incapable d'assurer sa sécurité correctement.

Depuis leur arrivé, j'ai tenté de cerner au mieux les gardes, mais c'est difficile, il ne ressente rien la plupart du temps, un peu d'amusement, de la crainte lorsqu'ils sont poussé, mais le reste du temps, rien du tout, à force d'obéir pendant des décennies, ils en sont arrivés à renier leurs émotions, comment faire autrement? Servir Aro signifie avant tout s'oublier, oublier ses désirs, ses besoins, d'autant que ces trois là ont été transformés par ce vieux bouc, éduqué pour être des gardes, ils ne connaissent rien d'autre, même penser par eux même leur est interdit à Voltera.

J'étais attristé de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec ma douce, d'autant que je lui avait demandé, malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas mettre mes désirs en avant, elle a partagé son temps entre Esmée et Rosalie, je sais que Charlotte aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec elle, mais elle formait l'une des Cullen pendant que l'autre restait avec Bella, elle n'a donc pas eu le temps. Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu marre, ma douce était remonté dans notre chambre après s'être détendu en se baignant, je pensai qu'elle dormait déjà, mais lorsque je l'ai trouvé, elle était tranquillement assise sur la terrasse, un verre de tequila à la main, je dois dire que j'ai été plus que surpris, mais surtout amusé.

- Chérie, je pensai que tu dormais, dis-je avec un sourire espiègle

- J'ai beaucoup dormi Jasper, répondit-elle en me prenant la main

- C'est ton premier verre?

- Troisième

- Et bien, tu tiens mieux que je ne l'aurait imaginé! M'exclamai-je en souriant de plus belle

- Penses-tu que j'aurais pu vivre ces trois dernières années sans un peu d'aide? Murmura t-elle en amenant ma main à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Je réfléchissais en fait, reprit-elle, je me demandais si je ne pouvais pas essayer d'aider...

- Aider! La coupai-je

- Mon bouclier, peut-être que je pourrais aider

- Non! Sifflai-je, Bella, non seulement, bien que déjà puissante, tu es encore très fragile, mais as-tu oublié ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois?

- Bien sur que non Jasper, rétorqua t-elle en se redressant, je suis prête à être transformé mon cœur, si je suis mal, tu n'auras qu'à me mordre

C'est bien la première fois qu'elle utilisait un surnom affectif pour me nommer et je dois bien dire que ma poitrine se gonfle d'amour un peu plus à chaque minute que je passai avec elle... mais je m'égare...

- Je t'aime Bella, mais il n'y a pas de putain de moyen que tu prenne un quelconque risque et que tu vive cette transformation... je veux que ce soit le doux et confortable possible, pas sur le sol pendant une bataille...

Elle soupira bruyamment apparemment contrarié par ma réaction, mais je sentis rapidement son acceptation, ce qui me soulagea, je ne veux pas que ma femme vive ça, pas de transformation dans l'urgence.

- Je comprends Jasper, mais tu dois comprendre que je me sens horriblement inutile, ma vie n'est pas plus précieuse que celle des autres, c'est tellement injuste

Je m'agenouillai devant elle pour être à sa hauteur, elle devait comprendre..

- Ce que je vais te dire va te paraître dur et je m'en excuse par avance, à part les Volturi, je tiens à chaque personne dans cette maison, mais tu es la plus importante pour moi, je les aiment, vraiment, mais ma souffrance de leurs perte ne serait pas une millième de ce que je ressentirais si je te perdais toi, aucune comparaison n'est possible. Elle allait m'interrompre mais je lui fit signe de me laisser continuer. Ils sont tous là de leurs propre gré, ils veulent être là en connaissant les possibles conséquences de leur choix, je n'ai pas de doute en ce qui concerne cette bataille, mais même si je pensai que nous allions mourir, je peux te garantir qu'ils seraient là quand même, tout comme eux, je les protégeraient de ma vie si cela était nécessaire

- Vous ne serez pas blessé? Demanda t-elle comme un prière

- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça ma douce, mais nous ne mourrons pas

Elle laissa sa tête tombé en arrière en fermant les yeux, la tristesse, la peur et la culpabilité vibrant en elle, je voyais bien qu'elle retenait ses larmes, j'allais remettre l'accent sur sa culpabilité, mais elle me devança.

- Je sais, je ne devrais pas me sentir coupable... bla bla bla, mais comprends moi Jasper, pria t-elle de nouveau, je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit meurent par ma faute, soupira t-elle. Et puis tu viens d'entrer dans ma vie, si tu disparaissais maintenant, surtout comme ça...

Malgré ses efforts, une larmes coula sur sa joue, elle but la dernière gorgée de son verre, je lui pris des mains et la tira sur mes genoux en la noyant dans mon amour, la rassurant autant que mon don pouvait le faire.

- Chérie, tu ne vas pas me perdre, assurai-je fermement

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête, je sais que tu ne vas pas mourir, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, mon esprit humain délire sans doute à cause de l'inquiétude, mais je n'aime pas ressentir ce malaise...

- Je reviendrais chérie...

- T'as intérêt major, m'ordonna t-elle avant de m'embrasser

Nous sommes resté dans les bras l'un de l'autre pratiquement toute la nuit, puis elle avait fini par s'endormir, je l'avais doucement glissé dans le lit. Encore une fois, je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir rester avec elle, tout ce que je voulais c'est être collé à elle comme de la putain de glu.

Esmée, prit le relais et je descendais voir Peter pour parler stratégie, il était déjà cinq heure du matin et la bataille aurait lieu au couché du soleil.


	18. Chapter 18

La journée était bien entamé, milieu d'après-midi, j'avais décidé de laisser ce crétin de Demetri s'occuper de Bella pendant la bataille, j'avais trop peur qu'Esmée soit incapable de la défendre. Ma douce avait passé sa journée avec Rosalie, discuter principalement, pendant qu'Esmée s'entrainait, heureusement, elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès avec moi. Lorsque j'ai décidé de faire une pause, nous avons reçu une visite agréable; Martha et son frère

- J'avais envi de venir aider, se justifia t-elle en souriant

- Vraiment? Murmurai-je surpris

- Oui, j'ai eu du mal à convaincre mon compagnon de me laisser venir, mais il a fini par accepter, il est trop sensible aux humains pour m'accompagner, alors j'ai pris mon frère, je pense que mon pouvoir pourrait aider

Je levai un sourcil, comment son pouvoir pouvait-il nous aider dans une bataille?

- Je peux projeter les souvenirs dans l'esprit des gens, les nouveaux nées ne seront pas en mesure de nous voir arriver si je puis dire, ricana t-elle

- Et bien, merci Martha, vraiment, merci pour tout, j'apprécie

- J'ai vu une grande partie des souvenirs de Bella, cette fille a assez souffert

Je lui adressai un sourire et une vague de reconnaissance, puis discuta avec elle et son frère un moment sur la stratégie à adopter, nous avons convenu qu'elle devrait rester en retrait pour nous aider.

Je passai les quelques heures avant la bataille avec ma douce dans mes bras, elle se sentais mal, elle était inquiète et je m'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Une heure avant le coucher du soleil, je décidai de lui envoyer une énorme vague de léthargie, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se ronge les sangs en m'attendant, elle aurait le temps de m'en vouloir plus tard. Demetri apparut dans la chambre et je me voyais obligé de lui rappeler ce qu'il devait faire.

- Si tu sens des vampires approcher, passe dans l'autre pièce par le passage et s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, Volturi ou pas, tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances, n'oublie pas que c'est ma spécialité, fulminai-je, et, reste à distance de ma compagne, ne pose pas tes mains sur elle s'il n'y a pas de danger.

Il hocha la tête et je sorti de la chambre pour rejoindre le terrain qui se trouvait à moins d'un kilomètres de la maison. J'avais le cœur déchiré, mes instincts me disaient de rester près d'elle, mais je devais tuer cette salope de rouquine, celle qui avait provoqué ces cicatrices sur le corps et dans le cœur de ma compagne, qui l'avait torturé de tant de façon.

Tout le monde attendait sur le terrain en discutant, comme convenu, Martha était resté en retrait, bien caché, je voulais que ses visions agissent sans qu'ils puissent comprendre d'où cela venait, je dois bien avouer que ça nous donner un avantage certain.

Je rassemblais tout le monde pour leur rappeler les instructions. Le soleil disparut lentement à l'horizon et des odeurs ont commençaient à agresser mes narines, ils étaient là, peut-être deux kilomètres, mes alliés se mirent tous en place, si Victoria avait la moitié d'un cerveau, nous serions rapidement encerclé... c'est ce que je ferais...

En quelques secondes, les arbres à l'horizon disparurent laissant place à une armée de bêtes près à mourir pour atteindre l'objectif, je me tenais devant les autres et envoya une première vague de peur annonçant l'issue du combat, certains d'entre eux s'arrêtèrent, enfin je vis apparaître l'objet de ma vengeance, elle était là, un peu à l'écart, avançant entouré de deux nouveaux nées de la taille d'Emmet, hurlant à ceux qui s'étaient arrêté de continuer

- Elle est à moi! Hurlai-je

Peter et Charlotte furent les premiers à foncer dans le tas, je remarquai que Martha agissait déjà, la première ligne ennemie semblait totalement désorienté, Peter en profita se débarrassant de quatre d'entre eux en quelques secondes, les illusions avaient causés à certains de tomber à genoux, le travail était encore plus facile, Rosalie était une vrai tigresse, elle volait littéralement entre eux, suivant et terminant le travail de Charlotte, qui arracher les membres au hasard, comme une première vague et Rosalie tenant le rôle de seconde, Carlisle restait près d'Esmée, ils tuaient en duo, si je n'avais pas été en plein milieu d'une bataille, j'aurai trouvé ça drôle.

Envoyant des vagues de souffrance de-ci de-là en évitant mes alliés, je me baladais en me débarrassant de ceux que je croisai, je voulais arriver à Victoria, je savais que Jane n'étais pas loin derrière moi, faisant le ménage, pendant que son frère était seul sur le flan gauche, plus le temps passer, plus je souriais, je savais que cette bataille était gagné. Me moquant des nouveaux nées autour de moi, je me contentais de les éviter pour voler jusqu'à Victoria, ses deux chiens de gardes bondirent vers moi, mais ils retombèrent en plein vole sous le coup de la douleur, la chienne écarquilla les yeux, la peur noyant tous les pores de sa peau, elle tenta de bondir à son tour pour s'échapper, je l'immobilisai avec mon don, à cet instant, je pensai à ma douce, à sa vengeance, à la douleur du monstre en face de moi, son visage fut déformé par un rictus douloureux, je ris...

- Aimais-tu les pommes de terre lorsque tu étais humaine Vicky? Ricanais-je méchamment

Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant sans doute si j'étais fou

- Quand j'en aurait fini avec ton corps, c'est comme ça que tu vas vivre ton éternité pour avoir touché la compagne du putain de dieu de la guerre, tu vas comprendre qu'on ne m'appelle pas comme ça pour rien, crachai-je le venin coulant le long de ma mâchoire, je vais cramer ton corps de pute et planter ta tête comme une putain de pomme de terre

De ma vie, je n'avais jamais vu une expression si terrifié, la bataille faisait rage autour de nous et il n'y avait plus qu'elle, sa peur et moi... le major fut soudainement sortit de sa transe par de hurlements... Peter...

- Vas retrouver Bella, transforme la! Hurla Peter

Je tourne mon visage vers lui en fonçant les sourcils

- Elle est blessé? M'affolai-je essayant de comprendre

- Putain, major, non, pas que je sache, mais fais moi confiance, cours et mord là!

Sans me préoccuper de Victoria, je courus aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la maison, la panique lacérant mes entrailles, Demetri avait-il échoué? Où m'étais-je trompé? Cela devait être facile, j'avais mis l'un des meilleurs combattant avec Bella, il pouvait gérer quelques nouveaux nées sans qu'elle soit blessé, alors quoi? Je rugis de fureur en pensant à ce que j'allais infliger à Demetri pour avoir échoué, je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas penser à ma douce blessé, je ne le supporterais pas!

Pov Bella

Je venais d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir le garde assit au pied de mon lit, ce mec ne m'inspirait pas confiance, il me scrutait comme si j'étais une glace ou une sucette, je détournai rapidement le regard et me promis d'engueuler Jasper pour avoir osé m'endormir de force sans même me prévenir, je savais que Demetri serait avec moi pendant la bataille, mais j'aurais préféré être éveillé avec lui autour de moi. J'entendais les échos des cris des combats faisant le chemins jusqu'à la maison. La porte de la terrasse était ouverte, je pris mon chandail trainant sur le lit et alla m'installer dans le fauteuil en essayant de ne pas tressaillir à chaque hurlement.

- Je préfère que tu reste à l'intérieur, siffla Demetri

Sans un mot, je revenais dans la chambre, il savait quoi faire, je n'allais pas discuter avec lui.

- Tu sais, je ne vais pas te mordre, tu peux me parler, me taquina t-il

- Que pourrais-je avoir à te dire, rétorquai-je sans un regard

- Et bien, tu pourrais me dire ce qui te plait chez les vampires, ce qui fait qu'ils risquent tous leurs vies pour te sauver, ce genre de choses...

Je sursauta à ses paroles, j'avais suffisamment peur pour eux, ne pouvait-il pas fermer sa grande gueule? Je levai un sourcil, son attitude condescendante me tapait sur le système, mais s'il voulait savoir, il n'y avait rien de secret dans mes réponses.

- Pour répondre à ta première question, c'est comme pour les humains je pense, la personnalité, l'attitude, le charme, quoi que la nature à décidé d'elle même que le major était mon compagnon et j'en suis ravi. Quand à ta deuxième question, je n'en ai aucun idée, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je suis malade de devoir lâchement attendre ici

- Je peux comprendre ça, en ce qui me concerne, défendre sa nourriture, je trouve ça risible

J'avais oublié que pour Demetri, je n'étais que ça, un morceau de choix, il est vrai que je ne risquerais pas ma vie pour sauver mon diner, en même temps si je commençais à parler à ma salade, je doute que celle-ci puisse me répondre.

Son portable sonna, il répondit et parla si vite qu'il me fut impossible de comprendre un traitre mot, il termina l'appel et rangea le téléphone dans sa poche avant de lever les yeux vers moi avec un sourire étrange

- Il est temps de partir en voyage toi et moi, annonça t-il


	19. Chapter 19

BATAILLE (Part 2)

Bella

- Comment ça? M'affolai-je

- L'Italie, beauté, certaines personnes veulent te voir

- Je n'irais nulle part avec toi! M'énervai-je, Jasper m'en aurait parlé si ça avait été prévu, je ne vais nulle part sans lui

- A l'heure qu'il est, ton petit copain doit être très occupé, ricana t-il, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi

Il s'avança lentement vers moi avec un rictus mauvais

- Va te faire foutre connard!

Il me mit une baffe magistrale tout en essayant de contenir sa force, étonnement, j'étais encore éveillé, mais je sentais le sang couler de mes lèvres à mon menton... mauvais!

- Tu ferais mieux d'oublier ton major maintenant et te concentrer sur ce qui va venir...

- Vas te faire enculer, tas de merde!

Encore une gifle, beaucoup plus forte, cette fois-ci ma tête rebondit lourdement contre le mur, et tout devient sombre.

Pov Jasper

Je contournai la maison pour arriver à la chambre plus rapidement, d'un bond, j'atterris sur la terrasse et un rugissement sauvage naquit dans ma poitrine lorsque je tombai sur cet enculé de Demetri s'apprêtant à couler ses dents dans la gorge de ma douce. Je le percutai avant qu'il est la chance de parvenir à ses fins, je retombai sur mes pieds à l'opposé de la pièce

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis! Grondai-je en lui fonçant dessus

Je ne pris pas la peine de le combattre, ma compagne avait besoin de moi, j'arrachai sa tête que je balançai par la fenêtre et j'accourrai jusqu'à ma douce, elle était blessé, à la tête et sa lèvre inférieur était profondément entaillé. Bon dieu! Que lui avait-il fait? Ne pouvait-il pas contrôler sa soif? Enfoiré. Je repensai aux paroles de Peter, il m'avait dit de la transformer, peut-être savait-il que ses blessures étaient plus graves qu'elles ne paraissaient...

- Merde! Sifflai-je

Je tenais la tête de ma douce entre mes mains la soulevant légèrement, il fallait que je le fasse, j'aurais voulu autre chose pour elle mais si Peter m'avait dit de la mordre, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, j'embrassai doucement son front en la berçant dans mes bras.

- Pardonne moi mon ange, je vais devoir te mordre maintenant, je suis tellement désolé, sanglotai-je

Je sentis des vagues de confiance et d'amour déferler en moi, même blessé, elle trouver la peine de soulager mes craintes.

- Je t'aime ma douce, murmurai-je

Je baisai son cou avant d'y planter mes dents avec le plus de douceur qu'il m'étais possible, je réitérai l'opération sur ses poignées et ses chevilles pour accélérer le travail du venin.

- Carlisle, Esmée! Hurlai-je

Je les vis tout deux arriver dans la pièce rapidement, Esmée était bouleversé et se mit à genoux devant le lit, tandis que Carlisle inspecta immédiatement ma douce.

- Je devais le faire, murmurai-je en espérant une sorte d'approbation

- Tu as bien fais fils, sa blessure à la tête est plus qu'inquiétante

- Merci, soufflai-je soulagé, quand est-il dehors?

Il reste encore de nombreux nouveaux nées, je dirais trente ou quarante, mais l'aide de Martha nous a permis de limiter les dégâts pour nous

Je savais que je devais y retourner pour aider les autres, cela me tuer de laisser Bella même une seconde, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser l'un d'entre eux être blesser ou mourir pour s'être battu pour nous... confiance, amour, déferlèrent sur moi de nouveau, tel un raz de marée.

- Je t'aime mon ange, je reviens vite, promis-je

Je me relevai pour courir vers le terrain, l'esprit plein d'inquiétude, elle ne faisait que gémir alors qu'elle devrait déjà être en train d'hurler. Je comptai bien remettre la tête sur les épaules de Demetri lorsque j'en aurais fini avec Victoria, putain, il va souffrir pour m'avoir obligé à mordre ma douce dans de telles circonstances.

Un coup d'œil rapide me permis de voir que le nombre de nouveaux nées avaient énormément diminué, ils étaient une vingtaine à tout casser, je me jetai dans la bataille en laissant ma haine prendre le relai, je voulais faire un massacre, j'allais faire un massacre!

J'étais devant trois d'entre eux et bondis sur le premier, alors que j'étais en plein travail de désossement, il se passa deux choses simultanément, je ressentis une émotions de terreur venant de Peter et Charlotte et je perdis l'usage de mes sens, je ne sentais plus rien, ne voyais plus rien, j'étais soudainement seul avec mes pensées. Merde! Que se passait-il? Alec était le seul à pouvoir faire ça, je tentais de me concentrer pour repousser sa merde, mettant de côté les questions du pourquoi faisait-il une chose pareil et je parvins brièvement à retrouver l'usage de mes yeux pour voir quelqu'un que j'aurais préféré ne jamais revoir alors que quelqu'un d'autre déchirer mes morceaux... Bella, pensais-je, j'allais la laisser seule, je lui avais assuré que tout irait bien et j'étais en train de disparaître, je tentais de pousser mon don pour trouver Peter et Charlotte et fus soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient déjà loin, au moins eux survivraient, je priai intérieurement pour que Carlisle et Esmée aient le temps de s'échapper avec ma douce...

Pov Peter

En plein milieu de cette putain de bataille, j'avais sentis de mauvaises vibrations, douloureuse, je savais que la major devait aller à Bella et vite, elle devait être transformé, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi à ce moment là, je ne la sentais pas blessé, mais je savais qu'il était important qu'il mette son venin en elle rapidement. Après avoir discuté quelques secondes du bien fondé de mes paroles, il détala comme un lapin jusqu'au chalet. J'avais de suite pris le relai avec Vicky, arrachant rapidement son horrible tête. Bizarrement, je n'étais toujours pas soulagé, je tournai la tête vers la combattante ma plus sexy, pour vérifier que tout aller bien pour elle.

- Fais gaffe à tes miches chérie, c'est pas encore fini!

- Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe Peter?

- J'aimerai le savoir, quoi qu'il en soit ça ne va pas être bon, je pense qu'on va devoir courir à un moment

- Tu te fou de ma gueule?

- Putain femme! Hurlai-je exaspéré, quand je te dis d'activé, tu le fais

Je continuai à arracher des têtes guettant l'horizon sans savoir pourquoi, je fus soulagé de constater que le nombres des merdes autour de nous fondaient comme neige au soleil, merci Martha de nous mâcher le travail, bien sur, il y avait aussi Alec et Jane mais je ne les aime pas, j'aurai vraiment préféré me passer d'eux.

Encore une fois, ma putain de tête se mit à vibrer plus fort, je vis le major se lancer à nouveau dans la bataille, j'imagine qu'il avait mordu Bella, je l'avais entendu appeler Esmée et Carlisle, je fus soulagé à l'idée que la petite sœur n'était pas seule dans la souffrance.

Ma tête vivra soudainement plus fort et je vis au loin se qui titillait mon don... d'autres soldats, différents cependant, une armée bien formé, comme au temps de... Maria! Non! Nous devions mettre Bella en sécurité de suite...

- Char, suis moi! Hurlai-je

Elle se statufia le bras d'un mec entre les mains, elle le jeta et me suivi en courant vers la maison, elle savait que je ne paniquais pas pour rien, les choses devenaient clair à présent, les gardes d'Aro ne voulaient pas vraiment nous aider, les enfoirés, je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour en arriver à s'allier à Maria, mais ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

En un bond, nous étions sur la terrasse, un homme terminer de déchirer les bras de Carlisle, je lui sautai dessus pendant que Char s'occupait de son ami, puis je me tournai vers Bella

- Il faut la faire sortir de là! Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras

- Mais... Carlisle et Esmée

- Pas le temps Char, les Volturi sont contre nous et ont ramené Maria

J'ai cru que les yeux de ma femme allaient sortir de leurs orbites, elle hocha la tête et me suivit à l'extérieur, même si ça ne me plaisait pas de fuir, je le devais au major, nous courrions le plus loin possible pour mettre Bella en sécurité.


	20. Chapter 20

RÉVEILLE

Bella

Douleur, confusion, peur...

Je brule, rien à voir avec la fois ou je m'étais brulé avec le four, non, la lave semble s'écouler lentement en moi, je me surprends à être capable d'avoir des pensées cohérentes, chaque minute qui passe, je me sens entouré par cet étrange cocon, cette bulle tente de faire barrage entre mon esprit et mon corps

Jasper

Jasper

Jasper

Où es-tu mon amour?

Qui t'as fait du mal?

Je sens ta souffrance, je sais que tu as mal...

Qui... quel monstre à osé te faire souffrir?

Que s'est-il passé?

Qui t'as emmené loin de moi?

Je les tueraient tous mon amour, je tuerais ce qui t'ont fait ça...

Progressivement, la brulure semble de plus en plus supportable, ce qui est étrange puisque j'ai été mordu très récemment, mon corps brule toujours, la transformation est loin d'être terminé mais à présent, je suis tout à fait consciente de ce qui se passe autour de moi, je sais que Peter me tient dans ses bras. La douleur s'adoucit... pourquoi? J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Jasper et Charlotte du processus de transformation, c'est censé être très douloureux pendant au moins trois jours... que m'arrive t-il?

Jasper m'avais mordu, quelque chose n'allait pas, mon amour n'allait pas bien, je le savais, je le sentais, je sais qu'il est en vie, mais il est blessé, gravement blessé, qui lui a fait ça?

Les voix de Peter et Charlotte qui ne semblaient être que des murmures deviennent de plus en plus fortes, de plus en plus compréhensives...

Il faut trouver un endroit discret, elle devrait déjà être en train de hurler maintenant, souffla la voix de Peter

Étrange, répondit Charlotte, si je n'entendais pas son cœur, je penserais qu'elle est morte

Je voudrais comprendre, j'en ai besoin, la douleur me donnant un peu de répit, j'essaye de rassembler mes pensées, j'étais dans la chambre avec Demetri, il a reçu un appel et m'a ensuite dit qu'il voulait m'emmener... en Italie! Pourquoi? Pourquoi voulait-il me ramener à ses maitres? Ont-ils trahi Jasper? Les Volturi... est-ce que c'est eux qui ont fait du mal à Jasper? C'est à cause d'eux tout ça? Oui... forcement, depuis le début, ça a toujours été eux le problème... eux et quelqu'un d'autre, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Dieu, je jure que ceux qui m'ont séparé de Jasper vont me supplier de les jeter dans les flammes, je vais rayer le mot pitié de mon vocabulaire.

Toutes mes pensées sont redirigés vers un seul objectif... vengeance!

Peter a peur, il est inquiet pour moi, pour lui et sa compagne, bon dieu, où sont les Cullen? Je dois aider mon frère et ma sœur, je dois leur faire comprendre que je vais bien...

PETER

Nous courrons depuis trois bonnes heures maintenant, Bella dans mes bras, nous avons évité les humains mais nous allons devoir nous arrêter pour offrir un peu de confort à Bella, elle ne hurle pas, c'est étrange, pourtant je sais qu'elle se réveillera, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être inquiet, elle dois souffrir horriblement et Jasper n'est pas là pour lui tenir la main, la soutenir, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là bas, ce dont je suis sur, c'est que c'est foutrement grave. Tout devait bien se passer, pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu? Putain de don merdique!

J'aperçois à quelques kilomètres une sorte de vieille cabane abandonné, nous serons au moins suffisamment loin des humains...

- Regarde là bas chérie! Lançais-je à Char tout en courant

Elle regarde dans la même direction que moi et me sourit doucement, visiblement soulagé de pouvoir s'arrêter, réfléchir... pourquoi les Volturi ont-ils fait ça? Ont-ils contacté Maria pour tuer Jasper? Elle ne peut pas faire ça, Jasper serait capable de se défendre, alors pourquoi?

Je sors de mes pensées lorsqu'enfin nous pénétrons dans la cabane, elle est sale et délabré, mais au moins, si Bella se met à hurler, aucun humain ne pourra l'entendre, je mets Bella dans les bras de Char et pose mon blouson en cuir par terre, Char la dépose dessus.

La cabane est minuscule et il n'y a absolument rien dedans, merde, pas de lit, pas même une chaise! Je m'assois au sol prêt de Char et je prends la main de Bella en espérant lui offrir un peu de soutient, dieu que j'aimerai avoir le don de Jasper en ce moment, lui faire savoir qu'elle n'est pas seule...

- Bella, nous sommes là avec toi, c'est Peter et Charlotte, petite fille, nous allons prendre soin de toi, promis-je en serrant doucement sa main

Aucune réaction, pas même un cri...

- Pourquoi ont-il fait ça? Demanda ma femme

- Je ne sais pas chérie, sincèrement... peut-être ont-ils peur des Cullen au point de vouloir s'en débarrasser, peut-être qu'ils pensent que le clan de Carlisle est trop dangereux, je ne sais pas s'ils sont au courant du don de Bella... merde! Mon don est inutile en ce moment, franchement, j'étais sur que tout irais bien et d'un seul coup, Maria viens participer à la fête!

- Nous n'allons pas pouvoir rester là éternellement, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'aller chez les Denali, j'aurai été d'avis d'emmener Bella chez nous, mais transporter un nouveau né sur une telle distance, c'est comme transporter une bombe à retardement

- Oui, mais nous ne savons pas s'ils nous ont suivi, soupirai-je, le seul qui n'a pas d'odeur, c'est moi, autant dire que ça n'aide pas beaucoup...

Je senti soudainement une vague de reconnaissance et de confiance m'envahir lentement

- Putain Char, t'as sentis ça? M'écriai-je

- Quoi?

- Prends son autre main, lui dis-je en plissant le front

Elle attrapa doucement la main de Bella et écarquilla les yeux, c'est la confirmation dont j'avais besoin

- Bella, tu m'entends ma sœur?

Une vague d'amour...

- Nous sommes là pour toi Bella, murmura Charlotte, nous savons que tu souffres, sois courageuse, ce sera bientôt fini

Une vague de plaisir...

- Plaisir? Marmonnai-je incrédule, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne hurle pas, peut-être que la souffrance est supportable, proposa ma femme en haussant les épaules

Je soulevai un sourcil, mais je ressenti la confiance m'envahir, puis une nouvelle vague de plaisir, malgré cela, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de demeurer incrédule, je n'ai jamais vu une transformation se dérouler sans douleur...

La main de Bella serra très légèrement la mienne comme pour confirmer les dires de Charlotte

- Char, il faut que je retourne en arrière, il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé, s'ils nous suivent, plaidai-je

- C'est trop dangereux, contra ma femme

Une vague de peur

- Bella semble être de mon avis, appuya t-elle en souriant

- Oui, mais comme tu l'as souligné, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici trop longtemps

- Merde Peter, je ne veux pas te perdre! Siffla Char

- Ils ne me sentiront pas arriver, je ne m'approcherais pas plus que nécessaire, s'ils sont là, je repartirais sans qu'ils ce soient même douté de quoi que ce soit

Char soupira en secouant la tête, Bella m'envoya une vague d'inquiétude, je n'en revenais pas, Jasper lui avait offert son don, leur lien devait vraiment être très puissant, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, en général les dons correspondent à un fort trait de personnalité humain, Jasper avait beaucoup de charisme, moi, je devinais toujours tout et Charlotte pouvait savoir si deux personnes allaient s'entendre ou se détester... notre petite Bella allait être spéciale, vraiment unique en son genre, j'ai connu de nombreux vampires, il est déjà rare de posséder un don, alors deux!

- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais revenir

- T'as intérêt! Fulmina Charlotte, tu sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi

- Je sais ma femme, je t'aime, ne t'inquiète pas. Tiens le coup Bella, je vais revenir vite petite sœur

Je déposai un baiser sur sa main et un autre sur les lèvres de ma femme et reparti rapidement dans le sens inverse afin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

CHARLOTTE

Six heures que Peter était parti et je commençais vraiment à avoir peur pour lui, je n'avais pas bougé de place, je tenais toujours la main de Bella pour la rassurer, mais maintenant, c'était moi qui avait besoin d'être rassuré, je ne peux pas perdre Peter, je ne peux pas, s'il meut, je meurs...

Je sens Bella qui tente de me rassurer, elle est elle-même dans une situation inquiétante, Jasper est peut-être mort, mais elle essaye de me rassurer?

- Désolé Bella, je vais essayer d'être plus forte, promis-je

Je sens sa main serrer la mienne, je prie silencieusement pour qu'elle et moi retrouvions nos compagnons respectifs, pour que les Cullen soient encore en vie... mais malheureusement, j'en doute, Maria n'est pas du genre à faire des prisonniers et si elle a prit la major, c'est soit pour le tuer, soit pour le ramener avec elle, sachant qu'il ne voudra jamais retourner avec elle, qu'il se battra, je ne vois que la mort...

Je lève la tête vers la petite fenêtre sale et soupire de soulagement en comprenant qu'il s'agit de Peter...

- Il arrive Bella! M'écriai-je en souriant

Il pénètre rapidement dans la cabane l'air grave,il me fait signe de venir avec lui pour parler sans que Bella puisse nous entendre, mais elle ne me laisse pas lâcher sa main, je hausse les épaules en regardant Peter, comment peut-elle déjà avoir la force de me retenir? Pas après dix heures de transformation, c'est impossible!

Vague de confiance...

- Parle, murmurai-je en scrutant mon compagnon

Il s'assoit prêt de moi et m'embrasse doucement sur la joue. Il garde le silence quelques minutes, certainement pour trouver les bons mots afin de ne pas affoler Bella, mais elle l'encourage vague par vague à dire la vérité, impossible de mentir à un empathe!

- Lorsque je suis arrivé, commença t-il, tous les Cullen étaient en morceaux...

Une vague de peur mélangé à de l'inquiétude à faillit me faire tomber à la renverse

- Ils sont vivant, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter, je les aient aidé, mais ils vont avoir besoin de soins, j'ai donc contacté Eleazar pour lui expliquer rapidement la situation, heureusement, il y avait déjà des poches de sang sur place, j'ai donc commencé à les nourrir et j'ai attendu Eleazar, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu...

- Qu'ont-ils dit? Le pressai-je, que s'est-il passé?

- Ils ne savent pas, la seule chose dont ils se souviennent, c'est qu'ils se battaient et qu'ils ont été privé de leurs sens par Alec, ils ne savaient même pas que Maria était là...

Je sens le pouvoir de Bella essayant de pousser Peter plus loin, merde, je sais que c'est dur, mais elle a le droit de savoir!

- Que cache-tu Peter?

- Jasper a disparut... il... il y avait un tas de cendre...

Brusquement une lueur bleuté apparu au sommet de la tête de Bella se transformant en étincelle de courant électrique, je la regarde ébahis alors que la lueur envahi progressivement son cou, puis le haut de son torse... Peter me tire violemment en arrière m'arrachant à sa main, mais je ne la quitte pas des yeux, bientôt son bouclier visiblement électrique se propage à tout son corps et gagne en intensité, puis lentement, il disparaît du haut et du bas de son corps pour se concentrer sur ses mains, Peter et moi sommes contraint de nous coller au mur lorsqu'un éclair atteint le plafond et fait un trou énorme dans celui-ci...

- Bella, calme toi, murmure Peter

Je suis tellement étonné que rien ne parviens à sortir de ma bouche, nous avions son bouclier sous les yeux et celui-ci est électrique? Mon dieu, elle est dangereuse, vraiment très dangereuse, que va t-on faire si elle nous attaque? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions que les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent sur nous...


	21. Chapter 21

PETER

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois de ma longue existence que je tremble comme un couillon devant un nouveau née... heureusement que j'ai tiré Char vers moi, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si elle était entré en contact avec le bouclier de Bella.

Des dizaines de questions fusent dans mon esprit, comment peut-elle être réveillé quelques heures après avoir été mordu? Pourquoi son bouclier s'est activé de cette façon et aussi rapidement? Va t-elle s'attaquer à nous?

Merde, si elle le fait, je ne vois pas d'autre moyen de lui sauter dessus en laissant le temps à Charlotte de courir, ce qu'elle ne fera jamais, bien sur...

Bella à toujours les yeux rivés sur nous, depuis une bonne minute elle ne bouge pas

- Char, rase le mur et sors d'ici! Murmurai-je

- Pas sans toi!

- Putain femme, quand vas-tu apprendre à obéir?

En un clin d'œil, Bella se retrouva debout devant la porte, elle porta sa main sur la poignée et tira dessus mais la porte vint avec, ça lui prendra sans doute du temps avant qu'elle puisse contrôler sa force physique...

- Bella? Appelai-je en remarquant que l'électricité autour de ses mains à disparut

Elle balança la porte devant elle et se tourna vers nous en découvrant ses dents

- Ne pas s'approcher de moi! Gronda t-elle avant de se mettre à courir vers le bois

Je me tournai vers Char en lui passant le téléphone que j'avais emprunté à Carlisle

- Je dois la suivre, prends ça, appel Carlisle et raconte lui ce qui se passe

- N'y vas pas Peter, elle va te faire du mal

- Je resterai à distance, mais il faut que je la surveille

- Mais elle nous a prévenu...

- Je crois que c'était pour nous protéger Charlotte, si elle avait voulu nous faire du mal, on ne serait plus là pour en parler

Elle hocha la tête et je commençai à courir pour retrouver Bella, apparemment elle était déjà loin, je ne pouvais qu'espérai qu'elle ne soit pas parti faire un carnage.

Il ne me fallut pas moins d'une heure pour enfin la voir à quelques centaines de mètres devant moi, je grimpai à un arbre histoire de rester le plus discret possible, elle arrêta enfin sa course, puis sauta sur un ours qu'elle vida en quelques secondes, j'ai rarement vu une telle sauvagerie, elle paraissait vraiment être en colère, elle poussa un rugissement à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête puis tomba à genoux, j'étais partagé entre l'envi d'aller vers elle pour la soutenir et mon instinct de survie qui ne fit qu'accroitre lorsque le corps de ma petite sœur fut entouré par une bulle rougeâtre, j'étais tellement surpris que j'en suis tombé de ma branche.

Je bondis de nouveau sur l'arbre et mes yeux ont bien faillit sortir de leurs orbites lorsque je vis son bouclier en feu, une barrière de feu se propageant rapidement aux arbres autour d'elle.

Merde, si elle foutait le feu dans cette foret, on allait vite se faire remarquer, rassemblant tout mon courage, je m'approchai lentement vers elle qui avait les yeux rivé au sol, elle parut totalement inconsciente de ce qui se passer autour d'elle, les flammes parcouraient la paroi de son bouclier en tourbillonnant autour, léchant la lueur rouge.

Je m'arrêtai à quelques mètres d'elle en regardant l'arbre en train de bruler

- Bella, murmurai-je

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, ils étaient embués de venin, elle gonda tout en secouant la tête me signifiant de ne pas m'approcher

- Bella, si tu ne te calme pas, tu vas mettre le feu à la foret...

Elle écarquilla les yeux et leva la tête au dessus d'elle, se releva totalement paniqué

- Merde Peter, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais! Hurla t-elle

- Bella, calme toi, ferme les yeux petite sœur et essaye de te calmer sinon les humains ne vont pas tarder à venir ici

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, comme si je n'avais pas vu assez de bizarreries ces dernières heures, les flammes disparurent complétement laissant place à une sorte de tempête de glace tourbillonnant autour du bouclier devenu totalement blanc, elle ouvrit les yeux pour scruter l'arbre en feu et son bouclier commença à s'étendre jusqu'à atteindre les flammes et les éteindre.

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et le bouclier disparut totalement. Je tentai une approche non sans me demander si c'était une bonne idée

- Reste à distance, me prévint-elle, sincèrement, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir gérer ma colère, je n'arrive pas à utiliser le don de Jasper sur moi. Elle soupira en secouant la tête et se tourna vers moi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Peter, mais je suis vraiment, vraiment très en colère et... ce pouvoir me fait peur, murmura t-elle en scrutant ses mains. Comment est-il possible que je sois déjà réveillé?

- J'aimerai te répondre petite sœur, mais je n'en ai aucune idée, j'ai demandé à Charlotte de téléphoner à Carlisle pour qu'il en parle à Eleazar pour lui demander, il aura peut-être une réponse, reviens avec moi...

- Où? A la cabane? Veux-tu vraiment que je demeure près de ta femme Peter?

- A une certaine distance de sécurité le temps que tu apprenne à gérer ton don, elle s'inquiète pour toi, moi aussi, nous ne voulons pas que tu sois seule

- Je l'ai senti...

- Quoi dont?

- Votre peur...

- Bella, je suis désolé, mais je me suis occupé de milliers de nouveaux nés et je n'ai jamais vu ça

- Ne t'excuse pas Peter, moi aussi j'ai eu peur de moi, bien, je vais revenir avec toi, mais je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé

- Comme je te l'ai dit, ils étaient tous en pièces, tous sauf Martha et son frère qui ont disparut et... ce dont j'ai parlé tout à l'heure

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ça pouvait être Jasper?

- J'ai... j'ai reconnu son odeur dans les cendres, murmurai-je en reculant

- Il n'est pas mort Peter, m'assura t-elle avec véhémence

- Tu es sur?

- Peter! Siffla t-elle, penses-tu vraiment que je pourrais tranquillement discuter avec toi si c'était le cas?

- Non, tu as raison, il s'agissait donc d'une ruse, Maria l'a emmené avec elle

- Où?

- J'aimerai le savoir, soupirai-je, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Maria c'était au Texas il y a plus de soixante ans...

- Bien, je vais donc aller au Texas, il faut que je vois Eleazar au plus vite pour prendre le contrôle de mon don, il faut que tu m'apprenne à me battre...

- Avec ton don penses-tu que ce sois réellement nécessaire?

- Peter! N'es-tu pas censé être un fin stratège? Si Maria possède un garde capable de me bloquer, que suis-je censé faire?

- Tu as raison, je vais t'aider de mon mieux, c'est Jasper qui m'a tout appris, si Maria le retient, peut-être a t-elle trouvé un moyen de le priver de son pouvoir?

- Je ne vois rien d'autre...

Je m'arrêtai subitement en la regardant avancer vers la cabane à présent visible devant nous... elle se tourna soudainement vers moi en levant un sourcil

- Il est incroyable de pouvoir avoir une conversation avec toi moins d'une heure après ton réveille, tu devrais réagir uniquement à l'instinct...

- C'est ce que j'ai fais, mais quand j'ai senti ta peur ainsi que celle de ta femme, j'ai essayé de me contrôler, et puis j'ai couru et me suis attaqué a tout ce que j'ai croisé, après l'ours, j'ai été repus, tu es apparut... mais je t'avoue que c'est presque douloureux physiquement de ne pas me laisser aller... c'est comme si ça fourmiller dans tout mon corps...

Je hochai la tête plus qu'impressionné et fier d'elle, malgré sa douleur, sa peur et sa colère, elle a tout fait pour nous protéger.

Bella s'arrêta à une cinquantaines de mètres devant la cabane, je passai devant elle en prenant soin de garder mes distances et je retrouvai Charlotte qui sorti sur le pas de la porte en souriant timidement. Elle s'avança vers Bella, mais je la retenais par le bras

- Merde Peter, laisse moi aller voir si elle va bien! Siffla t-elle

- Il a raison Charlotte, je suis dangereuse, il est extrêmement difficile de garder le contrôle, mais je vais mieux merci

- As-tu appris quelque chose? Demandai-je

- Eleazar à besoin de la voir, mais concernant la transformation, il en a parlé avec Carlisle, tous les deux pense que c'est par ce qu'elle a été mordu a plusieurs reprises et qu'une petite quantité de venin à joué un rôle...

- Je croyais que le venin de Garett ne pouvait pas transformer!

- Celui de Victoria peut, murmura Bella

- Quoi! Elle t'a mordu aussi?

- Oui, deux fois, elle a sucé le venin après...

- Pourquoi ne pas nous le dire?

- Je n'ai pas voulu énumérer toutes mes tortures à Jasper, ce que Garett m'a fait été bien suffisant, souffla t-elle en serrant les poings

- Que devons-nous faire? Bella, te sens-tu capable de courir pour aller voir Eleazar? Demanda Charlotte

- Entrez dans la cabane, murmura Bella en grinçant des dents

- Quoi?

J'attrapai Charlotte par le bras et l'emmena rapidement à l'intérieur, je la poussait vers le mur et regarda par la fenêtre, le bouclier de Bella était réapparut, les étincelles zigzaguant autour de celui-ci, la lueur bleuté s'étira de plus en plus, au point que j'eus peur qu'il n'atteigne la cabane, mais elle leva les yeux et parut horrifié de nous mettre en danger, elle ferma les yeux et tout disparut en quelques secondes, non sans avoir fait de dégâts,tous les arbres autour d'elle s'étaient écroulés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Peter?

- Elle a du mal à se contrôler, son instinct prend le dessus, elle est en colère. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel pouvoir, elle a faillit mettre le feu à la foret tout à l'heure, expliquai-je en me tournant vers ma femme

- Mais... je croyais que son bouclier était électrique!

- Pas seulement, les flammes et la glace... c'est ce que j'ai vu lorsque je l'ai suivi

- Une clôture électrique, un mur de flamme et un autre de glace, merde! Jasper serait tellement fier d'elle!

- Il va l'être, répondis-je en souriant

- Il n'est pas mort?

- Non, Bella est sur que non et j'ai confiance en elle

Je sortis à l'extérieur en m'approchant lentement de Bella, Char derrière moi

- Es-tu prête à y aller?

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement incapable de parler, je me tournai vers Charlotte en lui adressant un sourire rassurant

- Ouvre la marche chérie, je te suis de prêt, lui dis-je

Sans un mot, elle commença à courir, j'attendis quelques secondes, puis je me mis à courir à mon tour et Bella se mit à me suivre à distance.


	22. Chapter 22

PERDU

Pov Maria

Enfin, mon animal de compagnie était de retour, voilà plus de soixante ans que j'attendais cela avec impatience, je pensai vraiment le rendre à Aro, mais en le voyant là, auprès de moi, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, à présent, j'attendais tranquillement dans ma tente que le travail soit fait et que le major me soit enfin ramené

- Maitresse?

- Qui a t-il Martin?

- J'ai réussi maitresse, m'annonça t-il

- Parfait! Tu peux aller choisir deux femmes dans le camp, je t'offre deux jours de repos, tu peux faire ce qui te plait avec elles

- Merci maitresse

Je hochai la tête, enfin un soldat qui ne me décevait pas! Pensais-je. Je bouillonnais de joie, enfin, j'allais avoir ce que je voulais, ce dont je rêvai depuis si longtemps. Je sortais de ma tente pour aller rejoindre la sienne, mais mon téléphone se mit à vibrer...

- Oui! Crachai-je

- Et bien ma chère, tu devrais revoir tes manières

- Aro, soufflai-je irrité

- La femme du major désire venir le récupérer, m'informa t-il

- J'ai besoin de le garder quelques temps Aro, tu me dois bien ça!

- L'humaine à été perdu! Gronda t-il

- L'humaine devait être emmené par tes gardes Aro, leurs inefficacités n'est pas mon problème, je ne vais pas prendre le blâme sur moi!

- Je te conseil de ne pas oublier à qui tu parle Maria

- Aro, je te demande quelques semaines, elle a attendu des années, elle peut bien patienter quelques semaines de plus?

- Bien, siffla t-il, tu as quatre semaines, pas une de plus

- Merci, de toute façon, il te reste le lecteur d'esprit et cette voyante, si tu veux, je vais t'aider à retrouver l'humaine

- Comment? Alice ne la voit plus du tout dans ses visions

- J'ai un excellent traqueur sur place, il sera ravi de la prendre en chasse

- Ne me déçois pas Maria, j'ai été patient jusqu'ici

- Je te promets de la retrouver

Il raccrocha en grognant, cet imbécile était si facilement manipulable, je me fichai royalement de cette humaine, mais si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir, je ferais le travail que ses misérables gardes ont été incapable de faire.

- Bien, à présent il est temps de rendre visite à mes nouvelles recrues...

Pov Alice

Merde, merde, merde! Bordel, ce ne sont que des incapables! Ils ont laissé Bella s'échapper, c'était quand même pas compliqué! Je leur avait pourtant dit comment faire! Et maintenant cette garce de Maria veut garder mon mari! Quatre semaines, Aro doit se foutre de moi!

J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas...

- Alice!

- Edward, c'est pas le moment!

- Où est Bella?

- Ils vont la retrouver, Maria va s'en charger

- Tu ne la voit plus!

- Maria va envoyer son traqueur

- Si c'est pour la tuer, ce n'est pas la peine

- Ne soit pas stupide Edward, ils savent que tu la veux en vie

- Je vais prendre le premier vol demain, je vais aller la chercher moi même! Gronda t-il avant de sortir de la chambre

Je ne peux pas le laisser partir, il risquerait de tout foutre en l'air, Aro compte bien l'avoir dans sa garde, il ne permettra pas de le laisser partir.

Je fouine dans mon sac pour y prendre mon portable et contacter Aro au plus vite

- Ciao

- Passez moi Aro, dites lui que c'est Alice

- Un momento

Merde, merde, merde!

- Oui douce Alice

- Aro, j'ai besoin d'aide, Edward veut prendre le premier vol demain matin pour aller chercher Bella, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse n'importe quoi

- Je vais envoyer quelques gardes pour aller le chercher

- Merci, en ce qui concerne Jasper, quand puis-je aller le reprendre?

- Justement, je voulais te parler de ça ma petite Alice, Maria va en avoir besoin, je l'ai donc autoriser à le garder pendant quelques semaines

Putain de connard!

- Quoi? Hurlai-je, tu n'as pas le droit faire ça! Nous avions un marché!

- Alice, tu n'as pas eu de vision? Me taquina t-il. Maria nous a rendu un fier service, sans elle rien n'aurait pu être possible, elle a perdu quelques gardes, il m'a parut logique d'accepter que le major l'aide à renflouer son armée pendant quelques temps

Menteur!

- Mais...

- Maintenant ça suffit Alice! Tu vas récupérer ton major, soit un peu patiente. Je veux te voir au château ce soir

- Bien, je serais là

Je raccrochai hors de moi. Pourquoi tout se casse la figure?

Calme toi Alice, calme toi, tu ne va pas perdre! Non, je récupérerai Jasper, je sais que Aro tient toujours ses promesses, je suis vraiment en colère de devoir encore attendre, mais tant qu'il me revient...

Pov Carlisle

Tout à été détruit, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ils nous ont laissé en vie, ça n'a aucun sens, il aurait été si facile de nous faire disparaître.

Lorsque Jasper nous a appelé Esmée et moi pour surveiller Bella, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que j'ai vu, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait décidé de la mordre, jusqu'à ce que je remarque le sang sur son front et le corps sans tête de Demetri, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il était dangereux de laisser une humaine avec l'un des gardes de Aro, ce sont de vrais animaux.

Tout aller bien, la bataille était pratiquement gagné lorsque nous avons rejoint Bella, Jasper est retourné se battre, puis, tout est devenu soudainement silencieux dehors, nous avons d'abord cru qu'enfin c'était terminé, mais deux vampires sortit de je ne sais où nous ont sauté dessus, nous n'avons même pas eu la chance de pouvoir nous défendre et après plus rien... le noir complet...

C'est Peter qui a reconstitué nos corps, nous nous étions de suite affolé de ne pas voir Bella, mais Peter nous avait expliqué que lui et sa femme avaient dû l'emmener pour la protéger, que les Volturi voulaient l'emmener avec eux.

Nous étions tous en vie, aussi incroyable soit-il, mais il manquait trois personnes, Jasper, Martha et son frère, nous avions malheureusement retrouvé des cendres avec l'odeur de Jasper, il était mort et nous étions tous effondré.

- Est-ce qu'il y a assez de sang Carlisle? Me demanda Emmet

- Oui, j'en ai pris assez pour remettre tous le monde sur pied rapidement, heureusement...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi les Volturi ont fait ça?

- Je ne sais pas fils, je ne sais pas, franchement, je...

Je secouai la tête en sanglotant, malade d'avoir perdu un fils à cause d'eux, que Bella ait dû être transformé dans ces conditions, que Martha et son frère aient été enlevé ou peut-être qu'ils se sont enfuit?

- Carlisle, calme toi mon cher, murmura Esmée

- Comment... Bella va être anéanti, elle ne supportera pas la mort de Jasper, mon dieu Esmée, lorsqu'on perd son compagnon la seule chose qu'on désir c'est mourir!

- Nous allons la soutenir, l'aider, il n'est pas question de la laisser mourir! S'écria Emmet

- Emmet, reste tranquille et bois le sang que je t'ai donné

- Où est parti Peter?

- Il est retourné auprès de Bella et Charlotte

- Pourquoi ne pas les avoir amené? Gronda t-il

- Emmet! Lorsqu'il est parti, Maria et son armée étaient ici, il n'a pas voulu prendre de risque, il est venu voir ce qui s'était passé

- Lui et Charlotte se sont enfuit comme des lâches! Grogna Rosalie allongé sur le lit près de celui d'Emmet

- Lui et Charlotte ont sauvé Bella! M'emportai-je à mon tour, apparemment les Volturi voulaient l'emmener avec eux

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi faire? Elle est humaine

- Je ne sais pas, ma fille et non, elle n'est plus humaine, Jasper à été obligé de la mordre après que Demetri l'ait attaqué

- Je n'y comprends rien, murmura Emmet, pourquoi vouloir Bella? Pourquoi tuer Jasper, enlever Martha et son frère et nous laisser tous en vie?

- Quelque chose me dit que nous allons bientôt avoir des réponses, j'ai hâte de constater moi même les paroles de Charlotte, murmura Eleazar en se relevant de son fauteuil

- Que se passe t-il mon ami?

- Je ressens une puissance étrange, c'est comme si je ne parvenais pas à la lire correctement, c'est certainement Bella, marmonna t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Siffla Rosalie

- Charlotte nous a téléphoné tout à l'heure, elle nous a dit que Bella était déjà réveillé et que son pouvoir était étrange...

- Mais elle ne peut pas être réveillé! Me coupa Emmet

- Crois moi mon fils, je le croirai lorsque je pourrais le voir, mais si c'est vraiment le cas, ça veut dire que toutes les autres morsures qu'elle avait sur le corps contenait certainement un peu de venin, ça à dû accélérer le processus, franchement, je ne vois rien d'autre, en plus de trois cent ans, je n'ai jamais entendu une telle chose...

- Je veux la voir! S'exclama Emmet

- Pas maintenant, vous devez vous reposer

- Toi aussi tu as été blessé!

- Oui, mais j'ai été remis debout en premier et mes blessures étaient les moins importantes, maintenant ça suffit, vous allez vous reposer! Répétai-je

Eleazar s'était précipité à l'extérieur du chalet, je me tournai vers Carmen et Kate en soupirant

- S'il vous plait, occupez-vous d'eux, je vais voir ce qui se passe

Kate hocha la tête et je me précipitai à mon tour dehors, Eleazar était resté sous le perron, il regardait droit devant lui, visiblement en pleine concentration.

J'avais beau regarder dans la même direction, il n'y avait rien à voir, personne et puis après quelques minutes d'attente, Charlotte apparut à l'horizon

- Ce n'est pas elle, grommela t-il pour lui même

Elle stoppa sa course à quelques centaines de mètres, puis Peter apparut derrière lui, Eleazar secoua de nouveau la tête.

Peter et Charlotte marchaient vers nous lentement en souriant et je vis une troisième silhouette, une femme...

Alors, ils avaient dit la vérité! J'avais vraiment eu du mal à le croire lorsque Charlotte m'avait téléphoné, mais elle se tenait là, à quelques centaines de mètres, marchant lentement vers nous. Je commençais à avancé sans même m'en rendre compte, mais je sentis le bras de mon ami serrant fermement mon épaule...

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle, mon ami

- De quoi tu parles! Sifflai-je, c'est Bella, c'est ma fille!

- Elle est dangereuse

J'étais totalement déconcerté par les paroles d'Eleazar, comment pouvait-il dire ça de Bella, elle est un nouveau née d'accord, mais elle ne nous ferait jamais de mal.

Peter et Charlotte se plantèrent devant nous alors que Bella était resté immobile à plus qu'une centaine de mètres de nous...

- Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas? Demandai-je

- Elle ne veut pas nous blesser Carlisle, répondit Peter, son bouclier est vraiment spécial et elle à beaucoup de mal à contrôler ses émotions de nouveau né...

- Et alors! Grognai-je, elle ne va pas resté à l'écart!

- Si Carlisle, intervint Bella, c'est mieux, je... je suis toujours en colère et je ne voudrais pas vous faire de mal...

- Je sais que tu ne voudras pas...

Elle soupira en secouant la tête, puis adressa un regard suppliant à Peter qui hocha la tête

- Bien sur qu'elle ne veut pas, mais elle pourrait sans le vouloir Carlisle, nous avons faillit mourir à plusieurs reprises depuis son réveil, son bouclier... au début nous avons pensé qu'il agissait comme une sorte de clôture électrique et puis, elle est allé dans les bois et ce que j'ai vu... ce n'était plus de l'électricité mais des flammes, j'ai tenté de la calmer par ce que le feu commençait à se propager aux arbres autour d'elle, elle a d'abord paniqué, puis elle s'est calmé et la paroi de son bouclier a changé de couleur et à été encerclé par une sorte de tempête de glace...

- C'est... incroyable! Haletai-je

- Je ne suis qu'un mutant parmi les vampires, murmura Bella en sanglotant, je ne peux même pas venir près de vous sans avoir peur de vous tuer...

- Ne dis pas ça Bella, nous allons t'aider

Je me tournai de nouveau vers Peter en levant un sourcil

- Autre chose?

- Je pense que Jasper lui a offert son don...

- Incroyable! Répétai-je

- Ho, et Jasper n'est pas mort, rajouta Charlotte en souriant à pleines dents

- Quoi! M'écriai-je, mais...

- Une ruse, répondit Peter, Bella est sur qu'il est en vie

- C'est merveilleux! Sanglotai-je

- Oui, mais je ne pourrais peut-être plus jamais être près de lui, murmura Bella en se laissant tomber au sol

- Bella, je vais t'aider, se pressa d'annoncer Eleazar, je peux t'aider jeune Bella, mais il faut que tu me fasse confiance

Elle releva la tête et une lueur d'espoir traversa ses yeux, elle me regarda m'interrogeant du regard, je hochai la tête, elle pouvait faire confiance à mon ami, si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider avec son pouvoir c'était lui.

- Je ferais tout ce qui faut Eleazar, il faut que je me contrôle au plus vite pour aller retrouver Jasper

- Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons commencer de suite, marmonna t-il, laisser nous seuls

- Mais...

- Carlisle, laisse nous seuls!

- J'ai... j'ai besoin de boire, souffla Bella en scrutant le sol

- Je vais aller prendre quelques sacs, dis-je en retournant dans la maison

Peter et Charlotte me suivirent à l'intérieur, je montai rapidement pour aller voir la famille afin de leur expliquer la situation

- Alors! Lança Emmet alors que je n'étais pas encore entré dans la pièce

- Alors, elle est là...

- Je vais aller la voir, déclara t-il en se levant

- Non! Grondai-je, Emmet, elle est dangereuse, elle ne contrôle pas son bouclier...

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que je risque? Me faire éjecter à l'autre bout de la foret?

- Bruler, te faire électrocuter...

- Quoi? Hurla Rosalie

- Son bouclier est spécial...

- Ben merde alors! Marmonna Emmet, je peux au moins lui dire bonjour de loin?

- Oui, soupirai-je, si tu veux, prends trois sacs de sang et va lui amener mais ne t'approche pas de trop près

- Compris!

Il sauta de son lit en souriant comme un enfant et couru vers la cuisine pour aller prendre les sacs dans le réfrigérateur.


	23. Chapter 23

Pov Bella

J'avais peur, peur de moi même, peur de faire du mal aux mauvaises personnes, j'avais accepté de suivre Peter, mais franchement, dès que je suis arrivé devant Carlisle, la seule chose qui m'a traversé l'esprit, c'était de m'enfuir loin de lui, ne pas prendre le risque de lui faire du mal, ni à lui, ni à quiconque dans cette maison.

Après les laborieuses explications de Peter, tous le monde étaient rentré dans la maison, tous, sauf Eleazar qui me scrutait comme si j'étais une sorte d'expérience scientifique.

Je vis Emmet sortir de la maison, visiblement très affaiblis par ses blessures, il tenait trois sacs de sang dans la main, je me sentais si triste de ne pas pouvoir lui sauter dans les bras, si triste d'être mortellement dangereuse.

- Emmet, murmurai-je en souriant tristement

- He! Sis, tu me laisse approcher un peu?

- Je voudrais tellement Emmet, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

Je tournai la tête vers Eleazar qui secoua la sienne vigoureusement en signe de désaccord, je me mis instantanément à sangloter en reportant mon attention sur Emmet

- Il vaut mieux pas...

- Merde! Grommela t-il, je suis prêt à prendre le risque!

- Emmet non! Intervint Eleazar

- Écoute Bells, concentre toi sur moi, ne pense qu'à moi, m'ordonna t-il en s'avançant lentement sans prendre la peine d'écouter les avertissements d'Eleazar

- Emmet, le prévins-je à mon tour en secouant la tête

- Je suis ton grand frère, contra t-il, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, tu te souviens? Tu as toujours eu confiance en moi lorsque tu étais humaine et bien c'est à mon tour de te faire confiance

Merde, il avait raison, s'il avait réussi à aller contre sa nature pour ne pas me faire de mal, je devais pouvoir en faire de même, je ne vais pas devenir l'esclave de mon don... je me concentrai alors sur ses yeux, sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, il était à moins d'un mètre de moi, mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine, bon sang, c'est le seul qui ne m'avait pas regardé avec de crainte dans les yeux depuis que je m'étais réveillé, en moins d'une seconde, je bondis dans ses bras et le laissa m'étreindre bien volontiers, je pouvais sentir la peur d'Eleazar m'envahir de toute part...

- J'étais sur que tu pouvais le faire, Bells, comme si je pouvais avoir peur de ma petite sœur! Plaisanta t-il, après tout, c'est moi l'armoire à glace ici!

Je ris, il était si facile de se sentir à l'aise avec Emmet

- Alors c'est elle qui est passé d'Edward à Jasper? Entendis-je depuis la maison

Instantanément je fis un bond en arrière mettant le plus de distance entre Emmet et moi, je sentais ma colère m'envahir comme une trainé de poudre, la lueur bleue réapparut autour de moi, les étincelles léchant la paroi, j'avais un mal fou à l'empêcher de s'étendre. Emmet se décala légèrement sur la droite et je vis une blonde les yeux écarquillés sous le porche de la maison, ses émotions avaient été détestables, c'est ça plus que ses paroles en elles mêmes qui m'avait mise en colère, jalousie, dégout, rejet... elle ne me connaissait même pas et elle me détestait!

- Emmet recule, murmurai-je en serrant les dents

- Mais...

- Recule! Grondai-je

Il fit un bon en arrière et se retrouva près d'Eleazar, il n'avait pas peur contrairement aux deux autres, non, Emmet était inquiet pour moi. Je tentais de me concentrer de nouveau sur lui, mais il tourna la tête vers la blonde et siffla

- Tu ne pouvais pas fermer ta grande gueule Tanya!

Alors voilà l'explication, Edward m'avait déjà parlé de cette fille Denali qui passait son temps à lui faire du rentre dedans...

- Alors c'est toi la fille qu'Edward à rejeté, grommelai-je en lui adressant un sourire mauvais

Colère...

Je me rendis compte que la taille de mon bouclier avait doublé malgré mes efforts pour le retenir celui-ci ne faisait que s'étendre, j'étais sur que si je lâchai totalement prise, il pourrait s'agrandir suffisamment pour atteindre la maison, mais je ne pouvais pas risquer de leur faire du mal, même à cette garce, je tentais de le rétracter, mais l'effort fut tel que je m'effondrai à genoux les mains plaqués au sol...

- Bella! S'écria Emmet en s'avançant brusquement

- N'avance pas! Hurlai-je

- Bella, que se passe t-il? Demanda Eleazar

- Je... j'essaye de l'arrêter, de le rétracter, mais les émotions de la chauve-souris blonde n'aide pas...

La blonde disparut dans la maison tandis qu'Emmet éclata d'un rire franc, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour me calmer, voir Emmet rire, j'ai toujours pensé que certaines personnes étaient de vrais rayons de soleil lorsqu'ils souriaient, comme si le monde autour d'eux disparaissait nous obligeant à reporter notre attention sur la beauté de leur sourire, Emmet était comme ça, il avait une belle âme et tout comme son sourire, ses émotions étaient honnêtes et belles... c'est drôle, je prends conscience pour la première fois qu'il va vraiment de paire avec Rosalie, malgré leur différence de caractère, ils vont vraiment bien ensemble...

- Merci Emmet, murmurai-je en me relevant

Mon bouclier se rétracta de lui même puis disparut totalement

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a calmé Bella? M'interrogea Eleazar en levant un sourcil

- Le rire et les émotions d'Emmet, il est si... pure, tellement honnête et franc, il n'y a pas une once de pourriture dans ses émotions, pas comme dans la tête de la chauve-souri blonde, c'est un putain de vrai vampire!

- Wow... je suis flatté! Rigola Emmet, Jasper m'avait dit un truc comme ça mais je ne l'avais pas cru...

Je grinçai des dents en entendant le prénom de mon amour, repensant à ceux qui lui avait fait du mal, aux tortures que je pourrais leur infliger...

- Bells, pardon! S'écria Emmet. Si je te montre mes fesses, tu vas rire?

Je vis Rosalie apparaître derrière lui pour lui assener une magistrale gifle derrière la tête anéantissant toute ma colère et me faisant rire.

- Putain, femme! J'essayai juste de la calmer

Je ris plus fort en regardant la scène devant moi, ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble ces deux là, c'était vraiment comique

- A quoi tu penses en ce moment? Demanda Eleazar

- Juste qu'ils sont vraiment drôle tous les deux, ils se sont bien trouvé

Rosalie m'adressa un sourire que je lui rendit et elle se tourna vers Emmet en souriant encore plus large

- Apparemment, elle aime ça quand je t'en mets une, attends toi à une déferlante chéri!

- Bon, tout à été si vite qu'elle n'a même pas eu ses sacs, marmonna Emmet en s'avançant doucement

Je vis un éclair de crainte dans les yeux de sa femme, ce que je pouvais comprendre, d'ailleurs ses émotions étaient très clair: amour, peur, amour, peur...

- Je ne lui ferais pas de mal Rosalie, tentais-je de la rassurer, mais je ne réponds de rien si la succube me fait de nouveau goutter à ses émotions de merde

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, m'informa Rosalie avec une pointe de malice

Emmet était juste devant moi, il me donna les sacs, je les ouvris et bus le contenu des trois en quelques secondes.

- Merde, c'est bien meilleurs que les grizzlis, soufflai-je pour moi même

- T'as chassé des ours? Demanda Emmet la fierté émanant de lui en masse

- Oui, le pauvre, j'ai fais un vrai carnage, marmonnai-je honteuse, j'étais dans une telle colère quand je me suis réveillé

- Emmet, maintenant, j'ai besoin d'être seul avec Bella, plus vite je pourrais l'aider, plus vite elle pourra être autour de tous le monde

Emmet hocha la tête à contre cœur, il me prit rapidement dans ses bras et retourna dans la maison avec Rosalie.

- Bien, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tes émotions sont le déclencheur...

- Comme tous les dons! Rétorquai-je bêtement

- Bien sur que non Bella, le mien par exemple, consiste à voir, décrypter et comprendre les aptitudes, il est constant comme celui de Jasper ou d'Edward, Kate qui fait partit de mon clan et qui a le pouvoir d'électrocuter n'importe qui par le touché peut choisir d'utiliser son don ou non, en ce qui te concerne, c'est différent et confus. J'aimerai commencer par le début avec toi, explique moi ce que tu as ressenti pendant ta transformation

Je hochai la tête et m'installa dans l'herbe, il en fit de même sans bouger de place.

- Et bien au début, une putain de brulure et puis lentement, c'est comme si j'étais enveloppé dans un cocon, quelque chose qui tentait de me protéger de la douleur, de faire barrage entre mon corps et mon esprit, expliquai-je pensive

- Ton bouclier est absolument incroyable, murmura t-il pour lui même, je ne suis toujours pas capable de déterminer si ta transformation accéléré est dû aux nombreuses morsures que tu as subit étant humaine ou à ton bouclier. Il releva les yeux et me scruta minutieusement. Vois-tu, reprit-il, ce qui me permet de reconnaître les dons, sont les vibrations de chaque aura qui entour chaque être, humain ou vampire et mon don permet de les lires de les comprendre, en ce qui te concerne, c'est confus, comme si tu voyageais sur plusieurs ondes différentes, ce qui explique sans doute la capacité qu'à ton bouclier à être physique et mental...

- Pourquoi certains pouvoirs comme le tien ou celui de Jasper fonctionnent sur moi et d'autres non?

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois le voir, tu peux bloquer tous les pouvoirs psychiques, si tu n'as pas bloqué Jasper en étant humaine, c'est simplement que tu ne t'es jamais senti en danger avec lui, si mon pouvoir fonctionne sur toi, et encore, ma lecture est compliqué, c'est uniquement par ce que tu le veux bien, mais si je pouvais te faire du mal avec, tu me bloquerais instinctivement...

- Mais... le pouvoir d'Edward ne pouvait pas me faire du mal et pourtant, il ne m'a jamais lu

- Par ce qu'au fond, tu n'as jamais voulu qu'il viole ton intimité en lisant tes pensées

- Logique

- En effet, sourit-il, maintenant, pour pouvoir éteindre ton pouvoir à volonté, il va falloir que apprenne à le déclencher...

- Heu... mais si je ne parviens pas à me contrôler, je... j'ai pas envi de voir jusqu'où je peux aller... je ne sais pas à quel point il peut s'étendre, imagine que je détruise la maison...

- Bella, calme toi, au pire j'appellerai Emmet pour qu'il te montre ses fesses

- Ouai, ça pourrait me calmer, rigolai-je

- Bien, ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est aller dans un lieu isolé, je vais aller chercher Emmet et je reviens

Je hochai la tête en soupirant, j'essayai de ne pas paniquer, plus vite je pourrais me contrôler, plus vite je pourrais retrouver Jasper, mon dieu, il me manquait horriblement, j'avais beau essayer de ne pas penser à lui pour éviter de perdre le contrôle, ses gestes, ses mots, son odeur, je voulais être dans ses bras, je voulais lui dire à quel point je l'aime...

Mais pour le récupérer, je devais être forte, pour lui et pour ces gens qui malgré leur craintes ne m'ont pas abandonné, Martha et son frère avaient aussi disparut et si les cendres n'étaient pas à Jasper, elles étaient forcement à quelqu'un d'autre, ils ont voulu m'aider et l'un d'entre eux était mort...

Qu'en était-il de Victoria? Je n'avais même pas pensé à poser la question, était-elle morte, avait-elle survécu? Si oui, je ne pouvais qu'en être ravi, mon seul désir la concernant était de pouvoir la bruler moi-même, voir la crainte dans son regard sadique et l'envoyer retrouver ce pervers qu'elle appelle compagnon...

- Bella, calme toi, murmura Emmet

Je levai la tête, merde! Je n'avais même pas remarqué, penser à bruler cette chienne avait activé les flammes autour de moi. En respirant profondément, je tentai de me calmer, mais j'étais à peine capable de l'empêcher de s'étendre

- Je vais vraiment baisser mon pantalon Bella! Menaça Emmet en mettant la main sur sa boucle de ceinture

- Je... je vais y arriver, marmonnai-je en fermant les yeux, il faut que j'y arrive... pour lui

Je le sentit se concentrer de nouveau sur mon, j'ouvrai les yeux et remarqua la paroi rougeâtre se rétractant sur moi et disparaitre lentement, de mieux en mieux, pensais-je fièrement, si je parviens à rendre mon esprit plus fort, alors, je pourrais me contrôler...

- Prête? Me demanda Eleazar en s'avançant

- Prête, soupirai-je en hochant la tête


	24. Chapter 24

CONTRÔLE

Eleazar

Emmet et moi avions emmené Bella à une quarantaine de kilomètres de la demeure, dans un endroit suffisamment isolé où nous étions sur qu'il n'y aurait personne à quinze kilomètres à la ronde, j'espérai que ça suffirait.

Emmet n'avait pas peur de la jeune fille, il savait qu'elle pouvait perdre le contrôle à tout moment mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente rejeté, j'avais beau faire des efforts, cette gamine me foutait une trouille telle, que j'aurais facilement pu me faire dessus si j'avais encore été humain, en même temps, j'étais le seul à être réellement conscient de sa puissance, je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas nous faire de mal, mais son pouvoir était puissant, rester à en définir les limites...

- Bella, j'ai besoin que tu t'éloigne d'Emmet et moi, dis-je en me reculant

- Ok

Elle fit plusieurs bond en arrière en prenant soin de rester à vue, puis elle reporta son regard sur moi attendant mes instructions.

- J'aimerai que tu commence par te concentrer sur ta... hum... clôture électrique? Souriais-je

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, son don était très différent de celui de Kate, elle ne pouvait apparemment pas projeter, l'électricité, tout comme les flammes, ne semblaient pas pouvoir quitter la paroi de son bouclier, tant mieux pour nous! Pensai-je

- Je vais essayer...

Je sentais bien qu'elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir arrêter, de nous faire du mal, de devoir s'enfuir et rester seule, mais je lisais aussi la détermination dans son regard, elle voulait retrouver Jasper et elle savait que seul son manque de contrôle l'en empêcher.

Je me reculai encore en faisant signe à Emmet d'en faire autant. Bella ferma les yeux et je vis une lueur bleuté enveloppé ses mains, étrange! Pensais-je. Bientôt la lueur enveloppa tout son corps et les étincelles se mirent à crépiter.

- Bella, tu m'entends?

- Bien sur! Se moqua t-elle

- Bien, je voudrais que tu ouvre les yeux, il y a un arbre juste derrière toi, essaye de l'atteindre sans toucher les autres

Elle ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête vers l'arbre en question et écarquilla les yeux en constatant que les autres arbres étaient très près de celui que je voulais qu'elle atteigne, elle secoua légèrement la tête à ma demande et se tourna afin de faire face à la cible, son bouclier commença à s'étendre un peu, puis se rétracter, encore et encore, un peu comme un cœur qui bât, elle tâtonnait, lentement elle réussi à toucher l'arbre en question...

- Tu ne dois pas le détruire, rajoutai-je, juste l'atteindre

Elle me lança un regard mauvais, je sais que je lui en demandait beaucoup, je pouvais voir l'effort que l'exercice lui demandait.

- Tu en es capable Bella, le jour où tu vas trouver ceux qui ont enlevé Jasper, tu ne voudrais pas faire de mal à ton compagnon dans le processus? La provoquai-je

Je regrettai de suite mes paroles, il était peut-être trop tôt pour jouer avec ses nerfs de la sorte, son bouclier bondit pour englober la cible, elle serrait les poings pour tenter de se calmer, mais l'arbre derrière celui que j'avais choisi fut rapidement enveloppé à son tour, elle gronda contre elle même pour se rétracter et après quelques minutes, elle y parvint sans en avoir détruit un seul.

Un sentiment de fierté me traversa, elle était un nouveau né à peiné éveillé, le genre d'exercice que je lui faisait faire était presque une torture pour elle, l'inciter à retenir sa colère devait être physiquement douloureux.

Son bouclier se remit à battre, l'arbre n'avait plus de branche, seul le tronc était resté en place. J'étais tellement concentré sur Bella que je ne remarquai pas de suite qu'Emmet avait fait un bond dans sa direction

- Emmet, recule! Grondai-je

- Elle a besoin d'aide, plaida t-il, j'ai confiance, elle ne me fera pas de mal

- Emmet, bouge! Siffla Bella

Mais il secoua la tête vigoureusement, il voulait l'aider, il avait beaucoup trop confiance en son self contrôle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, visiblement très énervé par son manque de préservation, puis je vis son bouclier atteindre lentement Emmet, les décharges électriques autour de lui disparurent subitement et elle repoussa le kamikaze jusqu'à moi avec un douceur absolument hallucinante.

La paroi bondit rapidement vers elle comme un élastique et les étincelles réapparurent aussitôt

- Ben merde alors! Murmurai-je

Elle ne semblait même pas consciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire, repousser Emmet pour le mettre en sécurité et reprendre l'exercice aussi vite, c'était tout bonnement impensable! Le Cullen a côté de moi était immobile comme une statue, il tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, mes réflexions furent interrompues par la jeune fille

- Je... je crois que je le tiens, souffla t-elle visiblement épuisé

- Heu, c'est bon Bella, maintenant, je veux que tu le fasse disparaître complétement

- Ça paraît si simple quand tu le dis, marmonna t-elle entre ses dents

Elle ferma les yeux et se crispa pendant quelques minutes, elle ne parvenait pas à le rétracter complétement et puis je l'entendis murmurer...

- Les fesses d'Emmet, les fesses d'Emmet, merde! Pourquoi Rosalie n'est pas là pour lui en mettre une?

Je bondis vers lui en interpellant Bella qui ouvrit les yeux et je claquai ma main à l'arrière du crâne du pauvre garçon que se frotta le cou aussitôt en grognant sur moi, dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas serait un euphémisme, Bella se détendit et la lueur disparut totalement

- Désolé mon ami, m'excusai-je auprès de lui, c'est pour la bonne cause

- Ouai ben la prochaine fois, on essayera avec toi, qui sait, ça la fera peut-être rire tout autant

- J'ai besoin de me nourrir, annonça Bella

Je hochai la tête et elle disparut dans les bois à la recherche de quelques proies, pendant que j'attendais tranquillement avec Emmet

- Elle est incroyable! Murmura t-il soudainement

- Oui, je dois dire que j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi lorsque j'ai vus son bouclier venir à toi, j'ai bien cru que c'était ta fin

- Pas moi, je sais que ça paraît fou, mais je n'ai jamais douté, je sais qu'elle ne me fera pas de mal

- Elle pourrait simplement perdre le contrôle

- Non, elle a toujours eu un esprit fort, même lorsqu'elle était humaine, il faut du courage pour se tenir au milieu d'une bande de vampires sans avoir peur, j'ai confiance en elle

- Je vois ça, soufflai-je incrédule

Après avoir patienté une petite heure, Bella réapparut devant nous, les vêtements encore plus ensanglanté et déchiré, il est vrai que depuis son réveil, elle avait déjà chassé une fois et son look était un vrai gâchis.

- Nous allons rentrer, tu dois prendre une douche et te changer

- Tu es sur?

- Oui Bella, apparemment, tu as plus de contrôle que ce que j'aurai imaginé

- Tu es sur? Répéta t-elle

- Merde Bella! Intervint Emmet en riant, tu m'as repoussé avec ton bouclier sans me faire de mal...

- J'ai fais quoi! Hurla t-elle

Emmet et moi échangèrent un regard, puis je reportai mon attention sur elle

- Bella, tu te souviens qu'Emmet s'est rapproché de toi tout à l'heure?

- Heu... et bien oui, j'étais tellement en colère contre lui, mais je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé, je croyais qu'il avait reculé de lui même...

Je fus pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, cette fille était tout sauf normal!

- Putain Eleazar, tu te fou de ma gueule? Grogna t-elle

- Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point tu es incroyable! Soufflai-je en calmant mes rires, c'est le vampire qui a repoussé Emmet, merde Bella! Le vampire en toi à un contrôle total de son pouvoir

- Je ne comprends pas

- Lorsque nous devenons des vampires, c'est un peu comme si notre esprit se divisait en deux, l'humain et le vampire demeurent en nous, lorsque tu as vu Emmet prendre le risque de s'approcher de toi, le vampire à prit le relai pour le protéger, en général, la bête en nous reprend le contrôle lorsque nous sommes en colère ou lorsque nous chassons...

- Putain! Grommela Emmet, la bête n'est-elle pas censé être capable de protéger uniquement le compagnon?

- Pas toujours Emmet, Bella te vois comme son frère, elle tient à toi et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, la bête t'as reconnu comme quelqu'un de valeur

- Je suis tellement fier de toi Bella! S'écria Emmet en courant vers elle pour l'étreindre

Elle se mit à rire tout en essayant d'intégrer mes paroles, je leur fis signe de me suivre, puis je me mis à courir vers la maison.


	25. Chapter 25

Pov Inconnu

J'étais réveillé dans l'une des tentes du camp de Maria, au début, je m'étais sentis perdu, je ne comprenais pas comment j'étais apparus ici et puis les souvenirs me submergèrent, elle m'avait tellement manqué, ma belle Maria.

A présent, je voulais tuer la salope qui avait osé nous séparer! Putain! Comment avait-elle pu me séparer de la seule personne qui m'aimait?

J'entendis des pas à l'extérieur de la tente et Maria apparut soudainement devant moi aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs, un sourire s'étira sur mon visage, enfin, j'étais de retour chez moi!

- Et bien et bien, je suis heureuse de te revoir ici, roucoula t-elle en me caressant les cheveux

- Je le suis aussi, soufflai-je

- Martin t'a t-il tout expliqué?

- Oui, une salope nommée Isabella à tenté de te tuer et m'a enlevé à toi. Je jure de nous venger! Grondai-je en serrant les poings

- Tu ne feras rien de tel soldat! Siffla Maria, j'ai besoin d'elle ou du moins, Aro à besoin d'elle, j'ai envoyé mon traqueur et quelques bons soldats pour aller la chercher, je dois l'envoyer en Italie

- Comme tu veux...

- J'ai besoin de savoir si je peux te faire de nouveau confiance, tu as été absent pendant longtemps...

- Tu peux, affirmai-je en lui envoyant une vague de confiance

- Si tu permets, je préférerai vérifier cela par moi même, tu vas prendre Karl avec toi et aller me chercher cinq nouveaux nés, m'ordonna t-elle en me caressant la joue

- Bien sur, je pars de suite

Je sortis de la tente et me mis à balayer le terrain des yeux

- Karl! Hurlai-je

Un homme au cheveux noir apparut devant moi en hochant la tête, je lui fis signe de me suivre et nous nous miment à courir en direction de la ville voisine.

Depuis que j'étais réveillé, je ressentais des picotements étranges le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je n'aimai pas ça du tout, je venais enfin de rentrer chez moi et cette sensation me gâchait tout mon plaisir. Je voulais juste reprendre ma place, je voulais que Maria sache qu'elle pouvait me refaire confiance, j'appartenais à ce lieu, j'appartenais à cette vie, j'étais un soldat!

J'aurai voulu pouvoir faire payer cette chienne pour avoir tenté de lui faire du mal et j'étais très déçu de savoir qu'elle resterait en vie malgré mon besoin de vengeance, mais Maria ne faisait jamais rien au hasard.

Je ralenti la cadence à proximité de la ville et commençais à chercher ma première victime, j'avais la sensation de ne pas m'être nourris correctement depuis si longtemps, maintenant tout ce que je voulais c'était plonger mes dents dans le cou d'une femme. Elles étaient si douce, si vulnérable, je sentais l'excitation monter en moi et je me léchai les lèvres en remarquant une joli blonde sortir d'un bar avec son compagnon. Je fis signe à Karl de rester en retrait et lorsque le couple fut suffisamment éloigné, je me tournai vers le soldat près de moi.

- Tiens le mâle pendant que je me nourris, il sera le premier

Il hocha la tête et je bondis sur la jeune fille en plaquant de suite une main sur sa bouche tandis que Karl en fit de même avec le mâle. Je léchai son cou en inspirant profondément son odeur, sa peur était un vrai délice, je redescendais le sur sa clavicule et enfonça mes dents traversant la fine couche de peau me séparant du nectar, elle tenta de se débattre sans succès pendant que son sang délicieux emplissait ma bouche, ses tentatives pour m'échapper ne faisait que m'exciter d'avantage.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, je laissai tomber son corps mou sur le sol et bondit près de l'homme que tenait Karl, son regard n'était que pure terreur et je lui adressa un sourire

- Bien venu dans mon armée, soldat, murmurai-je avant de le mordre

Karl sortit du ruban adhésif pour le garder silencieux et le laissa tomber au sol pour mettre le feu au corps de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il attrapa le corps du mâle qui avait commencé sa transformation et le balança sur son épaule

- J'espère que je pourrais avoir l'occasion de me nourrir aussi!

- A qui crois-tu parler soldat! Grognai-je en lui envoyant une vague de peur, tu te nourrira si je le décide!

Il hocha la tête et baissa les yeux dans la défaite, je me délectai de mon pouvoir, voilà par quoi devait commencer ma renaissance, je reprenais lentement ma place, bientôt, je redeviendrais le second, celui que j'ai toujours été...

Pov Maria

Le plan se dessinait lentement mais surement dans mon esprit. Je voulais garder mon major, je voulais qu'il m'appartienne de nouveau de toutes les manières possibles.

Depuis son départ, je n'avais fais que rêver, tous mes projets s'étaient effondrés sans mon précieux soldat, tout ce que j'avais réussi à faire, c'était survivre, le contrôle des nouveaux nés m'accaparent de toute part.

A présent, je pouvais enfin réaliser mes désirs, même si la partie était loin d'être gagné, je savais qu'en jouant intelligent, j'obtiendrai ce que je veux. D'abord retrouver l'humaine tout en m'assurant de la fidélité retrouvé de mon major, je devais préserver la confiance de Aro tout en évitant de prendre des décisions précises pour rester en dehors de cette garce d'Alice, dès que j'aurai retrouvé cette Isabella, je l'enverrai en Italie. Mais je devais faire mieux, beaucoup mieux, je le pouvais, la voyante avait laissé d'excellentes instructions à Aro, prendre cette Martha était juste parfait.

Martin l'avait rapidement apprivoisé et contrôler, permettant de faire disparaître une multitude de souvenirs dans l'esprit du major, les remplaçant par d'autres, à présent il était sur d'avoir été enlevé par une inconnue répondant au doux nom d'Isabella après qu'elle ait essayé d'intenter à ma vie, qu'il était parvenu à s'échapper mais qu'il avait malheureusement perdu une partie de la mémoire. Ensuite il était simplement tombé sur Alice qui l'avait recueillit pendant quelques décennies, bien sur il ne savait pas qu'Isabella était encore humaine et il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir!

Dès que cette partie du plan sera réalisé et que le major m'aura prouvé sa fidélité, je l'enverrai retrouver cette chienne d'Alice à Voltera, cela me permettra d'évaluer leurs forces. Tout ce qu'il aurait à faire était de ne pas toucher la main de cet imbécile d'Aro, j'étais sur que les Volturi aussi royal soient-ils, ne seraient pas assez stupide pour risquer de relâcher la bête du major.

Je décidai d'aller voir Martha pour lui donner mes instructions qu'elle sache quoi faire lorsque l'humaine serait retrouvé.

J'entrai dans sa tente et ce que je découvris m'arracha un sourire, elle semblait vraiment s'entendre avec Martin, plus que je ne l'aurais pensé, pourtant, elle avait un compagnon...

- Et bien vous deux, je vois que vous avez fait plus... profondément connaissance

- Pardon maitresse, murmura Martin en baissant les yeux

- Ne t'excuse pas soldat, je t'es dit de choisir, c'est ce que tu as fais, dis-je en m'installant sur le rebord du lit. J'ai quelques instructions pour toi petite Martha...

- Je t'écoute maitresse

- Lorsqu'une humaine du nom d'Isabella sera ici, je veux que tu lise ses souvenirs et que tu t'en servent pour tuer la relation qu'elle a avec le major, utilise tout ce que tu trouve, compris?

- Bien maitresse

Je lui caressa la joue d'une main et en fis de même avec Martin

- J'aurais bien voulu avoir le temps de m'amuser avec vous deux mes agneaux, soupirai-je, mais j'ai beaucoup à faire. Occupe toi d'elle correctement Martin

Il leva les yeux vers moi en se léchant les lèvres et je dus faire appel à toute ma retenu pour ne pas m'en emparer.

- Bien sur ma maitresse, me promit-il d'une voix chargé d'excitation

Je me levai en jetant un dernier regard au corps dénudé de Martha et sortit de la tente pour rejoindre la mienne. Je devais contacter Aro pour lui annoncer que le major serait chez lui plus tôt que prévu, je suis sur que trois semaines seront bien suffisantes pour reprendre totalement le contrôle de mon soldat préféré.

J'attrapai mon téléphone, m'installa dans mon fauteuil en étirant un sourire sur mon visage...

- Ciao?

- C'est Maria passe moi Aro de suite, humaine!

- Un momento, murmura t-elle la voix tremblante

Dieu que je haïssais cette humaine, je l'avais vu une seule fois et j'avais eu un mal fou à retenir mon envi de la tuer...

- Maria, c'est un plaisir de t'entendre

- De même Aro, je voulais te prévenir qu'Alice pourra récupérer son major un peu plus tôt...

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?

- Non, bien sur que non, c'est simplement que le contrôle a très bien fonctionné et que trois semaines suffiront à remplir la mission que je lui ait confié

- Parfait! Se réjouit-il

- J'aimerai également savoir ce que je devrai faire avec l'humaine lorsque je l'aurais trouvé

- Il faut la rapprocher d'Edward, il sera son compagnon lorsqu'elle sera ici, d'après ce que je sais, ils ont eu une relation qui a prit fin lorsqu'il est partit

- Pourquoi est-il partit s'il la veux tant que ça? Demandai-je

- Il ne voulait pas la tuer, il a dû partir pour travailler son contrôle

Je me mis à rire en comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, ce qui me fit rire d'avantage c'est de savoir qu'il n'était pas son vrai compagnon

- Il veut la transformer pendant son accouplement! Ricanais-je

- Oui, il semblerait, il n'est pas son vrai compagnon mais il tient à elle, je lui offrirait ce cadeau pourvu qu'il me rejoigne

- Je comprends, nous la rendrons donc folle d'Edward! Je te recontacte quand je l'aurai attrapé

- C'est parfait douce Maria, à bientôt

- A bientôt

Connard! Pensais-je en raccrochant, il avait déjà oublié notre dernière conversation cet imbécile, mais moi, je n'oublie jamais!

Je lui offrirai donc son humaine conditionné comme il le souhaite, cela ne pourra qu'aider ma manipulation et puis tuer la relation entre cette fille et le major des deux côtés était plus sur, c'était fait avec mon soldat, une fois que ce sera fait avec elle, il sera à moi pour l'éternité, rien ne pourra plus le ramener à elle...


	26. Chapter 26

Pov Peter

Une semaine que la petite sœur était réveillé, une semaine qu'elle passait ses journée à s'entrainer, parfois même ses nuits, lorsque je lui disais non, elle allait voir Emmet derrière mon dos.

Nous étions tous heureux et soulagé depuis le jour ou elle était parvenu à prendre le contrôle totale de son don ou du moins le jour ou elle avait apprit à ne pas se laisser envahir pas ses émotions en notre présence. Tanya avait dû repartir chez elle avec Irina pour éviter d'être victimes de malheureux accidents, quoi que nous étions plus d'un à espérer que ces petites succubes prennent prendre feu.

Il aura fallut quatre jours à Bella pour pouvoir commencer l'entrainement physique, elle avait un peu mit de côté son bouclier pour le moment, heureuse de ne plus en avoir peur, elle partait de temps en temps seule dans les bois lorsqu'elle avait besoin de décharger sa colère. Je dois dire que j'étais aussi surpris par son habilité au combat que par la puissance de son don, elle avait des gestes fluides et rapides, elle avait été capable de feinter et d'utiliser l'environnement qui l'entourer à son avantage, comme le jour ou elle avait arraché un tronc d'arbre du sol pour frapper Emmet à distance, je dois avouer que c'était plus comique qu'autre chose, mais c'était bien pensé.

Malgré ses progrès flagrants et tout bonnement extraordinaires, chaque jour, elle tombait un peu plus dans la dépression et le désespoir, elle passait plus de temps à s'entrainer que je ne l'avais fait moi même lorsque je faisais parti de l'armée de Maria, elle voulais récupérer Jasper, mais elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait trouvé, peur qu'il ait été torturé. J'avais dû la retenir hier pour ne pas aller directement trouver cette baiseuse de Maria, j'étais pratiquement certain qu'il était avec elle, s'il ne l'était pas, alors il faudrait aller le chercher en Italie, je doutai cependant que Maria s'en sépare si facilement, d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi les Volturi voudraient l'avoir en vie.

En repensant à Bella avant la bataille, je regrettais qu'aucun de nous n'ait prit en compte ses avertissements, elle avait clairement dit qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais ne ressentant rien de tel, j'avais mis cela sur le compte du stress, mon don ne m'avait encore jamais trahi... peut-être étais-je trop concentré sur la chienne rousse pour voir Maria, je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable d'avoir perdu Jasper, je n'ose imaginer ce que Maria doit lui faire vivre, elle et ses séances de tortures...

Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmet avaient décidé de rester avec nous même si Bella avait été très clair, elle ne voulait aucun d'eux avec elle lorsqu'elle partirait récupérer son compagnon, pas question de risquer leurs vies avait-elle grogné avec véhémence, d'ailleurs, même Charlotte et moi avions dû insister pour qu'elle accepte que l'on vienne avec elle. Elle savait que Martha ou son frère avait été tué, peut-être même les deux et elle s'en voulait tellement pour ça.

Nous ne comprenions pas que le compagnon de Martha ne soit pas venu voir ce qui s'était passé, je trouvai cela très étrange, nous avions tenté de le contacter, mais il n'avait jamais répondu à nos messages, après plusieurs appels, nous avions fini par abandonner.

Il y a trois jours, Bella avait décidé de venir avec Charlotte et moi à la chasse, je sais qu'elle le faisait surtout pour s'assurer d'être aussi forte que les nouveaux nés qu'elle pourrait rencontrer dans le camps de la chienne, mais le fait de choisir ses proies l'aider considérablement dans cette voie, sa première victime avait été un pédophile et elle avait été plus qu'heureuse de débarrasser le monde de cette merde, elle s'était même découvert une passion pour la torture de ce genre d'individus, comment lui en vouloir?

Bella s'était également juré de se venger des Volturi, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, mais elle voulait comprendre pourquoi ils nous avaient trahis après avoir accepté de nous venir en aide, je dois avouer que moi aussi j'aurai voulu comprendre, s'ils avaient tué tous les Cullen, j'aurais compris, mais ils les avaient laissé en vie... ou peut-être voulaient-ils simplement amputer la famille de tous les membres possédant des dons, après tout, Alice et Edward étaient parti de leur côté depuis pas mal de temps, il ne restait qu'Isabella et Jasper, nous avions pu préserver la petite soeur et heureusement, même si Martha ne faisait pas partit de cette famille, elle aussi avait disparut. Peut-être l'avait t-ils enlevé pour cette même raison, c'est en tout cas ce qui me paraissait le plus logique. J'en venait à me demander si tout ce beau monde n'avait pas rejoint la garde malgré eux, peut-être possédaient-ils un pouvoir leur permettant d'enrôler de force?

- A quoi penses-tu mon cher? Roucoula ma femme en enfonçant ses ongles dans mes cheveux

- J'aimerai te dire à toi, ma belle, mais je suis perdu... je ne comprends pas, j'ai peur pour Bella et je me demande si elle va nous permettre de participer à la libération de Jasper

- D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle ne le fera pas, elle veut juste qu'on l'accompagne pour qu'elle ne perde pas de temps à chercher la chienne dans la mesure où elle ne connait pas son odeur, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un d'autre...

- Il est aussi notre famille, chérie, je ne veux pas que tu te vienne, mais je vais accompagner Bella

- Et tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser y aller sans moi? Tu peux toujours rêver Peter! S'indigna t-elle

- Putain femme! Quand vas tu apprendre à obéir?

- Désolé chéri, il n'y a que dans un lit que tu peux me faire obéir, rétorqua t-elle en souriant

Je me levai de ma chaise, l'attrapai par la taille pour la déposer sur le lit avant de bondir sur elle

- En parlant de lit, murmurai-je, je devrais peut-être commencer par te donner la fessé pour t'apprendre à obéir?

- Tu peux toujours essayer, à mon avis cela va juste m'inciter à désobéir plus souvent, l'idée de tes mains claquant sur mes fesses est plutôt excitante

- Bordel de merde Char, tu ne vas pas me dire ça deux fois! Grognai-je en arrachant son pantalon

Ce fut bien la première fois en plus de soixante dix ans que je m'apprêtai à mettre la fessé à ma femme, comme quoi, il faut un début à tout!

Pov Bella

Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il arrive, je partirais dans deux jours. J'avais essayé de prendre l'odeur de cette pute de Maria sur le champs de bataille, mais il y avait trop d'odeur, elles étaient mélangés et Peter n'était pas parvenu à la reconnaître ou peut-être l'avait-il fait exprès pour que je ne parte pas seule.

Je m'entrainai tous les jours, toute la journée et souvent la nuit soit avec Emmet ou lorsqu'ils étaient tous avec leurs compagnons, je tentais d'apprivoiser mon bouclier toute seule, l'électricité n'était plus un problème, la glace non plus, par contre, je fuyais les flammes de peur de blesser quelqu'un sans le vouloir, je savais ce que les flammes pouvaient faire aux vampires et je n'avais aucune envi de blesser ma famille par inadvertance, par curiosité, j'avais tenté de me bruler avec des flammes ne venant pas de mon bouclier, je voulais savoir si je résistai au feu en général ou seulement à celui de mon pouvoir, j'avais été heureuse de constater qu'il était impossible de me bruler, par contre je n'avais pas tenté de me démembrer pour voir si je pouvais mourir comme tous les vampires, d'ailleurs Carlisle m'avait assuré qu'il avait déjà été témoin de la mort d'un vampire capable de manipuler le feu, je l'avais cru sur parole.

Avec Emmet j'apprenais à faire face à la force physique, avec Peter à l'agilité, avec Charlotte à la rapidité et la ruse, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient me donner, je prenais, j'avais toutefois été incapable de me battre avec Esmée et Carlisle ainsi qu'avec Rosalie, Emmet m'avait secrètement demandé de ne pas me battre avec elle, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Les moments que je ne passais pas à m'entrainer, je pensai à Jasper et c'était tout simplement trop douloureux, je regrettais de ne pas avoir été transformé avant, l'accouplement nous aurait permit d'avoir un lien plus fort et j'aurais pu savoir s'il allait bien ou pas... je me demandai sans cesse s'il était torturé, cette pensée me donnée des frissons dans le dos, j'en étais malade, dans ces moments là, ma colère était telle que je m'étais surprise à prendre goût pour retourner ma haine sur mes victimes, ce connard de pédophile avait été mon premier repas humain et je peux dire qu'il avait vraiment souffert avant de crever, je lui avait arraché les couilles et son morceaux de merde sans prendre la peine de l'anesthésier, j'aurais pu m'en vouloir, me sentir mal... coupable, mais non, pas une seconde... mon humanité était indigné, mais le vampire en moi s'était délecté de ses cris, de sa souffrance en pensant à elle... Maria, Maria, Maria, quand je vais te trouver ça va être ta fête salope!

Je me levai de mon perchoir ou j'avais passé deux bonnes heures à cogiter sur mon amour et repris le chemin de la maison, en règle général, ils restaient en couple la nuit, j'avais beau les aimer tous autant qu'ils sont, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jalouse, je voulais Jasper, je le voulais tellement...

Ils essayaient tous de me soutenir, de ne pas me laisser seule, surtout Emmet, mais j'avais fini par le rembarrer lorsqu'il venait me rejoindre la nuit, je ne voulais pas qu'il laisse Rosalie seule pour venir me tenir compagnie, lui aussi avait insisté pour venir avec moi retrouver Jasper, mais il n'y avait aucun putain de moyen que les Cullen nous accompagne, leur famille était déjà très réduite, je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était d'Edward et d'Alice, mais je commençais à me demander s'il n'avait pas été tué par les Volturi, voulaient-ils affaiblir les Cullen comme le pensait Peter en tuant tout ceux possédant un don? Ou les avaient-ils enrôlé de force? Je préférai la deuxième option, au moins, j'aurais toujours une chance de pouvoir les sauver. Carlisle avait tenté mainte et mainte fois de les contacter mais personne n'avait jamais répondu, tout comme le compagnon de Martha.

A mi-chemin vers la maison, alors que je marchai tranquillement je sentis l'odeur de plusieurs vampires, je levai la tête pour humer l'air, ils étaient au moins trois et ils venaient tous d'une direction différente, bordel de merde! Ces connards avaient-ils l'intention de m'encercler?

Pov Inconnus

Nous avions suivi les instructions de notre maitresse et suivit la direction du champs de bataille, nous ne savions pas exactement ce qui s'était passé ici, mais nous devions trouver une humaine du nom d'Isabella et la ramener au camp le plus rapidement possible, mes trois compagnons et moi-même ne participions jamais aux batailles, notre rôles était de traquer ou de recruter, d'ailleurs la plupart du temps nous étions à l'extérieur du camp.

A peine étions nous arrivé en Alaska qu'il m'avait été facile de reconnaître l'odeur de ma maitresse au milieu de toutes les autres, j'avais l'avantage de pouvoir masquer la mienne me rendant plus efficace dans l'accomplissement de mes missions et ma maitresse toujours très satisfaite.

Dans l'après-midi, j'avais laissé les autres derrière moi pour faire une reconnaissance et après de longues heures à épier ce clan pathétique pour tenter d'obtenir les informations dont j'avais besoin sur cette humaine, j'avais été récompensé, mais ce que j'avais entendu n'allait certainement pas plaire à ma maitresse, cette fille n'était apparemment plus humaine. Je m'empressai donc de faire demi tour pour rejoindre les autres et prendre mon téléphone pour prévenir ma maitresse...

- Quoi?

- C'est Marco maitresse

- Alors? Quelles sont les nouvelles?

- Elles ne sont pas très bonnes maitresse, il semblerait que cette fille ne soit plus humaine

- Merde! Soupira t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement?

- Je l'ai vu elle avec le reste de son clan, apparemment, elle suit une formation de combat, j'ai également entendu dire qu'elle était un bouclier

- Quel genre de bouclier?

- Dans la mesure où je n'ai rien vu, je pense que c'est un bouclier mental maitresse sinon elle se serait entrainé pour l'utiliser, que veux-tu que je fasse?

- Toi tu rentre, je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre, envoi les trois autres pour aller la chercher, dis leur de ne pas rentrer sans elle

- Bien maitresse

Elle raccrocha et je me pressai de rejoindre mes compagnons pour leur donner leur instructions.

- Il va bientôt faire nuit, vous allez attendre au sud de la villa au même point de rendez-vous qu'hier, dès qu'elle sera en vu, vous vous séparer pour l'encercler et vous lui tomber dessus, souvenez-vous, c'est un nouveau né, alors sauter lui dessus tous en même temps, la maitresse à été clair, soit vous revenez avec elle, soit vous ne revenez pas du tout.

Ils hochèrent simplement la tête et nous attendîmes qu'il fasse nuit.

Trois heures d'attente plus tard, alors que j'avais repris mon point de surveillance, je la vit sortir seule de la villa, elle allait vers le nord peut-être chasser puisque ce clan d'attardé se contentait de sang animal. Je me pressai de passer l'information aux autres et me mis à courir pour rentrer au camp en les laissant faire le travail...

Pov Maria

Merde! Elle n'était plus humaine et ça n'allait peut-être pas plaire à Aro, cependant, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal pour moi...

- Soldat! Hurlai-je

- Maitresse?

- Va me chercher Martha, j'ai besoin de lui parler

- Bien maitresse

Si cette petite Isabella était devenu l'une des nôtres, le lien avec Jasper n'en serait que plus fort, jouer intelligent, jouer intelligent... rien de tel que la trahison pour briser une relation avec un soupçon de manipulation... ce serait parfait! J'adore les challenges! C'est tellement plus amusant et ce serait l'occasion de voir à quel point le don de Martin est puissant.

- Tu m'as fais appeler maitresse? Murmura Martha en baissant la tête

- Mon petit soldat, aimes-tu les récompenses que je t'es offert?

- Oui, maitresse, répondit-elle en souriant

- Parfait, et bien je vais te donner l'occasion d'être de nouveau récompensé, dis-je en me levant pour lui caresser la joue

- Ce serait un honneur de te servir maitresse

- Isabella va certainement être ici dans peu de temps, malheureusement, elle a été transformé, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides, je crois savoir que cette fille t'as rencontré lorsqu'elle était humaine?

- Je me souviens maitresse

- Je sais ma belle Martha, lorsqu'elle va arriver à l'entrée de notre camp, je veux que tu ailles la rejoindre, je veux qu'elle te fasse confiance, ce qui te permettra de la toucher plus facilement afin de prendre tous les souvenirs dont tu as besoin, murmurai-je en soufflant doucement sur son cou

- Bien maitresse, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante

- Je veux que tu lui dise ce qui s'est passé, que j'ai appris que le major était en difficulté avec Victoria et que je suis venu aider pour le sauver par ce que je l'aime, je l'ait toujours aimé... que je l'ait ramené ici avec toi et qu'il à été heureux de vivre de nouveau avec moi, qu'il ne veut pas repartir avec elle... tout comme toi, suis-je clair, ma douce Martha?

- Oui maitresse

Je passai un doigt sur son cou et m'emparai de sa bouche, cette pauvre fille était si facilement manipulable, intérieurement, je me promettais de traiter Martin avec tous les égards nécessaires afin de m'assurer de ses services, il était tellement utile! Je relâcha mon petit animal de compagnie et me reculai pour la regarder attentivement.

- Si tu réussi, tu pourras avoir ce que tu veux, je sais à quel point tu aimes t'amuser avec mes nouveaux nés...

- Je vais réussir maitresse, m'assura t-elle

- Je n'en doute pas, après tout, ce n'est que la vérité, maintenant retourne à l'entrainement

- Oui maitresse

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire et sortit de ma tente, j'avais appris il y a quelques années que faire croire à mes soldats les plus utiles que je les aimaient ne faisait que m'aider à approfondir mon emprise sur eux, tout comme les punitions fonctionnaient sur d'autres...

Mon major était redevenu doux comme un agneau, comme s'il était revenu à ses premières années avec moi, peut-être même plus, puisque dans son esprit, je l'avais sauvé, il ne m'était que plus fidèle.

Je savais quoi faire non pas pour briser leur lien, entre deux véritables compagnons, cela est définitivement impossible, surtout maintenant qu'elle était devenu vampire, mais je la ferai abandonner, lorsqu'elle constatera à quel point il est heureux d'être ici, elle sera tellement blessé et perturbé qu'elle partira en Italie par elle même...


	27. Chapter 27

MISE EN BOUCHE

Pov Bella

Je me mettais de suite en position d'attaque en espérant toutefois qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour s'en prendre à moi, je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de question que trois connards me tombèrent dessus sans prévenir... j'avais ma réponse!

Malheureusement pour eux, mon bouclier prit instinctivement le relai et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois au sol, leurs corps secoués de spasmes, je m'avançai vers celui qui était plus proche de moi et posai mon pied juste sous son cou...

- Qui vous a envoyé? Sifflai-je

Il semblait tellement souffrir qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre, je soupirai et me laissai tomber assise près de lui en tailleur à attendre qu'ils se remettent de mon attaque.

Les Volturi? Pour terminer le travail peut-être... je sentis soudainement mon bouclier réapparaitre et battre autour de mon corps, près à me défendre de nouveau, je tournai la tête pour trouver un petit blond debout près à me bondir dessus

- Es-tu stupide? Demandai-je en roulant des yeux

Il ne répondit pas et s'élança sur moi d'un bond, il se retrouva de nouveau au sol en tremblant, je me mis debout pour le rejoindre et lui arracha la tête, après tout, pour répondre à mes questions je n'avais besoin que de l'un d'entre eux, je m'avança vers le second et en fit de même, le troisième en profita pour tenter de me ré attaquer et bien sur, il se retrouva encore un fois les quatre fers en l'air.

Je balançai les deux corps décapités dans la clairière à une dizaine de mètres de là et arracha les jambes du troisième pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. C'était pour moi l'occasion de m'entrainer avec mon bouclier de flammes, je m'approchai des deux corps et tenta de libérer les libérés sans mettre le feu à toute la clairière, les deux vampires, ainsi que les jambes du troisième furent rapidement englobés dans les flammes, mais les baies à côtés également, la colère menacé de me faire perdre pied et dû faire appel à tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas enflammer toute cette putain de foret, ce ne fut malheureusement pas suffisant, en serrant les poings, je transformai les flammes en glace pour éteindre le feu qui avait commencé à s'étendre sur plusieurs mètres autour de moi.

Dès que j'eus terminé de faire le ménage, je me tournai vers le troisième qui hurlait toujours de la perte de ses jambes, le genre de son que je n'avais encore jamais entendu, je lui adressai un sourire mauvais en prévision de ce qui lui attendait tout en m'approchant de lui

- Je ne te poserai pas la question trois fois connard, qui t'as envoyé?

Putain, je rêve ou ce mec me sourit? Je me baissai sur lui non sans agrandir mon propre sourire et je lui arracha un premier doigt, puis un second et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que les dix soient à mes pieds, il hurlait bizarrement, comme s'il se mordait la langue, mais ne cédait pas pour autant, ce mec semblait habitué à souffrir, je ne parviendrai surement pas à le faire parler.

- Bien, si tu ne veux pas parler, soit, mais je peux te jurer que tu vas souffrir, fulminai-je contrarié

Je posai les mains sur lui, enragé de ne pas pouvoir obtenir ce que je voulais et fus surprise de constater que mes mains lui avaient brulé le torse, je reculai légèrement en penchant la tête, je ne me savais pas capable de faire ça, parfait, ce serait une nouvelle forme de torture, pensais-je amusé

Après lui avoir arraché chaque membre et l'avoir brulé sur tout le torse, je brulai ses restes pour ne pas laisser de trace et j'attrapai le reste de son corps ainsi que les deux autres têtes et me mis à courir vers la maison...

Pov Peter

Au milieu de toute cette merde, j'étais heureux de pouvoir tenir ma femme dans mes bras, Charlotte était mon tout et je ne pouvais imaginer la perdre, sachant qu'elle voudrait me suivre jusqu'à Maria, je me demandai si je pouvais mettre sa vie en péril de cette façon, en même temps, il m'était impossible d'imaginer laisser tomber le major, celui-là même qui m'avait permit de ne pas perdre ma compagne, qui nous avait permit de nous enfuir et de vivre notre amour en paix...

- A quoi tu penses mon amour? Me demanda ma moitié en me caressant le torse

- A toi mon ange, à quel point je t'aime, à quel point je suis reconnaissant au major de m'avoir permit de te garder...

- Je ressens la même chose, murmura t-elle avant de m'embrasser

Je me redressai brusquement en la repoussant sur le côté, il s'était passé quelque chose... quelque chose de grave qui fut confirmé lorsque j'entendis les hurlements de Bella, elle était énervé, très énervé...

- Peter! Gronda t-elle de l'extérieur

- Reste ici chéri, dis-je en me rhabillant rapidement

- Non, je...

- Merde Char, pour une putain de fois dans ta vie tu vas obéir! Grondai-je si fort que les murs se mirent à trembler

Elle hocha timidement la tête, surprise de devoir subir ma colère.

Je bondis rapidement par la fenêtre pour trouver Bella tenant un vampire dont il ne restait que le torse et la tête, ainsi que deux autres têtes...

- Merde Bella, il s'est passé quoi?

- Ils m'ont attaqué, ce connard n'a pas voulu répondre à mes questions, pourtant je l'ai torturé, marmonna t-elle en haussant les épaules visiblement déçu

Je reconnu de suite l'odeur de Maria, je ne pouvais pas oublier ce mélange de santal, de rose et de mort, je m'approchai lentement de la petite sœur me méfiant de ses réactions et ouvris la bouche de l'enfoiré...

- Putain, il se passe quoi? Demanda soudainement Emmet

Je me tournai pour constater que toute la famille était derrière nous les yeux écarquillés, je crois qu'ils étaient plus surpris de constater de quoi était capable Bella, que par la présence des corps qu'elle tenait.

- Retournez à l'intérieur! Grogna Bella

- Mais Bella...

- Tout de suite! Hurla t-elle, je ne veux parler qu'à Peter, vous tous, vous dégagez!

Il se précipitèrent tous à l'intérieur, aucun d'entre eux n'avait envi de la pousser d'avantage, dès que nous nous retrouvions à nouveau seul, je me tournai vers elle en soupirant

- C'est bien ce que je pensai, murmurai-je, est-ce que tu l'as laissé seul?

- Heu... oui, à peine une minute pour bruler le corps des deux autres, répondit-elle, est-ce que tu reconnais l'un d'entre eux?

- Non, mais je reconnais l'odeur... Maria, ce sont ses gardes, par ailleurs, je reconnais les méthodes de formation de cette chienne, dès que tu l'as laissé seul, il s'est arraché la langue pour ne pas te répondre à tes questions quoi que tu lui fasse...

- Ben merde alors! Souffla t-elle impressionné, ils sont formés à la torture?

- Nous l'avons tous était, si l'un d'entre nous tombait dans les mains de l'ennemie, nous étions entrainer à ne pas céder, nous arracher la langue en cas de capture est la première chose à faire...

Elle arracha la tête du tronc du dernier en vie, si on peut dire ça comme ça et la balança à côté des deux autres, puis elle s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur de la maison, je fronçai les sourcils me demandant ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, mais elle revint de suite avec un plaide et enveloppa les trois têtes dedans.

- Je pars demain matin, m'annonça t-elle brusquement

- Quoi! Non Bella, c'est trop tôt, tu ne peux pas faire ça! Grognai-je

Elle se releva et m'adressa le regard le plus noir que je n'avais jamais vu dans ma longue carrière de soldat.

- Je voudrais bien te voir m'en empêcher, murmura t-elle d'une voix calme mais menaçante, si c'était Char, accepterais-tu d'attendre?

- Bien, dans ce cas, je viens avec toi...

- Moi aussi! Lança la voix d'Emmet derrière moi

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la colère, elle fit un bond en arrière en serrant les poings, ferma les yeux un moment pour tenter de se calmer, puis releva la tête vers nous, toute la famille était rapidement réapparut derrière moi fermement décidé à l'accompagner, même Charlotte nous avait rejoint.

- Nous allons mettre les choses au clair de suite, dit-elle calmement, vous allez tous resté ici en sécurité...

- Pas moyen! S'écria Emmet

Bella se mit à trembler dangereusement... ho, pas bon! Pensais-je en reculant

- Je vais le dire autrement, si l'un d'entre vous s'avise de me suivre, je jure de vous désossé et de vous amener en kit à Eleazar...

- Tu ne ferais jamais ça! Affirma Emmet avec véhémence

- Ne paris pas avec moi mon frère, si cela vous permet de rester en vie, je le ferais sans le moindre remord, sans le moindre regret, siffla t-elle en nous immergeant d'une vague de peur

Esmée et Rosalie tombèrent à genoux sous l'effet de son pouvoir et le reste de la famille la regarda avec les yeux remplit de crainte, elle le ferait et elle voulait qu'ils le comprennent.

Elle passa devant tout le monde avec le plaide contenant les trois têtes et sans dire un mot, elle monta dans sa chambre, nous laissant tous abasourdi...


	28. Chapter 28

Pov Bella

Je partais dans une putain de guerre, heureuse de sentir la haine et la vengeance prendre le contrôle de mon être, de mon âme et de mon cœur.

La petite Bella, pauvre chienne collé constamment à son rôle de victime avait mortellement disparut, je ne serais plus celle qui tombe, je ne serais plus le centre du monde, la petite chose qu'il faut préserver et protéger, les flammes de l'enfer ne seront rien en comparaison des miennes léchant le visage de cette pute qui avait osé prendre mon compagnon, mon âme...

J'emballais rapidement les têtes de ces trois enculés dans un sac à dos, un peu d'argent au cas ou et j'allais prendre une douche.

Laissant glisser l'eau bouillante sur ma peau, une partie de mon esprit était déjà avec mon âme sœur, le caressant, l'aimant, lui rappelant à quel point il était important, pendant que l'autre faisait marcher son imagination pour trouver la meilleurs punition pour faire payer la chienne, lorsque j'éteignis le robinet de la douche, je m'arrêtai sur la plus belle torture qui m'était passé par la tête, après avoir joué des jours durant avec son corps, je prendrais un putain de plaisir sadique à enterrer ses restes sans aucune possibilité pour elle d'en sortir, la laissant réfléchir à ses crimes pour le reste de son éternité, je creuserai si profondément dans la terre, que cette merde ne sera jamais retrouvé, pas même par les meilleurs paléontologues dans un millier d'années, je ne permettrait à personne d'autre de créer son enfer, même le diable en personne devra attendre son tour.

Il était déjà trois heure du matin, techniquement, on été demain, je savais que je devais aller vers le sud, courir aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettraient vers le Texas, si elle n'était pas là bas, je chercherai au nouveau Mexique... de toute façon maintenant, je connaissais son odeur de merde, la seule odeur féminine sur ces trois macaques.

J'attrapai mon sac à dos et me mis à courir dans les escaliers, je ne voulais pas parler à ma famille, dans mon état, leur faire du mal ne me poserais aucune problème de conscience et j'espérai vraiment qu'ils avaient saisit l'information. Sur le perron, j'eus la malchance de croisé Emmet et Peter, tous les deux attendant certainement que la gentil petite sœur refasse surface et bien, c'était putain pas près d'arriver, ma haine était tellement à la fête que j'aurai été heureuse de faire un carnage mettant la honte aux pires dictateurs que cette terre ait portée.

- Bella, murmura Emmet

Je pris une grande inspiration, deux, trois, puis enfin, je me retournais vers eux en tentant de mettre mes pulsions meurtrières de côté pendant quelques minutes, mais la bête en moi était sortit pour jouer et elle n'était pas prête à retourner dans sa cage de merde...

- Ce n'est plus Bella, marmonna Peter en secouant la tête

Je lui adressai un sourire de reconnaissance, le remerciant d'avoir simplement compris qu'il n'était pas bon de tenter de parler à Bella par ce que Bella avait beau être là avec moi, elle était aussi heureuse que je l'étais d'avoir libéré la merde hors de son corps, elle m'avait laissé sortir de bonne grâce par ce que j'étais juste la plus capable de nous deux pour gérer cette situation, j'étais celle qui était capable de faire le nécessaire pour ramener notre compagnon...

- Ne pas oublier ce que j'ai dis, réussi-je à articuler malgré le venin inondant ma bouche

La dessus, je me mis à courir vite, si vite que je voyais à peine le décor autour de moi, je marchai à l'instinct, le vampire avait prit le relai fermement soutenu par l'humaine, Jasper mon amour, ma moitié, je viens te chercher, je viens les tuer, lorsque j'en aurait fini avec eux, plus personne ne m'appellera Bella, je serais juste la vengeance personnifié.

Pov Peter

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour la ramener à la raison, rien... à l'instant ou la bête avait reprit le relai, il n'était plus possible de la ramener à la raison. Emmet et moi étions les seuls à être restés dehors totalement absorbé par nos pensées, cherchant une solution inexistante...

- Peter! Ronchonna Emmet désespéré de la laisser partir toute seule, il faut faire quelque chose

- Désolé mon pote, il n'y a rien à faire, j'espère simplement qu'elle ne se lance pas dans une mission suicide

Il baissa la tête, plus désespéré encore qu'il ne l'était avant d'avoir parlé, il savait, comme nous tous que petite sœur n'hésiterait pas à nous mettre en pièces si nous nous risquions à la suivre, tout le monde l'avait bien compris, bien sur, nous ne pouvions lui en vouloir, c'était la manière qu'avait trouvé le vampire pour nous protéger et le vampire en elle était beaucoup moins subtile que notre jolie petite Bella.

Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers en courant, elle passa devant nous, puis s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle prit conscience que nous étions toujours sur le perron, incapable de bouger.

- Bella, murmura Emmet le venin inondant ses yeux

Elle prit plusieurs inspiration tentant certainement de calmer le démon pour ne pas nous attaquer.

- Ce n'est plus Bella, marmonnai-je en secouant légèrement la tête

Elle m'adressa un sourire que je cru décrypter comme reconnaissant, elle ne voulait pas parler, elle ne voulait pas s'expliquer.

- Ne pas oublier ce que j'ai dis, rappela le vampire en ravalant difficilement le venin noyant sa bouche

Et puis elle se mit à courir...

Emmet tourna la tête vers moi, il sanglotait comme un enfant, il savait qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais Bella en vie et même si elle revenait, elle ne serait peut-être plus jamais la gentil petite Bella qu'il aimait tant...

- Je ne veux pas la perdre, commença t-il en tentant de calmer ses sanglots

Rosalie et le reste de la famille vint nous rejoindre, une expression indescriptible plâtrer sur chacun de leur visage, tout le monde avait peur pour elle, tout le monde avait peur qu'elle perde le contrôle, qu'elle tombe sur plus fort ou plus puissant, qu'elle ne revienne jamais.

- Ne peut-on rien faire? Demanda Esmée après plus d'une demi heure de silence

- Rien, confirmai-je, elle est trop puissante pour nous, si nous la suivons, elle le saura, elle nous désossera et nous emballera dans un sac comme elle l'a fait avec les trois trous du cul

- C'est Bella, contra Esmée, elle ne peut pas nous faire du mal

- Ce n'est pas Bella ou du moins, Bella à accepter d'être relégué à la seconde place pour aller sauver son compagnon et oui, elle pourrait nous faire du mal si c'est pour elle le seul moyen pour qu'on ne se mettent pas en danger.

- Au moins ça prouve que même comme ça, elle tient à nous, marmonna Emmet

- Si elle l'a prouvé à quelqu'un, c'est bien à toi Emmet, rétorquai-je en serrant Charlotte dans mes bras

Nous sommes tous resté sur le perron pendant des heures sans bouger, sans parler, juste espérer qu'elle reviendrait triomphante avec le major.

Tout comme mon vieille ami avait un jour mérité de se faire appeler le dieu de la guerre, une reconnaissance en hommage à ces nombreuses batailles d'où il était toujours revenu vainqueur, Bella quand à elle, était partit pour remporter la guerre qui lui permettrait de gagner le nom de déesse de la vengeance... l'espoir et la vengeance, c'est ce qui lui avait permit de rester debout depuis sa renaissance dans notre monde, peut-être avais-je eu tord de tenter de la retenir, peut-être était-elle prête?


	29. Chapter 29

Pov Major

J'étais de retour ici depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, heureux de constater que Maria me faisait déjà confiance, elle avait évincé son second et m'avait redonné ma place hier, en quelques jours, je lui avait rapporté trente sept putains de nouveaux nés, près à être dressés, je savais comment faire mon travail et même si elle attendait encore pour me récompenser, je bavai par avance en imaginant ce qu'elle m'offrirait, son corps avec un peu de chance, pour le moment, elle passait le plus clair de son son temps avec ce Martin, j'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qu'il avait de si spécial, cette Martha aussi qu'elle m'avait interdit d'approcher.

La seule ombre au tableau était ces putains de saloperies de frissons qui me titillaient le dos, j'avais horreur de cette sensation, j'avais horreur de ne pas comprendre ce qui arrivait à mon corps, cette chose semblait traverser mon être et tenter d'atteindre mon âme, c'était tout bonnement insupportable, je n'avais pas besoin de cette merde pour remplir mes fonctions, pas besoin de cette merde venu de nulle part, je voulais juste redevenir celui que j'étais avant que cette teigne ne se permette de m'enlever pour je ne sais quelle raison et une partie de mon corps paraissait vouloir m'en empêcher, ça me foutais foutrement en colère de ne pas parvenir à me débarrasser de quelque chose d'aussi inutile, encore plus en colère de savoir que je ne pourrais pas tuer cette pute qui m'avait bousillé de l'intérieur.

- Major?

Je me tournai pour découvrir cette bite de Michael apparemment incapable de gérer les nouveaux nés cinq minutes sans venir prendre ses instructions auprès de moi, je roulai des yeux en tentant d'éviter de le tuer, six en moins de trois jours, c'était déjà beaucoup...

- Soldat, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger, par ce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne donne pas cher de ta langue

- Deux nouveau nés se battent major, nous ne parvenons pas à les séparer

- Deux? Répétai-je en me penchant vers lui, j'aimerai savoir à quoi tu sers soldat, si tu n'es pas capable de venir à bout de deux malheureuses petites merdes, je ne comprends pas que tu soit parvenu à passer l'année...

- J'ai une audition décuplé major, je peux entendre une conversation à plus de deux kilomètres de distances aussi distinctement que s'ils étaient près de moi...

- On va dire que c'est une bonne raison pour vivre, mais pas pour garder ta langue

Il recula, je ris en soulevant les sourcils, sans doute Maria avait besoin de sa langue, peut-être devrais-je passer mes nerfs sur les deux connards en train de se battre?

- Bien, où sont-ils?

- Dans la fosse

- Ho! Ils se disputent une femme n'est-ce pas?

- Oui major

Je marchai en direction du deuxième bâtiment, Maria avait fait travailler son imagination depuis mon départ, créer cette fosse... même moi je n'aurais jamais eu cette idée, les soldats désobéissants étaient jetés dans cet énorme trou pendant des jours, voir même des semaines et lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une femelle la pauvre fille se retrouvait à occuper les mâles qui tentaient d'oublier leur soif de sang en la remplaçant par une autre forme de soif, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que les femelles étaient beaucoup plus obéissantes que les mâles, aucune n'avait envi de tomber dans ce trou avec ces connards.

J'entrais sur le terrain où avait été creusé le trou, effectivement, deux abrutis se battaient dans un coin, je me baissai sur le bord en souriant

- Bande de putain de connards! Hurlai-je

Cela eut le don de les arrêter tous les deux, ils se tournèrent vers moi en baissant la tête comme deux bites moles

- Vous savez ce qu'il y a de pire que la fosse?

- Non major, murmura l'un d'entre eux

L'autre se contenta de secouer la tête comme un gamin putain!

- C'est vivre dans la fosse avec sa queue arraché, dis-je en les mitraillant du regard

- Pardon major...

- Ça ne se reproduira pas major, promit l'autre

Je me mis à rire, s'ils pensaient qu'ils allaient s'en sortir avec de malheureuses excuses, ils ne me connaissaient pas encore, je me tournai vers l'un des gardes censé surveiller cette merde

- Toi, viens ici!

- Major?

- Tu les sors tous les deux d'ici et tu leurs arrachent leurs appendices, ça ne leur fera pas de mal d'apprendre à obéir et tu étendra leur punition à une semaine supplémentaire

Je me tournai de nouveau vers les deux connards pour les immergés d'une vague de léthargie permettant aux autres de les sortir du trou sans problèmes et je retournais sous ma tente, demain, je devrais reprendre la formation de tout ces branleurs, depuis mon retour, je suis un peu déçu du relâchement de leur entrainement et de la discipline, il était vraiment temps que je remette de l'ordre dans toute cette merde, que je montre à tout ces connards à qui ils doivent obéir!

Pov Alice

J'attendais dans la salle du trône que les trois vieilles merdes daigne se montrer, j'avais entrevu une conversation qu'avait eu Aro avec Maria au téléphone, je savais à présent que cette salope de Bella n'était plus humaine, heureusement que Aro avait attrapé Edward avant qu'il ait eu le temps de partir pour aller la chercher! Depuis ce jour, je lui avait suggéré de le laisser enfermé dans l'une des chambre avec quelques succubes, au moins pendant ce temps, il serait occupé.

J'avais été heureuse d'apprendre que bientôt je pourrais retrouver mon Jasper, cette chienne de reine des armées avait eu la bonté de le libérer un peu plus tôt, deux semaines et demi, et il serait tout à moi, rester maintenant à savoir ce qu'il fallait faire avec Bella, j'aurai été d'avis de la tuer, mais Maria avait confirmé à Aro qu'elle possédait un bouclier, il n'abandonnera donc jamais l'espoir de la voir rejoindre sa garde.

J'avais pratiquement passé toute la semaine au château et j'avoue qu'il n'était pas désagréable du tout d'y vivre, surtout lorsqu'on avait la chance de posséder un pouvoir, nous étions traité avec tous mes égards, nourriture, toilettes, soirées, j'avais même rencontré un nouveau jouet et bien, il me ferait passer le temps en attendant le retour de mon petit chien!

- Douce Alice, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre! Souffla Aro en entrant dans la pièce avec ses frères

- Ce n'est rien Aro, je dois avouer que la vie au château est bien plus agréable que je ne l'aurais imaginé

- Et bien, nous savons comment traiter nos précieuses acquisitions

- Je vois ça, marmonnai-je en serrant les dents, puis-je demander ce qu'il en est d'Edward?

- Le brave garçon profite des plaisirs de sa captivité, tu avais raison Alice, lui envoyer les succubes était une bonne façon de l'occuper agréablement...

- Je sais, je connais bien Edward, lui as-tu dis que sa Bella était devenu comme nous?

- Je constate que tes visions sont vraiment efficaces, dès que tu auras récupéré ton précieux major, je te mettrai au travail douce Alice, je vais lui apprendre la nouvelle ce soir, de toute façon, quoi qu'il en soit, il restera avec nous qu'il veuille toujours d'elle ou non

- Parfait, tant que tu ne le laisse pas tout gâcher, en ce qui concerne ma prise de fonction, je me ferai un plaisir de te rendre service à tout moment, dès que j'aurai récupéré mon mari...

Je fus soudainement prise dans une vision... Peter et Emmet dans les bois en train de discuter...

_- J'espère qu'elle saura contrôler son bouclier de flammes, grommela Emmet_

_- Je suis sur qu'elle sera parfaitement capable de contrôler tout les aspects de son bouclier, elle est devenu très puissante, il faut avoir confiance en elle..._

Je revins à la réalité quelque peu surprise d'avoir pu voir la famille, c'était bien la première fois que j'avais cette chance depuis un bon moment... merde! Qu'est-ce que ce connard de Peter faisait là?

- Alice? M'appela Aro en s'approchant de moi

- Désolé Aro, j'ai vu une conversation très intéressante, je n'avais pas eu de vision de ma famille depuis un bon moment...

- Qu'as-tu vus?

- Malheureusement pas grand chose, il semblerait que reprendre Bella sera plus difficile que prévu, son bouclier est bien plus puissant que je ne l'aurais imaginé, Emmet parlait de flammes et d'après ce que j'ai entendu ce ne serait pas tout...

- Merveilleux! S'écria Aro en frappant dans ses mains, mes frères, avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un bouclier pareil?

- Un bouclier capable de s'enflammer? Murmura Marcus, si c'est ça, cette jeune fille doit être parfaitement incroyable!

- Mais comment allez-vous faire pour la forcer à nous rejoindre sans qu'elle nous transforme en cendre?

- Douce Alice, crois-tu vraiment que nous serions devenu ceux que nous sommes sans quelques tours dans nos manches? Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère, Isabella fera partie de la garde, qu'elle le veuille ou non...

J'étirai un sourire sur mon visage, j'aurai dû me douter que Aro avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, je ne savais pas comment il allait faire, mais j'étais ravi de le savoir aussi sur de lui, entendre ce que Bella était capable de faire ne m'avais pas rassuré le moins du monde.

- Tu m'en vois ravi Aro, je n'ai jamais aimé jouer avec le feu

- Je ne prendrais pas le risque de te perdre douce Alice, tu m'es beaucoup trop précieuse, roucoula t-il en retournant s'installer sur son trône. Pendant que je te tiens, j'ai donné sa soirée à Felix, si tu le souhaite, il est tout à toi...

- Merci, je vais de ce pas aller le chercher, annonçai-je avant de les salués

Je sortais promptement de la salle, ravi de toutes ces bonnes nouvelles, bientôt Jasper viendrait me rejoindre, cette imbécile de Bella allait se faire dresser et pour l'heure, j'allais passer une délicieuse soirée avec Felix.


	30. Chapter 30

Pov Maria

Dieu que c'était amusant! Je manipulai cet imbécile de Aro, cette stupide voyante ne voyait que ce que je lui permettait de voir, le don de Martin avait tellement bien fonctionné sur Martha qu'elle était devenu l'une de mes cartes maitresses et mon major était enfin de retour à part entière aussi cruel que je lui avais appris à l'être. Je n'étais pas devenu ce que j'étais pour rien après tout! La manipulation était ma spécialité et bientôt je pourrais sans doute prendre la place qui aurait dû me revenir depuis bien longtemps sur le trône Italien.

- Maria?

- Entre mon major, roucoulai-je en m'installant sur mon fauteuil

- Es-tu satisfaite des nouvelles recrues?

- Et bien, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller inspecter les nouvelles troupes, mais je te fais confiance, mon soldat, tu n'es pas du genre à me décevoir, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sur que non, répondit-il en m'envoyant une vague de luxure

Je me levai pour m'approcher de lui, j'aurai tellement voulu le récompenser comme il le souhaitait, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de laisser cette chienne de voyante me voir me taper le major, pas maintenant, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de perdre la confiance des Volturi avant que mon major soit de retour de son petit voyage de reconnaissance. Je me penchai légèrement pour respirer son doux parfum et surtout pour lui parler si bas que même si cette saleté de voyante pouvait nous voir, elle ne pourrait certainement pas nous entendre...

- Mi amor, murmurai-je contre son oreille, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je voudrais te laisser disposer de moi comme tu le mérite, mais tu vas devoir être patient et sage avec ton corps, comme tu le sais, tu vas devoir aller visiter nos amis Italien, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il en ait de leurs troupes et tu devras faire semblant d'être ravi de retrouver cette petite garce d'Alice...

Je m'interrompis pour le contourner lentement en soufflant sur lui de façon très subjective pour atteindre son autre oreille.

- Mais je te promets que dès que tu seras de retour auprès de moi je te permettrais de me baiser si longtemps que tu devras te la toucher pour être sur qu'elle est encore là...

Il soupira bruyamment en fermant les yeux, je savais qu'il était difficile pour lui de supporter ce genre de frustration...

- Que devrais-je faire? Murmura t-il à son tour

- Pour le moment, laissons nos amis Italiens de côté, je dois m'occuper de cette Isabella, cette folle pense que tu lui appartient, elle t'a manipulé si longtemps, soupirai-je tristement, mais je sais qu'elle sera bientôt là et nous devrons toi et moi lui prouver que tu es à moi, tiens toi près à faire tomber ta chemise mi amor...

- Toujours pour toi...

Je lui adressa un sourire et lui fis signe de sortir de ma tente avant de retourner m'installer sur mon fauteuil...

- Soldat!

- Oui maitresse

- Appel Martin, il est l'heure pour lui d'assouvir certains de mes besoins...

- Bien maitresse

Je ne pouvais pas encore toucher mon major, mais je pouvais toujours me soulager avec Martin, il n'était pas si mal... pour le moment.

Pov Bella

En un peu plus de six heures, je venais de dépasser la frontière du Colorado, bien sur, je devais sans cesse faire des détours pour ne pas me faire remarquer principalement à cause du soleil qui cognait sec dès que j'étais arrivé dans l'état du Wyoming, mais à cette cadence je serais bientôt au Texas, bientôt près de mon amour, pour le moment, j'avais de plus en plus soif, l'utilisation de mon pouvoir me poussait à boire beaucoup plus souvent qu'un vampire qui ne possédait pas de don, par ailleurs, même si cela ne se voyait pas vraiment, j'étais également un nouveau né. Je savais donc que j'allais devoir m'arrêter quelque part pour trouver une victime avant de ne plus avoir la force de choisir...

Je traversai la foret de White River et je décidai de me diriger vers la première ville à proximité et je tombai sur un panneau m'accueillant dans la ville de Ken Caryl, je ne pouvais qu'espérer pouvoir trouver un enculé méritant son sort. Je cherchai le premier bar à proximité espérant qu'être en pleine journée ne m'empêcherai pas de trouver mon bonheur, d'après Peter en règle général, les enfoirés se réunissent souvent pour boire, mais alors que je passai dans une petite rue déserte, je tombai pour mon plus grand bonheur sur une scène m'offrant un repas gratuit, là à travers la fenêtre de cette petite maison, j'aperçus un homme frappant ce qui devait être sa femme avec une telle force que la pauvre fut incapable de se relever. Je parcourais les quelques centaines de mètre me séparant de la maison et j'entrai discrètement par l'une des fenêtres de l'étage qui était entre ouverte, puis je me dirigeai vers ma future victime en lui envoyant une énorme vague de léthargie, je vérifiai rapidement l'état de la pauvre femme qui je dois bien avouer sentait divinement bon et une fois que je m'étais assuré qu'elle était toujours en vie et que donc, je ne pourrais pas goutter son merveilleux nectar, je sortais par la même fenêtre avec le corps du connard sur le dos.

J'avais besoin d'être plus discrète que jamais, je jetai donc un coup d'œil rapide à l'extérieur et me remis à courir rapidement vers la foret d'où je venais en prenant soin de passer par les arbres, même si un humain me voyait, j'allais si vite qu'il me prendrais pour un animal.

Après avoir couru ou plutôt sauté quelques kilomètres pour atteindre un coin inaccessible a tout êtres humains pour me nourrir en paix, je me pressai de drainer ce porc qui avait un peu trop bu à mon goût, je brulais rapidement son corps et je broyais ses dents en les écrasant sous mon pied. Contrairement aux vampires, lorsque je brulais un corps humains (ce qui ne m'étais arrivé qu'avec le pédophile), les dents ne finissaient pas en cendre.

Je repris ma course en espérant retrouver autre chose pour me nourrir avant d'arriver à destination, je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre et si je me voyais obligé de me battre physiquement, je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

Il ne me fallut que deux heures pour traverser l'état et arriver à la frontière du Texas, je savais qu'il me serais impossible de reconnaître l'odeur de mon amour, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu j'étais humaine, alors je comptais sur cette odeur de santal et de roses mélangé au sang... cette pute sentait la mort à plein nez, je ne pouvais pas la rater. Je ne pouvais plus attendre de revoir Jasper, penser à lui était la seule chose me permettant de ne pas sombrer dans la folie, ma seule raison de ne pas détruire mon humanité à tout jamais, Jasper m'avait aimé lorsque j'étais toujours humaine et je ne voulais pas qu'il me rejette en constatant que je n'étais plus la même, alors même si le vampire que j'étais se retrouvait au commande, la Bella était toujours là, d'ailleurs si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je ne me serais pas ennuyé à chercher une victime, j'aurais pris le premier humain passant sur ma route et depuis mon départ, j'en avais sentis une multitude, leurs merveilleuses odeurs me chatouillant les narines en me tentant tellement que mon humanité avait dû refaire surface plus que je ne l'aurais voulu pour ne pas réaliser mon fantasme de carnage.

Lorsque je constatai que je devais arrêtai de courir car il n'y avait plus de foret me permettant de me déplacer discrètement malgré le soleil, je faillis me mettre à hurler, je fus obligé de rester près d'une ferme merdique caché au milieu des champs et en regardant le ciel, je fus sur que j'allais devoir attendre jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit pour traquer l'odeur de la pute.

Je m'étais installé dans une sorte de vieille grange du même genre que celle que l'on pouvait voir dans les western, avec la paille et toute la merde, j'avais trouvé un coin suffisamment isolé et caché de sorte que même si quelqu'un venait à entrer, je pourrais l'assommer grâce au don de mon amour et m'enfuir sans me faire voir ou peut-être me désaltérer en le drainant à sec... il était tellement difficile pour moi de traiter avec ma colère, surtout de devoir être retardé par le soleil, je trouvais cela injuste pour ce que j'étais à présent devenu, pourquoi les humains avaient droit de se balader sous le soleil et pas nous? Oui, je savais pourquoi, mais ce n'était foutrement pas juste!

J'étais heureuse de l'isolement du chalet que Jasper avait acheté, nous pourrions y vivre en paix, nous y balader sous le soleil en étant sur de ne pas croiser d'humains puisqu'il possédait je ne sais combien d'hectare de terrain autour de la propriété, c'est tout ce que je voulais, vivre en paix avec lui, il m'avait redonné espoir, moi qui ne voulais que mourir, il était parvenu à me faire croire en lui, en son amour et en moi également, il m'avait fait comprendre que ma vie n'était pas fini, que Garett et Victoria ne l'avaient pas détruite, qu'il m'aimait malgré mes cicatrices et mes souffrances et pour pour cela, je chérissais chaque putain de seconde passé avec lui.

Pov Aro

J'étais parfaitement satisfait à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt compter cette Isabella dans ma garde, je n'avais encore jamais entendu parlé d'un tel bouclier, celui de Renata était très différent, elle est mon bouclier personnel, elle est capable de perturbé la direction que prend l'ennemie pendant une attaque, Renata est parfaite pour une protection rapproché et c'est exactement ce à quoi elle sert, mais elle serait incapable de gérer plusieurs ennemies pendant une bataille, ce qui fait que je ne l'envoi jamais en mission, elle reste à mes côtés et m'accompagne pendant mes déplacements. Je n'ose imaginer ce que je pourrais faire de cette Isabella, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de croiser un bouclier physique, en règle général, ils sont capables de l'étendre, si Isabella peut en faire de même avec le sien, ce don je ne doute pas, elle pourrait se débarrasser d'une armée toute entière en quelques secondes. J'étais déjà très heureux lorsque Alice m'avait annoncé qu'elle pouvait résister aux pouvoirs psychiques, mais le fait d'apprendre que son bouclier est aussi offensif que défensif me fait convoiter cette jeune fille comme je ne l'ai jamais fais auparavant.

Je la veux et grâce à Gabriel, je l'aurais.

Je savais que Maria s'était engagé à la retrouver, ce qui arranger mes problèmes, Maria devenait vraiment ennuyeuse, je ne pouvais plus me permettre de la laisser devenir plus puissance, bien sur, j'aurais pu me débarrasser d'elle moi même, mais cela signifiait perdre une bonne partie de ma garde, d'après ce que je savais, l'armée de Maria comptait plus d'une centaine soldats, il est vrai que la plupart ne sont que des nouveaux nés sans expérience, mais je sais qu'elle possède aussi quelques éléments de valeurs, de bons combattants et d'autres ayant de grands pouvoirs, je ne doutai pas de notre victoire, mais en jouant intelligemment, il serait peut-être possible de l'affaiblir avant de lui porter le coup de grâce et j'espérai que notre chère Isabella puisse le faire pour moi.

Je m'apprêtai à rendre visite à notre petit lecteur d'esprit, il me fallait lui annoncer la nouvelle en espérant que cela ne lui gâcherait pas tout son plaisir, d'après ce que j'avais vu dans l'esprit de Jane et d'Alec, Isabella avait été une belle humaine, je ne pouvais attendre de voir sa beauté sculpté par le vampirisme, ni pour l'avoir à mes côtés...

J'étais enfin devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward, je laissai mon garde l'ouvrir et je fus plus qu'amusé de trouver notre petit Cullen dans une position très compromettante, en ce qui me concerne, rien que pour cela, il était déjà prêt à devenir un Volturi...

- Et bien, mon cher Edward, je vois que tu t'amuse?

Enfin, il remarqua notre présence et se redressa en repoussant légèrement les deux jeunes filles sur lui.

- Aro, vas-tu me garder prisonnier ici pendant encore longtemps?

- Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air de t'ennuyer, ricanai-je en m'installant sur le rebord du lit, je suis venu m'entretenir avec toi au sujet d'Isabella

- Elle est là? S'empressa t-il de demander en se redressant brusquement

- Non, mais elle sera ici sous peu et je veux que tu sache qu'elle est... différente...

- Ne tourne pas autour du pot Aro, que ce passe t-il?

- Elle a été transformé

- Quoi? Rugit-il en se levant droit comme un piqué, nu comme un ver

L'un de mes gardes lui empoigna le cou pour le calmer alors que nos deux belles demoiselles ont bondit à l'autre bout de la pièce, c'était toujours tellement amusant de parler avec un adolescent comme lui

- Calme toi mon petit, elle est un vampire très puissant et je n'ose imaginer à quel point elle doit être magnifique

- C'était à moi de la transformer! Hurla t-il

- Et bien si tu ne veux pas d'elle, je me ferais un plaisir de la garder pour moi, elle était une très belle humaine, j'imagine qu'elle sera incroyablement belle maintenant qu'elle nous a rejoint...

- Elle est a moi! Gronda t-il

- Je vois que nous commençons à nous entendre tous les deux, je peux t'offrir un peu plus de liberté si tu t'engage à faire parti de la garde à part entière, bien sur, pour le moment, tu ne seras pas autorisé à quitter le château

- Si je peux récupéré Bella alors j'accepte, mais de toute façon, je sais que je n'ai jamais eu me choix

- En effet, mais c'est toujours plus agréable si les deux parties se mettent d'accord

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est Bella

- Et tu l'auras, tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses, dis-je en me levant pour quitter la pièce, continu à profiter de ton temps avec ces jolies dames, tu peux quitter la chambre mais pas sans Katlyn et Felix, préviens le garde devant ta porte et ils viendrons te chercher

Je quittai la chambre pour retourner voir mes frères, je voulais discuter de l'éventuelle disparition de Maria et préparer l'arrivé d'Isabella au sein de ma garde.


	31. Chapter 31

RETROUVAILLE

Pov Bella

Quatre heures et cinquante trois minutes coincé dans cette grange, cela m'aura au moins permit de me calmer suffisamment pour revoir mon plan d'action, j'avais l'intention de foncer dans le tas, mais dans la mesure ou je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, j'imagine qu'utiliser mon cerveau ne serait pas du luxe, j'ai passé tous les scénarios en revu et ce qui me paraît être le mieux à faire, c'est de me présenter à l'entrée et demander de parler à cette chienne en commençant par essayer de savoir pourquoi ses chiens de gardes se sont permit de venir m'attaquer. Je devais repérer Jasper et découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Matha et son frère, ainsi que l'implication des Volturi dans tout ce gâchis.

A priori, elle n'avait aucune façon de savoir de quoi j'étais capable, à moins qu'elle ait sa propre voyante, le vrai danger était de tomber sur un vampire aussi puissant que moi, capable de parer mes attaques ou de les bloquées... il me fallait être patiente, je ne pourrais relâcher ma colère que lorsque je serais sur que Jasper est en sécurité.

Je traversai l'état depuis une bonne heure maintenant et je n'avais toujours pas repéré l'odeur de cette garce, la bonne nouvelle c'est que l'obscurité me permettait d'être plus rapide, je me doutai bien que son camp n'était pas établie près d'une grande ville, elle se devait d'être discrète.

Ce n'est que deux heures après alors que je me rapprochai de plus en plus de la frontière Mexicaine que je repérai non pas l'odeur de cette pute, mais de plusieurs vampires inconnus, tout comme sur le champ de bataille, beaucoup d'odeurs étaient mélangées, je me doutai que je me rapprochai de plus en plus du but.

En passant près de Crystal City, les odeurs étaient de plus en plus prononcées et enfin, je crus reconnaître celle de Maria, je n'en était pas tout à fait sur, mais je sentais une légère odeur de roses, en ralentissant ma course, je suivi l'odeur et me retrouvais rapidement à une quarantaine de kilomètres de la frontière, je compris alors pourquoi elle s'était établie dans le coin, la plupart de ses nouveaux nés devaient être de pauvres Mexicains essayant de passer la frontière pour rejoindre le pays, lorsque ces gens là disparaissent personne ne se posait de question...

Enfin, en grimpant en haut d'un arbre, j'aperçus à une dizaine de kilomètres à l'est, un terrain démesuré, bien caché derrière un barrage d'arbre et un grillage faisant tout le tour de la propriété, il y en avait tellement que j'eus du mal à distinguer ce qui ressemblait à des tentes, cette fille était vraiment intelligente, aucun être humain ne se douterait de ce qu'il se passe ici, même en se trouvant devant les grilles, ce terrain ressemble à une sorte de foret immense avec le camp parsemé d'arbres en son centre, je suis sur que même du ciel il doit être impossible de voir ce dont il s'agit réellement. En montant sur une branche un peu plus haut, je parviens à voir qu'il y a une forme beaucoup plus conséquentes que les autres, s'il s'agit comme je le pense d'une tente, celle-ci fait trois fois la taille des autres, certainement la sienne.

Je ne savais combien de vampires vivaient ici, mais mon nez était agressé par tellement d'odeurs différentes que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait tomber. Je voyais des gardes tous les dix mètres à l'extérieur du camp, sans compter ceux qui garde le camp de l'intérieure en tenant exactement la même position, ce lieu semblait absolument imprenable, en tout cas je ne serais pas capable de le faire seule, il y avait deux rangés de gardes rien qu'à l'entrée, si j'avais décidé de foncer dans le tas, avant même d'avoir pu parcourir dix mètres, elle aurait eu largement le temps de s'enfuir.

Je me redressais sur ma branche en soupirant bruyamment et je descendais de mon perchoir pour me diriger vers ce que je pensais être l'entrée de cette foutu forteresse, je n'avais pas fais vingt mètres que deux vampires venu de nulle part se précipitèrent sur moi, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'expliquer ou de leur demander de m'emmener voir leur maitresse que mon bouclier avait réagit, en même temps m'agresser n'est pas la meilleurs façon de discuter avec moi.

A la seconde ou ces deux connards se retrouvaient couchés au sol, je sentais l'odeur de cinq autres se dirigeant vers moi en arrivant par le sud pendant que trois arrivaient par le nord, je dois bien avouer que cette fille savait comment se protéger, on dirait que tout ses gardes sont reliés les uns aux autres. En quelques secondes, j'étais encerclé comme un animal traqué par huit vampires et je savais que d'autres était en route.

- Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici? Me demanda l'un d'entre eux

Je me tournai vers celui qui parlait, il semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années à peine, les cheveux noirs, les caractéristiques physiques du Mexicain, si ce n'est la peau pâle et les yeux rouges.

- Je suis venu parler à Maria, annonçai-je en tentant de rester aussi calme que possible

- Et qui te dis qu'elle pourrait vouloir te parler? Ricana t-il

Je serre les mâchoires et les poings en bataillant avec mon bouclier qui me hurlait de le laisser prendre les choses en mains, bon dieu! Ce connard était vraiment en train de me parler comme si j'étais une attardé?

- Elle m'a envoyé ses chiens donc j'imagine que oui, sifflai-je en déballant les têtes de mon sac à dos

Le connard fait un signe de tête à l'un de ses camarades apparemment pour qu'il aille prévenir la princesse qu'elle a de la visite.

- On va attendre tranquillement ici en attendant de savoir si la maitresse veut te voir

Je roulai des yeux exaspéré par son attitude, un mec arrogant qui appel une femme « maitresse », je trouvai ça plutôt comique.

Cinq minutes, dix minutes... quinze minutes et là, je perdais la tête...

Pov Maria

Et que la partie commence! Je dois bien avouer que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle arrive escorté par mes gardes, mais il semblerait que mes chiens ne s'en soit pas sortit, je me félicite d'avoir dis à mon traqueur de rentrer sans se mêler de sa capture, il est beaucoup trop précieux pour être perdu.

Bien sur, mes gardes l'avaient repérés bien avant d'aller la rencontrer, apparemment elle nous épiait du haut d'un arbre.

J'ai donc appelé Martha pour m'assurer qu'elle saurait quoi faire, puis je l'ait envoyé la retrouver, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps avec le major pour mettre la scène en place.

- Tu m'as fais appeler? Me demanda t-il en pénétrant dans ma tente

- Oui, Isabella est ici, annonçai-je en souriant

Il grinça des dents et serra les poings, je devais m'assurer qu'il ne lui sauterait pas dessus pour la tuer ou l'embrasser...

- Tu te rappel ce que je t'es dit, mi amor, il est temps de faire tomber la chemise, dis-je en lui arrachant le morceau de tissus

- Je n'ai pas oublié, roucoula t-il en fermant les yeux

- Mi amor, ronronnai-je en l'attirant jusqu'au lit, je veux qu'elle nous voit nous embrasser. Dès qu'elle arrivera et qu'elle aura vu ce qu'elle devait voir, je veux que tu quitte mes quartiers en passant par derrière, je ne voudrais pas que tu te jète sur elle...

- Juste nous embrasser? Demanda t-il en s'installant sur le lit à mes côtés

Comme je te l'es dit, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons avoir pour le moment, murmurai-je contre son oreille, sois sage mi amor, il faut d'abord faire en sorte que cette Isabella sache à qui tu appartiens, ensuite, nous pourrons passer à autre chose toi et moi...

Pov Bella

J'avais pété un putain de câble, comment peuvent-ils me faire attendre? Comment cette chienne peut-elle me faire attendre?

J'enjambai les corps autour de moi et commençais à avancer vers ce camp merdique, mon bouclier battant autour comme un cœur près à exploser... près à tuer, je voulais juste tous les tuer.

J'avançai en repoussant tous les vampires essayant de me barrer le passage, jusqu'ici aucun d'entre eux n'avait été capable de m'arrêter, aucun... si ce n'est une voix... une voix que je pensai avoir déjà entendu mais dont je ne me souvenais pas l'origine...

- Bella! Bella! Chantonna une femme

Je me retournai vers ce vampire qui paraissait me connaître et après avoir cligné des yeux quatre fois, je reconnu Martha, mon dieu! Martha était vivante!

- Martha?

- Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir Bella! S'exclama t-elle en courant vers moi tout sourire

- Je... moi aussi, mon dieu, Martha, on t'a cherché, que s'est-il passé?

Elle s'approcha de moi, je fis rapidement disparaître mon bouclier pour l'étreindre, j'avais tellement peur qu'elle soit morte par ma faute, je m'en voulais tellement. Je l'a prit dans mes bras quelques secondes, puis elle se recula après m'avoir embrassé la joue.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Martha, est-ce qu'elle t'a enlevé comme Jasper?

- Enlevé? Heu, je crois qu'il y a méprise Bella, lorsque les Volturi ce sont retournés contre nous, je ne sais pour quelle raison, Maria les a faits fuir et nous a sauvé Jasper et moi, sans elle nous serions mort...

Je me statufiai totalement déconcerté par ce que j'entendais, je secouai la tête en essayant de reprendre mes esprits pour sonder ses émotions et ne trouva pas l'ombre d'un mensonge... mais si elle disait la vérité, pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu de nouvelles de Jasper? Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu me retrouver?

- Tu es en train de me dire que Maria n'a pas participé à l'attaque?

- Bella, je peux t'assurer que si Maria avait attaqué, personne n'aurait survécut, m'assura t-elle en m'entrainant vers l'entrée du camp, elle avait entendu dire que Jasper était en danger, alors elle est venu tenter de le sauver...

- Pourquoi a t-elle laissé tous le monde en morceau pour n'aider que Jasper et toi? Et qui est mort?

- Tu sais Maria est égoïste, elle a aidé Jasper par ce qu'elle est son créateur et moi, par ce que je l'avais déjà rencontré une fois, donc elle m'a aidé aussi, mais elle n'est pas du genre à venir en aide aux gens qu'elle ne connait pas... et pour répondre à ta dernière question, mon frère à essayé de me sauver et Alec l'a tué, répondit-il tristement

- Je suis désolé pour ton frère Martha... vraiment, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi Jasper ne m'a pas rejoint, est-ce qu'il va bien?

- Très...

- Alors quoi! Hurlai-je brusquement, j'étais sur qu'il avait été enlevé et que je devais le sauver et tu me dis qu'il va très bien! Pourquoi est-il resté ici?

- Heu... Bella, écoute, il faut que tu te calme, personne ne te feras de mal ici...

- Ha oui? Alors pourquoi les chiens de ta précieuse Maria sont venu m'attaquer?

- Ils ne sont pas venu t'attaquer Bella, ils étaient censés te ramener ici, Maria voulait te parler

Je m'arrêtai juste devant la grille du camp, essayant de reprendre un souffle inutile, d'intégrer les informations, sondant encore et encore ses émotions espérant y trouver un mensonge, mais rien... rien d'autre que la vérité, quoi qu'elle dise, ce n'était que vérité! Merde, moi qui m'attendais à faire un carnage, me voilà terrifié à l'idée de découvrir pourquoi Jasper n'est pas revenu vers moi.

Martha, me prit la main prudemment en souriant, même si je détestais ce qu'elle me disait, je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal, cette fille avait perdu son frère pour me défendre, elle avait risqué sa propre vie...

- Viens, je sais que Maria veut te parler, murmura t-elle en m'attirant à l'intérieur du camp

- Je veux voir Jasper! Sifflai-je

- Heu... il vaut mieux que tu parles à Maria d'abord

- Je veux voir Jasper! Répétai-je en grondant

- Et tu vas le voir, me promit-elle, mais ici, il faut d'abord parler à Maria avant de pouvoir se balader librement dans son camp, on est chez elle ici Bella et nous devons suivre ses règles

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes pour me calmer et la laissa m'entrainer devant l'énorme tente que j'avais repéré du haut de mon arbre.

- Maitresse? Appela Martha en se plantant devant l'entrée

- Entre, ma douce Martha

Elle souleva le tissus nous séparant de l'intérieur de la tente et à la seconde ou mes yeux se posèrent sur le lit, mon cœur se brisa et les morceaux furent broyés pour finir en poussière... il était mort...

Je tombai à genoux, laissant mon esprit se diviser en deux, une partie ne souhaitant que m'enfuir loin de cette horrible vision et l'autre se délectant de la haine qui montait en moi...


	32. Chapter 32

Pov Maria

Ciel, que j'aime ma vie! Elle est si distrayante!

J'attendais que Martha m'emmène Isabella, installé confortablement dans mon lit avec le major torse nu. Dès que j'entendis Martha me demander d'entrée, je lui autorisait à pénétrer dans mes quartiers et me pressa de m'emparer des lèvres du major, l'expression de cette pauvre fille fut la chose la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu, la détresse, la douleur, la trahison, le désespoir, souffrance, souffrance, souffrance... pas besoin d'être empathe pour décrypté ses émotions. Je me redressai rapidement sur le lit en faisant signe au major de sortir comme je lui avait demandé de le faire, mais ses yeux semblaient totalement hypnotisés par ceux de cette petite garce.

- Major, sors d'ici, murmurai-je doucement contre son oreille, tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle te manipule de nouveau?

Il sortit de sa léthargie et se leva pour quitter ma tente en passant par derrière, je pris une chemise pour me vêtir rapidement et me tournai vers la pauvre fille détruite gisant au sol.

Elle était tombé à genoux, les yeux rivés par terre, elle secouait la tête comme pour essayer de sortir d'un cauchemar.

Martha se baissa pour se mettre à son niveau tout en gardant une certaine distance en lui murmurant qu'elle était désolé, qu'elle ne savait pas que le major était dans mes quartiers, une sorte de bulle bleuté apparut autour de la petite garce, un détail que je n'avais pas prévu, je ne pouvais qu'espérer que mon petit soldat trouverait les mots pour la calmer.

Je savais que Martha l'avait déjà toucher pour prendre les souvenirs qui pourrait lui être utile pour manipuler la fille, il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de faire avec elle, son bouclier m'empêchant d'utiliser le don de Martin, je me demandai ce que mon petit soldat avait bien put trouver dans son esprit bouillonnant et je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour goutter un extrait...

- Bella, souffla t-elle, tu te souviens lorsque tu étais dans la voiture en route vers le chalet? Lorsque tu as dis à Jasper que tu ne réagirais jamais comme Alice, que s'il tombait amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, tu le laisserais être heureux...

Alors ça, je ne m'y attendait pas! Mon petit soldat était vraiment très utile par ce que le bouclier disparut subitement et que la petite garce leva enfin les yeux sur elle...

- Mais... c'est... c'est mon compagnon, l'autre partie de mon âme, sanglota t-elle tristement

Pathétique!

Martha se leva pour me laisser le champ libre, elle alla se planter derrière la pauvre petite chose, puis la garce se releva soudainement pour me faire face, une expression de haine pure sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Hurla t-elle la bouche noyé de venin, et je ne te conseil pas de me mentir, Jasper m'a offert son don en me transformant

Pauvre gamine, en un siècle passé avec le major, j'avais appris à manipuler son don et même à le retourner contre lui...

- Je n'ai fais que le sauver, tout comme pour Martha, je suis désolé pour toi, je pensai que tu savais qu'il n'était pas ton vrai compagnon...

- Il l'ait! Siffla t-elle, je sais qu'il l'ait!

- Penses-tu réellement qu'il serait resté ici avec moi, si c'était le cas? Il ne t'a pas reconnu, s'il avait été ton compagnon, ta transformation ne l'aurait pas empêché de te reconnaître...

- Non, murmura t-elle en secouant la tête, c'est pas possible, il m'avait dit que nous étions compagnon, âme sœur...

- Crois-moi jeune Isabella, je n'ai pas cherché à te faire du mal et puisque tu prétends posséder le don de Jasper, tu dois le savoir, dis-je en m'installant sur mon fauteuil. Si j'ai voulu te faire venir ici, c'est pour une autre raison...

- Rien d'autre ne m'importe, souffla t-elle en se retournant pour partir

- Même pas les vrais responsables de tout ce gâchis?

- Je ne vois qu'une seule responsable ici et c'est toi, c'est toi qui m'a pris Jasper!

- Je suis son créateur, Jasper et moi avons toujours était très proche, je savais qu'il serait en danger, je suis venu l'aider, je l'ai soigné et ramené ici, il a voulu rester... qu'ai-je fais de mal? Si tu veux un coupable, va donc voir Aro, soupirai-je en secouant la tête, il est le seul à vous avoir trahi, le seul qui a voulu s'emparer de tous les pouvoirs de ta famille...

Son bouclier réapparut soudainement battant étrangement autour de son corps, des étincelles ressemblant à du courant électrique parcourait la paroi, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel!

- Je ferais mieux de partir d'ici avant de prouver que je ne vaut pas mieux que la voyante, marmonna t-elle en sortant de la tente

Je me levai pour la suivre du regard, c'était tout bonnement incroyable, peut-être aurais-je la chance de pouvoir trouver un moyen de l'intégrer à mon armée... lorsqu'elle se sera calmé. Tous mes soldats s'approchant d'un peu trop près d'elle se faisaient projeter au sol, leurs corps secoués de violent spasmes...

- Maitresse? Murmura Martha

- Oui petit soldat?

- Ne crains-tu pas que la voyante est pu assister à votre conversation?

- Non, Aro a été très clair, cette salope ne peut pas voir Isabella...

- Es-tu satisfaite, ma maitresse?

- Oui, je suis très satisfaite de toi mon petite soldat, tu as été parfaite, dis-je en lui caressant la joue, va me chercher Martin, il doit être avec le major en ce moment, je lui avais demandé de le surveiller pendant qu'elle serait là

Elle hocha la tête et je secoua la mienne en riant doucement, c'était si simple, cette fille était vraiment stupide! Avait-elle abandonné son compagnon uniquement par ce qu'elle lui avait dit un jour qu'elle accepterait de le voir heureux avec une autre femme? Je n'en revenais pas, d'autant qu'avec son don, si elle avait réellement voulu le récupérer, je n'aurais pas pu faire grand chose pour l'en empêcher, la seule solution aurait été de demander au major de la tuer, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il en aurait été capable, même sans ses souvenirs, sa bête ne pouvait que la reconnaître...

Bien, à présent, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre de voir si elle allait rendre visite aux Italiens, à sa place je voudrais trouver quelqu'un sur qui me venger, espérons qu'elle pense la même chose...

Pov Jasper

J'étais... je me sentais... perdu, étrangement troublé. Avant même que cette fille entre sous la tente, je ressentais une attraction étrange me criant d'aller vers elle, lorsqu'elle nous vit Maria et moi nous embrasser, ses yeux, l'expression de son visage ne faisait qu'illustrer ses émotions, j'avais rarement, voir jamais sentis autant de souffrance, plus étrange encore, sa souffrance semblait atteindre mon cœur mort, si j'avais pu, je crois que j'en aurais pleuré. Elle tomba à genoux et baissa la tête vers le sol apparemment incapable de soutenir mon regard, je sentis la main de Maria sur moi, mais je ne parvenais pas à bouger, ni même à quitter cette beauté des yeux, elle était si belle et elle semblait si blessé, pourquoi?

Ce sont les mots de Maria qui me ramenèrent à la réalité, était-ce de cette façon que cette fille était parvenu à me manipuler? Était-ce cela son pouvoir? Non, je ne pouvais pas la laisser me manipuler de nouveau, je me pressai de me lever et de disparaître par derrière comme Maria me l'avait demandé.

Martin m'attendait à l'extérieur, il était assit par terre devant la sortie, lorsqu'il me vit, il leva les yeux vers moi et se leva

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Crachai-je

- La maitresse m'a demandé de veiller sur toi jusqu'à ce que la fille s'en aille

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger! Grognai-je

Je plaquai ma main sur mon torse, priant silencieusement pour faire disparaître ma douleur, empêcher mon corps d'obéir à ce pouvoir qui poussait mon cœur à me supplier de retourner près d'elle, me jurant que c'était ma place, merde! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait? Mon démon était en guerre contre moi, il me hurlait de la retrouver

Mienne! Hurla t-il

Non, elle m'a manipulé, elle n'est rien d'autre qu'un ennemi!

Je tombai à genoux en me tenant la tête entre les mains, lutant pour ne pas laisser la bête prendre le contrôle...

- Major, viens, il faut t'éloigner d'elle, murmura Martin en m'aidant à me relever pour me conduire jusqu'à ma tente

- Putain de merde, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? M'écriai-je

- Tu dois lutter major, lutte contre ça, tu ne voudrais pas la laisser te manipuler de nouveau?

- Mais comment fait-elle pour parvenir à rendre fou mon démon? Comment peut-elle faire ça, c'est impossible! Paniquai-je

Il m'installa sur le lit et s'assit à côté de moi. La douleur était atroce, j'avais la sensation qu'on m'avait arraché le cœur, des frissons parcouraient ma colonne vertébrale de haut en bas et le vampire en moi bataillait pour reprendre le contrôle...

Je restai à me tortiller comme un ver pendant plus de quinze minutes et puis Martha arriva pour demander à Martin de le suivre. A la seconde ou je me retrouvai seul, j'eus l'impression que le démon gagnait la bataille, je parvenais difficilement à garder le contrôle sur le démon mais pas assez pour empêcher mon corps de courir vers l'attraction... vers elle...

En moins d'une minute, j'étais à l'extérieur devant la vaste prairie situé au sud du camp, rassemblant toutes mes forces, je m'arrêtai en la voyant au loin, elle devait être à plus de cinq kilomètres de moi, mais je la voyait aussi clairement que si elle avait été dans mes bras, mon démon me hurlait de courir vers elle, de reprendre ma place, mais les mots de Maria se répétaient encore et encore dans mon esprit...

Elle se retourna vers moi, les yeux remplient de venin et murmura...

- Je t'aime Jasper, toujours, sois heureux mon amour

Et elle se mit à courir me laissant là, les pieds soudés au sol.


	33. Chapter 33

DÉSESPOIR

Pov Bella

J'étais morte, pas encore physiquement, mais j'allais bientôt y remédier, Maria avait raison sur une chose, j'avais besoin de me venger, je savais que les Volturi avaient leur part de responsabilité dans mon malheur et je me jurai d'en tuer le plus possible avant de mourir, par ce que oui, j'allais mourir.

Jasper était devenu mon monde, à force de patience et d'amour, maintenant que je l'avais perdu, je n'avais plus aucune raison de continuer à fouler cette terre, j'en reviens donc à ma première idée, celle que j'avais avant qu'il ne me retrouve, pour des raisons différentes toutefois...

J'aurais voulu tuer cette chienne de reine des armées et j'avais bien l'intention de le faire lorsque j'ai vu son horrible bouche collé à celle de Jasper... mon amour, mais Martha avait touché la corde sensible et elle avait raison, Jasper n'était pas blessé, il n'était pas contraint, avant d'abandonner l'idée de d'arracher la langue de cette chienne, j'avais pris soin de sondé les émotions de celui que je pensai être ma moitié: luxure, plaisir, curiosité et conflit, les deux dernières étaient apparut lorsque son regard se posa sur moi, se demandait-il ce que je faisais là? Regrettait-il d'avoir été surpris dans cette position? De m'avoir fait mal?

Toujours est-il que Martha avait raison, quel genre de personne serais-je si je me vengeai pour l'avoir vu heureux avec une autre femme? Une seconde Alice? Quelqu'un de vile et d'égoïste... non, je ne voulais pas être cette personne, comme l'avait dit Jasper dans cette voiture, la différence avec elle est que je l'aimai vraiment, bien plus que ma propre vie, bien plus que mon bonheur, je l'aimai au point de m'effacer s'il choisissait quelqu'un d'autre, c'est donc ce que j'avais fais.

Alice s'était-elle trompé en pensant que nous étions lui et moi compagnon, après tout, qu'avait-elle pu voir dans ses visions lui garantissant la véracité de ce fait? Peut-être n'étais-je que de passage dans la vie de Jasper comme elle l'avait été elle-même, quoi qu'il en soit, son bonheur était plus important que le mien, s'il avait été blessé, si j'avais sentis une once de dégout dans ses émotions, je me serais fait un plaisir de tout balayer sur mon passage, mais la réalité m'avait frappé si fort au visage que je ne pouvais que fuir, loin de cette image, loin de ma torture.

Lorsque j'ai sentis sa présence à l'extérieur du camp, je fus ébloui par une lueur d'espoir, pendant une seconde, j'ai crus qu'il revenait à moi, qu'il s'était peut-être simplement perdu, mais lorsque je me suis retourné pour lui faire face, il est resté à m'observer sans bouger, je n'ai pas pris la peine de sonder ses émotions, je ne le voulais pas, ça avait été suffisamment douloureux comme ça la première fois, alors, j'ai juste dit ce qui ne changerait jamais, ce dont j'étais sur, je l'aimerai, toujours, dans le néant qui entourait mon esprit à cet instant, c'est la seule chose qui me semblait clair, vrai... je ne cesserais jamais de l'aimer et ce, jusqu'à la fin... jusqu'à ma fin...

A présent, deux choses occupées mon esprit, mon amour pour Jasper et mon besoin de vengeance, j'irai donc en Italie, comment, je ne le savait pas encore, pour le moment, je courrais, c'était tout ce dont j'étais capable, courir...

C'est lorsque je sentis l'odeur du sel de la mer que je compris comment j'irai en Italie, je décidai de monter sur un bateau en partance pour l'Europe, l'une des cales serait parfaite pour mon voyage et je terminerai mon voyage à pied.

Je suis resté plus de deux heures cachés sur le port de Galveston attendant de trouver un bateau s'approchant de ma destination, quitte à terminer à la nage.

Enfin, j'entendis quelqu'un parler d'un bateau prêt à partir pour l'Espagne, transport de marchandises, parfait. Je me faufilai discrètement à l'intérieur non sans mal et me cacha dans l'une des cales où était entreposé la marchandise, une fois que je fus assise, je me perdais dans mes pensées, je me perdais dans ma douleur, dans mes souvenirs lorsque l'espoir avait encore un sens pour moi...

Pov Jasper

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là à attendre je ne sais quoi, je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais ce qui me troublé plus que de mesure, je suis un emphate et je ne comprends pas mes émotions!

C'est une voix derrière moi qui me ramena à la réalité, une voix qui me paraissait bien fade comparé à celle de la jeune femme qui avait dit m'aimer.

- Major, que fais-tu ici? Siffla Maria en agrippant mon bras

- Je... je ne sais pas, répondis-je sincèrement

- Elle a encore faillit te manipuler, te reprendre à moi...

- Je suis ici, murmurai-je à contre cœur

- Oui, c'est vrai, soupira t-elle, maintenant retourne au camp, il est temps de reprendre l'entrainement avec l'armée, tu devras partir pour l'Italie la semaine prochaine mi amor. Elle se colla contre mon cou et souffla doucement, mais je ne ressenti pas la moindre excitation, pas une once de désir. Tu te souviens ce que je t'es dit mi amor?

- Oui

- Bien, va t'occuper de ton armée, je viendrais discuter avec toi demain sur les détails de ton voyage

Je la détourna pour me diriger vers le terrain d'entrainement, je n'étais pas sur d'être capable de faire mon travail à présent, tout me semblait si abstrait, ce rôle, cette vie... qu'étais-je en train de faire ici? Depuis que mes yeux avaient rencontrés ceux de la déesse, depuis que j'avais ressenti sa peine, son visage semblait emplir mon âme, la ramener à la surface, qui était-elle? Pourquoi cette douleur ne me quittait pas? J'étais si confus, j'avais tellement mal...

Était-ce là le pouvoir dont elle avait usé pour me manipuler? L'effet que sa présence avait sur moi semblait aussi captivant et tragique que les contes narrant la mort de ces pauvres humains se laissant séduire par les chants mélodieux des sirènes, il n'existait pas plus belles morts pour eux et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je voulais qu'elle soit ma sirène, à un tel point que j'étais près à risquer ma vie pour avoir la chance de la revoir, juste une fois, même si cela signifiait que ce serait la dernière chose que je pourrais faire... je devais la revoir...

- Major?

Je fis volte-face pour voir mon second en attente de mes instructions, je soupirai bruyamment en secouant la tête.

- Formation par deux, mise à mort! Crachai-je furieux d'avoir été tiré de mes douces pensées

- Bien, major

Je fis quelques pas en arrières, les bras croisés sur le torse, me concentrant non pas sur l'entrainement mais sur la façon dont je pourrais retrouver cette fille, la façon dont j'étais prêt à me jeter dans la gueule du loup simplement pour la revoir, à quel moment ma vie n'a t-elle plus eu d'importance au point d'être près à l'abandonner juste pour revoir son visage? Si cela était réellement son pouvoir, alors je ne pouvais que m'incliner devant elle en la remerciant de m'amener à la mort.

Je me souvins soudainement de ce que Maria m'avait dit, elle devait envoyer la fille en Italie, était-elle partit là bas? Je devais moi aussi m'y rendre, mais attendre une semaine me paraissait être une telle torture... c'était cependant la chose la plus intelligente à faire, attendre et faire ce qui avait été prévu en espérant la retrouver bientôt.

Isabella

Isabella

Isabella

Qui es-tu?

Mienne! Hurla le monstre

Non, elle n'était pas à moi, elle m'avait enlevé, elle avait voulu tuer Maria... alors pourquoi m'avait t-elle dit qu'elle m'aimait? Pourquoi tant de douceur et de tristesse dans sa voix, tant d'amour et de désespoir dans ses émotions?

- Major?

- Quoi encore! Hurlai-je en montrant les dents

- Heu... l'exercice est terminé...

- Alors recollez les têtes de ces imbéciles et que les autres continues l'exercice!

Je roulai des yeux essayant de me calmer pour ne pas succomber à mon envi de déchirer la sienne, et puis je me plaçais brusquement au milieu du terrain, j'avais vraiment besoin de laisser échapper ma colère, d'oublier ma douleur...

- Attaquez moi! Ordonnai-je au groupe en rugissant sauvagement

Ils se regardèrent hésitant à obéir, alors je fonçai dans le tas clairement décidé à soulager ma souffrance...


	34. Chapter 34

Pov Peter

Quelque chose n'allait pas... je le sentais, ils étaient toujours en vie, mais quelque chose s'était mal passé...

- Tu vas bien mec? Me demanda Emmet en s'affalant sur le divan près de moi

- Non

- Tu peux être plus précis?

- J'aimerai bien Emmet, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas avec Bella, mais je ne sais pas quoi...

- Merde! Hurla t-il, elle est blessé?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit physique, il s'est passé quelque chose entre Jasper et elle et ce n'est pas bon, mais je suis incapable de te dire quoi...

- Putain, il est temps de se bouger le cul Peter, je ne peux pas laisser ma petite sœur comme ça, soupira t-il en se redressant

- Elle est perdu... paumé, je crois, dis-je en secouant la tête

- Elle est avec lui et elle est paumé?

- Elle n'est pas avec lui Emmet, soufflai-je

- Attends, je ne comprends pas, tu as dis qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec eux et tu me dis qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble?

- Ils ne sont plus ensemble, mais je sais qu'ils se sont vu...

- Je ne comprends pas! Répéta t-il en grognant

- Moi non plus! Hurlai-je exaspéré

Je me levai pour arpenter la pièce de long en large, fatigué de ne pas en savoir plus, de ne pas comprendre la situation, de ne pas savoir où était Bella et ce qui était arrivé entre elle et le major. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas ensemble? J'étais pourtant sur qu'ils allaient bien physiquement...

- Merde Peter, on devrait sans doute simplement aller retrouver Bella...

- Je ne sais pas où elle est, rétorquai-je en soupirant

- De quoi vous parler tous les deux? Nous interrompit Rosalie

- Il pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Bella et Jasper et qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble

- Quoi! Hurla sa femme

- Merde, merde, merde! Sifflai-je, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu arriver...

- Il faut qu'on aille chercher Bella, déclara Rosalie, quitte à botter le cul de cette Maria

Je ricanai en entendant pareil stupidité, cette jolie blonde ne se doutait pas de qui elle était en train de parler...

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, soufflai-je, tu n'imagine pas ce que Maria te ferait si tu tombais entre ses mains...

- Nous pouvons nous battre! Contra t-elle les mains sur les hanches

- Non! Grondai-je, pas contre une centaine de nouveaux nés, certains soldats ont des pouvoirs... si tu penses que le pire que Maria puisse te faire est de te tuer... tu rêves, elle fera de ta vie un enfer

- C'est à dire?

- Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu ne veux pas le savoir Rosalie

- Dis-moi! Insista t-elle

Je jetai un œil à Emmet, m'excusant silencieusement de ma prochaine réponse, il hocha la tête sans comprendre alors je me tournai de nouveau vers sa femme...

- Tu es belle Rosalie, en ce qui te concerne, je suis sur que tu deviendras une récompense pour les soldats...

Elle se laissa tomber sur le divan, elle devait sans doute s'attendre à toute sorte de torture physique, mais pas celle-là... Emmet se précipita sur elle pour l'étreindre en me lançant un regard meurtrier, merde! C'est elle qui a insisté!

- Désolé, mais Peter à raison, intervint Charlotte en entrant dans la pièce, crois-moi quand je te dis que Maria sait taper là où ça fait mal... si elle nous attrape, elle me tuera sans doute juste pour faire souffrir Peter, je penses qu'elle tuera aussi Emmet...

- N'y a t-il rien à faire? S'emporta Emmet, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Bella là bas sans rien faire...

- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dis Emmet, elle n'y ait plus, j'en suis sur... mais elle ne revient pas ici, c'est ce qui me fait penser qu'il est arrivé quelque chose entre eux... à moins...

- Quoi?

- Que le major n'est pas été avec Maria, mais j'en doute, j'ai le sentiment que Bella l'a trouvé, je suis pratiquement sur qu'elle l'a déjà vu, dans la mesure ou elle est allé directement vers le camp de Maria, j'imagine que c'est là bas qu'elle l'a vu

- Bella n'aurai jamais laissé Jasper dans ce camp de la mort pour repartir je ne sais où sans lui, grimaça Rosalie, impossible...

- Tu ne vois rien d'autre? Demanda Emmet

- Je ne possède pas le don de ta sœur Emmet, je ne vois pas le futur, je ressens certaines choses, c'est tout...

- En parlant d'Alice, personne n'est encore parvenu à la joindre? Demanda ma femme

- Non, ni elle, ni Edward, ni le compagnon de Martha, répondit Rosalie

- C'est étrange, murmurai-je en plissant le front, pas normal... Carlisle a t-il téléphoné à Aro pour lui demander des explications sur ce qui était arrivé?

- Oui, murmura Rosalie, mais Aro refuse de prendre ses appels...

- Pourriture! Grinça Emmet, ce connard est responsable de tout ça...

Je me laissai tomber sur le divan en me prenant la tête entre les mains, qu'était-il arrivé à tous le monde? D'abord Alice et Edward avaient disparut, puis Jasper et Martha et maintenant Bella... qu'arrivait-il à cette famille?

SUR LE CHEMIN DE LA MORT

Pov Bella

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté assise ici, plusieurs jours, je sais, mais combien?

C'est lorsque j'entendis la voix d'un homme descendre dans la cale où j'étais caché que je sortis de ma léthargie, trop tard pour m'enfuir, malheureusement pour lui, je n'avais pas la tête à prendre le soin de retenir ma soif et j'avais vraiment soif...

Dès que j'eus fini de le drainer, je sortais de ma cachette pendant la nuit et je jetai discrètement son corps dans la mer avant de retourner à ma place.

Deux jours après, le bateau arrivé à Barcelone, je m'en échapper rapidement et me cacha sur le port en attendant qu'il fasse nuit. Dès que l'obscurité fit son apparition, je me mis à courir le plus vite qu'il me fut possible, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me déplacer de la sorte en pleine journée, l'Europe était très différente des États Unies, beaucoup plus petit surtout, ce qui me permis de me retrouver à la frontière Italienne dès le lendemain matin. Traversé l'Espagne, puis la France avait pris un peu moins de temps que de traverser le Texas.

Merci à ma chance, l'Italie, ses montagnes en particulier m'avaient permit de continuer à courir un bon moment jusqu'en début de matinée et puis, j'avais fini près d'Alexandrie, encore une fois, je dû attendre qu'il fasse nuit. Il ne me fallut que deux petites heures pour parvenir jusqu'à Voltera, j'avais pris mon temps pour y arriver ayant besoin de réfléchir à ma façon d'entrer dans la ville et de tuer le plus de gardes avant d'arriver jusqu'à ceux qui se faisaient passer pour des rois.

Je riais silencieusement en imaginant le plaisir que j'allais avoir en les tuant, je ne voulais que ça, peut-être aussi une petite explication? Non, pas nécessaire, je n'allais pas emmener leurs paroles avec moi dans l'autre monde.

Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour repérer mes première cibles, bien sur leurs odeurs m'avaient chatouillés les narines depuis un bon moment déjà, mais maintenant, ils étaient près, très près... le premier garde que je vis devait être à trois cent mètres à ma droite, il y en avait d'autres vers le sud de ma position, le château devait être de ce côté. Immédiatement, ce connard se dirigea vers moi habillé avec cette cape ridicule sortit d'un autre âge, merde! Pour qui se prenaient ces connards?

Je ne voulais pas attaquer maintenant, je devais attendre d'être dans l'enceinte du château, j'attendais donc que sa majesté arrive à moi, adossé sur le mur d'une ruelle sombre, les bras croisé sur ma poitrine, mais il s'avançait à allure humaine et était un peu trop lent à mon goût.

- Est-ce que tu vas te dépêcher de ramener ton cul, abruti! Murmurai-je entre mes dents

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux, surpris soit par mon langage, soit par la langue utilisé et enfin, il se planta devant moi en souriant fier comme un paon.

- Serais-tu perdu, belle demoiselle?

- Épargne moi tes formules de politesse pour pucelles décérébrés et ramène moi à ton maitre, soupirai-je en roulant des yeux

Il fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant visiblement pas mon manque de tact.

- Et qui te dis que mes maitres voudraient te voir?

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de nous pour vérifié que la place était suffisamment isolé et je fis apparaître mon bouclier l'espace d'une seconde.

- Il paraît que ton maitre recrute, souriais-je

L'abrutit étira un sourire sur ses lèvres et me fis signe de le suivre, visiblement heureux de me ramener avec lui. Nous marchions lentement dans les ruelles de la ville et les odeurs de ses amis m'agressèrent de plus en plus les narines, lorsqu'ils passa une petite porte donnant sur un jardin immense, je sus que nous étions là où il pouvait mourir, j'interpellai mon guide en touchant légèrement son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans le fait de servir ces rois? Lui demandai-je innocemment

- Servir les puissants de ce monde est un plaisir, me répondit l'abrutit comme s'il s'agissait d'une réponse évidente

- Alors je suis vraiment désolé de mettre fin à ta carrière, murmurai-je en déployant brusquement mon bouclier

Il se retrouva au sol le corps tremblant, je bondis pour lui arracher la tête, mais une seconde après, je me retrouvai avec pas moins d'une vingtaine de vampires furieux autour de moi. Je leur souris alors que je vis deux d'entre eux me bondirent dessus en même temps et la seconde d'après, leur corps étaient en train de bruler sous le regard horrifié des autres. Certains essayèrent de s'échapper, mais il n'était pas question de leur laisser cette chance, mon bouclier bien que rétracté autour de mon corps était toujours battant et près à attaquer, pour la première fois depuis mon réveille, je ne pris pas la peine de le brider, il s'étendit à plus de trente mètres autour de moi, emportant tout ces connards sur sa route, merde! Je n'en espérai pas tant...

Je laissai les corps bruler autour de moi et me dirigea vers l'intérieur du château, j'entendis des pas venir dans ma direction alors que je parcourais un petit couloir de pierre, et là, devant moi, apparut ce connard d'Alec!

- Bon sang! Mon garçon, avec toi, je vais prendre du plaisir! Sifflai-je furieuse

Il se statufia essayant probablement de comprendre ce qui arrivait, mais je lui en laissait pas le temps, je bondis sur lui comme un chien enragé, je ne voulais pas le tuer facilement, non, pas lui, il devait souffrir, il devait sentir sa mort arriver! Il évita de justesse mon premier assaut, mais cela ne fit que me faire rugir plus fort, je lui sautai dessus de nouveau et parvins à agripper son bras que j'attachai d'un cou sec, ses hurlements étaient terrifiants, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de ne pas pouvoir compter sur son don, je balançai son bras derrière moi et lui adressa un sourire sadique, je sentais le venin dégouliner sur mon menton et un grondement constant s'échapper de ma poitrine, enfin ma rage était libéré, enfin, j'allais pouvoir me venger.

Je pouvais voir la peur sur son visage, je pouvais la sentir grâce à mon don, je m'en délectai et pour m'amuser un peu, je lui envoyer une énorme vague de peur rien que pour le plaisir de voir son visage de déformer, j'allais bondir de nouveau sur lui lorsque trois autres gardes apparurent soudainement sur ma droite, je ne devais pas être très loin des trois trou du cul, je devais les avoir, il me les fallait, après tout, c'est bien eux qui donner les ordres, si je tardai trop à m'amuser avec les imbéciles devant moi, je donnerai le temps à mes trois principales cibles de s'enfuir.

Avec un rugissement de frustration, je repoussais les trois gardes devant moi, il n'était pas question que je tue Alec aussi rapidement, je reviendrais pour lui plus tard, en attendant, il profiterait de l'orage.

Je laissai les corps prit de convulsions derrières moi et je courrais droit devant jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne une porte à gauche du couloir, je poussai dessus et je pénétrai dans une pièce immense, à quelques mètres devant moi, sur une sorte d'estrade, était planté trois trônes sur lesquelles étaient assis ce qui devait être ces majestés... et tout autour de la pièce un nombre de vampires se comptant par dizaine. Sans me laisser impressionner, je marchai tranquillement vers les rois, mon bouclier battant furieusement autour de moi, près à tous les écraser.

- Et bien et bien, qu'avons-nous là? S'amusa le connard sur le trône du milieu

- Ton bourreau enfoiré! Sifflai-je entre mes dents

- Allons, allons jeune Isabella, tu ne voudrais pas faire de mal à ton roi? Ricana t-il alors qu'un vampire vint se placer à sa droite

Ma vision rougit furieusement, je penchai la tête sur le côté en humant l'air

- Mon quoi? Murmurai-je en m'avançant de quelques pas, mon roi? Il va neiger en enfer avant que je te considère comme autre chose que le sale ver de terre que tu es, pourriture de traitre!

J'entendis des grondements d'avertissements venant des vampires autour de moi, je ne pris pas la peine de reporter mon attention sur eux, mais mon bouclier le fit pour ceux qui s'étaient un peu trop rapprocher et ces imbéciles se retrouvèrent au sol la seconde suivante.

- Impressionnant! Déclara t-il en frappant dans ses mains comme un gamin, j'avoue que j'avais du mal à le croire lorsqu'on m'a parlé de ton don, tu es particulièrement incroyable!

J'allais l'envoyer valser dans les airs, mais je me sentis soudainement comme amputé d'un membre ou engourdit plutôt, la sensation était étrange et en quelques secondes mon bouclier disparut de lui même, je levai les mains pour les scruter essayant de comprendre le phénomène mais c'est lorsque j'entendis le rire du sale rat devant moi que je compris, le vampire près de lui avait les yeux fermés, il semblait être en pleine concentration...

- Vois-tu ma belle Isabella, mon garde ici présent à le pouvoir de bloquer un don à volonté

Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de calmer ma frustration et lorsque je les rouvris je souris à ce roi de la façon la plus sournoise qu'il me fut possible, j'avais rapidement découvert que je ressentais toujours les émotions de la salle...

- Et bien, c'est dommage pour moi, murmurai-je en les noyant tous dans une vague de peur intense

Les yeux du rois se révulsèrent sous l'effet de l'émotion mélangé par la surprise et je bondis vers lui, mais comme je l'avais imaginé, quatre vampires me sautèrent dessus avant même que j'ai eu le temps de parcourir un mètre, avec l'aide de mon don, je n'eus pas de mal à les mettre en difficulté, ils avaient peur et c'est bien la pire émotions que puisse ressentir quelqu'un pendant un combat, en quelques minutes, j'arrachai les deux premières têtes, mais cinq autres vampires virent rejoindre les deux contre lesquelles je me battais et je fus rapidement immobilisé...

- Maitre, murmura le vampire qui avait encore les yeux fermés, je peux passer son bouclier et le bloquer en grande partie mais pas totalement, en revanche, je ne peux pas en faire de même pour son autre pouvoir, elle est trop puissante, je vais avoir besoin d'aide

- Allez me chercher Katlyn! S'écria le « maitre »

- Maitre, intervint un autre garde qui venait d'entrer dans la salle avec une expression malheureuse sur le visage, nous avons perdu pas moins de trente deux gardes...

- Aro, ne faudrait-il pas la tuer? Marmonna l'un des deux autres rois, vaut-elle la perte d'autant de nos fidèles soldats?

Ho oui, parfait! Je ne les avaient pas eu, mais mourir me convenait parfaitement...

- Marcus, mon frère, soupira Aro, penses-tu vraiment que je pourrais détruire un tel trésor? Cela prendra juste un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais imagine ce que nous pourrons faire avec elle dès que nous l'auront dresser...

Me quoi? Pensais-je en ravalant mon venin, putain, j'étais sur qu'il allait me tuer!

- Maitre, tu m'as fais appeler? Demanda une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans

- Oui, ma douce Katlyn, vois-tu, j'ai besoin que tu affaiblisse cette jeune recrut, expliqua Aro en baladant son regard sur moi

La jeune fille au cheveux d'or se tourna vers moi en souriant, je plissai les yeux pour seule réponse, après une bonne minute, elle serra les mâchoires et se tourna de nouveau vers Aro

- Pardonne moi mon maitre, mais je n'y parviens pas, quelque chose m'empêche d'entrer

Aro soupira en lui faisant signe de sortir, il était visiblement ennuyé par cette nouvelle, il se tourna vers ses frères, posa une main sur chacun d'eux et se dégagea après quelques secondes pour me faire face.

- Et bien, nous allons utiliser les bonnes vieilles méthodes! S'écria t-il apparemment détendu, je veux cinq gardes pour la tenir constamment en plus de Gabriel bien sur, et dix autres gardes autour de sa cellule pour prendre le relai au cas où. Il s'avança jusqu'à moi en affichant un sourire pervers et me caressa la joue avec le dos de la main. Tu seras ma plus belle acquisition Isabella, murmura t-il doucement

- Vas en enfer sale traitre! Hurlai-je, jamais je ne t'obérais!

- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant, mais les nouveaux nés ont besoin de se nourrir régulièrement, d'après ce que je sais, tu as été transformé il y a quelques semaines, crois-moi, dans quelques jours, lorsque la faim commencera à devenir insupportable, tu me suppliera de faire de toi l'une des nôtres...

Je soupirai en reportant mon regard sur les gardes autour de moi, je devais réfléchir, seul ce Gabriel semblait capable de me bloquer, mais il n'était pas assez puissant pour le faire totalement, à la moindre occasion, je le tuerai...

- Bien, maintenant emmenez là!

Une dizaine de garde entourèrent les cinq qui me tenaient comme un sac de pomme de terre et ils me trainèrent vers une porte au fond de la salle pour m'emmener dans ce qui allait devenir ma prison...


	35. Chapter 35

DÉPART

Pov Jasper

Assis sur mon siège, je scrutais le ciel par le hublot en me demandant ce que je faisais là, plus le temps passé, plus je me sentais perdu. En fait, je me posai de plus en plus de questions, cela faisait plus d'une semaine que cette fille était venu au camp et depuis, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être le même. La douleur ne semblait pas vouloir quitter mes entrailles, une partie de moi la haïssait encore plus qu'avant pour m'avoir rendu aussi faible, je n'étais pas le genre d'homme à me laisser tomber à genoux aussi facilement, cette sensation de picotement désagréable le long de ma colonne vertébrale, l'impression qu'une partie de moi m'avait été arraché... je ne savais pas si je devais tuer cette fille ou m'agenouiller devant elle pour la prier de prendre ma vie, la seule chose qui me semblait clair été ma douleur. Maria avait beau m'assurer que l'effet de son pouvoir aller s'estomper, je sentais bien que mon état ne faisait qu'empirer.

Quel genre de pouvoir était capable de rendre cette fille si importante pour ma bête? J'étais parvenu à la laisser dans sa cage, mais bon dieu! Ça n'avait jamais été aussi difficile. J'avais l'impression que ma bête en moi était devenu mon pire ennemie, nous ne marchions plus de concert, c'était lui contre moi et qu'une minute d'inattention de ma part suffirait à perdre la partie ainsi que tout le contrôle que j'étais parvenu à acquérir si difficilement.

L'avions était maintenant sur le point d'atterrir, je ne connaissais pas les plans de Maria dans les détails, mais je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance même si tout ce dont j'étais sur, c'est qu'elle voulait prendre la place de ces imbéciles, c'est un projet qu'elle nourrissait depuis de nombreuses années et il était grand temps qu'il devienne réalité. Je devais donc faire profile bas, je savais qu'Alice m'attendait en espérant que je lui tombe dans les bras, je n'avais que très peu de souvenirs de cette voyante, je savais que j'avais été marié pendant plusieurs décennies avec elle, que je l'avais rencontré après être parvenu à m'échapper de l'emprise d'Isabella, qu'à ce moment là, je n'avais aucun souvenir de mes années avec Maria et que c'était pour ça que je n'étais pas revenu à elle. Après tout ce temps avec elle et cette drôle de famille, Isabella avait apparemment essayé de me reprendre et elle était parvenu de nouveau à me voler mes souvenirs de mes années avec Alice, merde! Je ne me souvenais même pas m'être marié!

Merci à Martha qui était parvenu à récupérer quelque un de mes souvenirs, bien enfuit dans mon esprit... toute cette merde était un vrai bordel, mais j'avais une confiance absolue en Maria, après tout, malgré les années, elle était venu me sauver dès qu'elle avait apprit que j'étais en difficulté et elle m'avait rendu ma place assez facilement, c'est exactement ce que j'avais avec elle, une place, une raison d'être, des projets, un avenir...

Alors pourquoi ma bête me torturait-elle à ce point? Elle devrait être heureuse de pouvoir tuer à profusion, de pouvoir étancher sa soif selon ses désirs, pourquoi vouloir tout risquer, tout perdre juste pour revoir cette fille qui avait voulu me voler ma vie, m'enlever par ce que dans son esprit malade, je lui appartenait...

Mienne! Hurla la bête

Non! Une fille dont je n'avais aucun souvenir ne pouvait pas être ma compagne, une fille qui avait manipulé mon esprit au point de le transformer en passoire ambulante ne pouvait pas être importante!

Je secouai la tête pour revenir à la réalité, j'étais sorti de l'aéroport comme un putain de robot, mais il était temps de ramener mon attention sur ce qui était vraiment important, ma mission, jouer le jeu avec la voyante, ne pas autoriser Aro à me toucher et accepter de faire parti de sa garde merdique pour prendre le plus d'information possible, merci à mon don, il me permettrait d'inspirer confiance sans avoir à être lu par cet imbécile en robe.

Un taxi m'emmena jusqu'au château, je tentais de me détendre, de ne pas penser à elle, surtout, ne pas penser à elle...

Lorsque le taxi se gara près de la place, je balançai quelques billets au chauffeur et me pressai de sortir, à peine avais-je refermé la portière qu'un petit bout de femme se jeta dans mes bras!

- Jazzy! Hurla t-elle en plein milieu de la rue

Et que la partie commence!

- Chérie, roucoulai-je en la serrant dans mes bras, tu m'as manqué

Elle recula légèrement pour me regarder, je ressenti une pointe d'incrédulité mélangé à la joie, je poussai une forte dose de confiance sur elle tout en lui servant mon plus beau sourire teinté d'hypocrisie et elle colla ses lèvres sur les miennes. Putain! Je trouvai la sensation étrange, cela faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas baiser! Cette fille bien qu'ayant l'air de fonctionner au super n'était pas laide et pourtant son baiser ne me donnait pas envi d'en voir plus, peut-être trop déganté pour moi? Pourquoi diable m'étais-je marié avec cette fille? Bordel! Cette Isabella avait vraiment dû me bousiller le cerveau!

- Viens Jazzy, tout le monde nous attend! S'écria t-elle en me tirant par le bras

Pauvre de moi! Comment vais-je faire pour supporter ça? Et puis c'est quoi ce surnom ridicule? Jazzy?

- Je te suis chérie

Elle m'entraina jusqu'à la porte donnant sur l'enceinte du château, Maria m'avait dit que je n'étais jamais venu ici, pourtant, il me semblait avoir déjà foulé ce jardin... étrange...

Elle me conduisit dans un couloir, nous croisions plusieurs vampires en chemin, ils semblaient être relativement nombreux à l'intérieur, ce qui m'avais surpris en revanche c'est le manque de surveillance à l'extérieur, je n'avais senti l'odeur que d'une dizaine de vampires tout au plus, même Maria entoure son camp d'un nombre important de gardes pour se protéger, j'aurais imaginé que la sécurité de cette famille royale serait plus importante que ça...

Enfin, nous nous arrêtions devant une porte...

- Jazzy?

- Oui?

Merde, je n'avais même pas pris la peine de l'écouter!

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Désolé ma chérie, je suis un peu nerveux...

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, nous allons être très bien ici, je te parlais justement de ça, Sulpicia possède une garde robe absolument prodigieuse, je vais lui en emprunter une pour la soirée, je t'es dit qu'il y avait une soirée pour te souhaiter la bienvenue?

Putain de merde sainte! Est-elle en train de me parler de sa prochaine tenue?

- Je suis sur que tu seras magnifique ma chérie, roucoulai-je en pressant mes lèvres sur sa tempe

Elle me gratifia d'un sourire et ouvrit la porte donnant sur une salle immense, il n'y avait pas moins de seize gardes autour de la pièce et devant nous se tenait une estrade sur lequel reposer trois trônes avec nos bonnes vielles majestés assis paresseusement dessus...

- Nous vous attendions avec impatience! S'exclama celui du milieu

- Je suis si heureuse Aro, enfin nous allons pouvoir nous détendre, déclara Alice en saluant les trois clowns, Jasper, m'interpella t-elle en se tournant vers moi, tu sais que tu es destiné à rejoindre la garde avec moi? Maria te la expliqué?

- Oui chérie, Maria m'a dit que tu tenais à vivre ici et je tiens à vivre à tes côtés...

- Nous sommes donc bien d'accord major, intervint Aro en se levant de son trône pour s'avancer vers nous, tu feras parti de la garde et tu nous seras fidèle

- Bien sur, confirmai-je en souriant

Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main en souriant à son tour, je lui envoyait une forte de dose de confiance et le regarda en arquant un sourcil

- Si tu veux que je te fasse confiance Aro, il faudrait d'abord que tu m'accorde la tienne, la loyauté est quelque chose de très important pour moi, nous ne nous connaissons pas encore, mais lorsque je m'engage à quelque chose, je tiens ma parole, je n'aime pas que l'on se méfie de moi alors que je n'ai rien fait pour mériter cela, plaidai-je en appuyant mes paroles d'une vague de culpabilité

- Tu as raison major, désolé, c'est une vieille habitude, expliqua celui-ci en reculant lentement. Bien, je ne sais pas si ta femme t'a expliqué, mais ce soir, nous fêtons votre arrivé dans la garde à toi et à Alice

- Je te remercie pour cet accueil

- Je t'en prit mon cher, ma douce Alice, pourquoi ne pas emmener ton mari visiter vos appartements?

- Très bonne idée, souffla Alice en me prenant la main

Je saluai les rois et suivit Alice dans les couloirs du château, j'avais imaginé qu'il serait bien plus difficile de gagner leur confiance...

- Ho, Jazzy, roucoula Alice en me tirant vers elle, tu m'as tellement manqué! Tu n'as pas idée.

Elle ouvrit une porte donnant sur une chambre absolument gigantesque, je m'y sentis de suite mal à l'aise, le style ressemblait bien à cette fille, un mélange de rose et noir... beurk! Elle m'arracha mon sac des mains et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis elle me repoussa jusqu'au lit en me grimpant dessus, j'avais vraiment intérêt à trouver quelque chose pour l'éloigner de moi avant d'avoir envi de lui arracher la tête, par ce que je n'étais pas homme à me laisser monter dessus de la sorte! Merde! Est-ce que je l'avais laissé faire ça pendant nos années de mariage? Comment aurais-je pu supporté d'être traité de la sorte? Où aurai-je bien pu trouvé la patience nécessaire pour supporter cette folle?

- Jazzy, j'ai tellement envi de toi, soupira t-elle avant de m'embrasser

Et merde! Si je lui envoi une dose de léthargie, elle va forcement se rendre compte que ça viens de moi, je pourrais me contenter de la faire jouir avec mon pouvoir mais encore, elle allait forcement trouver ça bizarre... putain de merde!

C'est lorsque je crus que tout était perdu qu'enfin, quelqu'un vint à mon secours en frappant à la porte...

- Merde, murmura t-elle en se décollant de mon corps, je reviens Jazzy

Ho non, pitié, perds toi en route!

Je me redressai sur le lit pour voir qui avait eu la bonté de me sauver, même sans le savoir, mais Alice ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir complétement la porte, je ne pus qu'entendre la conversation...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe! Grogna Alice, j'ai enfin retrouvé mon mari, pourrait-on me laisser tranquille quelques jours?

Quelques jours?

- Désolé Alice, mais Aro te demande, depuis qu'elle est ici, il semble que nous soyons pratiquement tous incapable d'utiliser nos dons...

- Bordel, alors c'est à cause de cette garce! Siffla t-elle, non depuis quelques jours, mes visions sont troubles, est-ce que Gabriel tient le coup?

- Oui, pour le moment ça va, heureusement qu'elle est affaiblie par la faim sinon nous serions tous déjà mort, expliqua la voix féminine derrière la porte

- Bon, dis à Aro que j'arrive

Alice referma la porte et se tourna vers moi en m'adressant un sourire désolé

- Désolé Jazzy, je dois retourner voir Aro, je peux te laisser ici?

- Alice, je ne suis pas un enfant, je pense que je vais en profiter pour aller me nourrir

- Ho, et bien dans ce cas, retourne dans l'aile est du château par le couloir où nous sommes arrivé, tu y trouvera sans doute Heidi, elle te conduira au garde manger

- Garde manger? Répétai-je

- Oui, nous avons toujours quelques humains au sous sol, tu dois bien te douter que les frères ne sont pas du genre à aller à la chasse!

- Personnellement, je préfère aller à la chasse moi même, rétorquai-je en me levant du lit

- Mais Jazzy, tu ne peux pas chasser à Voltera! Pleurnicha t-elle en se collant à moi

- Et bien j'irai en dehors de la ville, dis-je en haussant les épaules

Elle couru sa langue le long de mon cou en soupirant, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son excitation et je ne pus m'empêcher de foncer le nez, pourquoi cette fille me rebuter tant? Même si son comportement était repoussant, j'aurais pu au moins me vider les couilles... mon cerveau devait vraiment être détraqué pour ne pas sauter sur l'occasion, d'autant que cela faisait aussi parti de ma couverture...

- Bien, je regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir rester dans ce lit avec toi

- Nous aurons tout le temps, ma chérie, promis-je avec une soudaine envi de régurgiter mon dernier repas

- J'y compte bien, ricana t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte

Enfin, elle me fit le plaisir de quitter la pièce, non sans m'avoir adressé un dernier sourire plein de promesses, merde, comment vais-je supporter ça?

Je fis le tour de la chambre et me dirigea vers la porte du fond donnant sur la salle de bain, je décidai de prendre une douche avant de visiter le château. Il y avait tout de même une bonne nouvelle, si comme l'avait dit la femme venu rendre visite à Alice, les pouvoirs de tous les gardes étaient en pannes, je ne sais pour qu'elle raison d'ailleurs, je n'aurais peut-être pas besoin de me méfier du lecteur d'esprit, je me demandai pourquoi j'étais l'un des seuls à pouvoir jouir de mon pouvoir et j'étais très curieux de connaître la raison de ce trouble... attends, elle a bien dit, depuis qu'elle est ici? Était-ce Isabella qui causait tant de souci à la garde?

Je me pressai de sortir de la douche, j'attrapai une serviette pour la mettre autour de ma taille et retournai dans la chambre pour prendre des vêtements de rechange dans mon sac.

En moins d'une minute, j'étais habillé et j'arpentai déjà les couloirs du château, je décidai d'aller fouiner d'abord dans l'aile est, histoire de savoir quoi dire si j'en arrivait à me perdre.

Je suivais l'un des couloirs qui était à droite de la porte par laquelle nous étions entré dans le château, mais soudainement, je me sentis vraiment mal, la douleur dans ma poitrine tout comme les picotements longeant ma colonne vertébrale se firent plus intense chaque seconde, comme lorsque cette fille avait pénétré dans le camp, je me sentais faible et irrésistiblement attiré vers un escalier, je descendais lentement les marches pour me retrouver deux étages en dessous, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de suivre l'attraction, elle était si forte...

- Que fais-tu ici, toi! Entendis-je derrière moi

Je me retournai pour voir un vampire aux cheveux noir me scrutant avec ses deux billes pourpres, apparemment ce mec devait soit avoir des couilles en béton pour me parler comme ça, soit ne pas savoir qui j'étais...

- Je me promène, répondis-je nonchalant

- Tu es qui au juste pour te permettre de te promener librement ici?

- Pour toi, le major Whitlock, crachai-je exaspéré

- Major? Murmura celui-ci en clignant des yeux, celui qu'on appel le dieu de la guerre?

Ce mec se serait pissé dessus s'il avait encore été humain, putain pathétique!

- Pour te servir, connard!

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre qu'une grognement strident fit littéralement trembler les murs autour de nous, je m'avançais vers le couloir d'où venait les cris sans prendre la peine d'écouter d'avantage l'imbécile et vit un attroupement de vampires devant une porte au fond du couloir, il y en avait au moins dix, au moins par ce que je savais qu'ils y en avait d'autre à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Putain! S'écria l'un d'entre eux, si la torture ne fonctionne pas, on va vraiment finir par être dans la merde!

En un millième de seconde, ma vision se brouilla, sans comprendre pourquoi, je fus incapable de retenir la bête plus longtemps, le dieu de la guerre m'avait totalement évincé de mon propre corps...


	36. Chapter 36

Pov Bella

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici? Après ma rencontre avec Aro, ils m'avaient emmené dans cette pièce sombre et m'y avait laissé avec sept connards autour de moi se passant régulièrement le relai, sans compter ceux derrière la porte. Je me suis débattu comme une lionne, mais impossible de me libérer avec tout ces enfoirés qui me tenaient, après quelques heures, cette garce de Jane est venu me rendre visite pour tenter d'utiliser son don maudit sur moi, manque de pot, ça n'avait pas fonctionné, lorsqu'ils en ont eu marre de me voir me tortiller comme un ver, ils m'ont arraché un bras et bien, je peux dire que ça fait vraiment mal, j'avais bêtement pensé que la douleur se calmerait avec le temps, mais le venin fuyait de mon corps comme si on avait ouvert un robinet. La petite salope m'avait gentil gratifié d'une explication, tu souffrira de la faim plus rapidement...

- Merci à toi, sale parasite! Lui avais-je craché

Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son don sur moi, mais elle ne s'est pas gêné pour utiliser ses petites mains et dans mon état, malgré sa pathétique taille, je l'est sentit passer.

J'avais donc très rapidement abandonné tout espoir des les énerver suffisamment pour provoquer ma mort, mais je tentais tout de même de les faire chier avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, physiquement, j'étais totalement incapable de bouger, lorsqu'ils ont décidé que j'avais suffisamment perdu de venin, ils ont récolé mon bras, qui soit dit en passant ne guérissait pas, du moins, il ne répondait plus aux ordres de mon cerveau et restait totalement inerte.

Et puis, quelques heures après avoir remit mon bras en place, j'ai eu une visite tout à fait étonnante!

Flashback:

Mon bras venait juste de rejoindre le reste de mon corps que l'un de ces enfoirés l'avait déjà agrippé, comme si j'étais en était de l'utiliser, pourriture!

J'avais donc, un garde accroché à chaque bras constamment, pendant que cinq autres attendaient je ne sais quoi autour de nous, la plupart du temps, soit ils m'insultais en me promettant de me monter dessus si je ne fermais pas ma gueule, ou alors, ils discutaient entre eux.

Ce jour là, après avoir perdu autant de venin, je compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Aro, avoir aussi soif était une vrai torture, non seulement j'étais horriblement faible, mais en plus j'avais l'impression que ma gorge était en éruption puisque je ressentais la même douleur que pendant ma transformation, je bouillais littéralement de l'intérieur. J'entendis la voix de cet enflure de Gabriel qui prenait soin de rester à l'extérieur de la pièce, il était le seul à ne jamais partir pour chasser lui même, le seul qui ne pouvait pas être remplacé, pour rajouter à ma torture, je pouvais sentir l'odeur des humains qui lui était régulièrement apporté...

J'étais tellement occupé à garder les yeux ouverts, non pas par ce que j'avais envi de m'endormir, mais simplement par ce qu'ouvrir les paupières était un véritable effort en sois que je ne parvins pas à comprendre ses paroles, ce dont je fus sur, c'est qu'il discutait avec un autre homme et puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Edward Cullen, lui même.

Lorsqu'il me vit, il parut réellement horrifié, un soupçon d'espoir s'insinua lentement en moi, bien que je ne voyais pas comment Edward pourrait tuer tout les connards qui m'entouraient.

- Bella, mon amour! S'écria t-il en s'agenouillant devant moi

- Ed... ward, baragouinai-je difficilement

- Merde, il faut la nourrir! Siffla t-il en lançant un regard mauvais au garde au me tenant le bras gauche, celui-là même refusant à présent de fonctionner

- Impossible, il faut la laisser perdre totalement l'esprit d'abord, nous ne pourrons pas la manipuler sans ça et elle est trop dangereuse pour prendre le moindre risque, sais-tu qu'elle à tué plus de trente gardes?

- Oui, murmura t-il en me caressant les cheveux, il va donc falloir que je sois patient, ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, bientôt, tu seras mienne à nouveau, laisse toi faire, ça n'en sera que plus facile...

J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer avec le peu de venin qui s'était accumulé dans ma bouche, dire que je croyais que cet enfoiré était mort ou peut-être retenu contre son gré!

- Tu... es avec...eux! Sifflai-je faiblement

- Ho, ma douce Bella, tu verras, bientôt tout ira bien, je sais que tu dois être un peu perdu, mais dès que ton esprit sera redevenu vierge, je reviendrais te chercher, n'oublie pas que tu m'appartient amour, toujours...

La dessus cet enculé se leva en me gratifiant d'un sourire en coin, putain ce connard souriait! Hurlai-je intérieurement et il disparut de ma vue. Peut-être avais-je eu une hallucination? Ça ne pouvait pas être Edward, non, celui que je connaissais ressemblait à une vierge effarouché, par à un connard capable de vendre son âme à ces enfoirés!

Fin flashback

Je crois que c'est ce jour là que j'ai vraiment commencé à perdre la tête, outre le fait que j'utilisai le peu de force à ma disposition pour étendre tant que possible mon bouclier, ce qui soit dit en passant n'avait malheureusement pas fonctionné sur ma cible principal, je recommençais à me tortiller et à me débattre comme une chienne enragé, j'étais même parvenu à mordre le connard qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'accroupir devant moi pour me menacer de me violer, je lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas s'approcher de moi, mais cet imbécile s'était penché pour atteindre mon oreille en osant poser sa main sur ma joue, et bien en voilà un qui gardera un souvenir de moi.

Depuis ce jour, je me débattait, je prenais une pause et je me débattait encore et puis, à force, ils en ont eu tellement raz-le-bol que la torture à commencé, outre les coups, on m'a arraché les doigts un par un (recollé presque aussitôt) j'ai dû également faire face aux morsures de l'un des gardes, un dénommé Felix qui d'après ce que j'avais entendu, était en rogne depuis que le mari de sa copine était de retour. Je ne savais même pas que les vampires pouvaient faire ça! Quoi qu'il en soit, ce garçon à été le plus hargneux, c'est d'ailleurs lui que j'ai mordu, il aurait voulu pouvoir me violer comme cet enfoiré de Garett, mais il paraît que Aro à interdit ce genre de torture avec moi.

Dans mon malheur, j'avais au moins cette chance!

J'avais tenté de ne pas penser à Jasper, mais derrière ma colère et ma hargne, il était là, son visage et sa voix, je voulais me cacher derrière la folie, mais il était là pour me ramener à la réalité à chaque fois que je parvenais à me perdre, comme si se taper quelqu'un d'autre n'avait pas suffit! Mon dieu, j'espère au moins qu'il est heureux...

Lorsqu'il est apparut dans ma vie pour m'expliquer ce qu'il pensait être pour moi, je lui aurait sans doute ri au nez si je n'avais pas été aussi détruite. Je pensai qu'avec son amour et sa patience, il était parvenu à me guérir, mais je commençais à me demander s'il n'avait pas un peu trop utilisé son pouvoir sur moi, toujours est-il que j'ai crus ressentir une attraction particulière pour lui, j'ai crus que j'étais tombé amoureuse à un point que l'amour que j'avais ressenti pour Edward ne ressemblait plus qu'à une amourette sans importance...

Maintenant, je sais que tout cela n'était qu'illusion, une partie de moi ne peut pas s'empêcher de le haïr pour ça, peut-être m'a t-il fait croire cela pour m'arracher à mon désir de mort? Peut-être s'est-il joué de moi depuis le début? Quoi d'autre? Il semblait si sur de lui lorsqu'il me disait m'aimer, lorsqu'il me disait vouloir passer l'éternité avec moi et j'ai tout avalé comme la pauvre petite créature que j'étais, à présent j'étais coincé ici au milieu de ces cinglés, sachant que si je ne l'avais pas écouté, j'aurais pu être enfin délivré de toutes ces conneries.

Jasper, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir comme je le voulais?

Mais malgré tout et aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, l'autre partie de moi ne parvenait pas à regretter ces quelques semaines avec lui, par ce qu'en quelques semaines, il m'a donné l'impression d'être aimé comme jamais, je pensai vraiment être importante pour quelqu'un, avoir une utilité, ma vie avait au moins une raison de se poursuivre... pendant des heures, je me suis demandé si cela n'aurait pas été mieux que Peter et Charlotte ne me trouve pas... ou s'ils s'étaient simplement contenté de me tuer...

L'un de mes plus beau souvenir avec lui, c'est lorsqu'il m'a amené au chalet, j'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait y passer notre éternité et comme une jouvencelle, je m'y voyais déjà...

Dire que je n'ai pas eu de chance avec les hommes serait un euphémisme, d'abord Edward, qui m'abandonne comme un morceau de merde au milieu des bois, je ne pensai pas le revoir un jour, c'est drôle, pendant les deux ans qui suivirent son départ, chaque jour, j'ai prié pour le revoir, au bout d'un moment, j'avais arrêté d'espérer, trop occupé avec Garett et Victoria qui m'avaient lentement mais surement bouffé jusqu'à la dernière once d'espoir qui résidait dans mon esprit torturé. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est lui qui est apparut devant moi, lui qui n'a apparemment pas été aussi choqué que ça de me voir transformé, lui qui a osé me dire de rester tranquille jusqu'à ce que je devienne suffisamment folle pour leur donner la chance de me retourner le cerveau par ce qu'une fois que je ne serais plus moi même, il me ferait l'honneur de venir me chercher et de m'accueillir dans ses bras, putain, je pouvais comprendre qu'il veuille attendre que j'ai perdu l'esprit, par ce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que j'atterrisse dans ses bras docilement, d'ailleurs la seule chose que j'avais envi de faire atterrir avec lui, c'est mon putain de pied dans sa face de taré bipolaire!

Malheureusement, je ne savais pas comment empêcher les choses d'arriver, comment faire pour ne pas perdre la tête, je sentais bien que même mes pensées commençaient à devenir incohérentes, le sang, c'est surtout à ça que j'avais à l'esprit, j'allais forcement finir par perdre la boule et si ce qu'ils m'avaient dit était vrai, lorsque cela arrivera, ils pourront me manipuler facilement, de sorte qu'il est possible que je ne sois plus jamais la même, allais-je devenir un de ces monstres? Aro avait-il raison? Sans doute, je finirais surement par me prosterner devant lui comme une merde et porter l'une de ces robes ridicules.

En pensant, robe, Alice vint soudainement me polluer l'esprit, Edward avait disparut tout comme elle depuis un bon moment, Edward était ici, était-il possible qu'elle aussi? J'avais eu un mal fou à croire ce que Jasper m'avait dit sur elle au début, mais mon cerveau choisi ce moment précis alors que je suis entouré par tout ces enfoirés pour faire réapparaitre les souvenirs de certains rêves que j'avais fait en étant encore humaine, son visage déformé par un rictus de sadique... Alice... qui aurait pu dire à Victoria que nous nous dirigions vers le Texas pour rendre visite à Martha? Seule une voyante aurait pu savoir où nous nous dirigions à ce moment là, seule Alice aurait pu faire ça, surtout en sachant que son mari avait fondu dans mes bras... Alice... et dire que comme pour Edward, je l'avais cru en difficulté, m'imaginant même courir sauver cette chienne malade!

Je suis sur qu'elle est ici, putain! Lorsque ce fait apparut dans mon esprit, je recommençais à me débattre violemment dans les bras de mes tortionnaires...

- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle à encore! Hurla l'un d'entre eux

- On devrait peut-être rappeler Felix pour la mordre? Ça l'a calmé un moment la dernière fois...

- Pas besoin de Felix pour ça, elle est existante comme l'enfer, puisque je ne peux pas la baiser, je peux me faire plaisir en plantant mes dents en elle...

Et je sentis ses putains de chicots s'enfoncer dans mon bras valide! .lé! Je poussai un hurlement lorsque son venin s'insinua dans mon système, moi qui pensais que le venin de Felix brulait comme la lave, et bien ce connard pourrait tenir la comparaison. Je n'avais pas fini de hurler que j'entendis un grand fracas dans le couloir, des cris, des hurlements et un rugissement capable de faire trembler le fils de Satan lui même!

Je n'avais plus aucune force et je fus incapable de tenir les yeux ouverts plus longtemps, au moment ou la porte éclata en morceaux, je crus que mon heure était enfin arrivé, mais les sons qui parvinrent jusqu'à mes oreilles me firent douter, en quelques secondes, les bruits de déchirement autour de moi témoignaient de la morts de mes tortionnaires, quelqu'un qui j'en suis sur, ne pouvait pas être Edward grognait sauvagement près de moi, je sentis un bras entourer ma taille pendant qu'une main parcourait mon corps apparemment à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures à soigner, je me sentais étrangement bien dans les bras de cet étranger qui n'arrêtait pas de gronder, peut-être avais-je vraiment perdu la tête? J'avais tenté d'ouvrir les yeux, mais malgré mes efforts, j'en fus parfaitement incapable. Bientôt, les grognements muèrent en ronronnement, mon corps fut soulevé et collé à un torse vibrant sous de doux ronronnement rassurant et j'entendis une voix que je crus reconnaître et qui ne fit que confirmer ma folie...

- Mienne!


	37. Chapter 37

REVEIL

Pov major

Tuer, tous, tous ceux qui sont autour d'elle, je l'ait sentis, je l'ait reconnu, j'ai tout de suite sus que ma place n'était pas avec la sorcière.

Déchirer leurs corps, boire leurs cris, me délecter de leurs craintes...

Ceux qui ont blessé ma compagne doivent tous mourir

Très vite, tous les corps devant la porte sont à mes pieds alors je mets un coup de poing dans la porte...

Leurs mains sur elle... sur ma compagne!

Je rugis ma hargne et mon désir de vengeance, je sais qu'elle a mal...

Ma compagne ne dois pas souffrir, c'est ma seule raison de vivre, la protéger, ma seule mission

Désosser leurs corps, pas le temps pour la torture, je dois aller à elle, elle à mal...

Plus d'ennemie autour de nous, vérifier ses blessures, prendre soin d'elle, le frisson à son contact est ma récompense...

Mienne! Je rugis en prenant son corps dans mes bras

Je cours, la mettre en lieu sur, ma priorité avant ma vengeance

Elle est comme moi maintenant, elle est mon second, la marquer dès qu'elle ira mieux, la marquer...

Courir plus loin, plus vite, je dois prendre soin d'elle

Mienne, ma compagne, comment cet imbécile d'humain a t-il osé ne pas la reconnaître, comment cet incapable peut-il prendre possession de notre corps!

Jusqu'ici, il avait prit le contrôle, me repousser dans cette cage alors que c'est lui qui mérite d'y être pour avoir laissé notre compagne sans protection

Elle est blessé par sa faute! Faible trop faible, il ne la mérite pas!

Assez loin, je m'arrête dans un coin isolé, la poser par terre, tâter son corps, chercher les blessures, réparer avec mon venin...

Elle a soif, affamé, je dois trouver un humain, prendre soin d'elle... mais je ne peux pas la laisser seule

Je gronde à mon combat intérieur, l'incapable veut reprendre le contrôle en me faisant croire qu'il saura quoi faire pour l'aider...

Menteur, c'est de ta faute si notre compagne est blessé!

- Mienne! Hurlai-je en frottant ma joue contre la sienne

- Ma...jor? Elle soupire dans la douleur

- Ma compagne, mon second, ma moitié...

Son beau visage est dans la souffrance... physique et émotionnelle...

Incrédulité, souffrance, peur, rejet, acceptation, douleur...

Ses yeux remues, mais elle est trop faible... trop faible pour les ouvrir

C'est de ta faute!

Elle souffre à cause de toi!

Il veut sortir, il veut me repousser...

Bruit, des pas... près d'ici, un homme...

Ma compagne à besoin de sang

Je lèche son cou avant de bondir vers le bruit

Rapidement, je casse le cou et retourne près d'elle avec le corps

Je plante mes dents dans le cou de l'homme allongé par terre, j'aspire le sang et colle ma bouche contre celle de ma compagne

Elle a à peine la force de boire

C'est de ta faute!

Je recommence encore jusqu'à ce que la carcasse soit vide...

Je sens une odeur... vampire!

Il bondit devant moi, je rugis, trop près, il est trop près d'elle

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais il est interdit de chasser à Voltera, je vais...

Mort, déchirer... il n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher si près d'elle

A genoux devant ma compagne, la tête posé sur elle

- Mienne! Grondai-je

Ses yeux, ils s'ouvrent...

- Qu'est-ce que? Je suis morte... enfin, elle soupire en refermant les yeux

Il veut reprendre le contrôle... il me repousse... tu n'es pas digne d'elle...


	38. Chapter 38

Pov Jasper

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je suis dans une rue sombre devant le corps de cette fille... Isabella

Elle est blessé, affamé, pourquoi son état me mets dans une telle rage? Qui lui a fait ça? Pourquoi ai-je perdu le contrôle?

- Isabella? Murmurai-je

Elle ouvre les yeux difficilement, tant de souffrance dans ses émotions, c'est insupportable

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Souffla t-elle en essayant de se redresser

- J'aimerai le savoir, répondis-je en posant les yeux sur le cadavre à côté de moi, merde! J'ai tué cette homme ici?

En gémissant, elle essaye de se relever, mais elle semble si faible, alors je tente de l'aider, mais elle me repousse violemment en prenant soin de ne pas croiser mon regard

Souffrance, rejet, douleur...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Lâchai-je en me redressant à mon tour

Elle ne répond pas, parvient à se remettre sur ses pieds non sans difficulté, sa main agrippe son bras droit, elle semble blessé. Sans me prêter plus d'attention elle passe devant moi et s'arrête devant le corps sans vie de l'humain.

- Éloigne toi, murmura t-elle alors qu'une sorte de lueur rougeâtre apparut autour d'elle, je ne veux pas te faire de mal

Sans comprendre le sens de ses paroles, je me recule de quelques pas, elle ne veut pas me faire de mal? Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé? Pourquoi m'avoir arraché à ma vie? Pourquoi dois-je supporter cette douleur constante et me battre contre mon propre monstre?

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de poser la moindre question, la lueur grandit faisant apparaître des flammes autour de sa paroi et le corps de l'humain est en feu. En me tournant le dos, je l'entends soupirer et secouer la tête

- C'est déjà assez difficile Jasper, si tu pouvais faire l'effort de ne pas apparaître devant moi, ce serait surement plus simple, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois y aller

- Où? Crachai-je

- Je retourne au château, je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé

- Et on peut savoir ce que tu as commencé, par ce que j'aimerai comprendre! Sifflai-je alors qu'elle s'éloigne de moi

- Mourir bien sur, murmura t-elle

Je bondis vers elle, incapable de la laisser partir, surtout pas pour cette raison, j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui est arrivé...

- Si tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal, pourquoi m'as-tu enlevé? Grognai-je hors de moi

Elle fit vole face en fronçant les sourcils, le regard perdu dans je ne sais quelle pensé

Curiosité

Puis-je avoir confiance en ses émotions?

- Moi, je t'es enlevé?

- Oui, je sais ce que tu as fais! L'accusai-je, pourquoi as-tu tenté de tuer Maria il y a plus de soixante ans et pourquoi m'avoir manipulé...

Son fou rire m'interrompis, ses yeux devinrent noirs en une seconde

- Est-ce une plaisanterie Jasper? Par ce que je n'ai pas la force pour ça, te voir avec cette femme m'as suffis!

Elle ferma les yeux tentant de se calmer, de comprendre, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils étaient remplit de venin

- Je suis un vampire depuis quelques semaines Jasper, c'est toi qui m'a mordu pendant la bataille, je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, qu'est-ce que cette femme t'as fais?

Aucun signe de mensonge, sincérité, c'est tout ce qui apparaît dans ses émotions, impossible!

Mienne! Ma bête rugit en me réclamant le contrôle

- Tu mens! Hurlai-je en tentant de combattre ma bête

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux en soupirant

- Je n'ai pas tué cette garce par ce que je pensai que tu étais heureux avec elle, je t'avais fais la promesse de ne pas me conduire comme Alice... jamais, ton bonheur est tellement plus important que le miens, murmura t-elle pour elle même

- Je... je ne comprends pas! Sifflai-je en me laissant tomber au sol la tête entre les mains

Se baissant pour se planter devant moi, les yeux pleins de larmes qui ne couleront jamais, elle pose sa main sur ma joue.

- Tu sais, lorsque tu m'as retrouvé, je n'ai pas cru tout de suite ce que tu m'as dis, être ta compagne, comment aurais-tu pu vouloir d'un corps meurtrit et torturé... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je suis désolé si Maria t'as manipulé, désolé de ne pas avoir été là, mais il me paraît évident que nous n'avons jamais été compagnon... si ça avait été le cas, tu n'aurais jamais pus m'oublier... je te laisse le choix Jasper, tu peux retourner dans ton chalet du Montana, toute la famille t'attends là bas, les Cullen, ainsi que Peter et Charlotte, ils t'aideront si tu retourne auprès d'eux...

- Peter et Charlotte, tu les connais? C'est flou, mais je me souviens d'eux...

- Bien sur, répondit-elle en souriant, c'est eux qui m'ont sauvé après que tu m'es mordu, ils se sont enfuit avec moi et ils ont prit soin de moi jusqu'à mon réveille...

- Tu es en train de me dire que nous sommes compagnons?

- Je suis en train de te dire que tu as cru que nous étions compagnons... mais il semble que Maria t'es fait oublier ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre, quel qu'il soit...

- Je ne comprends pas... que sommes-nous?

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber au sol en gardant ses distances, ce qui eu le don de m'énerver

- Il semble que tes souvenirs ont étaient effacés, marmonna t-elle en serrant les poings, je pense que c'est le travail de Martha, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi, elle a risqué sa vie pour nous aider...

- Que s'est-il passé exactement?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'offrir les détails, alors je vais écourter l'histoire, tu m'as retrouvé après m'avoir cherché pratiquement trois ans pour me persuader que tu étais mon compagnon, au moment ou tu m'as trouvé, j'étais traqué et régulièrement torturé par des vampires sous les ordres de Victoria qui souhaitait se venger de la mort de son compagnon... au bout d'un moment, tu semblais si sur de toi, tu paraissais tellement m'aimer que j'ai fini par te croire, nous nous sommes aimé, seulement Victoria n'ayant pas l'intention de me laisser tranquille à créer une armée de nouveau né pour me tuer, nous avons fait appel aux Volturi, mais il semble qu'ils nous aient trahi, le garde chargé de ma protection a tenté de m'emmener loin de toi, il m'a blessé, après ça... c'est flou, je sais que tu l'as tué et que tu m'as mordu et qu'ensuite tu es reparti te battre. Je me suis réveillé onze heures plus tard avec Charlotte et Peter à mes côtés... toi, Martha et son frère aviez disparut

- Onze heures! C'est impossible!

- Carlisle a une théorie à ce sujet, il pense qu'à cause les certaines morsures sur mon corps ont laissés du venin dans mes tissus et que ça pourrait avoir accéléré le processus lorsque tu m'as mordu, mais il n'est sur de rien...

- Qui t'avais mordu? Grognai-je

- Cela faisait parti des tortures de Victoria et de ses amis... mais ce n'est pas ce qui est important, éluda t-elle, je me suis réveillé très en colère au point que j'ai dû éviter de trop m'approcher des autres pour ne pas leur faire de mal. Elle ferma les yeux tentant de calmer les nouveaux sanglots qui menaçaient et secoua la tête en soupirant. Je n'ai pas arrêté de m'entrainer, jour et nuit, Eleazar m'a aidé à contrôler mon bouclier, pendant que Peter et Emmet m'ont apprit à me battre, lorsque j'ai été prête, je suis allé à ta recherche, je savais que Maria était apparut à la fin de la bataille, tous le monde pensait que tu étais mort, mais je savais que c'était faux, alors j'ai couru seule jusqu'au camp... et la suite tu la connait, murmura t-elle les traits déformés par la douleur

Elle se releva d'un bond et se remit à marcher loin de moi, me laissant là, décontenancé par ce que je venais d'entendre, tout me parut logique, cela expliquait mes émotions détraqués, mes soupçons, mon malaise... mais une force étrange en moi ne cessé de me répéter que c'était faux, qu'elle était mon ennemie, que je devais avoir confiance en Maria...

Je me suis fais laver le cerveau comme un putain de débutant!

Je me levai pour courir derrière elle et lui agrippa le bras pour la retenir, elle luta pour ne pas me faire face...

- Je ne comprends pas encore tout ce qui s'est passé, mais il me paraît évident que j'ai été manipulé, entre la perte de mes souvenirs et cette force étrange qui ne cesse de me pousser à croire que tu es mon ennemie... je...

- Jasper, souffla t-elle, retourne près de la famille, ils trouveront une solution pour t'aider, s'il te plait, tu leurs manques...

- Et toi?

- Moi, j'ai déjà accepté ta perte et la mienne, avoua t-elle en se dégageant de ma poigne

Je restai coite, ma faiblesse m'avait-elle fait perdre ma compagne? Après tant d'années d'existence j'étais parvenu à la trouver et une simple manipulation avait suffit pour que je perde tout?

Je regardais son corps s'éloigner de moi, me déchirant de l'intérieur, tout comme le goût de ses émotions, je sentis la bête gagner du terrain, je n'étais pas digne de cette femme, pas digne de ma compagne, j'avais été faible et pathétique, incapable de protéger celle qui était censé être le centre de mon monde, on m'avait tout volé, mes souvenirs, mes propres émotions, ma vie avec elle...

Alors, ce fut avec une grande joie que je lui laissait la place, il méritait que je lui cède... et moi je méritait de me terré sous ma honte


	39. Chapter 39

Pov Bella

La pire chose qui m'est été donné de faire... tourner le dos à mon amour, mais que faire d'autre? Je comprenais mieux à présent, mais mon cœur était mort, je lui avait donné tout ce dont je disposai en décidant d'accepter d'aimer Jasper et cette petite chose qui ne battait plus à présent avait littéralement était pulvérisé lorsque je l'avais vu avec elle.

Ce n'est pas que je lui en voulait, non, surtout maintenant que tout était clair, c'est que mon cœur n'avait pas la force de prendre le risque de revivre une telle chose, il ne pourra plus jamais supporter la moindre douleur, par ailleurs, Jasper avait-il réellement été mon compagnon? Je ne pouvais qu'en douter, m'aurait-il si facilement oublié si ça avait été le cas? Il aurait dû ressentir une attraction du tréfonds de son âme en me voyant, il aurait dû ressentir un manque, une douleur lancinante, insupportable... mais non, il s'était contenté de poser les yeux sur moi avec curiosité.

De toute façon, dans la mesure ou il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de moi, ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait souffrir de mon absence, bordel, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions encore une relation!

Alors, repartir vers le château me paraissait être la meilleurs chose à faire, repartir et tuer le plus d'enfoirés possible avant de les laisser me déchirer, comme c'était prévu au départ, à présent, tout ce que je pouvais espérer, c'est que mon amour retourne vers sa famille, vers ceux qui l'aiment...

J'entendis soudainement un rugissement terrifiant derrière moi, je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que Jasper avait bondit pour me faire face

- Tu ne vas nul part! Siffla t-il en grondant méchamment

- Jasper...

- Je ne suis pas cet incapable! Rugit-il

- Major?

Il agrippa mes deux bras presque douloureusement et se mit à me lécher le cou...

- Je ne te laisserais jamais partir loin de moi, ma compagne

- Major...

- J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre! Me coupa t-il en grondant plus fort, il m'a repoussé si fort dans la cage... si fort... mais je savais que c'était toi, je n'ai jamais oublié

Mon dieu! Le major s'est battu contre son côté humain pendant tout ce temps? Il a vu tout ce qui s'est passé sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit?

- Tu es à moi! Rugit-il en embrassant mon cou, tu ne vas nul part loin de moi... mienne!

Il mordilla mon cou et je pouvais déjà sentir mes instincts le supplier de me mordre, j'avais tellement besoin d'être marqué par celui à qui j'appartenais... merde! Se pourrait-il qu'il soit vraiment mon compagnon? Je me sens si perdu... incapable de réfléchir correctement, de savoir quoi faire...

La major serra sa main contre mon cou, sans pour autant me faire de mal et me repoussa contre le mur, un grognement instinctif qu'il semblait incapable d'arrêter me rappelant ma place auprès de lui. En moins d'une seconde, mon pantalon était sur mes genoux, je le repoussais avec mes pieds pour m'en libérer et alors que le siens se retrouva sur ses chevilles, il ne prit même pas la peine de nous déshabiller complétement, le besoin d'accouplement, c'est tout qui nous importer, c'est tout ce qui nous avait manqué... ma propre bête grognait en prévision, il allait combler mon besoin, notre besoin...

- Mienne! Grogna t-il contre ma peau

Il me mordilla de nouveau le cou, le lécha tout en glissant ses mains sous ma chemise, dégageant mon soutient gorge d'un geste pour pincer fortement mes mamelons, me faisant gémir d'impatience

- A moi! Rugit-il en frottant son érection contre mon entre jambe

- A toi major, m'empressai-je de répondre, seulement à toi, marque moi major, s'il te plait, prends moi, suppliais-je

Il s'enfonça violemment en moi, provoquant un sifflement de ma part, j'oscillai entre plaisir et souffrance, mais je me sentais enfin complète, enfin à ma place en ce monde... alors qu'il s'agitait furieusement en moi me faisant rugir de plaisir, je sentis ses dents frotter contre mon cou avant de s'y enfoncer, la douleur fut paralysante, mais son pouvoir prit rapidement le relai pour me calmer, il injecta son venin pour mélanger nos odeurs et relâcha sa prise en léchant ma plaie sans jamais ralentir ses coups...

- Complet, murmura t-il avant de m'embrasser, à moi, tout à moi... toujours

Je sentais ma libération venir et il se mit à accélérer ses mouvements me faisant gémir plus fort

- Viens, ma compagne, prépare toi à être marqué par ma semence... toujours à moi, ronronna t-il

- Major... je...

J'implosai dans ma libération en hurlant son nom qu'il avala en m'embrassant provoquant sa propre libération dans un rugissement sauvage...

Nous restions ainsi quelques minutes, debout contre ce mur, savourant notre accouplement, la sensation d'être totalement uni, complet, ensemble, à notre place, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur d'un humain vienne chatouiller nos narines, je le vis relever la tête pour humer l'air en direction de l'odeur...

- Non, major, nous ne devons pas tuer n'importe qui, plaidai-je

- Ma compagne est faible et blessé, tu as besoin de boire! Siffla t-il en me grognant dessus

Il nous rhabilla tous les deux rapidement en poussant un soupire de satisfaction et se tourna vers l'odeur de l'humain.

- S'il te plait, major, nous pouvons aller chercher des animaux, suppliais-je la culpabilité de mes dernières victimes frappant dur dans mon esprit

Il grogna son mécontentement, renifla, mais me prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir vers le bois le plus proche.

En moins d'une heure, nous nous étions rassasié de tout ce que nous avions pu trouver, la major me gronda pour l'avoir incité à se nourrir de la sorte, mais il respecta mon souhait. Dès que j'eus fini de me nourrir, il recommença à inspecter mes blessures avec minutie, je fus heureuse de constater que mon bras droit fonctionnait enfin correctement...

- Qui? Siffla t-il

- Je crois que tu les a tous mis en morceaux major

- Pas brulé

Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux en inspirant profondément

- Major, j'ai vu Edward, avouai-je

Son rugissement fit violemment vibrer mon corps

- Quand?

- Il est venu me voir dans ma cellule, il savait... il est avec eux et je pense qu'Alice aussi

Il se recula d'un bond en position d'attaque, mit un genoux à terre et porta son poing contre le sol avec tant de force que celui-ci se fissura sur plusieurs mètres...

- Ils sont là bas?

- Oui, major, je pense que oui, mais je ne préfère pas que tu reste près de moi... mon pouvoir est trop dangereux, je ne veux pas te faire de mal en perdant le contrôle

Il sauta vers moi, plaquant sa poitrine contre la mienne en grondant doucement

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir honoré avec ta marque?

- Major, je ne peux pas faire ça, soupirai-je en baissant les yeux

- Pourquoi? Siffla t-il en relevant mon visage d'un doigt, tu es à moi comme je suis à toi

- Une partie de toi ne se souvient même plus de qui je suis, sanglotais-je soudainement, que se passera t-il lorsque Jasper ressurgira pour voir que quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas s'est permit de le marquer

- Cet imbécile t'aime tout comme moi, il a oublié, mais il t'aime!

Je soupirai bruyamment en fermant les yeux, je savais qu'injecter mon venin pour marquer mon compagnon lui permettrait de devenir insensible à mon don... mais Jasper supporterait-il cela?

Le major plaqua sa main sur ma nuque et colla ma bouche contre son cou

- Marque ce qui est à toi! Ordonna t-il en empoignant mes cheveux

Incapable de résister, je plantai mes dents dans son cou pour injecter mon venin et marquer mon compagnon en espérant ne pas le regretter plus tard, je tentais de soulager sa douleur comme il l'avait fait avec moi, même si j'étais loin d'être aussi capable que lui de contrôler ce don...

- Comment? Murmura t-il alors que je léchai sa plaie pour la sceller

- Tu me l'a offert lorsque tu m'as mordu, répondis-je en posant mon front contre son torse, il faut retourner au château major, avant que Gabriel soit de nouveau sur pied, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas...

- Gabriel?

- Le seul capable de bloquer mon pouvoir, en partie du moins, c'était l'un des gardes devant la porte...

- Tu es si puissante ma compagne, ma fierté, ronronna t-il en caressant sa joue sur la mienne, allons réclamer vengeance

Il me prit la main et nous nous mimes à courir vers le château pour les détruire tous...


	40. Chapter 40

Coucou

Je ne suis pas très sur de mon chapitre vengeance (pas simple de faire deux comportements pour le major) j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois (j'aurai voulu être beaucoup plus sadique mais j'ai pas osé lol)

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos coms

Votre bien dévoué :)

Pov Alice

Merde! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je viens d'avoir cette vision étrange, Jasper laissant sortir sa bête et tuant de nombreux gardes gardant la cellule de cette idiote, il n'est pas censé être capable de faire ça! Cette chienne de Maria m'avait pourtant garantit que le pouvoir de Martin était infaillible, qu'il serait incapable d'aller contre sa volonté, alors qu'est-ce qui a pu arriver?

Mes visions sont réapparut quelques minutes après que je l'ai quitté dans la chambre, alors que j'étais en chemin pour aller voir Aro, c'est là que j'ai vu mon Jasper perdre la tête et entrer dans la cellule, ensuite, c'est redevenu flou, mais je sais qu'il a enlevé Bella...

Je les aient vu dans une ruelle à la sortie de la ville, puis c'est de nouveau devenu flou... que devrais-je faire? Si Jasper apprend la vérité, il va tous nous tuer...

Il ne me reste qu'une solution, aller retrouver Maria en espérant que son crétin de garde soit disant si précieux puisse remettre une couche dans l'esprit de Jasper, par ce que si comme je le pense il comprend ce qui s'est passé, il viendra forcement au camp pour demander des comptes à Maria, je ne peux pas renoncer à lui, il est à moi, uniquement à moi, je ne le laisserait pas à cette idiote.

Putain! J'aurais dû la tuer moi-même quand j'en avais l'occasion, mais tout était censé bien ce passer, qu'est-il arrivé qui aurait pu changer l'avenir?

Je décide de faire demi tour et profite de leur absence du château pour m'enfuir, tant pis pour Edward et les Volturi, si je joue correctement, Maria et moi pourrions prendre leur suite... oui, c'est ça, nous trouverons un moyen de manipuler de nouveau Jasper et de tuer Bella, ensuite, nous prendrons Voltera, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, je n'ai jamais aimé obéir de toute façon, alors je pourrais sans doute proposer une alliance à Maria, je suis sur qu'elle adorerait s'assoir sur l'un des trônes...

En fouinant dans ma poche, j'attrape mon téléphone, je sais qu'elle va accepter, de toute façon, elle n'a pas le choix...

- Oui! Cracha t-elle visiblement occupé et pas ravis d'être dérangé

- C'est Alice, dis-je sur le même ton, on a un problème

- Et bien Alice, chantonna t-elle soudainement, je t'es rendu ton cher petit mari, que veux-tu maintenant?

- Jasper à perdu l'esprit, il est allé dans la cellule où était retenu Bella, il a tué tous les gardes et l'a enlevé! Grognai-je exaspéré par le ton condescendant de cette garce, je croyais que ton Martin était incroyable!

- Merde! Siffla t-elle, c'est impossible, il n'a plus ses souvenirs... et il est toujours soumit au pouvoir de Martin...

- Et bien, il semble qu'il y est eu un problème, maintenant sa bête à prit le contrôle, il est sur le point de faire un carnage à Voltera et il viendra surement pour toi lorsqu'il en aura fini ici

Silence... apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, tout comme moi d'ailleurs

- Bon, au moins, nous avons du temps pour nous préparer, je vais créer de nouveaux soldats, si nous parvenons à le bloquer un certains temps, cela pourrait donner assez de temps à Martin pour entrer de nouveau dans son esprit, marmonna t-elle pour elle même, est-ce que tes visions fonctionnent?

Salope, sans ça, quelle raison de me garder!

- Oui, je le vois lui, c'est un peu flou lorsqu'il est avec elle, mais elle est faible en ce moment, je peux donc partiellement voir ce qui se passe, expliquai-je

- Tu peux être ici dans combien de temps?

- Moins de deux jours, je pars de suite...

Je raccrochai et me mis à courir le plus vite qu'il me fut possible en direction de l'hôtel pour prendre quelques affaires et de l'argent, si tout ce passe bien, je serais dans l'avion dans moins de deux heures...

Pov Maria

Et bien, pour être surprise, je le suis, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais peut-être n'est-ce pas plus mal? Après tout, jouer le rôle de l'arriviste pourrait être un meilleurs plan. Je sais de quoi est capable la bête du major, lorsqu'il en aura fini avec ces imbéciles Italiens, je n'aurais plus qu'à m'installer tranquillement sur mon trône, il faut juste que je trouve une solution pour remettre le major à sa place.

- Martin! Hurlai-je en plein milieu du terrain d'entrainement

Il apparut en une seconde visiblement inquiet par mon expression et mon ton

- Maitresse, murmura t-il en s'inclinant

- Pourrais-tu me dire ce qui m'empêche de te tuer si ton pouvoir ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité? Sifflai-je en lui tournant autour

- Maitresse?

- Il semble que le major se soit réveillé, il a comprit que son esprit à été manipulé, tu peux m'expliquer comment c'est possible? Lorsque tu es venu à moi, tu m'as assuré que tu possédais un pouvoir incroyable!

- C'est impossible! Grommela t-il les traits marqués par l'incrédulité, ce n'est jamais arrivé!

- Et bien, il y a un début à tout, le major à laissait la bête prendre le relai, il a sauvé Isabella et il semble être sur le point de détruire les Volturi...

- Si je peux rester en sa présence quelques minutes, je suis sur que je pourrais reprendre le contrôle, je pense que sa bête à dû reconnaître sa compagne, quelque chose s'est passé lui permettant de sortir, je ne vois que ça, expliqua t-il dans un murmure

- Es-tu sur que si je parviens à gagner du temps, tu seras capable de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit à distance?

- Oui, maitresse, quoi qu'il soit arrivé, une partie de son esprit est toujours sous mon contrôle, je suis sur d'y parvenir

- Autant dire qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que cela fonctionne, fulminai-je, il sera certainement ici dans quelques jours, alors prépare toi

Il s'inclina de nouveau et retourna vers sa tente, je donnai des ordres à mes gardes afin de trouver rapidement de nouvelles recrus, s'ils les transformaient aujourd'hui, alors je ne serais pas obligé de gaspiller des gardes entrainés.

Je déplorais les nouveaux nés autour du camps, le don de Martin est très pratique pour les contrôler dès leurs réveille, pendant que le major sera occupé à se battre, Martin sera à proximité faisant jouer son don et j'espère pour lui qu'il parviendra à reprendre le contrôle, par ce que sur ce coup, je joue le tout pour le tout, soit ça fonctionne et je gagne mon ticket pour ma place sur le trône, soit je devrais m'enfuir, par ce qu'il ne fait pas bon rester près du major lorsqu'il laisse sa bête prendre le relai...

VENGEANCE

Pov Major

Cet imbécile à enfin reconnu sa faiblesse et à prit la place qui lui reviens dans la cage, sa punition pour ne pas avoir été capable de protéger ce qui nous appartient.

L'odeur de plusieurs vampires... ils nous attendent

Je me tourne vers ma compagne, elle semble avoir laissé sa bête prendre le contrôle elle aussi, elle est en colère, très en colère...

- Je déchire, tu exécute! Aboyai-je

Elle hocha la tête en étirant un sourire mauvais, je reconnais mon regard en scrutant le sien, elle est faite pour moi, elle est à moi...

Quatre vampires apparaissent soudainement devant nous, je lâche la main de ma compagne et saute sur le premier, je feinte à droite alors que les autres bondissent sur moi tous en même temps, je déchire le deuxième et me retourne pour faire face aux autres, je laisse leur peur me nourrir, j'aime sentir cela chez mes victimes, la peur... lorsqu'ils comprennent que rien ne pourra les sauver, je bondis sur le troisième et lui arrache les bras pendant que le dernier parvient à agripper mon cou, je lui souris en l'immobilisant avec sa peur et pose furtivement les yeux sur ma compagne qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, elle me regarde en souriant, confiante... aucune crainte, aucun doute...

Elle m'envoie une vague de confiance alors que d'un geste brusque je me libère de la poigne de l'imbécile pour le déchirer rapidement.

Je retourne près de ma compagne pour lui prendre la main, lorsque nous nous arrêtons près des corps en charpies, elle déploie son bouclier, je sens la paroi m'atteindre pour m'englober, j'aime la sensation, douce sensation de sécurité et d'amour, les flammes apparaissent et font leur travail.

Alors nous reprenons tranquillement notre chemin, j'ouvre la porte donnant sur le couloir principal du château, confiant et amusé par ce qui va arriver...

J'entends des pas, mais pas dans notre direction, ils courent tous à l'opposé, je sens la colère de ma compagne grandir nourrit par la mienne et je vois une légère lueur blanche s'étirer autour d'elle encore et encore, pour finir par disparaître à travers les murs, je la regarde, je veux comprendre ce qu'elle vient de faire...

- Pas question de les laisser s'échapper! Grogna t-elle en reprenant la marche

Je souris, aussi étonnante, elle ne pouvait être que pour moi, au bout du couloir, nous trouvons six vampires apparemment désespérés de ne pas trouver d'issus, je les frappes d'une vague de peur, je sens une deuxième vague les noyer et ils se retrouvent tous à genoux, je tourne la tête vers mon Isabella, elle hausse les épaules en souriant, je me débarrasse rapidement de chacun d'eux un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu besoin de me battre, mais si ça amuse ma compagne...

En nous approchant de la salle du trône, je ressens un buffet d'émotions, crainte, incrédulité, incompréhension... douleur?

Je reprends la main de ma compagne et pousse la porte donnant sur l'immense pièce, ne trouvant aucune issus, ils se sont apparemment tous réuni ici dans l'espoir qu'en s'unissant ils auraient une chance de nous détruire...

Imbéciles! Comme si j'allais leur laisser une chance de s'approcher de ma compagne, je me fiche de sa puissance, je ne veux pas de leurs sales pattes sur elle.

La porte se referme derrière nous, je balaye la salle des yeux, il y a plus de quarante vampires entassés ici, tous faisant barrage entre nous et les trois guignols, j'entends soudainement l'un d'entre eux grogner en regardant mon Isabella...

Un fou certainement...

- Toi, sifflai-je en scrutant le vampire de petite taille que je reconnais comme l'un des traites nous ayant trahis, si tu ne baisse pas les yeux de suite de ma compagne, je vais te les arracher et te les faire avaler! Fulminai-je en grondant sauvagement

- Major, murmura Isabella en serrant doucement ma main, celui là, je le veux, tout comme Edward...

Edward? Je balade mes yeux dans la salle pour le repérer, l'enfoiré est caché près des trois trous du cul, je grogne, lâche la main de ma compagne et le fusille de regard en serrant les poings, puis je lance un regard mauvais à ma compagne, je ne veux pas qu'elle le laisse poser ses mains sur elle, mais elle me répond en grognant furieusement, son regard résolu, elle le veut, je vais lui laisser, mais nous réglerons sa désobéissance plus tard...

Aucun d'entre eux n'a encore osé parler ou tenter quoi que ce soit, du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru jusqu'à ce que j'entende un vampire murmurer à Aro...

- Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre mon maitre, il semble protégé par le bouclier de la femelle

Je souris, fier de ma compagne, elle me protège...

- Major, nous pouvons sans doute régler ça de façon pacifique, plaida soudainement Aro

Je ris à sa bêtise, est-il stupide?

- Tu as osé maltraiter ma compagne, toi le roi des imbéciles, je vais te démonter puis te ré-assembler encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'en vienne à m'ennuyer et alors j'enterrai ta tête de traitre dans le jardin de tes ennemis Roumains, je suis sur qu'ils seront ravi de veiller sur toi, jusqu'à ce que le venin ronge ton crane de l'intérieur à cause de la faim...

Le rire de ma compagne calme mon irritation, mais pas pour longtemps car je l'entends soudainement siffler, elle tourne la tête vers l'un des gardes en murmurant...

- Gabriel, il bloque mon pouvoir, je suis encore trop faible, il risque d'éteindre mon bouclier

Ce connard ose s'en prendre à ma compagne!

La colère que j'ai tenté de contenir jusque là est libéré, je vois rouge...

Tuer celui-là d'abord, déchirer ses morceaux

Bondir, tuer, encore et encore, personne n'arrivera à elle

Personne ne peut la toucher, personne ne peut lui faire de mal

Déchirer, sentir la peur autour de moi, les mettre à genoux

Certains d'entre eux sont incapables de se remettre debout

Ils attendent la mort

Hurlements, le son de leurs déchirements est une musique aux oreilles du dieu de la guerre

L'un d'entre eux est passé, il court vers ma compagne, je rugis

- Ne pas les laisser te toucher! Je grogne sur elle

Elle sourit et hoche la tête, il se retrouve projeté par terre, tremblant

Je reprends mon carnage... les tuer, je rugis ma fureur

- Major, m'interrompit ma compagne, jouons un peu

Je sens une vague de calme m'envahir et je grogne, je ne veux pas me calmer, mais elle sourit et m'adresse un clin d'œil, puis elle tourne la tête vers l'estrade, il ne reste que six vampires dont les trois guignols, Edward, Alec et un garde...

Je grogne contre ma compagne lorsqu'elle s'approche de ce trou du cul que j'ai un jour appelé frère...

- Ne le touche pas! Je rugis en bondissant vers elle

Elle pose sa main sur ma joue, m'embrasse doucement et m'envoie une vague de confiance

- Pas besoin de toucher pour jouer! Elle roucoule en montant les marches de l'estrade

Ils sont tous à genoux, je n'arrête pas d'envoyer vague sur vague de peur vers eux pour les tenir en position, ma compagne gronde fort, elle perd le contrôle à son tour et une lueur bleue cette fois-ci entour son corps, des étincelles crépites sur la paroi

- L'un de vous va tout me dire! Siffla t-elle en s'agenouillant devant Edward, est-ce que ce sera toi?

- Bella, amour, arrête s'il te plait, il l'a supplie

De quel droit l'appel t-il comme ça? Je rugis en m'approchant, mais je n'ai pas le temps de le frapper qu'il s'écroule au sol le corps tremblant après que la bouclier de ma compagne se soit étendu jusqu'à lui. Les autres la regarde dans la crainte et je ressens de la fierté, ma compagne est puissante et je l'espère, sans pitié.

- Major, ce n'est pas drôle si je ne peux pas toucher, elle se plaint en me lançant un regard suppliant

- Non! Grognai-je, personne ne touche à ma compagne et surtout pas eux!

Je vais près d'elle, la saisit pour la relever et l'embrasse, je suis le seul à pouvoir la toucher

- Et moi qui rêvais d'arracher les doigts de ces imbéciles en robe, elle soupire dès que je la relâche

- Je peux faire, j'annonce en m'approchant de Aro

Je me place derrière eux et tape le pied sur le dos de cet imbécile pour le faire tomber de l'estrade, j'en fais de même avec les autres, puis je retourne vers mon Isabella pour lui prendre la main et l'entrainer sur le trône du milieu, elle rit...

- Dis-moi comment tu veux qu'ils souffrent et je vais le faire pour toi, ma compagne

Elle croise les jambes et reporte son attention sur les trois rois et les deux gardes, Marcus, Alec et le garde sont toujours allongé par terre paralysés par la peur, Aro et Caüis tente de se relever, mais je ne les autoriseraient pas à se mettre debout, ils resteront à genoux, quand à Edward, il se tortille toujours au sol en gémissant comme poisson hors de l'eau, les étincelles ont disparut, mais il souffre encore...

- Je veux connaître la vérité! Siffla Isabella en lançant un regard noir à Aro

- Je suis ton roi, je n'ai pas à obéir! Grommela l'imbécile

Je m'avance vers lui en grognant et lui agrippe les cheveux

- Es-tu stupide? Ma compagne vient de te demander quelque chose, réponds! Je rugis en le soulevant du sol

Il se met à hurler, je roule des yeux, vu ce qui l'attends, il ferait mieux de s'habituer à la douleur, je me tourne vers mon Isabelle qui a les bras croisé sur la poitrine et les yeux qui lance des éclairs, je ris...

- Que veux-tu ma compagne? Roucoulai-je

- Pour quelqu'un qui se permet de torturer les autres, tu n'es pas très résistant à la douleur! Si ne veut pas parler, dans ce cas, ta langue ne t'est plus d'aucune utilité! Elle siffle en souriant méchamment. Elle reporte son attention sur moi et ses yeux s'adoucissent. Au moins il arrêtera de nous casser les oreilles, elle rajoute en m'envoyant une vague d'amour et d'amusement

Je hoche la tête en lui souriant et tourne la tête vers le roi des cons que je tiens toujours fermement par les cheveux, il faut vraiment qu'il soit stupide pour ne pas obéir dans sa position...

- Non, ne fais pas ça major, je te laisserais tout, le château, le pouvoir, il me supplie

Ma compagne et moi nous mimes à rire en même temps, ho oui! Il est stupide!

- Tu dois être aveugle ma parole! Ma compagne est déjà assise à ta place imbécile!

- Je vais parler, je vais tout dire, mais épargnez moi, pitié!

Je regarde mon Isabelle, elle hoche la tête, je relâche ma prise et croise les bras

- Alice est venu nous voir il y a quelques semaines pour nous proposer ses services ainsi que ceux d'Edward en échange de notre aide, elle voulait récupérer son mari. Ma compagne rugit à ses paroles et je grogne, mais je me calme rapidement, je veux tout savoir, alors je fais signe à l'enflure de continuer. Elle savait que tu m'avais demandé mon aide pour la bataille contre Victoria, reprit-il, nous avons convenu de contacter Maria, je savais que l'un de ses gardes avait le pouvoir de contrôler ton esprit, cela aurait permit à Alice de te récupérer, te concernant, soupira t-il en se tournant vers ma compagne, Edward te voulait, il avait le projet de te transformer lui même pendant...

Il s'arrêta clairement pas à l'aise, peur, appréhension...

- Parle! Siffla ma compagne en se levant brusquement

- Il avait le fantasme de te mordre pendant l'acte sexuel, il n'a jamais eu l'intention de t'abandonner pour toujours, il voulait revenir à toi lorsqu'il serait près, mais ce qui est arrivé lors de ta soirée d'anniversaire lui a fait peur, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre que lui te boive

Ma compagne se mit à rugir sauvagement, attrapa le trône sur lequel elle était assise et le brisa sur la tête de cet enfoiré d'Edward, elle était furieuse à un point qu'elle lui mit un coup pied en plein visage, je bondis vers elle pour tenter de la calmer avant qu'elle me désobéisse sans s'en rendre compte et je l'emprisonne dans mes bras en lui envoyant une vague de calme et d'amour

- Ma compagne, il va payer, je jure que sa torture sera à la hauteur de sa trahison, mais calme toi

Mon Isabella haletait, elle grogna pendant quelques minutes dans mes bras et fini par hocher la tête, puis retourna s'installer dans l'un des trônes toujours intactes, du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward se relever, je m'avançai vers lui et lui arracha l'une de ses mains de qui eut le don de le remettre à genoux. Je le détournai pour retourner auprès de mon Isabella serrant les mâchoires sous l'effet de la colère

- La suite! Grogna t-elle en agrippant les accoudoirs du trône

- La mission de Maria était d'arriver à la fin de la bataille contre Victoria lorsque le major serait affaiblit, Alec à utilisé son pouvoir pour immobiliser tous le monde et Maria n'avait plus qu'à vous emmener le major avec elle pour nous le livrer après que Martin est fait le nécessaire pendant que mes gardes devaient te ramener ici pour te livrer à Edward, mais ils ont échoués dans leurs missions, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est Alice qui a tout orchestré

Le silence s'installa dans la salle pendant quelques minutes, temps nécessaire pour intégrer les informations

- Tu n'es qu'un sale traitre Aro! Hurla soudainement mon Isabella, tu ose nous faire croire que tu vas nous venir en aide pour finalement nous trahir de la pire manière qui soit! Pourquoi? Me livrer à cette merde! Elle siffle en lançant un regard haineux à Edward, en échange de deux nouveaux dons dans ta misérable garde!

- Quatre, rectifia t-il bêtement

- Quoi?

- Alice nous avait assuré que tu serais un puissant bouclier et que la major nous rejoindrait...

- Major! Le coupa ma compagne alors que son bouclier battait autour d'elle visiblement près à attaquer, arrache lui cette saloperie qui lui sert de langue

- Mais tu étais d'accord pour m'épargner! Pleurnicha t-il

- J'ai menti connard, tout comme toi!

Je ris en regardant l'expression de Aro, avait-il réellement cru qu'il s'en sortirait si facilement? Me rapprochant de lui d'un bond, j'agrippai violemment son menton pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche mais il tenta de se débattre, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, je sentis une force me traverser pour atteindre Aro qui hurla sous l'effet du courant qui lui parcourait le corps, je secouai la tête en riant, sa bouche était à présent toute offerte, avec deux doigts, je lui attrapai le morceau de merde et tira dessus d'un coup sec, je balançai sa langue au pied de ma compagne qui riait de bon cœur.

La paroi de son bouclier prit une teinte rougeâtre et la langue disparut en moins d'une seconde.

Je retournai vers elle en laissant tomber le corps de Aro par terre et l'embrassa goulument

- Veux-tu entendre un concert, ma compagne?

Elle hocha la tête avec ferveur et je retournai près du corps de Aro pour lui arracher rapidement les bras et les jambes, j'en fis de même avec ces deux frères, bien sur, en prenant l'un des bras de Marcus, je versais le venin qui coulait abondamment sur les plaies ouvertes de ses deux frères, il n'y a pas plus douloureuse torture, c'est mille fois pire qu'une simple morsure, leurs hurlements résonnaient dans la salle et je dû m'arrêter à contre cœur au bout d'un moment de peur d'ameuter les humains tant ils criaient fort.

Après une bonne heure, j'accrochai leurs têtes sur les piques des lances servant de décoration aux murs de la salle et je rassemblais les morceaux de leurs corps en un tas que ma compagne s'empressa de bruler, je voulais réaliser ma punition et donner leurs têtes aux Roumains.

Rester donc, Alec, le garde sans nom et cet merde d'Edward, je m'installai sur le trône libre en le rapprochant de ma compagne et lui pris la main

- Que veut tu faire de ces trois là, mon Isabella? Demandai-je calmement

Elle réfléchit un long moment, je savais que tout comme moi, sa colère s'était calmé

- Sincèrement, si Alice avait été là avec Edward, j'aurai trouvé un moyen de ne faire qu'un avec leur deux corps, mais dans la mesure ou cette salope s'est enfuit, il va falloir trouver autre chose, as-tu un briquet sur toi?

- Tu as besoin d'un briquet?

- Si je le brule avec mon bouclier tout son corps va prendre feu et ce ne sera pas drôle, soupira t-elle en haussant les épaules

Je fouillai dans ma poche, je ne me déplaçai jamais sans un briquet, je le tendis à ma compagne qui se leva pour se planter devant le visage effrayé d'Edward.

- Que t'ai-je fais Edward pour mériter ça? Murmura t-elle en le regardant avec dédain, après m'avoir abandonné dans cette putain de foret, tu as comploté avec Alice et laissé les sbires de Victoria me torturer pendant trois ans alors que j'étais humaine!...

- Je ne savais pas! S'empressa t-il de hurler

- Je suis sur que cette garce d'Alice le savait, j'ai du mal à croire que tu ne sois pas parvenu à lire ça dans son esprit, l'accusa t-elle

- Je ne pouvais plus lire dans son esprit! Bella, amour je te jure que si j'avais sus...

Je grondai sur lui

- Peut importe, siffla mon Isabella, ce que tu as fais pour me récupérer est impardonnable, tu es venu dans cette cellule en sachant ce qu'ils me faisaient et tu t'en fichait! Tu voulais que je perde l'esprit afin que tu puisse faire de moi ce que tu voulais, tu n'es qu'un porc!

En écoutant ma compagne, je sentis ma colère remonter en flèche, j'agrippai le cou de cette merde en lui crachant mon venin au visage, comment a t-il pu les laissaient faire ça?

- Je vais te tuer! Fulminai-je le venin coulant abondamment sur mon menton

Je sentis la main de ma compagne sur mon visage, sa colère semblait avoir totalement disparut, elle souffrait, elle se sentais trahi... par cet imbécile?

Je balançai le corps d'Edward contre le mur et me tourna vers elle

- Pourquoi te sentir trahi? Il n'est plus rien maintenant, il n'est plus rien pour toi...

- Je sais, elle soupira, mais je n'en reviens pas qu'Alice soit allé si loin, je crois que je viens de prendre conscience de l'ampleur de leur trahison... je..

Elle se mit à sangloter en s'agrippant à moi, je lançais un regard meurtrier et une vague de souffrance à Edward et consola ma compagne en l'enveloppant de mon amour

- Comment ont-ils pu faire ça? Comment? S'écria t-elle en s'effondrant contre mon torse

Elle resta dans mes bras pendant un long moment, puis elle se dégagea brusquement de moi et bondit sur lui pour le frapper encore et encore, cette fois-ci, je ne l'arrêtait pas, elle avait besoin de calmer sa rage et sa peine, le dernier coup de poing fut si puissant que son nez se brisa et tomba à mes pieds, elle arracha ses oreilles qu'elle balança au dessus de son épaule, le connard hurlait, totalement incapable de se défendre contre la rage de ma compagne, elle tira sur ses mains pour les arracher et enfin, elle parvint à se calmer un peu lorsqu'il tomba au sol la tête la première, elle se tourna alors vers Alec et l'autre garde et étira son bouclier vers eux pour les bruler, puis elle se laissa tomber à genoux, la tête entre les mains...

- Je veux Alice! Rugit-elle


	41. Chapter 41

Pov Bella

J'étais folle de rage, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'allais faire à Alice, si bien que mon cerveau avait déjà convenu sa toute première torture, une mise en bouche si je puis dire, je m'étais retenu avec ces enfoirés, pour elle... je m'en léchai les lèvres par avance.

Ma sœur... tu as essayé de me baiser trop fort et ma vengeance sera à la hauteur de l'amour que j'ai un jour ressenti pour toi! Grognai-je intérieurement

- Ma compagne, si tu veux Alice, nous allons devoir reprendre l'avion

Je me redressai pour lui faire face et soupirai en secouant la tête

- Je ne suis pas prête major, de toute façon nous avons encore certaines choses à faire ici, s'il te plait, pourrais-tu trouver un téléphone? Il faut appeler Carlisle

- Carlisle? Répéta t-il

- Oui, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Voltera totalement abandonné, autant je hais ces enfoirés, dis-je en levant les yeux sur les têtes éveillés accrochés au dessus de la mienne, autant je dois reconnaître que leur existence avait une certaine utilité et je ne vois personne d'autre à contacter, à moins que tu es une confiance telle en ces Roumains qu'ils pourraient prendre le relai?

- Non. Tu as raison, je vais les contacter, mais simplement pour leur faire un petit cadeau,. Il se tourna vers le mur sur lequel il avait accroché les trois têtes et sourit méchamment. Dans la mesure ou c'est nous qui les avons détrôné, reprit-il, c'est à nous de nommer la suite. Nous pouvons prendre cette place si tu veux ma bien aimé...

- Tu veux toi? Demandai-je prudemment

- Je veux que tu sois heureuse, si ton bonheur est d'être assise dans un trône, alors oui

- Ben non dans ce cas, ça ne me dit rien du tout, toutefois, je pense que nous devrons avoir un droit de regard sur les affaires importantes et je veux que tout le monde sache ce qu'il en coute de se conduire comme une merde, je veux que tous le monde sache que nous viendrons à eux s'ils fautes comme l'on fait ceux là

- Crois moi Isabella, après ce jour, tous le monde saura qu'on ne baise pas avec le dieu de la guerre et encore moins avec sa compagne

Je lui adressai un clin d'œil et un sourire subjectif... stop Bella, c'est tout simplement pas le moment

- Tuez-nous, entendis-je murmurer au dessus de ma tête

- Merde! Même dans cet état là ça parle encore? Demandai-je en arquant les sourcils

- Oui ma compagne, je vais arranger ça si tu veux

- Non, pas la peine, j'ai pas l'intention de moisir dans cette pièce, dis-je en me laissant tomber sur l'un des trônes

La major rassembla les morceaux de celui que j'avais un jour aimé et il les noua dans l'une des capes qu'il avait ramassé par terre, puis il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un téléphone et vint me le donner...

- Je t'aime ma compagne, ronronna t-il en m'embrassant sauvagement

Je répondis à son baiser avec ferveur, dieu qu'il m'avait manqué! Sans lui, je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu faire ce que j'ai fais, dire qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, je prêchai pour le pardon, à présent je ne croyais qu'aux punitions à la hauteur de ce qu'on avait osé nous faire subir.

Alice avait faillit réussir son coup et qui sait ce qu'elle préparait encore, après avoir détruit cette chienne de reine des armées, je me ferais un plaisir de traquer ma sœur sur la lune si nécessaire.

En soupirant, je composai le numéro de Peter, heureuse de pouvoir enfin leur donner des nouvelles et m'assurer de leur sécurité

- Bella! S'écria t-il pas surprit le moins du monde, merde ma sœur, comment t'as pu nous laisser sans nouvelle aussi longtemps, tu te rends compte de notre inquiétude?

- Peter, mon frère, s'il te plait calme toi, je vais bien... mais c'est grâce au major, je ne suis plus au pays...

- Il va bien? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? J'ai eu de drôles de pressentiments mais tout était flou, merde! Dis-moi que vous êtes en sécurité!

- Calme toi, pitié! Soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, on dirait une pucelle

- Désolé... hum, tu as changé, constata t-il doucement

- Tu n'as pas idée mon frère, j'ai dû me faire torturé une fois de trop, grommelai-je pour moi même

- Torturé! Gronda t-il, qui? Qui a osé te toucher? Je vais le déchirer, qui?

- Nous nous sommes occupé d'eux, j'ai été retenu prisonnière à Voltera pendant quelques jours...

- Ils sont tous mort j'espère par ce que j'arrive pour leur botter me cul...

- Quoi?

- Nous sommes en route pour Voltera, nous ne pouvions pas rester sans rien faire...

- Vous avez fait quoi? Hurlai-je dans le téléphone si furieuse que la major dû me le prendre des mains pour éviter sa destruction

Mon compagnon vint se poster derrière moi en me caressant doucement les épaules pour me calmer, je me mis instantanément à ronronner

- Tu ne devrais pas contrarier ma compagne de la sorte, soldat! Siffla le major

- Jasper, Jasper, mon frère! On était si inquiet...

- Je sais, baiseur! Mais la situation est sous contrôle ici, j'ai besoin de parler à Carlisle

- Il est juste à côté de moi, je te le passe, mais redonne le téléphone à Bella après...

- Si elle est suffisamment calmé, répondit le major

- Je l'entends ronronner major, je pense qu'elle est plus que détendu

Le major grogna, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour les plaisanteries foireuses de Peter

- Fils?

- Major, rectifia mon compagnon

- Désolé major, est-ce que vous allez bien? Et Bella elle n'est pas blessé

Je vis mon compagnon lever les yeux au ciel, clairement pas la patience de devoir écouter ça

- Écoute Carlisle, il s'est passé des choses ici, j'ai entendu que vous étiez en route pour Voltera, dans combien de temps serez-vous ici?

- Quatre heures major, répondit calmement Carlisle

- Bien, les Volturi ne sont plus...

Des grognements et des cris se firent entendre, je tournai la tête vers mon amour en secouant la tête et en soulevant mes sourcils, merde! J'imaginai déjà Peter et Emmet assit dans un trône... ça pourrait être drôle...

- Nous avons décidé, ma compagne et moi, que ce serait toi qui prendrait le relai, nous discuteront des détails plus tard car nous allons devoir repartir pour le Texas après votre arrivé, mais il ne faut pas abandonner Voltera et nous pensons que tu es le mieux placé pour prendre le relai

- Qu'est-il arrivé aux rois? Souffla Carlisle à peine audible

- Ils décorent la salle! Grogna le major

Je lui fis signe de me passer le téléphone, j'avais beau ronronner, j'étais toujours en colère

- Isabella veut te parler, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais elle est très en colère, fais en sorte de la calmer

Puis il me donna le téléphone, je calmai mes ronronnements histoire de rendre ma colère plus crédible et je me mis à grogner

- Carlisle! Sifflai-je, je vous avez dit de rester en arrière, c'est quoi votre putain de problème? Vous auriez pu être blessé ou pire!

- Bella, ma fille, désolé mais nous avons discuté entre nous, on était trop inquiet de ne pas avoir de nouvelle

- On réglera ça plus tard, passe moi Emmet ou Peter s'il te plait

- Bien sur, à tout à l'heure Bella

- A tout à l'heure, répondis-je sèchement

- Bells! Hurla Emmet, tu vas bien, merde j'ai eu tellement peur!

- T'es pas le seul, crétin! Siffla Rosalie derrière lui

Et j'entendis le bruit d'une baffe, je ris...

- Rose, arrête! Grogna Emmet, alors il s'est passé quoi petite sœur?

- Il s'est passé que tu ne m'as pas écouté et que quand j'en aurai fini avec tes fesses et celles de Peter elles seront aussi roses que lorsque je rougissais en étant humaine! Fulminai-je

- Ne nous en veut pas Bells, putain, j'ai cru devenir fou, sanglota t-il doucement

Merde! C'est pas possible d'être énervé contre lui, peut-être pourrais-je mon contenter des fesses de Peter?

- Ho Emmet, nous allons bien mon frère, j'avoue que ce n'était pas gagner, mais nous allons bien...

- Dis-moi! Exigea t-il

- On vous expliquera tout dès que vous serez ici, promis-je

- D'accord Bells, tous le monde t'embrasse, enfin, tous le monde m'emmerde pour que je te dise ça

J'entendis Char, Esmée, Rosalie et Peter siffler en même temps, encore une fois, je ris, ils m'avaient vraiment manqué...

- Moi aussi, à tout à l'heure

Je raccrochai en riant doucement, tournant légèrement le visage, je tirai la main du major toujours sur mon épaule et je l'embrassai

- Major, je ne vais pas te perdre encore une fois, hein? Demandai-je creusant ma joue sur sa main en fermant les yeux

Il fit le tour du trône pour se planter devant moi, j'ouvrai les yeux pour découvrir qu'il ne semblait pas ravi de ce manque de confiance.

- Isabella, je ne suis pas aussi faible que lui, détruire mes instincts est totalement impossible, rien à voir avec le fait d'effacer des souvenirs ou de contrôler mon côté humain, fait moi confiance...

- C'était tellement douloureux, murmurai-je pour moi même, je veux vous récupérer tous les deux, je veux que tu sois de nouveau entier, sanglotais-je penché contre son torse

- Je sais ma compagne, souffla t-il à mon oreille avant de m'embrasser

Il décolla ses lèvres des miennes et parsema ma mâchoire de baisers, je poussai un gémissement de plaisir, il était si naturel de sentir ses mains sur moi.

Il glissa ses doigts sous ma chemise pour atteindre ma poitrine qu'il caressa minutieusement sans cessé de m'embrasser

- Je te veux, ma compagne, grogna t-il contre ma peau

- Prends, major...

Il me souleva pour me déposer sur l'estrade et se débarrassa rapidement de mon jean sans se soucier de savoir qu'Edward ou les trois abrutis pouvaient nous voir, nous étions juste nous deux, nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre. Le major baissa son pantalon d'un geste et s'enfonça en moi durement, sauvagement en me massant les seins, embrassant mon cou

- Mienne! Grogna t-il

- Oui... je suis... à toi major, haletai-je sous ses coups

Il m'entoura de son amour, j'en fis de même et m'amusa à lui envoyer une vague de plaisir, il grogna si fort que sa voix résonna dans la salle, ses coups se firent plus dur et je gémis plus fort en remerciant le ciel d'être incassable.

- Tout à moi... même ta jouissance! Siffla t-il la respiration saccadé

Je mordillais son cou dès que je sentis mes parois se resserrer sur lui, il lécha sa morsure en accélérant ses coups

- Viens... viens avec moi! M'ordonna t-il

Je hurlai son nom en m'agrippant plus fermement à lui, il vint presque aussitôt en rugissant le mien. Sans me libérer, il planta ses iris dans les miens et nous restions ainsi à nous regarder pendant un long moment, puis il sortit de moi, se dégagea pour me soulever et se mit à courir hors de la salle pour m'emmener dans une chambre, il me posa sur le lit sans un mot, disparut derrière une porte au fond de la pièce et revint me chercher pour me porter jusqu'à la douche... non, je ne laisserais pas ces catins de Maria et Alice me le voler une nouvelle fois... jamais!


	42. Chapter 42

MISE AU POINT

Pov Major

J'ai pris soin de ma compagne pendant des heures, après l'avoir de nouveau prise sous la douche, je l'avais déposé sur le lit et nous sommes resté immobiles tous les deux profitant de la présence de l'autre. Lorsque des bruits venant de l'entré du château nous alerta de l'arrivé de la famille, Isabella me sourit, se redressa et me prit la main pour m'entrainer hors de la chambre.

Ils étaient tous là, attendant dans l'entré près du bureau de Gianna qui avait disparut, peut-être avait-elle enfin servi de diner?

Ma compagne fonça littéralement dans les bras d'Emmet, je ne pus retenir un grognement, je n'appréciai pas de voir un autre mâle poser les mains sur elle, frère ou pas, elle respecta mon besoin et s'éloigna immédiatement de lui

- Merde Jasper, c'est ma petite sœur, se plaignit-il

- C'est major! Grognai-je en enroulant mon bras autour de la taille de ma compagne, et je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre vous pose les mains sur elle, je ne le répéterai pas!

Emmet recula en baissant les yeux, il a vite comprit que je n'avais pas la même patience que cet imbécile de Jasper

- Major, c'est un plaisir de te revoir, rigola Peter

- Merci, Peter, c'est grâce à ma compagne...

- Bien, non pas que je voudrais gâcher ces retrouvailles, mes j'aimerai bien comprendre ce qui s'est passé, intervint Carlisle en se frottant la nuque

Je pris la main de ma compagne et leur fit signe de nous suivre dans la salle du trône

- Vous risquez d'être... surprit, les prévient ma compagne

J'ouvrai la porte et la famille se statufia devant le spectacle qui s'offrit devant eux, j'ai bien cru que les yeux du doc allaient lui sortir de la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers le corps gémissant de son précieux Edward, il siffla et bondit vers lui, je lâchai la main d'Isabella et me planta entre lui et son imbécile de fils

- Je ne te conseil pas de faire ça Carlisle, je n'ai pas autant de patience que Jasper! Fulminai-je en rugissant

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? S'écria t-il les yeux exorbités

- La bonne question Carlisle, c'est qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça, intervint ma compagne

Esmée s'avança vers son compagnon en posant une main sur son bras pour tenter de le calmer pendant qu'Isabella s'avançait vers eux en soupirant...

- Alice et lui sont derrière tout ce qui nous est arrivé, expliqua t-elle provoquant des hoquets de stupeur et des grognements, ils ont proposé leurs services à Aro contre son aide, Alice voulait récupérer Jasper et Edward me voulait...

Je ne m'attendais pas à se qui allait se passer, Esmée fit un bon jusqu'à lui et le souleva par le cou en grognant sauvagement.

- Comment as-tu pu trahir ta famille? Siffla t-elle folle de rage, sais-tu seulement les horreurs qu'a dû supporter Bella pendant trois ans? Tu nous a tourné le dos pour te joindre à ces charognards de Volturi!

- Elle était à moi! Répondit-il dans un souffle, il n'avait pas le droit de me la voler

Je pouvais voir à l'expression de Carlisle qu'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, aucun besoin de lire ses émotions, une fois qu'il eut avalé la pilule, il s'avança vers lui a son tour en rugissant sa peine

- Tu l'as quitté, tu l'as laissé seule en nous persuadant que c'était la meilleurs chose à faire, elle a été torturé de la façon la plus immonde pendant des années et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu as comploté avec Alice et les Volturi!

- Je ne savais pas ce que Victoria avait fait pour elle, je n'en savait rien, l'esprit d'Alice est devenu illisible...

- Mais tu savais que Jasper était son compagnon! Hurla Esmée

- Il ne l'est pas! Gronda t-il, elle est à moi, c'est moi qui l'est trouvé, elle est à moi!

Esmée lui assena un gifle qui le propulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle haletait incapable de contrôler sa colère, le doc la prit dans ses bras et elle se mit à sangloter...

- J'en reviens pas, murmura Emmet totalement immobile, j'en reviens pas...

Tous le monde était sous le choc et énervé, ma compagne vient me prendre la main en me souriant doucement, sans m'en rendre compte, un grognement constant s'échappait de ma poitrine, je fermai les yeux et attira mon Isabella contre moi pour tenter de calmer ma haine en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dû vivre...

- Où est la voyante! Siffla soudainement Charlotte

- Elle s'est échappé, répondit ma compagne, mais je compte bien la retrouver dès que je me serais occupé de Maria

Peter leva les yeux vers les trois têtes au dessus de l'estrade et se mit à rire

- Sympa la déco...

- Ouai, on s'est lâché dans un style différent, ricana Isabella

- Carlisle... ait pitié de nous, murmura Marcus

La tête de Carlisle se tourna vers lui, il était rayonnant de rage

- Pitié? Grogna le doc, pitié? Vous pouvez aller en enfer! Nous n'avons jamais rien fait pour mériter ce genre de trahison, rien! Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est vivre en paix avec ma famille! Il balada les yeux jusqu'à la tête de son vieille ami et secoua la tête. Je pensai que tu me respectais Aro, pourquoi?

- Il ne risque pas de te répondre, ricanai-je méchamment, il peut gémir, mais pas parler

- Pourquoi?

- Il a perdu sa langue, rigola ma compagne

Emmet et Peter se mirent à rire de bon cœur en observant les trois têtes, Aro n'osait même pas ouvrir les yeux, je vis Rosalie détourner le regard, un air dégouté sur le visage

- Il a eu ce qu'il mérite, soupira t-elle en se tournant vers Edward, ils ont tous eu ce qu'ils méritent, bande de sales traitres

S'il y a bien une chose que Rosalie ne pouvait pas supporter, c'est bien la trahison, elle se tourna vers Emmet et fondit dans ses bras, tremblante de colère

- Je vais vous laisser faire ce que vous voulez avec Edward, annonça soudainement ma compagne en se tournant vers Carlisle et Esmée, il n'est plus dangereux

- Tu es sérieuse? Grognai-je

- C'est la meilleurs des punitions pour lui major, nous voir ensemble...

Je hochai la tête à contre cœur, j'aurai voulu le tuer de mes mains, mais elle avait raison, nous voir ensemble était vraiment douloureux pour lui, je le sentais dans ses émotions.

- Bien, soupira Carlisle, que devons-nous faire?

- Comme je te l'est dit au téléphone, ma compagne et moi avons décidé que tu prendrais la relève, nous ne pouvons faire confiance à personne d'autre

- Tu sera juste, Carlisle, mais tu auras besoin d'apprendre à être ferme, pas ailleurs, nous voulons avoir un droit de regard sur ce qui va arriver, nous voulons également que tous le monde sache que nous veilleront à ce que les lois soient respectés, nous ne voulons pas rester ici, mais c'est nous qui nous déplaceront en cas de problèmes, le major et moi seront les seuls à punir ou à tuer si cela s'avère nécessaire...

- Pourquoi ne pas prendre la relève vous même? Proposa Carlisle

- Je pense que nous n'avons ni la patience, ni la sagesse nécessaire pour ça, par ailleurs, je n'ai aucune envi de prendre cette place, je veux juste régler les problèmes, réclamer notre vengeance et retourner vivre en paix avec mon compagnon...

Je serrais ma compagne dans mes bras, dès que notre soif de vengeance sera assouvit, nous pourrons enfin profiter l'un de l'autre...

- Raconte-nous tout Bella, murmura Esmée, que s'est-il passé après que tu sois parti?

Mon Isabella soupira et se détacha de moi pour aller s'assoir sur les marches de l'estrade

- J'ai couru, commença t-elle en luttant contre sa peine, j'ai couru jusqu'au camp, j'ai été rapidement entouré par plusieurs des chiens de gardes de Maria dès que je suis arrivé et je me suis forcé à ne pas les tuer, je devais attendre d'être assez proche de cette chienne, je voulais la tuer au début...

- Au début? Intervint Peter

- Oui, mais c'est Martha qui m'a accueillit...

- Quoi! S'écria Rosalie

- J'ai cru qu'elle avait été enlevé, comme Jasper, mais elle m'a expliqué que Maria l'avait sauvé, elle et Jasper, qu'elle voulait me rencontrer pour me parler et que c'était pour ça que ses gardes étaient venu jusqu'en Alaska. Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux et ferma les yeux pour retenir ses sanglots. Je ne comprenais pas... pourquoi Jasper n'était pas revenu vers moi s'il n'était pas retenu prisonnier, Martha m'a conduit jusqu'à la tente de cette garce et je suis tombé sur Jasper et elle dans un lit...

Toute la famille se mit à grogner, je ne pus que baisser la tête dans la honte

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, s'empressa d'expliquer ma compagne, sur le moment, je ne le savait malheureusement pas... pour faire simple, je m'apprêtais à tuer cette garce, certaine qu'elle avait fait quelque chose à Jasper, mais Martha à utilisé mes souvenirs contre moi...

- Ton bouclier ne te protège pas contre ça? S'étonna Carlisle

- Je ne la voyait pas comme une menace Carlisle, mon bouclier l'empêche de manipuler mes souvenirs mais elle peut tout de même les lires... toujours est-il qu'elle est parvenu à tuer ma colère en me répétant ce que j'avais dit à Jasper, que si je le voyais un jour heureux avec une autre femme, je ne pourrais jamais réagir comme l'avait fait Alice, j'ai donc sondé les émotions de Jasper et il semblait bien, pas forcement heureux, mais à l'aise avec Maria, alors je me suis levé et je suis parti, mais avant cela, Maria à prit soin de me dire que ceux qui nous avait trahit étaient les Volturi... alors, j'ai couru pour arriver jusqu'à l'océan, je savais que je serais incapable de prendre l'avion, alors je me suis caché dans la cale d'un bateau en partance pour l'Espagne...

- Mon dieu, ma chérie, murmura Esmée

- Ouai, ricana Bella, j'allais pas très bien, je voulais aller à Voltera pour tuer ces connards, j'espérai bien mourir par la même occasion...

- Bella! Gronda Emmet, comment as-tu pu vouloir faire une chose pareil?

- Réfléchi Emmet et tu vas comprendre tout seul, soupira ma compagne, toujours est-il que je ne m'attendait pas à tomber sur un garde capable de bloquer mon pouvoir, je suis tout de même parvenu à tuer plus de trente gardes, mais je ne suis pas arrivé à tuer les trois connards... pour faire court, ils m'ont retenu plusieurs jours dans une cellule jusqu'à ce que le major vienne me libérer, d'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu étais à Voltera? Demanda t-elle en levant les yeux sur moi

- Maria m'a envoyé ici en reconnaissance, elle voulait prendre Voltera et monter sur le trône, soupirai-je en baissant la tête, je devais faire semblant de revenir vers Alice, c'est ce qui était prévu à la base entre Aro et Maria, seulement Maria n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser partir, Martin à manipulé mon esprit et Martha à effacé une bonne partie de mes souvenirs, Jasper était trop faible pour luter... mais lorsque j'ai entendu tes hurlements venant de la cellule, je suis parvenu à reprendre le dessus sur cet imbécile...

- Merde, alors tu ne te souviens de rien? Grommela Peter

- C'est flou, répondis-je en fermant les yeux, mais j'ai toujours sus qu'Isabella était ma compagne, j'ai essayé de luter contre Jasper pour prendre le contrôle, mais il a tout fait pour me garder en cage, persuadé qu'Isabella était une ennemie, que c'était elle qui l'avait manipulé...

- Putain de bordel de merde! Grogna Peter, je comprends mieux ton comportement, Jasper n'a toujours pas de souvenirs, est-ce qu'il sait ce qui est arrivé?

- Oui, il a comprit, mais il sait aussi qu'il ne peut pas luter contre le pouvoir de Martin, il m'a donc céder la place...

- Peut-être qu'en tuant ce Martin tout va s'arranger, murmura Carlisle

- Pourquoi Martha s'est-elle allié à Maria? Demanda Emmet

Je secouai la tête incapable de répondre à cette question

- Elle a peut-être été manipulé par Martin, après tout, je ne l'ai même pas entendu se demander si son compagnon allait bien, proposa ma compagne en haussant les épaules

- Possible, cela expliquerait pourquoi elle a manipulé Jasper, soupira Charlotte, quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant, nous devons aller au camp de Maria...

- Non, je vous veut ici pour protéger Voltera, contrai-je

- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seuls! Grogna Peter

- J'irai avec eux, proposa Emmet

- Non! Siffla ma compagne, pas question de prendre des risques inutiles, la major et moi iront ensemble, vous devez rester ici pour protéger les lieux...

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser y aller seul, soupira Carlisle

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, nous allons tous les détruire! Sifflai-je en regardant ma compagne

- Et s'ils essaient de nouveau de te manipuler? Souffla Charlotte

- Ils n'y parviendront pas, répondit ma compagne avec véhémence, de toute façon il sera protégé par mon bouclier, nous n'en parlerons pas d'avantage, vous restez ici

- Bien, soupira Carlisle à contre cœur, qu'allons-nous faire d'eux?

- Appel les Roumains, je veux que tu leur donne ces saloperies et prévient les que ce n'est pas la peine d'imaginer prendre place ici, ils viennent visiter et ils repartent

Carlisle hocha la tête en accord, de toute façon même si aux yeux de tous, il était celui qui allait prendre la relève, c'est ma compagne et moi qui donnerons nos instructions sur ce qui arrivera à Voltera à partir de maintenant.

- Il serait peut-être mieux d'attendre que nous soyons de retour pour faire venir les Roumains, murmura Isabella, nous en profiterons pour convoquer tous les clans afin de les faire venir ici, je veux qu'ils voient ce qui est arrivé à ces trois enfoirés, ils serviront d'exemple...

- Tu as raison, ma compagne, répondis-je en m'approchant d'elle, vient, nous avons besoin de chasser...

Je lui tendit la main pour l'entrainer avec moi à l'extérieur, nous devions non seulement faire le tour de Voltera pour nous assurer de ne pas avoir oublié quelques gardes, mais également chasser pour reprendre des forces et se préparer pour notre départ.

- Vous devez rester sur vos gardes, il reste peut-être encore quelques Volturi à l'extérieur, nous allons essayer de les chasser, mais si certains arrivent après notre départ...

- Si vous avez tué les jumeaux, ça ira, ils étaient les plus dangereux, marmonna Peter, nous allons faire le tour du château...

- Esmée, appela Rosalie, Charlotte, toi et moi, nous pourrions revoir la décoration, je n'aime vraiment pas ce style

Je secouai la tête en sortant de la salle avec mon Isabella, les laissant organiser les choses à leur guises, j'étais pressé de m'éloigner de ce lieu, je voulais être seul avec ma compagne et j'avais soif...


	43. Chapter 43

RETOUR

Pov Bella

Nous avions passé une bonne partie de la nuit dehors le major et moi, faisant le tour de la ville à la recherche des restes de la garde, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé, je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'ils ne feraient pas leur apparition après notre départ, même si le major m'avait assuré que Peter et Charlotte seraient capable d'assurer leurs sécurité, dans la mesure ou aucune de ses merdes ne possèdes de dons, avais-je pensé.

Après nous être rapidement nourri en enlevant deux corps de mourant dans un hôpital, nous étions rapidement rentré, il nous fallait prendre l'avion si possible avant le levé du jour, Carlisle et la famille était venu en jet privé, ce qui avait facilité les choses. Après avoir convenu avec la famille qu'il valait mieux pour eux de rester tranquille et discret jusqu'à notre retour, nous étions directement monté dans l'avion direction aéroport de Houston, mon dieu, j'avais hâte d'y être.

L'intérêt à voler dans un jet privé était que nous étions libre de nous occuper comme nous en avions envi et je dois dire que le major et moi n'avions fait que ça tout le long du voyage, cependant, je ne pouvais pas cacher que Jasper me manquait, je voulais qu'il se souvienne de moi, je voulais que le doux et adorable Jasper revienne, et ce, même si j'aimai tout autant le sauvage et dominant major, Jasper était celui dont j'étais tombé amoureuse, en premier du moins, même si cela semble étrange, et ça l'est, ils étaient bel et bien deux personnalités distinctes, si les choses n'avaient pas tournés ainsi, nous aurions pu travailler la dessus mon amour et moi, mais voilà, au lieu de vivre en paix dans notre magnifique chalet, une bande d'enfoirés avaient conspirés pour nous séparer et mon mauvais côté avait écrasé littéralement la gentil Bella que j'étais étant humaine. Je ressentais de la haine pure, jamais de ma vie d'humaine je n'avais réellement haïs qui que ce soit, même pas James... mais aujourd'hui, je ne connaissais que trop bien cette émotion, le problème des Italiens et d'Edward avait été réglé, il nous rester à présent les deux meilleurs morceaux, elles avaient toutes les deux la chance d'être des femmes, la chance oui, par ce qu'elles auraient l'honneur de mourir de ma main. Le major et moi avions déjà convenu notre manière de faire, je voulais parler à cette Maria, nous devrons donc pénétrer dans le camp pour discuter d'abord, nous savions qu'ils étaient relativement nombreux, mais c'est là que mon bouclier entrait en jeu, je pourrais les assommer ou les bruler facilement, l'armée en elle même m'importait peu, nous en avions parlé avec Jasper, si certains d'entre eux voulaient nous rejoindre, nous leur proposeront cette option, après tout, ces soldats n'avaient pas choisi d'obéir à cette chienne, nous leur offrirons ce choix, venir avec nous à Voltera ou mourir, non pas que comme les Volturi nous allions les obligés à rejoindre notre garde, mais nous ne pouvions pas les lâcher dans le monde sans une formation préalable, s'ils veulent partir ensuite, libre à eux.

Le principal, le plus important, c'était d'atteindre Martin en priorité en espérant que cela libère Jasper, par la suite j'espérai également être témoin de la libération de l'esprit de Martha, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle nous aurait trahi et quitté son compagnon aussi facilement, non, elle avait dû être manipulé par cet enfoiré de Martin et si Martha était libéré, peut-être pourrait-elle rendre ses souvenirs à Jasper?

Bien sur, nous avions également pensé aux deux garces et le major m'avait promit de me les laisser, je tuerais donc cette Maria en transformant ce camp de l'enfer en tombeau et puis, lorsque nous en n'auront fini avec elle, nous partiront à la chasse à la bécasse, j'espérai retrouver rapidement Alice j'avais prévu quelques tortures spéciales pour elle, autant cette pute de Maria allait souffrir, elle mourrait rapidement, mais Alice... elle, elle allait avoir quelques années pour repenser à sa trahison avant de crever dans la douleur.

- Tu as entendu ma compagne? Me demanda le major

Je clignai des yeux, essayant de revenir à la réalité, merde! Le major était en train de me parler et je n'avais rien entendu, trop absorbé à énumérer mes fantasmes concernant les tortures d'Alice

- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, m'excusai-je en posant ma tête contre sa poitrine, tu disais?

- Que le pilote vient d'annoncer que nous étions en descente, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais?

- Alice...

- Tu vas avoir ta vengeance ma compagne, me promit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front

- Et ensuite, quand tout sera fini, on retournera vivre dans notre chalet?

- Lorsque nous aurons tout réglé avec Maria, que nous aurons retrouvé Alice et que nous aurons assis notre autorité à Voltera, oui, nous repartirons tous les deux là bas...

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je

- Je t'aime aussi ma compagne

Dix minutes plus tard, l'avion avait atterrit et nous étions en route pour le camp, je sentais déjà la haine me gagner à mesure que nous approchions de nos cibles, je me léchai les lèvres en prévision, je pouvais déjà entendre les hurlements de cette chienne. Le major me tenait la main, il ne m'avait pas lâché depuis notre départ de Houston, nous étions prêt et désireux d'en finir.

A moins de cinq kilomètres du camp, nous rencontrions les premiers gardes, ceux-ci, en voyant le major n'en menaient pas large, ils n'avaient pas du tout la même attitude que lorsque j'étais venu seule, n'étaient-ils pas au courant du retournement du major?

- Major, commença l'un d'entre eux en tremblant comme une jeune fille, vous ne pouvez pas entrer avec elle dans le camp...

- On va commencer par le début, soldat, siffla le major en s'approchant dangereusement de lui, elle, c'est ma compagne et je te conseil de ne pas penser à lui manquer de respect, ensuite, soit vous êtes avec moi, grogna t-il en baladant les yeux sur le groupe, soit vous êtes contre moi, alors, que choisissez-vous?

Le major souriait méchamment en attendant leur réponse

- Major, tu sais que nous te respectons, mais Maria va nous tuer et...

Mon amour l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, le garde baissa la tête en signe de soumission

- Je n'ai sans doute pas été assez explicite, ma compagne et moi avons prit le contrôle de Voltera, nous vous proposons de nous suivre là bas pour suivre une formation non pas de combat, mais de contrôle de votre soif, ensuite, vous aurez le choix de rejoindre notre garde ou de partir vivre votre vie, d'être libre. La major regarda les gardes qui affichaient tous une expression indescriptibles, certains avaient la bouche ouverte comme des poissons hors de l'eau. Concernant l'instant présent, poursuivit-il en s'emparant de nouveau de ma main, si vous vous mettez sur notre chemin, vous mourrez

Les gardes se regardèrent les uns les autres, essayant sans doute de peser le pour et le contre, sans même m'en rendre compte de suite, mon bouclier fit son apparition autour de moi...

- Calme ma compagne, tenta de m'adoucir le major en me caressant le dos de la main

- Moi, je suis prêt à te suivre, major, annonça celui qui nous avait parlé

Tous les autres firent un signe de tête et le major afficha une expression satisfaite

- Parfait, je ne vous demande pas de vous battre, mais vous restez derrière nous et n'oubliez pas, ma compagne à la gâchette facile, vous brulerez bien avant de nous avoir atteint, fulmina t-il en se remettant en marche vers le camp avec les sept gardes derrière nous

Je fus surprise de constater que les enrôler avait été si simple, je savais que le major n'avait pas utilisé son don et leur sentiments montraient bien qu'ils étaient tous résolut à nous suivre, je me demandai si la chienne avait prévu ça, en tout cas, je ne pouvais qu'espérer que ceux là accepteraient de rester en Italie pour assurer la sécurité de la famille.

Nous marchions lentement en direction du camp et après quinze ou vingt minutes, nous pouvions enfin entrevoir l'entré, ainsi qu'un groupe beaucoup plus imposant, qui eux étaient déterminé à nous attaquer, je soupirai en souriant et me retournais vers les gardes derrière nous.

- Vous devriez rester ici, ce serait dommage que l'un d'entre vous soit blessé ou tué par erreur, murmurai-je en leur adressant un clin d'œil

Celui qui paraissait être le meneur de ce petit groupe les arrêta d'un geste en m'adressant un sourire reconnaissant et le major et moi repartions vers les gardes devant nous qui étaient déjà en position d'attaque.

- On fait ça rapidement major? Proposai-je en relâchant sa main, je ne voudrais pas que la chienne en profite pour s'échapper

Le major hocha la tête et se décala légèrement sur la droite

- Êtes-vous sur de vouloir mourir? Demanda t-il au groupe devant nous

- Nous obéissons à Maria, pas à toi major, grogna l'un d'entre eux

Le major haussa les épaules et me fit un signe de tête, la seconde d'après, ils courraient tous dans des directions différentes en hurlant pendant que leurs corps étaient en feu, je secouai la tête n'arrivant pas à croire que ça pouvait être si simple et entre tous ces hurlements j'entendis un vampire siffler, je me concentrai sur ses émotions difficilement puisque je ne savais pas où il se trouvait...

Exaspération, déception, crainte...

Je sautai sur les branches d'un arbres en faisant signe au major d'en faire autant et je vis un vampire perché lui aussi sur un arbre à plus d'un kilomètre de là

- Martin! Cracha le major

- Il ne faut pas le laisser s'échapper! Sifflai-je en bondissant dans sa direction

Celui-ci tenta de s'enfuir dans la direction opposé et je rugissais de frustration, je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de lui, mais j'étais encore trop près des gardes qui nous avaient rejoint pour atteindre ce connard avec mon bouclier sans risquer de les tuer.

- C'est bon, tu es assez loin maintenant! Hurla le major qui courait à côté de moi

J'étendis mon bouclier qui bondit littéralement sur sa cible et le corps de ce connard s'écroula sous les soubresauts des étincelles électriques qui l'avaient atteint. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement alors que je vis le major le prendre par les cheveux et le trainer avec lui...

- Je crains qu'elle ne s'échappe, murmura t-il entre ses dents

Nous regardions le camp en nous demandant dans quel direction aller, si nous allions vers l'entré au sud, elle pouvait s'enfuir vers le nord et vice versa...

- Peut-être pourrions-nous envoyer une puissante vague de léthargie sur le camp? Proposa le major en se tournant vers moi, nos deux puissances conjugués devraient être capable de faire ça

- Ok, essayons, major

Je pris sa main libre dans la mienne et me concentra autant qu'il me fut possible pour envoyer une grosse quantité de léthargie sur le camp, je sentis le pouvoir du major se confondre avec le mien, gonflant la puissance, je remarquai cependant que la puissance de sa vague était bien plus puissante que la mienne et je regrettai de ne pas m'être plus entrainé à utilisé son don.

- Bien, je pense que ça doit être bon, annonça t-il après plus d'une minute d'efforts, allons-y

Je suivais mon amour en direction du groupe que nous avions laissé derrière nous, je ne compris pas de suite ce qu'il voulait faire. Il arracha les bras et les jambes de Martin et balança le reste du corps au meneur du groupe.

- Garde moi cette merde au chaud, ordonna le major, lui et moi allons avoir à parler dès que nous aurons fait le ménage, ne vous inquiétez pas, dans cet état, il sera incapable de vous manipuler

- Avec plaisir major

Nous repartions vers le camp, mais je me retournais à nouveau vers eux

- Surtout ne dépassez pas les limites du camp, c'est mon seul repère pour éviter de vous atteindre avec mon bouclier rajoutai-je

- Bien madame, répondit-il en baissant la tête

- Bordel mon garçon, relève donc la tête, tu n'es pas mon esclave et pour info je m'appelle Bella, pas madame, grommelai-je en suivant le major vers l'entré

Le vampire hocha la tête, il n'avait apparemment pas l'habitude d'être traité avec respect, je pouvais lui donner des ordres en tant que soldat, mais il allait tomber de la merde avant que je laisse les mecs se prosterner devant moi et m'appeler madame. Je secouai la tête pour recentrer mes pensées sur Maria et suivit le major à l'intérieur du camp.


	44. Chapter 44

Pov Maria

Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que le nouveau plan fonctionnerait, j'étais franchement déçu par Alice, elle ne voyait pratiquement rien, des visions flous, je l'avais tout de même gardé en vie, au cas où ces visions redeviendraient utiles, mais sans cela, je l'aurai déjà tué depuis longtemps.

Je tournai en rond dans ma tente me demandant si le plus intelligent ne serait pas de fuir, oui, peut-être devrais-je fuir plutôt que d'espérer que le don de Martin parvienne à reprendre le contrôle du major, par ce que si cela ne fonctionnait pas, alors s'en serait fini de moi.

- Maitresse! Entendis-je hurler depuis le terrain d'entrainement

Je sortais promptement pour demander à cet imbécile pourquoi il s'était mit à hurler, lorsque je découvris plusieurs visages inquiets devant moi.

- Que se passe t-il? Crachai-je en m'approchant du groupe

- Le major et sa compagne sont à quelques kilomètres d'ici

- Merde! Sifflai-je, allez vous poster devant l'entré, s'il tente de pénétrer dans le camp, vous savez quoi faire, Martin!

- Oui, maitresse? Murmura celui-ci apparaissant derrière moi

- Va rejoindre ta position et fais ce que tu as à faire, je te conseil de ne pas échouer, Martin, fulminai-je

- Bien maitresse

Il disparut pour aller se placer à distance afin de pouvoir user de son don sans pour autant risquer sa vie.

- Que se passe t-il Maria? S'affola la voyante

- Bonne question de la part d'une voyante! Aboyai-je en me tournant vers elle, la major et Isabella sont ici

- Quoi?

Je roulai des yeux absolument pas disposé à me répéter deux fois et je retournais vers ma tente après avoir donné mes instructions aux troupes. Je m'installai sur mon fauteuil pour observer Martin et l'entré du camp via les caméras qui avaient été installé. Après quelques minutes, le major apparut sur la caméra, je fus surprise de découvrir sept de mes gardes derrières lui et sa compagne, je n'entendais pas leur conversation, mais j'ai très bien vu mes soldats prendre feu et courir dans tout les sens, merde! Je baladai mes yeux jusqu'à la caméra braqué sur l'arbre dans lequel était caché Martin, il grimaçait, apparemment il ne parvenait pas à reprendre le contrôle du major, je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire, m'enfuir en laissant tout derrière moi...

- Tu vas où? Siffla la voyante en pénétrant sous ma tente

- Dégage, Alice, fulminai-je

- Martin à échoué?

- Dégage! Hurlai-je en la contournant pour sortir et m'enfuir rapidement

Je n'avais pas atteint l'extérieur de la tente que je sentis subitement mes forces m'abandonner, je tombai à genoux à moitié assommé en regardant la voyante en faire de même...

- Major, soufflai-je péniblement

Pov Major

Je pénétrai dans le camp avec ma compagne, je savais qu'il y avait d'avantage de gardes à l'intérieur et qu'ils devaient sans doute nous attendre, je devais faire preuve de toute la retenu possible pour respecter la promesse que j'avais fait à mon Isabella et ne pas bondir pour tous les détruire lorsque je vis à quelques mètres devant nous un attroupement, il y avait plusieurs dizaines de vampires, tous paralysés par la vague de léthargie dont nous les avions noyés, cela avait encore mieux fonctionné que prévu.

En détournant la troupe, nous nous dirigions directement vers la tente de Maria, pas question de laisser cette chienne s'enfuir, certainement pas! Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir caché dans cette tente, non seulement Maria, mais également Alice, toute deux à moitié assommés, tout comme les gardes d'ailleurs. J'entendis un rugissement derrière moi, ma compagne fit un bon en avant en étirant un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres.

- On dirait qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire de la chercher, murmura t-elle

Je lui adressait à sourire et lui fit signe de faire ce dont elle avait envi, je remarquai que Maria tentait de sortir de son état, elle nous avait vu, mais était toujours sous le coup de la vague de léthargie, ma compagne la réveilla violemment en remplaçant cette émotion par une dose de crainte et Maria se redressa brusquement, les traits déformés par la terreur, tandis qu'Alice tentait tant bien que mal de se relever.

- J'avais tellement hâte de vous voir toutes les deux, ronronna ma compagne en s'avançant vers Maria

Je restai près de l'entrée de la tente afin d'avoir une vue sur l'extérieur tout en surveillant ce qui se passer sous la tente. Je sentais mon Isabella bouillonner d'impatience, elle était également confuse, ce qui me surpris...

- Pourquoi es-tu confuse ma compagne? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils

Elle se retourna vers moi en souriant à pleine dents, je ris

- Je ne sais pas par ou et par qui commencer major, ricana t-elle avant de se tourner vers les deux chiennes. Dis-moi où se trouve Martha? Siffla mon Isabella en s'avançant vers Maria

- Pourquoi devrais-je te dire ce que tu veux entendre salope! Siffla Maria

Isabella se mit à rire en secouant la tête

- Et bien, cela dépends si tu préfère une mort rapide ou non...

Maria leva la tête et fixa ma compagne avec des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sorte, il était amusant de voir cette expression d'indignation sur le visage.

- Où est Matha? Demanda de nouveau Isabella en attrapant la chienne par les cheveux

Je vis Alice debout dans un coin de la tente, elle tentait de s'éloigner discrètement

- Attention Isabella, tu risque dans perdre une, la prévins-je en me tournant vers le terrain d'entrainement

Isabella envoya son bouclier cogner contre Alice qui s'écroula sous l'effet de la décharge et reporta son attention sur Maria, elle lui arracha l'avant bras et le brula en quelques secondes, les hurlements de la chienne étaient assourdissant, je me retournai pour voir ce qui l'en était des gardes encore en vie, il y en avait une douzaine qui étaient parvenu à se remettre debout autour de la tente mais aucun n'osait attaqué, trop terrifié par les cris de leur maitresse, j'en vis même quelques uns sourire.

- Alors, je vais reposer la question, où est Martha?

- Dans la fosse! Hurla Maria, s'il te plait, arrête de me torturer...

Ma compagne se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un clin d'œil

- Et bien, nous allons demander au major ce qui l'en pense d'abord, par ce que s'il n'est pas d'accord, je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse et te tuer rapidement, roucoula t-elle à l'oreille de la chienne, que devrais-je faire major?

- Elle mérite de souffrir! Crachai-je sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, déchire là morceau par morceau, pendant ce temps là, je vais aller chercher Martha

Isabella se tourna vers moi et hocha la tête, elle n'avait pas quitté son sourire depuis qu'elle avait découvert Alice caché ici, elle était tout bonnement heureuse de ne pas avoir à perdre de temps en la traquant.

Je me mis à courir rapidement vers la fosse en me demandant pourquoi Maria l'avait mise ici, en général, la fosse servait de punition, il était rare que Maria mette quelqu'un ici pour son seul plaisir. Je découvris de suite Martha au fond de la fosse tentant de se défendre contre deux vampires qui voulaient la prendre de force, l'un de ses bras gisait à ses pieds et elle avait à présent le dos collé au mur.

J'envoyais une forte dose de léthargie aux deux enfoirés et tendit la main pour aider Martha à sortir de là, avec un bras en moins et une fuite importante de venin, elle était bien incapable de le faire elle même, elle balança son bras à côté de moi et attrapa ma main.

- Pourquoi tu m'aide? Me demanda t-elle en se hissant au dessus du muret

- Par ce que je veux que tu me rende mes souvenirs! Grognai-je, et par ce que ma compagne pense que tu as été manipulé par Martin tout comme moi, maintenant suis moi

- Mais Maria va nous tuer! S'exclama t-elle tremblante

- Non, Maria est entre les mains de ma compagne et je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne va pas rester en vie longtemps, lui assurai-je

Elle hocha la tête et je me remis à courir vers la tente avec elle sur les talons, j'entendais les hurlements d'agonies de Maria, douce musique à mes oreilles, elle méritait tant ce qui lui arrivait.

Je restais immobile devant la tente choqué par ce que je voyais, Isabella tenait une énorme poignée de cheveux de Maria dans la main droite, elle avait dû tirer si fort qu'une partie de sa chair plâtré était venu avec, je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de faire ça, du moins, je n'avais jamais eu l'idée d'essayer, en tout cas, voir Maria avec une partie de la tête en moins était vraiment amusant.

- Tu t'amuse ma compagne? Demandai-je n riant de bon coeur

- Oui, follement major, répondit-elle en continuant à désossé lentement Maria sous les yeux ébahis de Martha qui grimaçait d'horreur

- Major, va chercher ce Martin s'il te plait

Je disparaissais aussitôt, Martha me suivit apparemment bien trop terrorisé par mon Isabella pour rester avec elle.

- Pourquoi Maria t'a t-elle mise dans la fosse?

- J'ai entendu une conversation entre elle et la voyante, elle parlait du contrôle de Martin sur mon esprit, mais l'un des gardes m'a attrapé en train d'espionner et elle m'a donc fait amener à la fosse

Nous arrivions à quelques centaines de mètres à l'extérieur du camp, les sept gardes étaient toujours là où nous les avions laissé, Martin allongé par terre gémissant sa douleur.

Je l'attrapai par les cheveux sans faire attention à ses hurlements et fis signe à tous les gardes de nous suivre dans le camp.

Une minute après, je balançai le corps de ce connard dans la tente et remarqua que le corps de Maria était étalé au sol, je ramassai les morceaux et me dirigea à l'extérieur avec, les balançant aux pieds de ses soldats

- Isabella, criai-je en baladant mes yeux sur tout les vampires devant moi

Ma compagne apparut derrière moi, tenant la tête de la chienne dans la main, elle la balança sur le tas et étira les flammes de son bouclier pour la faire disparaître une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je vais vous faire une offre à tous, soit vous nous suivez ma compagne Isabella et moi en Italie pour apprendre à contrôler votre soif, soit vous mourrez, ici et maintenant...

- Tu veux nous livrer aux Volturi? Demanda l'un des vampires

- Les Volturi sont morts, nous les avons tués, si vous décidez de venir, dès que vous serez sous contrôle, vous pourrez soit faire partie de notre garde, soit partir librement

Tous se regardèrent, surpris par mes déclarations, je les vis hocher la tête pour la plupart, d'autre se firent entendre, mais pas un seul ne fit le choix de mourir, nous avions donc dix huit vampires en plus de ceux que nous avions déjà enrôlés.

Je vis Isabella retourner sous la tente et je me tournai vers le vampire avec qui j'avais parlé un peu plus tôt, je ne connaissais par leurs noms pour la plupart, en fait, seul les plus importants étaient appelé par leurs prénoms, les autres ne répondant qu'au nom de soldat.

- Ton nom? Demandai-je

- Bobby, major

- Bien Bobby, tu es responsable du groupe, si l'un d'entre vous lui désobéis, dis-je en m'adressant au reste du groupe, je le tue.

Je retournai à mon tour sous la tente en agrippant le bras de Martha pour l'emmener avec moi, j'espérais que nous pourrions récupérer le contrôle de nos esprits et que Martha serait en mesure de me rendre mes souvenirs.


	45. Chapter 45

Pov Bella

Je rentrai dans la tente, il restait Martin que je devais laisser au major et Alice... ho, ma douce Alice...douce! Oups, non, plus maintenant...

Elle était toujours par terre, jouissant de la petite secousse que je lui avait offerte avant de sortir rejoindre le major dehors, elle tremblait comme une merde, cette fille m'avait toujours fait penser au lapin energizer, ben on dirait bien que le lapin est en panne maintenant, pensai-je en souriant

Je soupirai en m'installant dans le fauteuil face à elle sans offrir la moindre attention à Martin son tour arriverait bien assez vite, avec mon don, je soulageais la douleur de la salope afin de pouvoir lui parler, c'est à ce moment là que le major pénétra à son tour dans la tente en trainant Martha par le bras sans ménagement.

- Major, tu es sur que tu veux rester ici? Demandai-je prudemment

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Et bien, tu as été proche d'elle...

- Pas de ça Isabella! Grogna t-il, cette salope mérite tout ce qui va lui arriver

Je haussai les épaules en reposant mes yeux sur ma sœur qui était enfin parvenu à se lever, elle semblait si terrifié que je suis sur que si elle avait été humaine, elle se serrait pisser dessus...

- Ne fais pas ça Bella, je n'ai pas voulu te faire de mal, je voulais juste récupérer Jasper, je l'aime, plaida la folle

- Humm, tu veux dire, que tu as laissé Victoria me torturer pendant des années, que tu lui a donné notre position lorsque nous étions sur la route, que tu as pactisé avec le diable ainsi qu'Edward pour me vendre aux Volturi... mais que bien sur, tu n'as pas voulu me faire de mal?

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser le prendre! Siffla t-elle

- As-tu au moins pensé à lui, toi qui prétends l'aimer, ses sentiments, ce qu'il voulait? Demandai-je d'une voix lisse mais menaçante, peux-tu imaginer ce qu'il peut ressentir, à quel point il est perturbé d'avoir perdu ses souvenirs, d'avoir ses émotions détraqués lui répétant encore et encore que sa compagne est son ennemie, alors que sa bête se débat pour lui montrer la vérité...

- Si cette salope de Maria avait fait comme prévu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, il serait simplement revenu vers moi, on y été presque au château...

- Sale pute! Grogna mon compagnon, Jasper à luté pour ne pas régurgiter son dernier repas lorsqu'il t'a revu à Voltera, tu le dégoute à un point putain!

- Jazzy, nous avons été marié mon amour, je t'aime toujours, tu ne peux pas avoir oublié notre amour...

- Cette merde ressemble à une plaisanterie comparé à ce que j'ai avec ma compagne, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une douleur dans le cul dont je suis parvenu à me débarrasser!

Je me levai pour m'avancer très lentement jusqu'à elle, je la regarder supplier le major des yeux, elle semblait si pathétique, pas même capable d'assumer ses actes.

- Bien, murmurai-je en me plantant devant elle, tu sais, je me suis toujours posé une question sur toi, même lorsque je te considérais bêtement comme ma sœur...

- Quoi? Cracha t-elle en reportant son attention sur moi

- As-tu besoin de tes yeux pour avoir tes visions?

Sur ces bonnes paroles j'enfonçais profondément deux doigts dans ses orbites, elle poussa un cri aiguë tandis que je retirais mes doigts laissant deux trous creuser son crane de salope, je riais follement en écoutant ses cris...

- Arrête! Pitié, tu... tu ne peux... pas être comme ça

Wow, ça sonne incohérent tout ça...

- C'est grâce à toi Alice, c'est toi qui a créer ce que tu as sous les yeux... oups, sous les trous?

J'entendis le major rire alors que Martha regardait la scène avec dégout, tout comme Martin d'ailleurs.

- Veux-tu savoir ce que je prévois pour toi, petite Alice?

- Tue moi, s'il te plait, arrête...

- Ciel, tu sonne pathétique, les sales petites garces comme toi sont capables de faire du mal aux autres, mais sont incapables de supporter une once de souffrance, il faut assumer ma chère petite voyante, tu as perdu, il est temps de payer la note...

- Ne fais pas ça Bella, tu n'es pas cruelle...

- Tu penses réellement que tu vas pouvoir jouer avec ma culpabilité? Je t'en pris Alice, contrairement à toi, j'assume parfaitement ce que je suis devenu, tu as très très mal agis, à cause de toi, toute la famille à été blessé après la bataille avec Vicky, sans compter ce que tu nous a fait, à mon compagnon et à moi même, penses-tu réellement que je pourrais t'offrir une libération si douce qu'une mort rapide? Tu sais, j'en ai marre des tarés comme toi qui se permette de comploter pour détruire la vie de ceux qui aspirent juste à avoir la paix, on devrait pouvoir vivre en paix sans jamais avoir à croiser une merde dans ton genre et je m'engage à aider tout ceux dont la vie à été noircie par des cinglés pathétiques comme toi, je te promets qu'éradiquer ta race de saloperies de conspiratrices de l'enfer serait un honneur pour moi...

- Vas te faire foutre! Siffla t-elle

- Peut-être devrions-nous lui arracher cette sale petite langue tout comme nous l'avons fait à Aro? Proposa le major un sourire aux lèvres

- Oui sans doute, mais d'abord...

Je me baissais en agrippant l'une de ses jambes ce qui eut le don de la faire tomber en arrière pour lui arracher le pied, puis j'en fis de même avec l'autre, elle siffla sa douleur, je ris

- Les chiennes se déplacent à quatre pattes, ricanai-je, de cette façon tu ne risque pas de l'oublier, j'ai de grands projets pour toi Alice, je suis sur que tu n'as pas oublier les tortures de Garett, je n'étais encore qu'une humaine, je suis sur que tu l'a vu me violer, me mordre...

- Ne fais pas ça...

- Ne fais pas quoi, petite voyante?

- Tu ne peux pas les laisser me violer!

- Ha? Je pensai que le fait de me regarder dans cette situation pouvait vouloir dire que tu enviais ma position, n'est-ce pas le cas?

- Non, s'il te plait...

- Donc, ça ne t'as pas fais plaisir de me voir entre les mains de Garett?

- Non, soupira t-elle

Menteuse!

- Alors à quoi tu vas bien pouvoir servir petite voyante, tu ne peux plus te déplacer autrement que sur les genoux, tu es devenu aveugle et bientôt tu vas devenir muette, chantonnai-je contre son oreille

- Tue moi! Pitié, tue moi!

- Pitié, tu connais le sens de ce mot toi? Lorsque je hurlais sous les coups de Garett, que je le suppliai de ne pas me toucher, as-tu ressenti de la pitié pour moi? Je n'étais qu'une humaine, ma chère petite voyante...

- Tu as voulu jouer avec des vampires, ça faisait parti des risques, toi aussi tu devrais assumer Bella!

Cette phrase eut le don de me couper dans mon élan, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, la surprise passé, ma colère devint presque incontrôlable

- Me faire vider à sec était une situation que j'avais envisager, salope! Certainement pas me faire violer et tabasser par une bandes de sadiques!

Je l'attrapai par les cheveux pour le faire sortir de la tente avant que j'en arrive à la tuer par accident et je la balançai aux pieds des soldats attendant dehors

- Gardez-moi cette merde! Hurlai-je hors de moi, ne l'abimer pas, c'est mon jouet

Je retournais sous la tente en essayant de me calmer, le major me prit dans ses bras et me berça quelques minutes sans dire un mot, puis il se détacha pour se tourner vers Martin

- Tu vas tout de suite me rendre le contrôle total de mon esprit! Siffla t-il en l'attrapant par le cou

- Si tu me tue, tu ne pourras jamais reprendre le contrôle, rétorqua t-il

- Il est stupide? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je commence à devenir une vrai spécialiste en torture...

- Je ne veux pas mourir! Plaida t-il en adressant un regard suppliant au major

- Martha? Appela t-il

- Oui? Souffla t-elle en s'approchant timidement

- Je veux que tu fouine dans son esprit, essaye de savoir comment il peut nous rendre nos souvenirs, expliqua le major en envoyant une forte vague de léthargie au connard

Martha posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Martin et ferma les yeux, après quelques minutes, elle rouvrit les yeux en nous regardant choqué

- Il m'a vraiment manipulé, murmura t-elle en sanglotant, mon compagnon, je ne ressens rien pour mon propre compagnon...

- As-tu trouvé comment faire? S'empressa de demander le major

- Non, il n'a jamais annulé son contrôle, je ne sais pas si c'est par ce que c'est impossible ou juste par ce qu'il ne l'a jamais fais, je peux voir ses souvenirs, mais pas les souvenirs de ses pensées

- Merde! Sifflai-je

Le major usa de son pouvoir pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie et grogna en se plantant devant lui, il semblait fou de rage à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir sortir de son contrôle, d'autant que nous n'étions pas sur que sa mort réglerait le problème.

- Ma compagne, m'interpella le major, je dois le tuer, il n'y a que ça à faire...

- Je sais, soupirai-je

- Attendez! S'exclama Martin, si vous me promettez de m'épargner, je vais vous libérer

- Bien, commence avec Martha, grommela mon compagnon

Martin s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur son visage, il parut se concentrer quelques minutes, puis Martha écarquilla les yeux...

- Mon frère, mon dieu... il est mort, sanglota t-elle en s'agitant, où est mon compagnon? Je veux le voir!

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, non seulement Martha redevenais elle même, mais j'allais enfin récupérer mon amour...

Le major calma Martha en lui envoyant une bonne dose de confiance et de calme, puis il s'approcha d'elle

- Rends moi mes souvenirs Martha, murmura t-il

Elle hocha la tête et toucha le visage de mon compagnon, je repoussai l'envi de lui arracher les mains et me mordilla la lèvre inférieur, inquiète et excité.

- C'est fait, annonça Martha en rouvrant les yeux et en relâchant le major

- Tout est clair à présent, déclara mon compagnon en se tournant vers moi pour m'adresser un sourire, bien, maintenant à toi Martin

Le major se tourna vers le trou du cul qui réitéra ce qu'il avait fait avec Martha, je croisai les bras contre ma poitrine essayant de garder mon calme, j'avais envi de pleurer à l'idée que bientôt je reverrai Jasper, mon Jasper...

Mon compagnon rouvrit les yeux en même temps que Martin, celui-ci se recula, je lui envoyer une vague de léthargie afin d'être sur d'avoir la paix. Le major se tourna vers moi et je le sentis lentement reculer pour laisser Jasper revenir de nouveau, mes émotions étaient un buffet pour empathe, la peur, l'excitation, l'appréhension, la tristesse... le bonheur

Il se précipita vers moi et me prit dans ses bras sans rien dire pendant un moment qui me parut s'éterniser et puis enfin...

- Ma douce, murmura t-il contre mon oreille


	46. Chapter 46

RENAISSANCE

Pov Jasper

Mon dieu, comment avais-je pu l'oublier? La confondre avec une ennemie... comment avais-je supporter de rester loin d'elle? Tandis que je la tenait fermement contre moi, tous mes souvenirs revinrent à la surface, le moment ou je l'avait mordu, celui ou je suis repartis me battre la laissant seule avec Carlisle et Esmée, comment avais-je pu être assez stupide pour confier sa sécurité? C'était à moi d'être là, avec elle... à moi seul, je m'en voulais tellement, à cause de moi elle avait dû souffrir horriblement, me voir avec cette chienne de Maria, je ne pouvais même pas croire que j'avais laissé cette salope me toucher et ma compagne avait dû supporter de me voir l'embrasser alors qu'elle venait dans l'intention de me libérer, moi j'embrassai cette merde!

La plus douloureuse image fut lorsque je la vis s'enfuir du camp après ça, elle me regardait sans une once de colère, juste de la tristesse et puis elle était partit en me souhaitant d'être heureux? J'ai laissé partir ma compagne, je suis resté immobile comme une statue et je l'ait regarder partir?

Je ne pouvais pas empêcher l'accumulation de venin dans mes yeux, je ne pouvais pas arrêter mes sanglots, elle tenta de se détacher de moi pour me regarder, mais je m'accrochai à elle comme un désespéré, comme s'il était possible que nous soyons encore séparé et ça, je ne pourrais plus jamais le supporter, je l'avais fait souffrir de la pire façon qui soit en étant trop faible, j'avais refusé d'écouter ma bête, j'avais résisté contre l'évidence, mon dieu! Je ne la mériterait jamais, toute l'éternité ne suffirait pas pour lui prouver mon amour.

Tant de choses me rendais malade... je me souvenais des paroles de Peter lorsque nous étions encore en Italie, non seulement, je n'avais pas été là à son réveil, je n'avais pas été là pour l'entrainer, pour l'aimer, pour la soutenir, depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux dans sa nouvelle vie, mais alors qu'elle s'était entrainé jour et nuit dans l'espoir de me récupérer, elle m'avait tout simplement trouvé avec une autre... et quelle autre!

Et puis au lieu de courir vers elle comme j'aurai dû logiquement le faire, je l'avais juste laissé partir pour continuer à servir cette pute sans âme, au point d'aller à Voltera et laisser cette malédiction sur pattes qui m'avait servit de femme me toucher... m'embrasser, pendant que ma compagne se faisait torturer... encore...

Je me laissai tomber au sol, totalement stupéfié par l'afflux de souvenirs qui s'insinuaient lentement mais surement en moi, les sanglots secouant mon corps pour la première fois depuis ma renaissance en tant qu'immortel... je pleurai pour elle, pour ce qu'elle avait dû supporter, pour sa force, car malgré tout, elle était toujours là auprès de moi...

- Pardon, pardon, pardon, répétai-je inlassablement en secouant la tête incapable de me défaire de ma honte

Elle s'était agenouillé devant moi, ses bras autour de mes épaules, me serrant fermement, elle frottait sa joue tendrement contre la mienne...

- Je t'aime Jasper, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là de nouveau, s'il te plait mon amour, ne t'en veut pas, murmura t-elle contre mon cou en me berçant doucement contre elle

Je ne parvenais pas à ouvrir les yeux me complaisant dans mes souvenirs et la honte d'avoir été la cause de sa souffrance, j'avais l'impression de rattraper les cent cinquante ans de sanglot que je n'avais jamais eu besoin de laisser aller, ce fut bien la première fois que je ressentis le besoin de pleurer, la première fois que je laissai ma peine prendre le contrôle totale de mon corps, ces souvenirs étaient trop... trop pour moi, voir sa souffrance alors que je restai comme un imbécile immobile à me demander pourquoi ma poitrine me faisait aussi mal, quel connard!

Une vague d'amour et d'assurance me frappa de plein fouet, si puissante que mes yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément sur elle, encore une fois, elle pleurait, elle pleurait à cause de moi...

- Je t'en pris ma douce, ne pleure pas, la suppliais-je en encadrant son visage de mes deux mains, ne pleure pas, je ne veux plus jamais que tu sois triste...

- Et bien Jasper Whitlock, pour ton information, je pleure par ce que je suis heureuse de te retrouver, enfin, soupira t-elle en fermant les yeux un instant, je ne veux pas que tu te sente aussi mal, empathe, elle murmura en pointant un doigt sur sa tempe tout en souriant à pleines dents, tu te souviens? Alors arrête ça tout de suite, ne te fustige pas pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable

- Je suis tellement désolé mon ange, murmurai-je en secouant la tête, dégouté. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait du mal

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Jasper, si tu veux un responsable, l'un d'entre eux est en ce moment même affalé au sol, ricana t-elle

Elle me caressa les cheveux en souriant, provoquant mon ronron instantané, je restai un long moment contre elle à profiter de la sensation et puis, j'attirai son visage vers moi pour embrasser chaque centimètre carré de son visage en lui répétant encore et encore à quel point je l'aimai.

En repensant à notre première fois, ce qui me donna une nouvelle raison de m'en vouloir, bon dieu! Dans une ruelle? Debout? C'est comme ça que j'avais osé la prendre! Elle méritait tellement mieux que ça pour notre première fois et ma bête l'avait prise comme un sauvage, putain! Je secouai la tête pour tenter de me reprendre, ce n'était malheureusement pas le lieu, ni le moment pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimai, mais je me promis cependant d'utiliser mon éternité pour lui prouver la véracité de mes sentiments et rassurer ses craintes, par ce que sous son bonheur, je sentais bien que la douleur avait été si insupportable qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de me perdre de nouveau un jour...

Je me relevais en lui prenant la main, pas moyen que je la lâche l'espace d'un instant à partir de maintenant, j'attirai sa main sur mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser sans la lâcher des yeux, lui envoyant tout comme elle vague sur vague de mon amour, je me laissai avec bonheur bercé dans ses émotions, soulagement, bonheur, hâte... luxure, je souris et me tourna vers cet enculé de Martin.

Il était encore à moitié assommé mais je me chargeai de lui faire reprendre conscience rapidement, ce connard allait regretter de m'avoir fait ça.

- Vous allez me laisser partir? Osa t-il me demander avec espoir alors qu'il reprenait conscience

- Il va pleuvoir de la merde avant que ça arrive! Sifflai-je en m'approchant de lui sans lâcher mon ange

- Tu m'as dis que tu allais m'épargner! Pleurnicha t-il

- Non, c'est le major qui a accepté tes conditions, pas moi, tu vois, je viens de vivre un moment tout à fait ignoble lorsque j'ai vu ma compagne souffrir à cause de ta saloperie de pouvoir qui m'a détraqué le cerveau, tu n'es qu'une merde et tu ne mérite pas de vivre, mais tu peux me croire lorsque je te dis que tu ne vas pas mourir rapidement, fulminai-je en tentant de ne pas faire réapparaitre ma bête

Je sentis ma douce se raidir près de moi, je tournai la tête vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard

- Ce connard essaye d'utiliser son pouvoir sur toi, encore, grogna t-elle en découvrant les dents, je vais t'apprendre une nouvelle enfoiré, mon compagnon et moi avons échangé et mélangé nos venins, je pense que tu peux comprendre ce que ça veut dire?

Martin écarquilla les yeux clairement terrifié en apprenant que j'étais devenu totalement insensible à sa merde, je l'attrapai par les cheveux pour le sortir de la tente et je le balançai près du corps de cette salope d'Alice...

- Voilà ce que nous allons faire, dis-je en baladant mon regard sur le groupe de vampires, je veux que vous rasiez ce camp de l'enfer, il ne doit rien rester, vous allez obéir à Bobby, c'est auprès de lui que vous prendrez vos ordres, pendant ce temps là, je vais préparer notre départ pour l'Italie en essayant de trouver un bateau, je ne pense pas qu'il serait judicieux d'aller jusqu'à l'aéroport avec vous tous, et que quelqu'un emballe ces deux merdes! Rajoutai-je en les pointant du doigt

- Bien major, acquiesça Bobby en se tournant vers le groupe pour donner ses instructions

Il me fallait contacter Carlisle rapidement, j'étais sur qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à nous dégoter un bateau afin de repartir au plus vite, je n'avais aucune envi de me balader avec autant de nouveaux nés autour de nous et je voulais être seul avec mon ange au plus vite.

J'attrapai mon téléphone qui par miracle était encore en parfait état et je composai le numéro de Carlisle...

- Major? Répondit-il

- Non, je suis de retour Carlisle, soupirai-je soulagé

- Ho! J'en suis heureux, Bella doit être tellement soulagé!

Je levai les yeux sur ma douce pour lui adresser un sourire

- Oui, me contentai-je de répondre, vous n'avais pas eu de soucis?

- Non, pour le moment, juste une visite, un mec qui dit vouloir mourir, il refuse de donner son nom, rien, il veut juste mourir...

- Retenez le jusqu'à notre arrivé, en parlant de ça, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais t'arranger pour me trouver un bateau, nous sommes presque trente, donc, quelque chose de conséquent

- Je pense que je peux arranger ça rapidement, je passe quelques appels et je te recontacte, embrasse Bella pour moi

La dessus, il raccrocha et je m'empressai d'accéder à sa demande en posant mes lèvres sur celle de mon ange, puis je la relâchait et j'emmenais ma douce avec moi à l'écart, j'avais besoin d'un moment juste avec elle, juste besoin d'avoir l'impression d'être seuls au monde l'espace d'un instant...


	47. Chapter 47

Pov Bella

Je me sentais si soulagé, enfin, il était là, avec moi et il ne me regardait plus comme une étrangère, comme une ennemie. Nous étions resté plus d'une heure à l'écart en dehors du camp en se tenant l'un l'autre sans un mot, profitant du moment, Jasper en avait autant besoin que moi, d'autant que nous allions devoir rester avec le groupes de nouveaux nés pendant un bon moment.

Jasper me relâcha à contre cœur lorsque son téléphone sonna, Carlisle lui confirma qu'un bateau nous attendait au port de Galveston pour nous conduire au port de Livorno en Italie, en soupirant, il remercia Carlisle et fit une moue marquant son exaspération avant de me prenant la main pour retourner auprès des autres.

Nous devions absolument arriver à Galveston avant le levé du jour pour éviter de se faire remarquer par les humains, mais je sentais bien que mon compagnon n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir avec moi jusqu'à notre chalet en abandonnant tous les soldats sur place, je le sentais dans ses émotions et je le voyais dans ses yeux.

Après avoir donner ses instructions, Jasper nous divisa en deux groupes, je crus d'abord qu'il avait l'intention de me confier le deuxième groupe, mais il ne voulais pas se séparé de moi, pas même cinq minutes m'avait-il dit, nous avions donc confié une dizaine de soldats à Bobby et nous avons pris le reste en charge, prévoyant de nous retrouver sur le port avant le levé du jour.

Nous avons dû courir à pleine vitesse toute le nuit, non seulement pour arriver à temps, mais aussi pour être le plus discret possible, mais enfin, un peu après l'apparition du crépuscule, nous sommes arrivé à destination, un bateau énorme répondant à la description de Carlisle nous attendait, seul problème, les quatre hommes censés nous mener en Italie étaient humains.

Je tournai la tête vers Jasper en l'interrogeant du regard, mais il m'adressa un sourire.

- Je suis sur que Carlisle à tout prévu, murmura Jasper en conduisant les nouveaux nés dans la cale du bateau pendant que je restai près de l'équipage pour assurer leurs sécurité

J'entendis quelques grognements de certains d'entre eux, mais Jasper se pressa de les calmer, puis vint près de moi pour se présenter au capitaine du bateau qui lui expliqua avoir été payé et qu'il y avait une cabine réfrigéré où nous trouverions ce dont nous avions besoin.

- Quoi dont? Demanda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils

- Je ne sais pas monsieur, cette cabine est scellé et Mr Eleazar nous été expressément interdit de l'ouvrir, il a ajouté que vous pourriez l'ouvrir, répondit l'humain en haussant les épaules

Jasper hocha la tête, s'empara fermement de ma main et m'emmena vers la cabine mystérieuse, quel ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir que dans cette pièce était entreposé une quantité impressionnante de sacs de sang. Je tournai la tête vers Jasper en écarquillant les yeux, il se contenta de me sourire et appela Bobby en lui demandant de distribuer deux sacs par personne et de garder tous les soldats enfermés afin d'éviter tout incident avec l'équipage.

J'allai jeter un œil pour voir si tous le monde était bien installé et m'émerveillai en constatant que la cale du bateau était arrangé de tel sorte que cela ressemblait plus à un immense salon qu'à une vulgaire cale de bateau... il y avait des livres, plusieurs immenses téléviseurs avec un lecteur dvd, des vidéos, des consoles de jeux, tout le nécessaire pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Je souriais, heureuse de voir les visages souriants des vampires qui n'avaient jamais été habitué à quelque confort que ce soit, il y avait six grands canapés, des fauteuils et deux réfrigérateurs afin d'entreposer les poches de sang que nous leur distribuerons tout au long du voyage.

- Je pense que vous savez tous comment utiliser tout ça, marmonna Jasper en désignant le matériel vidéos, vous disposez de tout le nécessaire pour ne pas vous ennuyer pendant le voyage et ainsi que de quoi vous nourrir, si par malheur l'un d'entre vous s'en prends à l'un des membres d'équipage, je le déchire en morceaux et il passera l'éternité au fond de la mer à tenir compagnie au poissons, suis-je clair?

- Oui, monsieur, répondirent-ils tous en cœur apparemment très satisfait de leur sort

- Bobby, veille à ce que tout ce passe bien, aucun n'est autorisé à remonter, comprit?

- Oui, monsieur, ils ne bougerons pas d'ici

Jasper hocha la tête en soupirant et m'emmena avec lui sur le pont, puis demanda à l'un des humains s'il y avait une cabine disponible pour nous, je dois bien avouer que j'avais beaucoup de mal moi même à ne pas sauter sur ce pauvre homme, Jasper le remarqua et m'entraina rapidement jusqu'à la cabine que nous avait indiqué l'humain nommé Karl.

Jasper me fit entrer dans la cabine, assoir sur le lit ridicule de par sa taille et embrassa mon front

- Ne bouge pas, mon ange, je vais aller prendre quelques poches pour nous, je reviens de suite

Je hochai la tête en m'autorisant à respirer, les cabines de l'équipage étaient de l'autre côté et heureusement pour eux. A peine deux minutes plus tard, Jasper était de retour avec six poches dans un sac dans lequel il les avaient cachés pour ne pas alerter les humains, dans la mesure où nous avions laissé Martha repartir chez elle pour retrouver son compagnon, si les humains sur ce bateau voyait quelque chose de compromettant, nous serions incapable de leur faire oublier, ils devraient donc mourir...

Jasper me tendit un sac en s'installant prêt de moi sur le lit, j'avalais rapidement le contenu de celui-ci et il en fit de même, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de balancer le sac vide, Jasper était sur moi, les mains de chaque côté de mon visage, me détaillant avec minutie pendant un long moment sans rien dire.

- J'ai tellement envi de toi, chérie, murmura t-il contre mon oreille, mais tu mérite mieux, je ne veux pas te prendre ici...

- Quoi? M'égosillai-je

- Je m'en veut tellement d'avoir laissé ma bête te prendre dans cette rue comme ça, soupira t-il en secouant légèrement la tête

Je m'emparais de son visage et l'embrassa brusquement, je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête, mais il n'était pas question d'attendre d'arriver en Italie pour faire l'amour, certainement pas! J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et fut ravi de constater que la luxure qu'il me renvoyait était bien réelle. Il recula pour se détacher de moi et balaya les quelques mèches de cheveux sur mon front.

- Je t'aime, ma douce, souffla t-il avant de replonger sur mes lèvres

Il creusa son érection contre moi en m'embrassant langoureusement, il était beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus lent dans ses gestes que le major, Jasper voulait prendre son temps, savourer le moment et je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher, c'était différent, moins pressent, mais témoignant tout autant son amour. Ses mains glissèrent lentement le long de mes hanches et sa bouche quitta la mienne pour se balader sur mon cou, il s'arrêta sur sa marque et soupira en l'embrassant.

- Je t'es fait mal, grommela t-il en l'effleurant du bout des lèvres

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé avoir mal, lui assurai-je en lui caressant le dos

Il enfuit sa tête dans mon cou en me répétant encore et encore qu'il m'aimait, doucement, il me débarrassa de mes vêtements sans décollé sa bouche de ma peau sur laquelle il déposa une multitude de baisers. Il souleva légèrement son corps du mien et effleura lentement, doucement ses doigts sur ma poitrine sans me lâcher des yeux, puis il glissa sa bouche le long de mon cou jusqu'à ma poitrine et caressa mes seins avec sa langue tout en m'enveloppant de son amour, m'envoyant vague sur vague de celui-ci, tellement en fait, que je fus sur qu'humaine, je me serais certainement évanoui tant ses émotions étaient intenses. Ses lèvres scellés sur mon sein droit, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements à son tour et plaqua son corps contre moi, frottant son sexe contre ma fente provoquant mes bruyants gémissements.

- Jasper, prends-moi, murmurai-je incapable d'attendre plus longtemps

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau, apparemment satisfait de mon insistance, il m'emprisonna fermement dans ses bras et sa bouche remonta jusqu'à la mienne alors que je le sentis lentement s'enfoncer dans mon entre tout en m'embrassant avec ferveur, ses mouvements étaient lents mais puissants, il ne quittait mes lèvres que pour me murmurer son amour. Enveloppé dans ses bras, je parvins tout de même à atteindre le bas de son dos, le griffant doucement, augmentant son excitation avec la mienne, l'entourant également de mon amour, il poussa plus rapidement et déplaça ses mains, l'une toujours bien fermement plaqué contre mon dos, pendant que l'autre fourrageait mes cheveux, essayant de m'attirer encore plus près de lui. Lorsque je sentis ma libération arriver, je ne pus retenir mes cris, tant pis pour les humains, pensais-je en hurlant le nom de mon compagnon, Jasper vint quelques secondes après moi en gémissant fortement contre mon oreille. Il resserra son emprise sur moi, me bloquant littéralement le torse en m'entourant de ses bras, comme s'il avait peur que je m'échappe, je ris silencieusement en collant mon menton sur sa tête et fus heureuse qu'il me permette d'avoir les mains libres afin de me laisser caresser ses boucles blondes.

- Je t'aime tellement, mon ange, je voudrais rester comme ça pour toujours, murmura t-il contre mon cou

- Je t'aime Jasper, murmurai-je à mon tour en ronronnent, et toi aussi major, m'empressai-je de rajouter en souriant

Le major se fit entendre en déclenchant un grognement sauvage dans la poitrine de Jasper, ce qui nous fit rire tous les deux, puis il glissa légèrement sur moi pour poser sa tête sur ma poitrine et se mit également à ronronner tout en caressant mon bras, je fus incroyablement heureuse de ne pas être en mesure de m'endormir, perdre une seconde de ce moment aurait été un sacrilège, nous étions si bien tous les deux à l'écart du monde, en sécurité, entouré dans notre bulle d'amour...


	48. Chapter 48

Pov Jasper

Le voyage fut long et aurait pu être parfait si je n'avais pas sans cesse étais obligé de remonter pour calmer les ardeurs des plus jeunes, je fus tout de même heureux de ne pas avoir à déplorer la mort de l'équipage et de passer la plupart de mon temps avec ma douce dans les bras, mais ce n'était pas assez, je voulais régler les affaires de Voltera et rentrer au chalet, faire de Bella ma femme et que le reste du monde nous foute la paix.

Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir succombé à l'envi de lui faire l'amour, bien sur, il aurait été impossible pour moi de la repousser, mais encore une fois, elle méritait mieux qu'une pathétique cabine de bateau. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas quitter ce lieu pendant le voyage, je ne voulais pas qu'elle bouge, ce qu'elle avait vécu me rendais malade et je dois bien avouer que même le regard des autres mâles me dérangeaient, je voulais juste l'emmener loin de tout ça, loin d'eux et la garder pour moi seul.

Je la regarder pendant qu'elle était au téléphone avec Carlisle qui avait envoyé un camion pour emmener tous le monde à Voltera, c'était la meilleurs solution pour éviter un carnage, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour que je puisse gérer leur soif.

Nous attendions tranquillement l'arrivé de notre moyen de transport, il faisait nuit et j'avais demandé à Bobby de les garder dans la cale, j'avais également envoyé l'équipage faire un tour sur le port, il n'avait pas vu grand-chose, mais je ne préférai pas tenter le diable, bien sur, vu la somme qu'ils avaient reçu pour cette « mission » ils ne pouvaient que garder le silence, espérant que nous ferions de nouveau appel à eux.

- Jasper?

- Humm? Soufflai-je le nez niché dans les cheveux de mon ange

- Tu ne sens pas que depuis au moins cinq minutes j'essaye de me dégager? Ricana-t-elle

Je la tenait fermement contre moi depuis au moins une heure, assis devant le bateau face à la mer, non, je n'avais pas remarqué, peut-être était-ce par ce que je n'en avais pas envi, je me mis donc à grogner pour illustrer mes pensées tout en resserrant ma prise sur elle, elle y répondit en riant plus fort…

- J'ai faim, plaida-t-elle

Je soupirais bruyamment pour la laisser partir à contre cœur, je n'avais pas envi qu'elle échappe à mes bras même pour une minute, c'était à la limite de la torture pour moi.

- Dépêche toi, grognai-je

Elle me sourit et hocha la tête en se dirigeant vers le bateau, c'est à ce moment là que je vis Emmet descendre d'un poids lourd en souriant bêtement, je secouai la tête en retournant mon attention sur le bateau, mon ange sortit de la cale et leva les yeux vers Emmet, je la vie regarder rapidement autour d'elle, puis rassuré qu'aucun humain n'était en vue, puis elle se précipita sur lui pour l'étreindre, ce à quoi je ne pu m'empêcher de grogner, c'était plus fort que moi.

Elle descendit de suite de lui et se tourna vers moi en souriant

- Alors, où sont nos petits camarades? Ricana Emmet dans une tentative désespéré de détourner l'attention

- Viens ici chérie, murmurai-je en tendant la main vers elle

Elle adressa un regard à Emmet et courut vers moi, je sais que mon comportement ressemblait plus à celui du major qu'au Jasper que j'étais, mais depuis que nous avions été séparé, je ne pouvais plus supporter de l'avoir loin de moi, même quelques mètres m'étais insupportable et tant pis si cela paraissait pathétique. Elle courut jusqu'à moi et s'empara de ma main pour me suivre jusqu'à la cale pendant qu'Emmet ouvrit les portes du camion.

- Vous allez nous suivre par groupe de cinq, les plus jeunes en derniers, ordonnai-je en scrutant chacun d'entre eux

Je laissai Bobby organiser les petits groupes et nous les amenions au fur et à mesure jusqu'au camion, lorsqu'ils furent tous entassés à l'intérieur avec les poches de sang restantes, je retournai sur le bateau avec Bella pour faire disparaitre toutes traces de notre présence, puis je passai un appel au capitaine du bateau pour lui signifier que nous avions terminé et le remercier.

- Alors, vous venez? Grogna Emmet

Je hochai la tête, exaspéré, j'aurais préféré faire le voyage à pied avec ma douce jusqu'à Voltera, mais nous ne pouvions pas laisser Emmet seul avec les soldats de Maria, nos pouvoirs étaient nécessaires.

Alors nous grimpions dans la cabine du camion, je n'aimais pas ne pas pouvoir garder un œil sur eux, mais j'avais confiance en Bobby et tous savait qu'ils devaient lui obéir s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir de problèmes avec Bella ou moi, je dois dire que j'ai plutôt amusé et fier de constater qu'ils avaient autant peur de ma douce que de moi, ce que je pouvais comprendre, ils avaient tous vu de quoi elle était capable, d'ailleurs les sacs dans lesquelles les carcasses désossés de Martin et Alice étaient coincé témoignait qu'il ne valait mieux pas la faire chier, je l'avais laissé à la garde de Bobby afin qu'il puisse faire un rappel pour ceux qui auraient besoin de se calmer.

Mon ange s'appuya sur mon torse pendant tout le voyage jusqu'au château, Emmet avait tenté de discuter avec moi, mais je lui avait fait clairement comprendre que j'étais un peu trop tendu pour ça, je devais constamment être à l'affut des émotions d'une trentaine de vampires tout en essayant de gérer mon irritation de ne pas pouvoir être seul avec ma compagne après tout ce qui était arrivé.

Enfin, nous arrivions à destination, il était malheureusement impossible d'amener un poids lourd jusqu'au château, il fallut donc une fois de plus déplacer les soldats par petits groupes de cinq jusqu'au château, mais enfin, après plus d'une heure, ils étaient tous réuni dans les jardins parfaitement alignés.

- Comme je vous l'est dit, nous allons vous garder ici un moment, le temps pour vous d'être sous contrôle, pendant votre séjour ici, vous devrez obéir au doigt et à l'œil, à tous les Cullen qui constitue ici la nouvelle autorité dont voici Emmet, dis-je en désignant celui-ci du menton, à Peter et Charlotte, peut-être que certains d'entre vous en on entendu parler, ils étaient avec moi dans l'armée de Maria il y a quelques décennies, ainsi bien sur, qu'à ma compagne et à moi-même, vous aurez tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin, vous allez tous nous suivre dans la salle du trône afin de vous présenter à la famille, ensuite, nous vous attribueront des chambres

Nous ouvrions la marche Bella et moi jusqu'à la salle où nous attendait toute la famille, j'avais hâte d'en finir avec tout ça et j'étais heureux de savoir Peter et Charlotte ici, ils pourraient aider la famille à prendre leur marques, ils savaient comment se comporter avec ces soldats.

Je fus amusé de constater que la salle du trône avait été transformé en une sorte de gigantesque salon, Esmée leva les yeux sur nous en souriant, puis s'avança pour nous étreindre, elle était heureuse de constater que tous le monde allait bien, mais il fallait absolument que je parle à la famille avant de les laisser interagir avec les soldats, il n'était pas question pour Esmée de jouer à la maman avec tous le monde, elle devait comprendre que sa place avait changé, elle ne pouvait pas traiter ces vampires là comme ses enfants, d'ailleurs, cela m'étonnerais qu'il soit d'accord avec ça.

Après que nous ayons pris le temps de saluer toute la famille, je présentais chacun d'eux aux soldats dans la salle en leur expliquant la situation dans les détails, puis je demandais à Rosalie d'attribuer une chambre à chacun d'entre eux, je constatai avec surprise que certains couples s'étaient formés durant le voyage.

Il a été convenu dans la mesure où Esmée avait décidé de placer la famille dans l'aile nord du château que les soldats seraient placés dans l'aile est, heureusement les chambres étaient nombreuses.

- Restez ici un moment, ordonnai-je en me tournant vers Bobby, je dois parler avec la famille, ensuite nous vous conduiront à vos chambres

Celui-ci m'adressa un sourire et hocha la tête et je fis signe à la famille de nous suivre afin d'avoir une conversation, je devais m'assurer qu'ils seraient réellement capable d'assumer leurs nouvelles responsabilités et l'état de la salle du trône bien qu'amusant me faisais avoir quelques doutes à ce sujet.

Je tenais toujours ma douce qui était resté silencieuse et j'emmenai tous le monde jusqu'aux jardins.

- Nous avons besoin de mettre certaines choses au clair, annonçai-je d'un ton sévère en baladant mes yeux sur tout le monde, il ne s'agit pas d'agrandir la famille, il s'agit de représenter une certaine autorité, donc si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, autant le dire de suite afin de trouver une solution de rechange

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Jasper? Demanda Esmée en fronçant les sourcils

- L'état de la salle du trône pour commencer, intervint ma douce en levant les yeux au ciel, cette pièce existe pour répondre aux problèmes pas pour inviter les vampires à boire le thé

- C'est pour que ce soit plus conviviale, se défendit Esmée en haussant les épaules

- Cette pièce n'est pas faite pour être conviviale Esmée, sifflais-je sévèrement, c'est là que vous devrez traiter des problèmes, peut-être même tuer des vampires, si tu veux créer un endroit conviviale occupe toi de l'aile nord, mais le décor de la salle du trône va disparaitre, si vous accueillez les clans dans cette salle telle qu'elle est en ce moment, on va vous prendre pour des clowns

- Je comprends, désolé, murmura-t-elle

- Pas besoin d'être désolé Esmée, rétorqua Bella, il faut juste que les choses soient clair, si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire preuve de sévérité, vous ne parviendrez pas à vous faire respecter, pas besoin d'être aussi cruelle que les trois imbéciles, mais il faut que tous le monde sache que vous ne plaisantez pas, par ailleurs, il faut également apprendre à avoir une attitude plus détaché, il y a près de trente vampires qui vont vivres avec vous ici et ils sont loin d'être des enfants de cœur, n'imagine même pas te permettre de te conduire avec eux comme tu le fais avec nous, ils ont étaient entrainés à tuer depuis leurs réveille, il va falloir être ferme, d'ailleurs, je pense que vous devriez écouter les conseils de Peter et Charlotte, ils sont bien placé pour vous aider à devenir disons plus… directif

Je souris à mon ange en serrant doucement sa main.

- Bella à raison, par ailleurs, il va falloir que chacun d'entre vous est une tache attitré, je pense que Carlisle, Peter et Charlotte devrait devenir les visages de l'autorité et qu'Emmet devrait avoir la garde à sa charge sous la tutelle de Peter, le temps qu'il soit formé à cette tache, expliquai-je en me tournant vers l'intéressé, quand à Esmée et Rosalie, l'intendance serait parfait pour elles, par la suite, vous pourrez attribuer les tâches aux gardes souhaitant rester ici, mais pas avant que j'ai testé chacun d'entre eux

- Bien, je comprends, soupira Carlisle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, il est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, et ce, malgré les années que j'ai passé ici jadis, cependant je dois avouer que j'espérai vous voir rester ici pour vivre avec nous…

Je baissai les yeux sur mon ange, elle grimaça à l'idée de rester vivre à Voltera, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, cependant nous tiendront notre promesse, nous serons là pour la famille chaque fois qu'ils en auront besoin.

- Nous voulons retourner vivre au chalet Carlisle, dis-je en caressant la main de ma compagne, mais comme nous te l'avons dit, nous voulons avoir un certain contrôle sur ce qui va arriver ici, nous allons rester le temps de vous organiser et d'aider les soldats qui nous ont suivit ici, je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais je pense que la plupart resteront avec vous

Carlisle hocha la tête, mais je sentais son regret de savoir que nous allions partir, tous acquiescèrent cependant et après avoir parler de certains détails, Peter, Emmet, Charlotte et Rosalie amenèrent tous les gardes jusqu'à leurs chambres, pendant que Bella et moi nous précipitions jusqu'à la chambre qu'Esmée avait eu la gentillesse de préparer pour nous.

Je soupirai en poussant ma douce dans la pièce

- Enfin seuls, murmurai-je en la repoussant contre le mur

- Tu étais pressé monsieur Whitlock? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant

- D'après ce que je peux ressentir, autant que toi, répondis-je en la soulevant légèrement pour placer ses jambes autour de ma taille, je te veux

Je fondis sur sa bouche en grondant doucement contre ses lèvres, dieu que j'aimai ses lèvres, celle à laquelle je serais heureux de rester collé pour l'éternité, comment pouvais-je avoir autant de chance? Après tout le mal que je lui avais fait, comment pouvait-elle supporter d'être dans mes bras?

- Hé! Siffla-t-elle en reculant légèrement son visage, arrête ça Jasper ou je vais te botter les fesses!

- Je ne suis pas encore habitué à savoir ma compagne empathe, c'est…

- Traitre?

- Plutôt déstabilisant, murmurai-je en l'entrainant jusqu'au lit, je suis désolé chérie, même si tu m'as pardonné, je vais avoir du mal à en faire autant

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Jasper, soupira-t-elle en emprisonnant mon visage entre ses mains, tu n'y es pour rien…

- Si je n'avais pas été si faible! Grognai-je soudainement hors de moi

- Tu n'es pas faible, ils étaient deux à user de leurs pouvoirs sur toi, personne n'aurait pu résister

- Toi, toi tu auras pu, contrai-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Mon pouvoir consiste justement à résister aux leurs Jasper, ce n'est pas comparable, sans ce don, je ne serais pas capable de me défendre contrairement à toi, s'il te plait, arrête de t'en vouloir

- Je vais y travailler, promis-je en passant ma langue sur son cou, mais j'aurai besoin d'aide, ta bouche serait-elle disponible pour moi madame?

Elle se mit à rire et me retourna sur le dos, puis elle m'arracha mes vêtements

- Et bien, nous allons voir de quoi est capable ma langue monsieur Whitlock, ricana-t-elle en me couvant du regard, ferme les yeux…

Un sourire apparut sur mon visage alors que je m'exécutais, impatient, heureux, amoureux et exciter…


	49. Chapter 49

Pov Bella

Bientôt six mois que nous étions en Italie et je n'en pouvais plus, mais ils avaient besoin de nous pour mettre de l'ordre, alors nous avions décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps.

Peu de temps après notre arrivé à Voltera, nous avions convié tout les clans importants pour nous présenter en tant que nouvelle puissance, les règles ne changeaient pas vraiment, interdiction de nous montrer aux humains, de changer les enfants et de créer une armée. Je me rappelais avec amusement de cette journée ou bien sur, certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de nous tester

Flashback

Je sortais de la chambre en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur notre animal de compagnie et oui, c'est ce qu'était devenu Alice, quelle meilleurs punition que de devoir être témoin de l'amour que nous partagions Jasper et moi? J'avais même poussé le vice jusqu'à couché avec lui devant elle une nuit, oui je sais, je suis une garce... en tout cas, je ne l'avais pas laissé se faire violer moi.

Aujourd'hui, nous recevions bon nombres de clans pour se présenter à eux, Jasper était déjà partit dans la salle du trône rejoindre Peter et Carlisle, j'avais mis une jolie robe et je sortais de la chambre pour arpenter les couloirs afin de les rejoindre.

- Enfin, soupira t-il en me voyant entrer dans la salle

Je lui adressais un clin d'œil, il était devenu si possessif, peut-être l'avait-il toujours été, mais je soupçonnais que la manipulation qui avait bien faillit nous séparer y était pour beaucoup dans son comportement, je ne m'en plaignais pas, à vrai dire, j'aimai ça et au fond, même si j'étais moins démonstrative, j'étais tout aussi possessive que lui.

- Manque Esmée et Rosalie et nous serons près à les faire entrer, m'informa Carlisle

Je hochai la tête en m'emparant de la main de Jasper qui m'envoya une vague de luxure qui m'aurait mit par terre si je n'avais pas été adossé au mur derrière les fauteuils servant autrefois de trône

- Jasper! Sifflai-je amusé, c'est pas le moment

- Mais j'ai envi de toi! Se défendit-il en faisant la moue comme un gamin de cinq ans

- Moi aussi chéri, mais on ne peut pas faire ça devant tous le monde... quoi que...

Il plissa les yeux avec un sourire plein de sous entendu et plaqua son corps contre moi

- Ne me tente pas! Grogna t-il avant de m'embrasser

- Hé vous deux! Ricana Emmet, si on vous dérange, faut le dire

Jasper et moi nous détachions l'un de l'autre pour se tourner vers lui

- Tu nous dérange! Grogna Jasper en même temps que moi

Je scrutais Emmet attendant sa réaction, mais il se contenta de nous regarder en riant

- Pourquoi tu nous demande si il ne se passe rien une fois qu'on a confirmé?Demandai-je en levant les yeux au ciel

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas, je veux bien prendre un siège et regarder

C'est ce moment là que choisi Rosalie pour arriver derrière lui en profitant pour lui mettre une baffe sur l'arrière de la tête

- Quoi! Se plaignit-il, j'ai rien fait! Pourquoi tu fais ça bébé?

- Par ce que t'es un crétin! Répondit-elle en roulant des yeux, c'est mon rôle de te châtier quand tu te conduis comme ça

Je les laissaient à leur petite dispute pour me retourner vers Jasper et me pencha pour embrasser son cou

- On fait ça et on va dans la chambre, on va se terré comme des ours en hibernation, ronronnai-je contre sa peau

- Pas vraiment en hibernation, rétorqua t-il, j'ai bien l'intention de t'occuper jour et nuit

- Bien, désolé de vous interrompre, mais nous allons faire entrer nos hôtes, annonça Carlisle en souriant

Carlisle fit signe aux deux gardes postés devant la porte et ils allèrent chercher les premiers invités qui attendaient gentiment dans le hall.

Carlisle, Esmée, Peter et Charlotte se tenaient à un mètre devant nous sur l'estrade, tranquillement assit pendant que Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper et moi nous tenions debout derrière eux.

Carlisle leur souhaita la bienvenu au fur et à mesure et tous furent surpris (agréablement pour la plupart) en remarquant les têtes des trois anciens roi toujours accrochés au mur, les Roumains devaient venir et Jasper avait l'intention de leur offrir.

Il fallut plus d'une heure avant que tous les invités soient réuni dans la salle et lorsque ce fut fait, Carlisle, Peter et Charlotte se levèrent.

- Silence! Gronda Peter

Toute la salle se tut, je tournai la tête vers Peter, amusé par son expression, contrairement à Carlisle, il n'avait aucun mal à se glisser dans le personnage, il fit signe à Carlisle de prendre la parole et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil.

- Bien, nous vous avons fait venir pour nous présenter à vous, comme vous le savez, Aro, Cauis et Marcus ne sont plus en charge de Voltera, la plupart d'entre vous à entendu parler de moi, je suis Carlisle, ancien leader du clan Olympique situé au nord ouest des États Unies, Jasper et Isabella ici présent ont détruit les Volturi et nous ont choisi pour prendre la suite...

- Et nous devions vous obéir en quel honneur? Demanda un vampire blond au fond de la salle

Jasper fit quelques pas en avant et scruta l'homme qui tomba au sol paralysé par la peur

- Ne coupe pas la parole à ton maitre! Grogna t-il, pour information, ma compagne et moi même sommes ceux qui avons détrôné les trois imbéciles, nous avons choisi les Cullen pour prendre leur place, ils sont là pour faire respecter la loi afin que notre monde ne tombe pas dans le chaos, mais si l'un d'entre vous n'est pas d'accord avec ça et souhaite nous défier, je l'invite à s'avancer maintenant!

Jasper scanna la salle d'un air provocateur passant le regard sur chacun d'entre eux pendant plusieurs minutes, ils gardèrent tous le silence, cependant, je sentis rapidement une force percuter mon bouclier, je mis silencieusement Jasper en alerte et il gronda sauvagement.

- L'un d'entre vous, un lâche, tente d'utiliser son pouvoir contre nous, qu'il s'avance! Aboya t-il en descendant de l'estrade

Je sentis un deuxième pouvoir percuter mes défenses, puisqu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir assumer, je suivis la source de l'attaque, il s'agissait apparemment d'un petit groupe au fond de la salle bien caché, je m'avançais à mon tour pour me tenir près de Jasper.

- Nous vous laissons une dernière chance de vous faire connaître, dis-je en sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait, sinon, nous vous détruirons

Toujours le silence complet, les vampires se regardaient les uns les autres, cherchant du regard les coupables, mais ils continuèrent à se terrer dans le mutisme. Las, je me penchai à l'oreille de Jasper

- Fond de la salle, quatre hommes et une femme habillé comme un sapin de Noël.

Jasper hocha la tête et s'avança dans la foule, tous les vampires s'écartèrent sur son chemin, lorsque les coupables prirent conscience qu'il allait vers eux, l'un des hommes se déplaça légèrement sur la gauche et leva la main pendant que la femme se mit dans une position identique, ils échangèrent un regard et attaquèrent simultanément. L'homme lança une boule de feu en direction de Jasper, mais celle-ci s'écrasa sur mon bouclier, pendant que la femme tenta de l'électrocuter, mais l'éclair rebondit sur ma défense et frappa un vampire qui se tenait à proximité de l'estrade de plein fouet.

Carlisle bondit vers le vampire blessé pour lui venir en aide, tendit que Jasper et moi sautions sur nos agresseurs, je me chargeais d'arracher la tête de la garce et Jasper s'occupa de son ami. Les trois vampires avec eux n'essayèrent même pas de les aider.

- Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, nous attaquer ne pourra que vous conduire à votre propre destruction! Sifflai-je en jetant la tête vers l'estrade, les Cullen sont juste et bons, mais mon compagnon et moi même sommes différents, c'est nous qui prendrons soin de votre exécution en cas de nécessité et sachez qu'en cas d'attaque contre l'un des membres de notre clan, nous serons sans pitié, personnellement, je n'ai rien contre la torture, présidai-je avec un sourire mauvais en désignant du menton les trois anciens ornant le mur

Jasper se pressa de bruler les corps des deux vampires pendant que je fis signe au trois autres d'avancer, ce qu'ils firent à contre cœur, ils étaient tout bonnement terrifiés.

Carlisle retourna rejoindre son siège lorsque le vampire électrocuté se releva enfin et Jasper vint se mettre à mes côtés lorsqu'il eut finit de prendre soin des deux attaquants.

- Pourquoi nous avoir attaqué? Grogna t-il en dévisageant les trois vampires

- Nous ne savions pas qu'ils allaient faire ça, se défendit l'un d'entre eux

Mensonge

Je roulais des yeux et Jasper soupira bruyamment, puis il s'avança vers le menteur et lui arracha la tête sans préavis.

- Je n'aime pas les mensonges, se justifia t-il en scrutant les deux derniers vampires

- John pensait que nous pourrions prendre votre place, avoua le plus petit d'une voix tremblante

- La vérité n'est-elle pas douce à nos oreilles ma compagne? Me demanda Jasper en souriant

- En effet, dis-je en me tournant vers l'assemblé qui était resté silencieuse, avant que l'un d'entre vous est la mauvaise idée de suivre leur traces, sachez que nous résistons aux pouvoirs psychiques, que nous en possédons de très puissants et que nous mentir serait inutile

- Vous deux grogna Jasper, nous vous laissons le choix, rejoindre la garde ou mourir

- Nous allons vous rejoindre, se pressa de dire le vampire

- Oui, nous allons vous rejoindre, acquiesça l'autre

Je hochai la tête et me tourna vers Emmet pour lui faire signe de les prendre en charge, il prit les deux vampires en les agrippant par le bras et se dirigea vers Bobby qui était adossé à un mur sur la droite. Emmet adorait littéralement ses nouvelles fonctions, il passait son temps à s'entrainer à combattre et nous remercier presque tous les jours de ne plus avoir à retourner en cours.

Jasper prit ma main et m'entraina avec lui derrière nos nouveaux dirigeant sur l'estrade et je le vis faire signe à Peter de prendre la suite.

Peter se fit un plaisir d'expliquer les quelques différences entre nous et les trois clowns, insistant bien sur le fait que mon compagnon et moi nous chargerons de tous ceux qui poserait problème. Tous l'écoutèrent attentivement, il est vrai que Peter était mille fois plus impressionnant que Carlisle. Lorsqu'enfin il eut terminé, tout le monde applaudit les nouveaux dirigeants et l'ambiance se détendit un peu, un fond de musique se joua et nous nous mélangions à tous pour discuter.

Alors que Carlisle et Esmée était occupé avec Eleazar et Carlisle et que tous le monde papoter, Jasper me tira vers le passage derrière l'estrade et me colla contre le mur du couloir conduisant à nos quartiers.

- Tu sais que quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre, murmurai-je pendant qu'il me mordillait le cou

- Je m'en fou! Grogna t-il en se penchant légèrement en arrière pour me regarder, je suis à l'étroit dans mon pantalon depuis au moins deux heures

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, s'emparant violemment de ma bouche, il souleva ma robe, libéra son érection et s'engouffra en moi...

Fin flashback

Demain, nous allions enfin rentrer et je me sentais soulagé, je voulais être seul avec mon compagnon, chez nous, loin de tout ça, surtout maintenant que la machine était huilé.

Nous avions également eut des nouvelles de Martha, après deux mois de recherche, elle était parvenu à retrouver son compagnon, lui même à sa recherche à travers le pays.

- Je t'aime, entendis-je derrière moi

- Moi aussi Jasper, murmurai-je en me retournant vers lui

Il vint me prendre dans ses bras et me berça tendrement pendant quelques minutes

- Alors, prête à partir? Demanda t-il d'une voix enjoué

- Ho oui! J'ai hâte...

- Moi aussi, pour bon nombres de raisons, pouvoir enfin te prendre sauvagement est une des premières

Je ris à sa remarque, il est vrai qu'il avait enfermé le major depuis notre arrivé ici, histoire de ne pas trop nous faire remarquer.

- Tu as décidé pour Alice?

- Je ne veux pas d'elle chez nous, elle va rester ici, je suis sur que Peter et Charlotte prendront bien soin d'elle, ricanai-je en caressant son dos, et les nouveaux nés?

- Les deux qui étaient prêt à partir ont demandé à rester ici définitivement

- C'est compréhensible, ils sont tellement mieux traités qu'avec Maria, grommelai-je

- Et il y en a quatre qui veulent essayer le régime de Carlisle, quand je lui ait dit, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait sauter au plafond

- Tu m'étonne!

Jasper se pencha pour m'embrasser et colla son front au mien en souriant

- Également prête à devenir ma femme?

- Techniquement et sentimentalement, je suis déjà ta femme Jasper

- Tu regrette d'avoir dit oui à Esmée? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Non, soupirai-je, mais si j'avais dit non, on serait déjà chez nous

- Chez nous... j'aime, ça sonne aussi bien qu'Isabella Whitlock, roucoula t-il en baladant son nez sur ma joue, je t'aime tellement ma douce, tellement, qu'il me semble qu'aucun mot ne pourrait le décrire

- Et bien je remercie le ciel que tu sois un empathe mon amour, toutefois, si tu ne trouve pas de mot satisfaisant, nous allons devoir nous enfermer pendant pas mal de temps dans notre chambre lorsqu'on sera rentré, histoire de me montrer à quel point, ronronnai-je en respirant profondément son odeur

Il me cajola dans ses bras, j'étais heureuse que tous soit témoin de notre union ce soir, mais j'avoue que j'aurais préféré être rentré, je voulais juste être loin de tout ce qui nous avait amené à Voltera.


	50. Chapter 50

Pov Jasper

Enfin nous étions chez nous, j'étais heureux de retrouver le chalet, notre maison, à ma femme et à moi.

Nous leur avions fait faux bond juste après la cérémonie, je sais, ça ne se fait pas, mais j'espérais que la famille ne nous en tiendraient pas rigueur, Isabella et moi avions besoin d'être ensemble, seuls, de ne penser qu'as nous et c'est bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.

Dès que nous étions revenu au château, il avait fallut s'occuper des soldats de Maria, les aider à prendre le contrôle, heureusement pour nous, ils n'étaient pas tous des nouveaux nés, c'est avec eux que j'avais occupé la majeur parti de mon temps avec ma douce.

Ma compagne avait prit la décision de garder Alice pour prolonger son supplice tandis que je n'avais pas perdu de temps en tuant Martin, je ne voulais plus jamais voir son visage, il ne faisait que me rappeler le mal que j'avais causé à Isabella à cause de lui. Après la cérémonie d'introduction et après avoir fini de ravir ma compagne, nous avions rejoint les invités et j'avais offert mon cadeau aux Roumains, je dois dire qu'ils en avaient été ravi, mais j'avais aussi sentis une certaine irritation venant d'eux, certainement le fait de ne pas avoir détrôné eux même leurs vieux ennemies ou peut-être de ne pas avoir été choisi pour prendre leur place, je ne m'étais toutefois pas attardé sur cette question.

Quelques uns de nos invités avaient souhaité rester à nos côtés, d'autres étaient repartit chez eux après nous avoir juré fidélité et nous avoir promit de garder un œil sur leur territoire pour nous. Ceux qui étaient restés avaient donc assister à notre union à Isabella et à moi, les Denali qui avaient accepté de rester la proposition que nous leur avions fait de siéger au conseil, quelques amis nomades de Carlisle et également les Roumains qui avaient insisté pour revenir assister à la cérémonie.

Ma compagne avait été tout bonnement magnifique, elle portait une robe en mousseline blanche et avait relevé ses cheveux bouclés, elle ressemblait à une déesse de grecque et son épaule dénudé m'avait donné une furieuse envie de la mordre. A la seconde ou nos vœux avaient été prononcés et qu'enfin l'attention n'était plus tourné vers nous, j'avais entrainé ma femme jusqu'à notre chambre pour la supplier de partir de suite, elle ne s'était pas fait prier et nous avions passé ce que les humains appeler la nuit de noce dans le jet de la famille...

Je m'étais promit ce jour là de lui offrir toute une garde robe du même style dès que nous serions arrivé à la maison.

Le voyage était passé incroyablement vite, en même temps, ma compagne et moi ne nous étions pas décollé l'un de l'autre durant toute la durée de celui-ci, quoi de mieux pour passer le temps que de faire l'amour à une déesse?

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que nous étions rentré à présent, lorsque nous n'étions pas enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre ou à la chasse, nous nous amusions à réaliser quelques travaux dans le chalet, nous avions également construit une petite maison près de celui-ci afin d'accueillir la famille dès qu'ils souhaiteraient nous rendre visite.

J'avais imaginé qu'ils nous offriraient un peu de tranquillité, mais le téléphone sonnait chaque jour, plusieurs fois par jour même, entre Peter que ne cessait de me demander conseil, Carlisle qui faisait de même, Emmet qui priait ma compagne de venir vivre en Italie et Esmée ou Rosalie qui prenait des nouvelles de nous quotidiennement, il n'y avait pas moyen d'avoir la paix, j'avais pensé à changer de numéro, mais malgré mon irritation, je pouvais comprendre, ils nous aimaient et nous voulaient près d'eux.

Et puis, j'étais heureux, tellement heureux que je n'avais absolument pas envi de m'énerver, même le major passait son temps à ronronner.

- J'ai fini! Entendis-je de la pièce d'as côté

Je fis mon chemin pour découvrir ce qui serait la pièce d'Emmet lorsqu'il viendrait nous rendre visite et j'ai bien cru qu'en la découvrant j'allais enfin comprendre le sens de l'expression « mourir de rire »

- Chérie, parvins-je à placer entre deux rires, tu es sur?

- Je suis sur que ça va lui plaire, se défendit-elle en faisant la moue

- Emmet à beau aimer les jeux... je ne suis pas sur qu'une chambre conçu pour un enfant d'à peine dix ans...

- On pari combien? Me provoqua t-elle en arquant un sourcil

Je me calmai et grogna doucement en lui adressant un regard plein de sous-entendu

- Si ça lui plait, je te laisserais prendre le contrôle durant toute une semaine, promis-je

Elle s'approcha de moi en plissant les yeux, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres

- Tu n'y arrivera pas, me défia t-elle, franchement, le major ne va pas me laisser le monter durant toute une semaine sans tenter de reprendre le contrôle

- Je vais en discuter avec lui, ricanai-je en la prenant dans mes bras, de toute façon, je suis sur qu'Emmet aussi immature soit-il ne va pas jouer avec un train électrique ou des lego

Ma compagne grogna doucement sur moi et me renversa au sol

- C'est ce qu'on verra! Ronronna t-elle, je sais que je vais gagner, autant commencer de suite la prise de contrôle

Ho, oui! Pensais-je en scrutant ses iris noircir à vue d'œil, il n'était pas question de la laisser faire, mais je pouvais bien la laisser commencer. Je fermai donc les yeux, laissant ma douce jouer avec moi, profitant de ses caresses jusqu'à ce que le major finisse par grogner revendiquant sa domination...

Pov inconnu

Je n'y avait pas cru lorsque j'en avait entendu parler, les Volturi, ces rats dégoutant avaient enfin étaient détruit par ces imbéciles de végétariens, c'était là ma chance, il était temps que je prenne ma place. J'étais donc venu à Voltera pour célébrer leur prise de contrôle sur notre monde, j'étais même parvenu à les amadouer afin de rester en place là bas, j'avais besoin d'un maximum d'informations pour monter la meilleurs stratégie possible, je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur. Je me sentais mal au milieu de cette soit disant famille, mais de toute façon, je resterai en contact avec les membres de mon clan, ma compagne avait voulut me rejoindre, mais j'étais le seul en sécurité grâce à mon don et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'un des miens soit blessé si j'en arriver à être découvert, je ne voulais pas être le seul à survivre à une attaque, non, je devais jouer intelligent, attendre mon heure.

Je ne les laisseraient pas, non, les Cullen n'avaient nullement leur place à Voltera, ils étaient des faibles, se nourrissant d'une manière que je pouvais qualifier de contre-nature, par ailleurs, ils ne méritaient tout simplement pas cette place, c'est moi et les miens qui devraient être assit sur ces trônes et je n'aurais pas de répit avant d'avoir pris ma place après les avoir tous éradiqués.

* * *

Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, pour les coms et les mails, comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai laissé la fin en suspend afin de pouvoir (peut-être) faire une suite

Voilà, donc, je vous fais pleins de bisous venimeux et j'espère vous retrouver sur une autre de mes histoires.


End file.
